Viva Las Vegas
by DySolo
Summary: Spencer Reid is being transferred to head a team in Las Vegas. Will he find more than just a new team? JJ/Spencer Spencer/OC. Sequel is up! Called "What Happens"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction story, ever. This is the first multi-chapter story I have written at all in like, 8 years, so forgive me. I will try to have an update at least every week until the story is finished. I work 25-30 hours a week as well as go to school full-time. **

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All belongs to the creator, cast, producers and definitely the writers. They deserve all the credit for all the great episodes. Also, CBS, even if I do not agree with the financial causes to let AJ Cook leave. **

**This is set in Season 5, following Foyet killing Haley Hotchner. Maybe half way in the season.**

**Thank you for reading, if you like it, please review. This might help with updating quicker. If you don't like it, please review. I am looking for criticism to help my writing.**

**Also! (This is it, I promise.) This is not edited (at this time), if there are errors, leave a review and I will fix it! Thank you and enjoy!**

Spencer closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe before he opened them. He was still awake, still in Hotch's office. It was still Monday. He looked at his watch: It was 2:11pm now. 15 minutes had passed. He had been sitting here for fifteen minutes across from Hotch.

"I don't understand."

Hotch sighed and rubbed his head. "How many times are we going to go through this, Reid. It's not that hard to understand."

Spencer licked his lips. "Just..." He paused. This was dire; he needed to completely understand every single word Hotch saying.

Hotch looked at the man. "You have been chosen to head a BAU team in Las Vegas."

"No, no. I understand that part. The part I don't understand is... why me?"

Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"There are two teams in Qua-"

"Two teams in Quantico, two teams in New York and then there are four teams in California. Why do they need me? They can have any of those team members or.. someone else!"

"There are three in California now. One in Las Vegas."

Spencer sighed. "Okay. I understand that. I still don't understand why I am the one that is going to be leading the team."

"Strauss." Hotch said simply, before shaking his head. "She's...well, honestly, Reid. I don't know. All her previous attempts to tear us apart have failed. Prentiss didn't spy, Morgan took over when I had difficulties. She figures the only way she can pull us apart is by taking you away."

Spencer sighed. "What if I refuse?"

"Then you're fired. She still has your positive drug test, Reid. She's now showing us her cards on why she let you stay."

Spencer shook his head. "This isn't fair."

"This is how it is."

Spencer sighed again. There was obviously no way to get out of this.

"When do I leave?"

"The first of the month."

"That's in two weeks!" Spencer's voice raised, in both volume and pitch.

Hotch nodded, ignoring the fact that the man was basically squealing. "It's done. You should start looking for a place in Vegas."

Spencer looked at him. He hadn't even thought about any of that. What would he do with his apartment? He sighed and rubbed his head.

"But, I.. Henry."

Hotch didn't say anything. He wasn't sure that the genius was even talking to him. He watched as Spencer sighed again, for the third time, his shoulders deflated. He stood up.

"Is that all?" Spencer asked, looking at him.

"Spencer, I'm sorry."

Spencer smiled a little. Hotch never apologized, never for things he had no control over.

"It's not your fault, Hotch."

"I'll try to get you back."

"I know." Spencer nodded, making his way down to the bullpen. He sat at his desk and just stared at his paperwork. He didn't understand what the use was to do it. He would be gone in two weeks. Less than two weeks. 12 days. He frowned. He ran his hands through his hair. How could he leave right now? Hotch had just got back from bereavement leave. They were a family and Hotch needed them and he was leaving. He rubbed his eyes. Family. Henry. He was going to abandon his godson, just like his father had abandoned him, just like Gideon had left in the middle of the night.

"What's eating you, Kid. Hotch give you more paperwork?"

Morgan frowned when Reid didn't answer. He watched the young man. His eyes were going back in forth as if he was conversing with himself, debating something. Derek looked up at Hotch's office, wondering if he should go talk to him to find out what had gotten to Reid. That was an invansion of Reid's privacy and Hotch probably wouldn't tell him anyways.

"Hey, Reid. Reid!" Morgan said, a little louder, causing Emily to look up at the genius. He seemed totally out of it, completely in his head. She reached out and touched his hand. Spencer pulled back, looking up.

"What?" He asked.

"What did Hotch say that got you all analyzing in your head?" Emily asked, looking at him, slightly worried. She hadn't seen him like this since... Adam. He had spent days after returning back to work, going through the case in his head, trying to figure out he could have saved the boy or what he could have said to Amanda, trying to figure out what to say to her to let Adam come back out as the main personality.

"Is everything okay with your mom?" Morgan asked when Spencer didn't answer right away. Spencer looked at him and shook his head.

"It's worse."

Both Emily and Morgan looked at him, confused. He thought about it.

"Okay, it's not worse. It's as bad though. I'm being transferred!"

"To?" Morgan asked, wondering if Reid was just over reacting. Being transferred to a different unit or a department sucked, but if he was staying in Quantico, they would deal. The younger man was like a brother to him, they would still be friends. They would still hang out. Hell, he was Henry's godfather, so it wasn't like he wouldn't see JJ, Will and Garcia either. Emily, as well, would still be with them. After the cult case, Reid and the brunette had bonded again after their falling out.

"Las Vegas." He said, looking up at them. "I'm transferring to Las Vegas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All belongs to the creator, cast, producers and definitely the writers. They deserve all the credit for all the great episodes. Also, CBS. Review if you like, hate, or see any mistakes and I'll do my best to fix, make better or continue. Thanks for reading. **

"Thank God it's Friday." Morgan said, sitting down at his desk, causing Spencer to glare at him. Morgan looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"It's my last Friday." He said, looking at his paperwork with a pout. Just like that was his last case.

"Have no fear, Garcia is here. And I hold juicy information about Reid's new team!" Penelope said, waving 5 files. Emily stood up.

"Let me go get JJ."

Garcia nodded, looking at her favorite little genius. "Aw, cheer up, sweetie. You got some hotties on your team."

Spencer gave her a look. "I'm not homosexual, Penelope, so considering who you think is hot, case and point: Morgan, is not who I would think is hot."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Someone's grumpy for a Friday."

"His last Friday." Morgan corrected, trying to peak into the files. Penelope smacked his hand.

"We're waiting for Jayje. I have a whole presentation."

Morgan rolled his eyes and sat down. "It better be good."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "When am I not good, my handsome chunk of creamy chocolate?"

Morgan grinned. "You have a point, my love."

Emily and JJ were back and Penelope grinned. She cleared her throat dramatically.

"Spencer's Unit!" She said. "The first member I'd like to share with you is a Mr. Gregory Stewart."

Penelope put down a picture a man in his mid-thirties with a shaved head, brown eyes. He had tan skin.

"He was born March 17th, 1972. He was born and raised in Las Vegas. He's married to a Kaleigh Fletcher and has twin toddler daughters, Elizabeth and Dayani.

"Dayani? That's Sri-Lankan." Spencer said, looking at the picture. The man could have been South Asian, maybe a mixed race.

"It is? It was his mother's name. As Elizabeth was Kaleigh's mother's."

"He joined the FBI at 28 years of age. Before that -"

"That's enough, move on to the hotties." Morgan said.

"One more thing. He goes by Grey. Why? I don't know, because he's obviously not grey-haired. You'll have to find that out, Reid."

JJ looked at him. He looked super depressed. She touched his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at him. He smiled a little before leaning into her touch. Penelope set down the next picture. This time, it was a woman, mid-twenties, curly brown hair.

"Ryan Williams, 24 years old age. She'll be 25 in a month. She's a New York native. She worked for the LAPD dispatch for five years and -"

"And she's a major hottie. Damn." Morgan said picking up the picture. "Is she single?"

"Single, no children." Garcia said, rolling her eyes. "She...uh, She lost her parents in 9/11."

Emily frowned. "How sad. She was just a kid still. Can you imagine losing both of your parents so young?"

Spencer shook his head, grabbing the picture from Morgan. He stared at her.

"You look any harder, you're going to burn a hole in it, kiddo." Penelope said, causing Spencer to look away, with a blush.

"Someone has a crush." Emily said with a chuckle.

"I do not!" Spencer said. "Who's next?"

"Jason Vence. He's your oldest team member at 40."

"That's not old!" Emily said.

Penelope ignored her. "He's from LA. Graduated from UCLA. He's a doctor too, Spencer. He worked for the CIA for a few years. How many, I couldn't...get. It's high security stuff."

"You couldn't hack it?" Morgan asked. Penelope looked at him.

"Do you want me to get arrested? Anyways, he's been with the FBI for a few years now."

Spencer looked at him, he was gray on the sides, with dark hair on top. He looked serious. "He's nothing like you."

Garcia smiled and ruffled his hair. "There's no one like me, sweet cheeks. Next is Billy DiMarrio. He's 33 and has one-"

"Oh my god. He's a definite hottie." Emily said, plucking up the picture. "He's 33?"

"and has one child. A son, Connor. He's seven. DiMario was in the Army-"

"No wonder he's so buff."

"Hey! I'm buff." Morgan stood up, pulling up his shirt, showing off his abs, causing Penelope to whistle.

"Damn, sweetie. We need to see them more often." She licked her lips while JJ and Emily laughed..

"Put your shirt down, Derek. You're going to give Pen a heart attack." JJ said.

"That's because I'm so sexy."

"Are you jealous, Derek?" Emily teased, causing the man to roll his eyes. "Go on, Penelope."

"He was in the Army for 8 years. He's been with the FBI for 6."

"What about the media liaison? Does he have one?" JJ asked.

"Sarah Black. She's 27 from Connecticut. She's single, no children. She's got a degree is Media Relations, but has only worked for the FBI for 2 years."

Spencer looked at her. She seemed nice, but she wasn't JJ. None of these people were his team members. He shook his head. This just wasn't fair.

"I don't want a new team." He said. "I don't want to go to Vegas and have a new team. It's not fair."

JJ rubbed his shoulder. "It's not like you're going to get rid of us. We'll visit you and Christmas is not that fair away. You can come back for your vacation."

Spencer's shoulders slumped. "But I'm... I'm going to be alone."

"You're goig to have a full team, Reid." Morgan said.

"And a familiar face." Penelope said, with a grin. "I never said my presentation was over."

Everyone looked at her confused. Penelope put down the last picture, causing Morgan and JJ to gasp.

"Elle?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All belongs to the creator, cast, producers and definitely the writers. They deserve all the credit for all the great episodes. Also, CBS. Review if you like, hate, or see any mistakes and I'll do my best to fix, make better or continue. Thanks for reading. **

**Everyone was out in the living room while Spencer was on the floor with Henry. Tomorrow he was leaving for Vegas. He grabbed the little boy who was playing with his toys and pulled him on his lap. He didn't want to leave his godson. He didn't want to leave any of them. Henry looked up at the man.**

"Spenner." He said and Spencer smiled, pulling the boy closer.

"I know that you're too young to understand any of what I'm about to say to you, but we need to talk."

"You talk." Henry said and nodded.

"Yeah, I talk. I'm going to go awhile for a while. I got to go to work in Vegas."

"Bye bye."

"No, not right now, buddy. Tomorrow. I go "bye-bye" tomorrow, but you can come see me. and I'll visit you. I'm not going away forever. I would never leave you for twenty years, I swear."

Henry rested his head on Spenner's chest. Unknowing to either, Garcia had entered the room, watching. She didn't want to interrupt, plus she knew Spencer needed this.

"You can call me whenever you want and I'll answer, I swear. If you're hurt or you're upset or you need me. If you need me, I'll get on a plane and be here as soon as I can."

Garcia leaned her head against the door frame, her heart breaking. She knew that the man loved Henry more than anyone in this world. He probably loved Henry as much as JJ and Will loved the little boy. She knew that he was feeling guilty. She pushed away from the door, moving towards the man, who looked like he was about to cry, and the boy, who was enjoying being held by his uncle Spencer. She rested her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"You're not your father, Reid."

Spencer sniffed a little. "I don't want to leave him, Penelope."

She sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. He leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder. Henry looked up.

"Spenner sad."

Garcia nodded. "Spencer doesn't want to go, buddy."

"No go." Henry said, looking up at him with a sad look and she swore she heard Reid's heart crack into two. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Spencer has to go, buddy. He got to go to work. He's going to go see his mommy too."

"Mommy?" He asked, looking at Spencer who couldn't look at the boy. Henry nodded. "O-tay."

"It's okay for him to go." 

"Yeah, o-tay."

Garcia looked at Spencer, who looked up. Penelope smiled. "And he'll call you and read you your books!"

Henry's eyes widened. "the sea!"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, buddy. Tennyson."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Come on, you two little nerds, this is a party."

Spencer cleared his throat before wiping his eyes. "Yeah, let's go see Mommy, Henry."

He stood up and reached out for the boy, who grabbed his hand. Henry lead him out.

"Go, Penny!" Henry said, looking back at Penelope.

"I'm coming." She said, watching the two. She would make sure that Spencer got to spend time with Henry, even if she had to come over to JJ's house daily with a webcam. She looked around the room. She wondered if Will and Jayje would let her install a camera in here. She shrugged, another time. She followed the two out and saw Henry run up to his mommy.

"Spenner go, it okay." Henry rolled. "He sad."

JJ looked at the boy. He was only a year and a half, and yet he was able to hold a conversation. He was spending way too much time with Reid. "He's sad that he has to go?"

Henry nodded. "I say it okay."

JJ looked at Spencer and frowned a little. His eyes were red. Had he been crying? She didn't say anything, turning back to Henry. "Did that make him feel better?"

Henry nodded, before wiggling, signalling he wanted down. "I see Derrr!"

"Okay, okay." JJ sat him down before looking at Reid.

"Can we talk...privately?" She asked. Spencer looked at Will, who was watching them. He nodded.

"Henry's room?" Spencer asked and JJ started walking that way. She closed the door after Spencer entered.

"Are you okay? You looked really upset."

Spencer shrugged. "I just don't want to go."

"Spence." JJ said, moving closer to him. Her hand went to his arm and Spencer looked at it. SHe was touching him. He always enjoyed her touches. He'd be in Vegas tomorrow and he'd never feel her fingertips on him again.

"I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave-"

"Spencer... you're not walking away from anyone because you want to. We'll come visit as soon as we can."

"Next weekend?" He asked, his voice extremely hopeful.

JJ smiled. Even after everything that has happened to him, he had such a childish look in his eyes when he was hopeful. It was something about him, that was just...She couldn't explain it.

"We'll see. If not next week, some time within the month. You need time to get situated, get to know your team."

Spencer frowned. "You're my team. You and Morgan, Emily, Hotch and Rossi."

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his forehead. "We're more than a team, Spence. We're family. We're not going to go away because you're going to Vegas."

He looked at her. She was really close. He could smell her - what an amazing scent. His eyes fell to her lips. She seemed to notice, her lips parting, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"Spencer.." She said, softly.

He leaned in a little more, their lips barely touching when Henry ran back in.

"Food ready! Come on, Spenner! Mommy!"

Spencer pulled back as if he had been burnt. "We're coming, Henry."

JJ nodded before looking at the kid. "We're coming, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. All belongs to the creator, cast, producers and definitely the writers. They deserve all the credit for all the great episodes. Also, CBS. Review if you like, hate, or see any mistakes and I'll do my best to fix, make better or continue. Thanks for reading. **

Spencer smiled at Rossi.

"Thanks for coming to see me off."

The older man patted his shoulder. "You'll do great, kid. You ever need some advice, you go ahead and call me. I'll answer your call, no matter what time."

They shook hands before Spencer moved to Hotch. He smiled, sadly.

"You saved my life." He simply said and Hotch smiled, a real smile.

"You did it yourself, Reid. I just was able to read you. You're smart. You're smart enough to do this. You'll be great."

Reid rolled his eyes and hugged the man. Surprisingly, Hotch hugged him back. "I'll see you at Christmas, Reid."

Emily was next. She ruffled his hair before hugging him.

"Don't become all stuffy like boss man over here."

Reid chuckled, looking back at Hotch, who didn't seem pulled back and smiled at Emily.

"I'll do my best."

"You'll do great, Spencer. You're a good man and a great agent."

"Thanks, Emily."

He turned to Penelope, who looked as upset as he felt. She grabbed him into a big hug.

"Reid! I'm going to miss you so much!"

He tensed a little. "G-Garcia. I-I. Penelope, I can't breathe."

Penelope loosened her grip, but didn't let go. "Who's going to watch soap operas with me on Sundays and eat sugary cereals with me? Whose going to go to ComicCon with me now?"

"Comic con?" Morgan asked, confused.

Penelope ignored him. "You can't go."

Spencer frowned. "I don't want to go."

Penelope squeezed him tighter before pulling away. "I'm coming out as soon as I can. We're going out on the Strip and getting you drunk."

Spencer shook his head. "No drinking, but you got a deal with everything else."

He looked at Morgan who grinned at him. "I'm coming too. We'll find you a nice Vegas hunny. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but smiled. Morgan's face got serious.

"Stay safe, Spencer. Don't do anything stupid. I'm not there to save your sorry ass." He pulled the man into a hug. Spencer smiled, hugging the man.

"I'll try."

He pulled away to look at JJ, who was holding Henry. JJ bit her bottom lip, trying not to be upset. Spencer looked down at his shoes, before he looked up at Hotch clearing his throat. Everyone seemed to take this as some sort of sign and walk away from the two and child. Spencer had to admit, he was grateful.

"I'm going to miss you." JJ said, quietly first.

Spencer looked back to her. He didn't want her to miss him. He didn't want to go and the look in those clear blues eyes was making it so much more difficult.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, just as softly. His eyes moved away from her eyes to the boy in her arms. Henry seemed to notice them and reached out for him. Spencer grabbed the toddler, before looking back at JJ, who seemed to be watching him with the boy. She shook her head, looking up at him.

"You're going to do great, you know? You've been doing this job for 9 years. You know what to do."

"I'm not worried about that." He kissed the boy's forehead.

"I know what you're worried about, Spence. We're going to still be here for you."

"What about you?"

"What about me, Spence?" She said, looking over at the group, who were out of their earshot.

"Will you still be here for me?" He asked, biting at his bottom lip.

Her eyes widened a little. "Spencer Reid."

They weren't supposed to talk about it. They weren't supposed to even mention it, but he was leaving. He had to know what they were. They had been in a limbo for years. Ever since he was rescued from Tobias Hankel. She had come over, they had... a moment. A moment that became moments over the years. He licked his lips, looking at her. She inhaled and took a step towards him.

"We made it very clear that after Henry was born that we... we were going to stop. That... that doesn't change because you're leaving."

"But we almost-"

"Almost, Spence. With the whole team in the next room. We... Maybe you leaving is a good thing."

Spencer felt like he had been stabbed in the heart with those seven words. He gulped before breathing out through his nose. He kissed Henry's forehead.

"I'll call you tonight, buddy. We'll read your favorite poem at bedtime. I love you, Henry."

"Lub you, Spenner."

He handed the boy back to JJ, before walking away.

"Spence, wait! I didn't -"

"Spenner, no go!" Henry cried out, seeing his mother upset.

Spencer paused, his heart wrenching. Morgan placed his hand on his shoulder almost a moment later.

"He'll be okay. Garcia's over there with him. Are... what happened with you and JJ?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go." He said, gruffly.

Morgan nodded, patting the man's shoulder. "Call me when you land."

**|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|****Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|****Viva Las Vegas|**

Spencer got out of the cab to be greeted with an agent.

"Doctor Reid?"

The genius stared at him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. "Yes."

The agent nodded. "I'm supposed to take you up to meet your team." He said, before walking into the Las Vegas field office. "I'm sure you're used to the Quantico building, a whole floor of just BAU personnel, but seeing how we're just starting, your team will be on the 7th floor with a few other small unit. You and your media liason will have to share an office, while your computer technician will be on the third floor...Have you heard from your team yet?"

"No." Spencer said, shortly. He didn't want to be here.

"Oh, okay. Well then... I'll let them introduce themselves. The Section Chief from California BAU is the one you will be sending all your paperwork too and consulting with if you need help. His information is in your office and he should be here sometime this week to welcome you."

The elevators opened and the agent nodded for Spencer to go. The genius walked out of the elevator looking around. This was definitely not like Quantico. He sighed before trying to find the only familiar face.

"Hey, Reid." a woman said behind him.

He turned and smiled a little. "Elle."

The girl hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Spencer. How are you doing?" She asked, concerned. They had only spoke a few times since she left Quantico. He called a few times after she resigned to make sure she was doing okay and then after the Tobias Hankel case. She had been the only one he truly ever admitted exactly what he was doing, even after being caught. He smiled, warmly, at her.

"I'm doing okay.1 years, 11 months, 1 week, 4 days." He said.

Elle smiled. "I'm glad." She let go of the man, before looking over to where the rest of the team were sitting. A man stood up, Reid recognized him as Billy DiMario, and walked over to them.

"You guys know each other?" He asked, in a thick New York accent.

"We worked together before. DiMario?"

He grinned. "Yeah, How you know?"

Spencer wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't in a great mood. "My team."

DiMario nodded, walking back over to the others. Elle smacked Reid's arms.

"Don't be rude. It's not their fault."

Spencer sighed. "Sorry."

He paused when they reached the group. Ryan, Sarah, and Grey were all there. Jason Vence was no where to be found, probably on the third floor. Sarah was the first to stand.

"Doctor Reid. It's so nice to meet you. I've read your articles and you visited my school once with Jason Gideon. I was so.. intrigued by the way you spoke about the importance of criminal profiling and.. I.." she paused, realizing she was rambling.

Spencer stared at her. He wondered if thats the way he sounded when he met Rossi. He cleared his throat. He flushed a little. This girl obviously respected his work. She was a fan of him. It...It was strange. Elle's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts.

"He doesn't know how to take compliments." Elle said, jokingly.

Sarah Black nodded. "Either way, it'll be a pleasure working with you."

"Thank you." Spencer finally said.

Ryan spoke next. "I've never read anything you've written or anything, but I did hear that you shot your own kidnaper. Pretty intense."

Spencer looked at her. She was very, very attractive. Her curly hair was down, framing her face. She had honey brown eyes and pouty lips. She was short, maybe 5'3 and in good shape, just enough curves.

"Reid, say something." Elle said, pushing him a little.

"Ahh, sorry, thank you. It...yeah, I did. Well, I shot the man who was holding the personality that kidnaped and tortured me. The actual man, the main personality, saved my life. It's...It's complicated."

Ryan gave him a look. "...Yeah."

Grey was next. He shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. Hopefully it'll be a good experience. Our tech guy is.. well, I don't know where he is. You'll have to meet him later, I guess."

"Alright, thanks."

"Alright, thanks."

"We should go out for dinner tonight, get more acquainted." Elle suggested, looking at Reid.

He shrugged. "Sure."

She looked at the other members, who reluctantly agreed as well.

"I'll be in my office."

"I'm coming."

Reid made his way into his office, before he leant back in his chair, looking at Sarah Black's desk. It was clean, organized. Unlike JJ's office. He looked at Elle. "I don't feel like Hotch."

Elle grinned. "Good, because you're not."

Spencer gave her an annoyed look.

"I meant you're you, Spencer. This team isn't going to be our old team. DiMario isn't going to be Morgan and Black isn't going to be JJ...how is JJ, you're still not in love with her, are you?"

The door opened and Sarah peaked in. "Is it okay, if I go to my desk?"

Spencer nodded. "It's your office too, Sarah."

She blushed. "I know, but I know you two are...catching up. I didn't want to...well, I guess I already did interrupt."

"She rambles worse than you." Elle muttered, causing Sarah to blush even more.

Spencer gave Elle a look, before smiling at Sarah. "It's fine."

He looked back at Elle. "and...I don't know why the answer to your question would matter, seeing how the situation is impossible to change."

He needed to accept that. It was impossible to change. JJ was Will's and he was a friend. Just a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Same as usual. I do not own Criminal Minds, yada yada yada.**

**Also! My backspace button is broken. Completely. Does not work at all, so this chapter took forever! and it was deleted once due to the fact that the backspace has spasms where it deletes EVERYTHING. Hopefully it wont do it again.**

Spencer opened the door to the diner. The waitress gasped when she saw him.

"Spencer Reid!"

He turned away from Elle to the lady and smiled. "Hi, Ms. Agatha."

"Wow, look at you!" She pulled him near her, looking him up and down. "You grew up. You're very handsome."

Spencer flushed. "Thank you, Ms. Agatha."

"How's your mother. Your father will never talk to me about her. I don't think he ever visits. It's so sad. They used to be so in love."

Spencer smiled fell. "She's okay. My father?"

"Oh yes, William is in here every Thursday at lunch time. He tells me all about you. I'm so sorry to hear about your boss' wife. That 's so sad. That man was very evil."

Spencer looked back at Elle, uncomfortable. He looked back at Agatha. "Yes, it was."

Grey saw the look to Elle and made his way to the front of the group, next to Spencer. He smiled at the lady.

"Can we sit ourselves, Ms. Agatha."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't even see your team here." She frowned, looking at the people. She didn't recognize them from the paper clippings.

"We're his new team. You can tell us all about him, after we sit."

Agatha nodded, leading them to the table.

"Dr. Spencer here came in here almost everyday from the time he was 8 to when he went to college. at 13, mind you. He's a genius, but I'm sure you all know that. He's smart, just like his mother. She was a professor at UNLV before his birth. Great teacher. And then she got sick and-"

Spencer cleared his throat and Agatha nodded, understanding his interruption. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

Everyone gave their drink orders before Grey looked at Spencer.

"Your mom was a professor? Of what?"

Spencer licked his lip. He didn't like talking about his parents like this with almost complete strangers.

"15th century literature."

"Ah." Grey said, making a face, causing DiMario to laugh.

"Who takes that?"

"English majors mostly." Spencer said, shrugging. He wasn't really interested in the conversation. His dad visited the same diner Spencer had gone to every day. How long had he been coming? He just wanted to know some answers and he didn't know how to get them. He had seen his father the day his godson was born and the man hadn't gotten in touch with him since. If he was so interested in everything Spencer was, then why couldn't he call him? Why couldn't the man reach out to him. It wasn't Spencer's job to find him again, to make him come to him. He was the father. He was supposed to be there for the younger man.

"Spencer?" Ryan pushed his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts.

He looked around, seeing everyone looking at him. "What?"

"We were sharing favorites. Color? Food? Movie, song?"

"Favorite color is purple. It's the perfect mixture of the hottest and coolest of colors. I enjoy Thai food. I don't watch movies and my favorite 'song' would be Beethoven's last symphony."

"God, you're such a nerd." Elle said with a slight laugh. Spencer frowned.

"I didn't peg you as an Indian food lover. Curry?" Grey asked.

"Green curries are the best." Spencer nodded, smiling at Grey. "There's supposed to be a great new Thai restaurant in Henderson. Want to check it out with me?"

Elle smiled as she watched Spencer and Grey talk about different Thai foods and make plans. She was glad that the genius was befriending the members of the teams.

|Criminal Mind|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|

Everyone had left the diner. Spencer was standing, his hands in pockets, waiting for Agatha.

She smiled when she saw him.

"I told you to go home, Spencer Reid."

"You also said you were walking home soon. Do I need to tell you the statistics on women victims and crime at night?"

Agatha shook her head. "You wanted to talk, didn't you?" She sat down, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "You talk to my dad."

Agatha nodded. "Since you left for Virginia."

"You know, I saw him a while ago."

"You thought he-"

"Yeah, so why didn't he call me after?"

The door opened and Agatha sighed.

"I don't know, Spencer. He left you so many years ago, he doesn't feel like he deserves to."

"Oh right, too scared to make the first step." He looked back at the newcomer and frowned when he saw Ryan. She smiled, embarrassedly.

"Sorry to interrupt. I...forgot...Well, there it is." She grabbed her phone before making her way back out.

Agatha watched as Spencer watched the woman leave before she smiled. She stood and pushed him a little.

"Go, walk with her! She's very attractive."

Spencer followed the woman out. "Ryan, wait up."

Ryan turned and paused when she saw Spencer.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine. Are you walking?"

She nodded, starting to walk again. "I live in the Silver Creek apartments."

"I live just down the street. 1039 Meadow."

She nodded. She bit at her bottom lip and looked at him. Spencer could tell she was debating something in her head. He did it quite often so he knew how it looked. She sighed.

"Okay, we're team members so i'm going to ask. What's wrong with your mom?"

He frowned. "She... uh, She's sick."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

He sighed. "She's got a long term illness that keeps her.."

Ryan stopped and turned. "Do you know about my parents?"

Spencer nodded, slowly. "Yeah... why?"

"Because your team found that information. You didn't ask me and I told you. You just went into my business and found it. I'm asking you to tell me. You already know about my parents. It's only fair."

She had a point. He licked his lip.

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic who was diagnosed at 16 years of age. She was on medications until she got pregnant with me. She stopped taking them and never started them again. My father left 8 years later after my mother told the father of a murdered and molested boy about the man who did it. The father killed the man and my father helped keep my mother's part in the crime a secret, which eventually lead to their divorce. I took care of her until I was 18 and placed her in a sanatorium about 3 miles from here."

Ryan looked at him. He said it so cold and distant.

"And you don't talk to your father?"

"No. I didn't see him again until almost 2 years ago, working on the case of Riley Jenkins, the murdered boy from my childhood."

"So why don't you call him?"

"Why should I? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me." He said, looking at his shoes.

Ryan glared. "because he's your dad. He's still here."

"He doesn't want me, Ryan. I'd rather he was dead. It'd hurt less."

Ryan slapped him. Spencer looked at her shocked, his hand moving to his cheek.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose a parent. 'It'd hurt less'? When you sit in class and watch the building you know your mother is in crumble down the ground and then go home and wait for your dad to come home, not knowing if he even will until the day he doesn't, then you can talk about how much it would hurt. It's not about who 'makes the first move.' Your mother and father are both alive, and seeing how he talks about you all the time, it's obvious that he at least loves you very much. And you're bitching about how he's is too scared. You're the one who is too scared. You need to grow up and call your dad. Visit your mom."


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer!" Diana Reid stood up, walking over to her son.

"You're here." She said, smiling before she looked him over. "You need to eat more."

Spencer chuckled a little. It was the same every time.

"I know, Mom."

"Are you here on another case?" She asked sitting back down. She sipped her drinking, still looking at her.

He shrugged alittle, still standing. He couldn't stay long.

"I'm about to be. I have to leave soon. I..." He bit his tongue, wondering if he should tell her. Ryan had been right. Whether it was about his mother or his father, they were both alive, he needed to spend more time with them.

"I'm working here now. I'm living in the old house."

She smiled. "You always were sentimental, Spencer. How is everyone? How's Henry?"

Spencer was glad she was still reading his letters. It made him feel like she did care. Well, he knew she cared, but she was never one to tell him 'I love you.'

"He's great. He's really smart. I kind of worry about him, that he'll be..."

"Special, like you." She said and Spencer shrugged.

Diana knew that he still felt guilty that maybe his intelligence played a factor in her and William's divorce. Even after learning about Riley.

"I just know it was difficult for Dad and..."

"Jennifer and William will be fine. They will love their son no matter how high or low his intelligence, plus they have you, Spencer."

Spencer nodded, before rubbing his arm. "I should get going. I have a case."

"Do be careful, Spencer. I worry about you every time I read about the cases you go on. So much bad in this world."

Spencer smiled. "I'll be careful, Mom."

"Spencer." She called out as he started to walk away. He paused and turned to her. "You will come visit me again, when you get back?"

Spencer looked at her, there seemed to be a hope in her eyes. He nodded slowly.

"As soon as I get back."

She smiled. "Thank you."

|Criminal Minds|:Viva Las Vegas:|Criminal Minds|:Viva Las Vegas:|Criminal Minds|

Spencer was looking out his window, watching as the land past under him.

"Sp.. Dr. Reid?" Ryan asked, seating next to him. He turned to look at her before looking back out the window.

"Yeah?" He said, watching as they passed a city.

"I just wanted to apologize for... yesterday. I never should."

"It's fine." He said, unsure of what else to say. He channeled his inner Hotch, knowing he needed to say something more. "We were discussing emotional things, it got heated and out of hand. Seeing how we were both of the clock, I don't see a reason for any reprimand, but if it happens again..."

Ryan nodded. She got back up.

"Ryan?" He said, looking back at her.

"Yes sir?"

He smiled at her. "I visited her."

Ryan nodded, smiling. "That's good, Dr. Reid."

"I'm sorry too. for what I said. I .. I.."

"I know." She touched his shoulder before walking back to her seat, next to the sleeping Grey. Elle moved back to her seat, next to Spencer and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" She asked, watching as Spencer's eyes followed the girl back to her seat. Elle knew that the genius thought the woman was attractive. Hell, Elle thought she was attractive.

"We...Nothing." He shook his head and Elle glared a little.

"Don't lie to me, Spencer Reid."

"We just had a disagreement that got a little out of hand."

Elle rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to give her any more.

"She's sexy, huh? Elle said, seeing him look back again.

Spencer immediately blushed. "I..I..I wouldn't know. I, She's... we're... I don't.."

Elle smirked at his stammering. "It's okay to think she's attractive, Spencer. Just like JJ."

Spencer made a face. He looked out the window again.

"What was that face for?"

"What if I thought JJ was more just attractive?"

Elle looked at him confused. "Go on."

Spencer licked his lips. He kept his eyes on the city below him as he spoke. "What if she thought I was attractive as well...and...something happened."

Elle looked at him, trying to figure out what he saying. When she realized, her eyes widened.

"You guys had sex?" She said, loudly, causing half the plane to look up at them, shocked. She blushed a little and Spencer slid down in his seat, trying to get away from the looks. DiMario was cracking up, his laughter the only sound in the plane at the moment. Elle cleared her throat as the buzz of conversation began again.

"When?"

"After... Tobias. She, uh...She came over and... It just.. happened and continued to happen while I...used. And then after Owen and well..."

"Jesus, Spencer. And no one knows?"

He shook his head. "No! We.. she was with Will."

"I never thought that you.." elle leaned back in her chair. "What about Henry?"

"What about Henry?" Spencer asked.

"Well.. did you guys..." Elle raised her eyebrows. "around his conception."

Spencer paled. Henry had been born in November...but he was early. His eyes widened, going through the mathematics of it. "Oh god."

Elle watched him. He looked like he was going to be sick. There was a chance that he was Henry's father. She watched as he got up and rushed to the bathroom. Elle looked back at Ryan and DiMario who were looking at her, confused.

"He, uh...Nerves. First case as the leader, you know."

DiMario seemed to take that, but Ryan still looked concerned. Elle looked back to the bathroom, wondering if she should check on him. She wondered if she should call JJ. She had to know this already, Elle wondered why she had never said anything to Spencer. She leaned back, facing forward, closing her eyes. It seems that the BAU had a lot more drama than the last time she was here.

**Author's Note:** I wrote another story called "Comfort in the Secret". It's JJ/Reid and it's their first moment together, mentioned in this story. It's rated M, for sexual themes, so if you're not old enough, don't read it! lol


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer looked at his phone. He wondered if he should JJ and aske her. He frowned. What was he supposed to do? Say 'Hi, how are you? Oh by the way, is Henry mine?' He rolled his eyes. He needed to concentrate on the case, but how could he when he could have a son? He washed his hands before making his way back to the Memphis' police departments conference room. His team looked at him and he cleared his throat.

"So what do we have?"

"3 women dead. Bodies found in parks late at dump sites from the cornor's reports, levity is off or something." Grey said.

"Any reason they were left in the part?"

"The park bathrooms have a reputation to be a place of soliciting sex at night. The Unsub could be trying to say that these women were whores." DiMario suggested, "if you excuse my language." He said, to Ryan and Elle.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "They were all students at Univeristy of Memphis. We could go there, see if the girls shared any of the same friends, boyfriends, something that could make someone want them dead?"

Spencer nodded. "Sounds Good. You and DiMario go to the University. Grey, you work on the geological profile. Sarah, how's the media?"

"It's a little racially tense. They're upset that the FBI comes out for the 'white girls' deaths but nothing when African American is murdered."

"Well... the racial composition of Memphis is 62.6 percent African American, so... that could be an issue. Elle, could any of their other recent crimes be part of this man's murders?"

"I'll call Jason and see if he can find anything." Elle said and he nodded, turning back to Sarah.

"Tell the media that that we're not limiting this to white women, that women of all color are in danger and we value everyone's safety, I mean, better than that though..."

Sarah nodded going off. Elle smiled up at him.

"You're doing great, Spencer."

He smiled, he was just glad to not be thinking about other things. He moved over to where Grey was circling things and stayed with him. Maps were always his thing.

**Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|**

Spencer stared at his phone. It was seven thirty in Memphis, which meant eight thirty in DC. It was time to talk to JJ and Henry. He licked his lips, before hiting speed dial, number 2. He put the phone up to his ear, hoping Will would answer. How was he supposed to talk to JJ without asking. How was he supposed to talk to Henry? The boy could be his. He bit his lip, that explained the boys intelligence. Oh god.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered. Damn.

"Hey, JJ. Can I talk to Henry?"

"He's brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. How are you doing? Garcia told us that Agent Vence told her that you guys were on your first case, Memphis?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. 3 women were murdered. We're thinking it's someone that knew that the girls were working at a strip club for extra cash."

"Hmm. So you're handling being the boss?"

"It's not too bad. A lot more paperwork and ordering around."

She laughed a little. "Guess it's good that you read 20,000 words per minute, huh?"

He nodded. "Guess so."

There was a pause. "So... everyone here misses you."

He smiled at that. "I've only been here a few days."

"It's crazy that you only got a day to get situated with your team, before you started to work."

"Well, Murder doesn't wait for people to get situated, I guess."

JJ chuckled. "No, it doesn't. Are you overwhelmed?"

Spencer paused. Did he tell the truth or act like nothing was wrong. "Severely."

Guess he was telling the truth. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't tell her what else was overwhelming him. He couldn't mention it. Will was the kid's father. Will was there everyday with the little boy. He loved him so much and Henry loved him. Even if Spencer was his biological father, Will was the boy's dad. He sighed. He wasn't going to mention it. That he was sure of...wasn't he?

"Spence? Hello?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, it'll be okay. You're a great profiler and you'll be fine. Henry's here, though, so we'll talk later."

"Spenner! look, my teeth."

Spencer smiled a little. "Wow, buddy, they sure are clean."

"Brush them with Daddy."

Spencer closed his eyes at the word. Daddy. God, he had to know.

"Cool, ready for bed? Do you have your pajamas on?"

"Uh huh. In bed."

"Ready for me to read to you."

"The sea, the sea!"

Spencer smiled, the boy loved Tennyson. He cleared his throat and recited the poem he knew so well.

"Sunset and evening star

And one clear call for me!

And may there be no moaning of the bar,

When I put out to sea,

But such a tide as moving seems asleep,

Too full for sound and foam,

When that which drew from out the boundless deep

Turns again home.

Twilight and evening bell,

And after that the dark!

And may there be no sadness of farewell,

When I embark;

For though from out our bourne of Time and Place

The flood may bear me far,

I hope to see my Pilot face to face

When I have crossed the bar."

He heard Henry sigh.

"Again, Spenner." He said, sleepily and Spencer recited the poem again.

"Love you, Spenner." The boy said almost silently.

Spencer swallowed hard. "I love you too, buddy."

There was some shifting and JJ's voice came through again.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey," He said, softly. He wanted to ask. He needed to ask.

"You okay?" She said, concerned in his voice.

"I..Is..." He paused and sighed. "I have to go."

"Spence..." He heard her say, but hung up the phone. He got up from his bed and left the room. He needed a drink.

**|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|Criminal Minds|Viva Las Vegas|**

"Doc." DiMario said, sitting next to the man. "What are you doing here, didn't seem like you were much a drinker."

Spencer ran his fingers over the rim of his glass of wine. It was his third. "I'm not."

DiMario ordered a drink before looking back at his boss. "You okay?"

"You have a son, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Connor." DiMario pulled out his wallet showing him a picture. Spencer smiled a little. The little boy looked a lot like the former Soldier. He was wearing his dad's dog tags.

"He looks just like you."

DiMario smiled. "Thanks, man."

"Does your.. Is his mother...married?"

"She has a boyfriend.. for a couple years now. He's a good guy. He's good to Connor."

Spencer nodded. "Do you..." He paused. "Are you ever worried that your son will love him more than you?"

DiMario looked at him, confused, before thinking about it. "I know my son loves me, but he's.. we don't get to see each other enough and sometimes, I wonder if it would be better if I just walked away completely and let James, that's his name, be his dad."

Spencer nodded, taking a sip, while DiMario took his shot. He breathed out before speaking.

"But then I remember he's got my DNA. He's MY SON. He's half me. and that will never change. No one will ever could be his father the way I could, because we're blood."

Spencer looked at him. "But what about James?"

"Lisa might marry James some day, and he'll be the one who does all the little things for him, yeah. He'll be what I can't, but that doesn't change who I am to him, you know? I don't know. It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't have kids. You just... something changes in you when you hold someone who helped make. It's... indescribable."

"I have a godson." Spencer said, pulling out a picture Garcia took of him and Henry when he was still in the hospital.

DiMario looked at it and smiled. "He's so small. I remember when Connor was that small. I didn't know I could love something so much. God, listen to me. I sound like a woman."

Spencer looked at the picture when DiMario handed it back.

"He might be my son."

DiMario choked on his shot. He coughed, the alcohol burning his throat.

**Author's Notes:**

**The poem is Tennyson's Crossing the Bar. Not mine as Criminal Minds is not mine either. Still no backspace. Got to love Delete!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

They were back in Vegas. The case was over and there was a ton of paperwork to do. He was still thinking about his confession to DiMario though. Luckily, the other man had agreed to keep it to himself, but still Spencer was nervous that it would come out. There was a knock on his office and Spencer grunted, his head still on his desk. He wasn't really in the mood for visitors. He heard the door open.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up to see Ryan giving him a weird look. He straightened his tie and shirt. "I was just, I was...paperwork."

She smirked a little. "Really, now?"

He licked his bottom lip. "Okay, so I was resting. I visited my mom after we got back and she... was having an episode."

Ryan nodded, sitting across him. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing I'm not used to. I just...wanted to talk to her about a few things, you know?"

"You could talk to me." She said and he smiled a little.

"Thanks, but... I... well, I mean.." 

Ryan watched as he stammered and shook her head. "It's okay, Spencer, I realize we aren't close yet. Why not contact someone on your team?"

Spencer snorted. Like he could talk to Garcia or Morgan about the fact he might be Henry's father. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the reaction, but stayed mute.

"I... It kind of involves them."

"Oh, is this about Elle's exclamation on the plane? I have to admit, I was kind of shocked. I kind of figured you were gay."

Spencer's eyes widened. "I'm not gay! Not that it's a bad thing. I mean, I have.. okay, so I don't... well, there was a kid in high school that I knew that was gay, but I mean, I wasn't gay with him. I very much am sexually attracted to women. I mean, you're attractive. Not that I think about you sexually. I guess I could, if I..." Spencer closed his eyes, his face extremely red.

"Spencer. I was teasing. but it's nice that you think I'm attractive."

She giggled a little as he placed his head back on the table.

"C'mon. You look like you could use a drink."

Spencer raised his head. "A drink?"

"Yes, a drink. A beer, glass of wine? You're a wine person aren't you? You don't look like you'd drink beer. Maybe a scotch."

He looked at his files. "I really should work on these files."

Ryan gave him a look. "You look like hell, Spencer. Come have a drink with me, relax a little and then come back and work on them if you'd like. Just one drink. I owe you for hitting you."

She watched as he seemed to debate it, before grabbing his bag, putting the files on the desk into the messenger bag. "Okay. One drink."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Six shots and two Long Island ice teas later, Spencer was trying to explain to Ryan the chemical make up of emotion. Ryan was staring at him, like he was insane.

"This is how you act when you're drunk?"

He smirked a little. "I'm not drunk."

Her hands went to his tie, loosening it a little. "You need to loosen up a little, Spencer."

He looked down at her, her hands on his chest. "I'm... I'm loose."

Ryan looked up and smirked. "You're the most uptight person I know. You're worse than my dad."

Spencer watched as a little sadness filled her eyes. She shook her head. "Happy things. We're only talking about good, cheerful things."

Spencer nodded, still completely concentrated with the fact that she was basically leaning against him. "L-like what?"

Ryan pursed her lips, before looking at the dance floor of the bar they were in. "Let's dance."

Spencer leaned back as she stood up. "No, I don't... I don't dance."

"We're having fun. You're dancing."

Spencer watched as she tugged on his wrist. She was 5'2, 5'3 at the most and no more than 115 pounds, but she was trying her best to get his lanky 6'1 frame up. He sighed and stood.

"Fine, but you can't get mad if I step on your toes."

Ryan rolled her eyes, pulling him to the middle of the floor. He watched as she started to dance, before the music changed. She pouted as sad guitar music sounded, before looking at him. It was easier to dance to for someone who was rhythmically challenged. She wrapped her arms around her boss' neck and Spencer tensed.

"We should go sit down until the other music comes back on."

"Shut up, and wrap your arms around me."

He gulped a little, and did what she demanded. His hands rested above her hips as she looked up at him. She was smaller than JJ or Emily or Penelope, but somehow more intimidating. Maybe it was the fact she had slapped him. Maybe it was just the abundance of confidence.

"You're tall."

"You're drunk." He said as they swayed to the soft music.

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I am not."

"You had two long island ice teas, which has a very high alcohol concentration and three shots of tequila. You are drunk."

She chuckled. "You just know everything about everything don't you, Mr. Genius."

"No, I don't... know everything."

"I bet you know...more than anyone else."

"On?"

"On everything!"

Spencer chuckled, she was definitely drunk. He looked down at her and she smiled a little.

"Do you know anything on kissing?" She asked.

"Like facts?" he asked, nervously. She was drunk and talking about kissing. She wasn't going to kiss him was she? That would be totally against the rules and if Strauss find out he'd definitely be fired, which was another reason he couldn't find out if Henry was his. Then Strauss would know that he and JJ had a some type of relationship.

"Tell me some."

"Uh.. well... Kissing uses one muscle, the oricularis oris, it's... it's the muscle that you use when you pucker your lies. Kissing for one minute burns 26 calories and uh.. well, uhm, In Italy, during the sixteenth century it was illegal to kiss in public, punishment was the death penalty."

Ryan ran her hands up his chest and he tensed again. "Good thing, we're not in Italy."

Spencer swallowed hard. She was going to kiss him. Ryan Williams, FBI agent, a member of his team that he was the chief of.

His phone buzzed and he never was more grateful for a phone call.

"I have to answer this."

He said, pulling away. Ryan looked at confused.

"Reid." He answered.

"Spencer? Are you in a club?" It was JJ.

"Hold on." He exited the bar, into the silence.

"What's up?" He asked. There was a long pause.

"We're in Alaska and...I'm with . Are you...busy?"

Spencer licked his lips. "No, I'm.. I was just...getting a drink with a coworker. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Pen ran after our Un-sub. he had just killed someone and she...ran towards him, trying to save the guy. She's a little shaken up, but we're all okay."

Spencer nodded, seeing Ryan exit the bar, looking for him. She spotted him and walked over to him, confused. "Do we have another case?"

He look his head before hearing JJ in his ear. "Is...you're getting a drink with a girl."

He heard some shifting before Penelope's voice came through. "Who are you on a date with?"

Spencer flushed a little. "I'm not on a date. I'm just having a drink with Ryan."

Penelope made a sound of excitement, a squeal maybe? He couldn't tell. Ryan looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to head home." She said, softly, not wanting to interrupt his phone call.

"No, you can't drive. I'll take you home."

"You're going to take her home? Are you going to kiss her? Oh my god, Spencer, you have to kiss her. You two would look so..."

She trailed off and Spencer wondered what was going on. He looked back at Ryan.

"I can drive, Spence."

"Spence?" JJ asked and Spencer stared at Ryan. The two had just called him the same nickname within seconds of each other. He shook his head as the brunette started to leave.

"No. I'm driving you."

JJ sighed in his ear. "I'll talk to you later, bye."

"JJ, wait." Spencer said, but it was too late. He put the phone in his pocket and looked at Ryan.

"Let's go."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan paused in front of her apartment before looking back at him. "So... this is it."

"It is." Spencer said, looking at her door, ready to get out of there. "Well, I'll see you at work. Have a great night."

Ryan frowned a little. "Spencer?"

He turned around to look at Ryan again. "Yeah?"

She rested her hands on his chest and pushed up on the balls of her feet, needing the height to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for coming out with me."

He smiled, his phone conversation still nagging at him. JJ had left in such a hurry and why had Penelope stopped her teasing mid-way. He looked back at the woman in front of him.

"Thank you for the drinks." He emphasized the 's' causing Ryan to smile. She had a great smile. She had nice lips. His eyes widened a little at his thoughts. He didn't need to think about that. He had..., well he didn't have JJ. He wanted JJ though and it wasn't fair to think of someone else's lips when he wanted JJ... was it?

Ryan bit on her bottom lip, watching the genius watch her. Was he going to do something or not? She was getting impatient. She sighed when he moved back.

"Good night, Ryan." He said, before turning back and walking to his car.

"Good night, Spencer."


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer grabbed the ringing phone. He grunted a hello, looking at the clock. It was 5 am.

"Spencer?"

"JJ, it's 5 am."

"It's four here." She said, softly. "I can't sleep. How... How was your date?"

He sighed, turning to his back, looking at the ceiling. "It wasn't a date. We finished the case today and I was doing the copious amount of paperwork that a chief has to do and Ryan offered to take me for a drink because she slapped-"

"She slapped you?"JJ said, loudly, interrupting. "Who does she think she is. You're her boss and you'd never do anything to deserve to be slapped. You're too sweet."

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little at her comments and the fact she was upset. "I deserved it. Anyways, I needed it. It made me realize something. I visited my mom today, she asked about Henry."

"Maybe we can visit her when I come, so she can see him."

"No, that's okay. I mean, it's not like he's my real son or anything." Spencer held his breathe after his words. It was his only way to see if JJ would admit anything. He couldn't ask out right. He listened to the silence for what seemed like hours, before she cleared her throat.

"Spencer." She said, softly. It was neither an admission or a denial. What was the right thing to say? He didn't know what to say.

"The math makes sense." He said, his heart racing. They needed to talk about it. They needed to decide what they were going to do.

"I know."

"And he's so smart."

"Too smart." She said and he heard her sniffle.

"Hey." He said, softly, trying to lighten the mood a little. "I'm not too smart."

She laughed a little through her tears. "Yes, you are. Too smart for you're own good."

"Is that why you made me the godfather?" He asked.

"No, no. Spence. We made you the god father because we knew that you would always be there for Henry, you'd always be able to help him, give him whatever he needed if we couldn't. We picked you because regardless of him being blood or not, you would always love him like he was family and I know we made the right choice, seeing you with him. You call him every night and read to him things Will and I would never think of."

He sighed. "He loves Will so much." 

"He does."

"He's not going to leave, is he? I don't...I don't want.."

"Spence, I can't know that. I...I love Will and I'm going to do whatever I can to make our relationship work, but no one, not even you, can predict the future."

"Very true, but I do know that I would never not be there for him. And if Will would, then maybe we need-"

"Spencer." JJ said, interrupting him. He didn't finish his sentence. He sighed.

"Just read to me. Or recite something you know."

Spencer thought about it, trying to come up with something to tell to her.

"Okay." He took a breath before starting to recite Shakespeare.

"When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes,

I all alone beweep my outcast state,

And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries,

And look upon myself, and curse my fate,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd,

Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope,

With what I most enjoy contented least:

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on thee,-and then my state

(Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate;

For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings'."

He listened to her breathing for a minute or so before speaking. "Good night, JJ."

"Night, Spence." She said softly before he ended the call. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before getting up. How could he sleep now?

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer walked into the office to see Ryan, head on the desk, and DiMario holding a cup of coffee, watching her. He walked over to them. DiMario smiled.

"Someone got drunk last night." He said to Spencer, his eyes moving back to Ryan who groaned.

Spencer chuckled. "Need some coffee?"

She groaned again, looking up. "I hate you."

"I didn't cause you to drink tequila shots and then Long Islands."

DiMario chuckled. "Wait, you two went out and you look fine. Wow, Spencer Reid can handle his liquor."

"Oh no. I stopped after the shots."

"I had some vodka when I got home too." Ryan muttered, grabbing Spencer's coffee and sipping it. She made a face.

"This is not coffee. This is...sugar water."

DiMario laughed. "You should know that he puts like 6 spoons of sugar into his coffee."

Ryan gave the tall lanky man a look. "Six? My God, Spencer. Black coffee. now."

"DiMario, you heard her."

"What? She told you! You're the one who drank with her."

"Yeah, but I'm the boss."

DiMario rolled his eyes and went to fetch Ryan some coffee. Spencer thanked him before looking back at Ryan.

"Why did you drink more when you got home?"

"Because I... needed a drink."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. She groaned.

"You're so clueless. For someone who can read, what is it? two thousand words per minute?"

"20 thousand."

"Yeah, for someone who can read that fast, you sure can't read the signs."

"What signs?"

Grey joined them and Ryan grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled him to his office.

"Last night!" She said, closing the door.

"Yeah?"

Ryan rubbed her head. This man was making her head hurt even more.

"You were supposed to kiss me."

"Supposed to?"

"Yes." She pouted. She felt about 5, but she couldn't help it.

Spencer couldn't help but smile a little. This was the weirdest conversation he had ever had.

"You wanted me to kiss you?"

"No, I just wanted to hear your useless information on kissing." He grinned at her roll of the eyes. He sighed. He knew she wanted him to kiss her last night, but JJ had been on his mind. But after their conversation last night, JJ's words about how she loved Will and would do whatever to make it work. His eyes fell to her lips. If JJ was with Will and he really didn't have a shot, shouldn't he move on?

"Do you still want me to kiss you?" He said, looking up to her brown eyes.

He noticed her lips part, her tongue moving against her lips, quickly. "Well, we're at the office now, and.."

"And it's against the rules to fraternize. And I'm already in trouble."

"So kissing here would be..."

"kind of dangerous for my livelihood." Spencer said, seeing her take a step towards him.

"Kind of sexy." She said, with a smirk on her lips. Spencer chuckled as she placed her hands on his chest. He moved his head down towards hers, when the door opened. Ryan and Spencer moved back quickly to see Elle standing at the door with a raised eyebrow

"Am I interrupting something?"

**Author's Note:**

**Spencer's nighttime recite is William Shakespeare's Sonnet 29. Not mine, as Criminal Minds is not mine as well. **

**Also, I am working on another multi-chapter story called I See You. It's a male/male relationship, so if that's not your thing, that's cool. It's also Criminal Minds, pairing being Reid/Adam from 'Conflicted'. Kind of interesting. Check it out, if you'd like. **


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer rested his head on the desk. It was Friday. They had just gotten back from another case early today. Ryan and he had still not spoken about their almost kiss and Elle was nagging him to talk about it with her. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted things to make since, like a math equation or a chemical reaction. There was a knock and Spencer sighed. It hoped it wasn't Ryan. He still didn't know what to say or do about her. "Come in." he said, not looking up.

"Spenner!"

Sarah looked up to see a blond and little boy. She were both gorgeous.

Spencer looked up to see Henry running towards him.

"Henry." He quickly got up and grabbed the little boy, pulling him off the ground. He kissed the little boy's forehead. "What are you doing here?"

He looked over at JJ, who was leaning against the door. "We wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised, very. Let me introduce you guys to the team. This is Sarah, our ...well, you. Sarah, this is JJ."

Sarah smiled. "Hi, JJ."

JJ smiled at the woman. "Hey."

Spencer looked between the two. "The rest of the team are out here."

He left the office and Elle looked up first. "JJ!"

The two women hugged. "How are you doing?"

JJ smiled. "I'm good. How are you? It's been so long." 

"Too long."

Spencer waited until they wee finished to introduce her to the rest of the team. JJ and Grey talked about their children for a moment before DiMario flirted a little. Ryan was silent, looking at the little boy in Spencer's arms. She looked back at JJ. JJ noticed the hesitation.

"You must be Ryan." She said, remembering the night she had called Spencer when she was in Alaska. This was the woman he had been on a date with. Might have kissed. JJ shook her head she didn't want to think about that. She was with Will. She couldn't do this anymore.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you, JJ."

Spencer cleared his throat, feeling the tension. "Uh, and this is Henry. My godson."

DiMario looked at the kid. There was definitely some resemblance to Reid. "He's adorable."

Spencer and DiMario shared a look before Spencer smiled. JJ smiled as well. "Thank you."

Elle spke up. "You two should get out of her. We'll turn the files into your desk. You can close the case tomorrow."

Spencer looked at everyone. "You'll finish them."

Grey nodded. "I'll make sure DiMario finishes them all."

Spencer grinned. "Alright. Have a good weekend."

"You two."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer grinned as Henry and he played. JJ was making them dinner. She had insisted. Henry curled up in Spencer's lap, getting sleepy. It was way past his bed time in DC, even if it was still early in Vegas. Spencer ran his fingers through the boys wavy hair. He had wavy hair. Neither JJ or Will's hair was at all curly. He kissed the boy's head. "Sleepy, buddy?"

"No Sleep. Wanna play." He muttered, burying his head into Spencer's chest.

"We'll play tomorrow. We'll go to the park."

"Okay." Henry sighed, closing his eyes, holding onto the lanky genius. "Love you, Spenner."

"Love you too, Henry." He waited until Henry's breathing slowed, before standing up. He laid the boy down in his old room and joined JJ in the kitchen. He looked over her shoulder, slightly pressed against her. "What are you making?"

JJ paused in her movements, feeling his breath against her. "Uh...Pasta."

She leaned back against him a little, subconsciously and Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes. "Spence..."

He kissed her shoulder, then her neck. "Jennifer."

She turned in his arms. "We can't do this, Spencer."

He looked at her, "Why not?"

"I'm with Will."

"You were with Will when we.."

"And look what happened, Spence. We're.. We can't do this."

"We don't work together anymore."

"You're still with the FBI and I'm with Will." She said it again and Spencer couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him to stop or herself. His eyes fell to her lips, which parted at the look. He leaned in and kissed her, her hands immediately going to his curls, responding to the kiss. Spencer took a step back, away from the stove, pulling her closer. JJ pulled back, shaking her head.

"Spence." The pain in her voice made him pause. He looked at her, ashamed. She didn't want this. He was pushing her.

"I'm sorry, JJ. I didn't mean.."

She shook her head before resting it on his chest. She enjoyed being in his arms. She looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Confusion. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to hurt. She never wanted him to hurt and yet, here she was, playing the same game they'd been playing for years. She pulled out of his arms, feeling chilled at the lack of contact.

"I should finish dinner."

Spencer nodded. "Okay."

JJ watched as he walked into the living room, grabbing a book. He opened it, stared at the pages, but she knew he wasn't reading. His fingers weren't moving over the pages. It was almost been 30 seconds and he hadn't turned a page. She sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have came at all. She wanted Spencer to see Henry though. She knew the man was feeling guilty, probably more now that he knew about the possibility that Henry was... She couldn't finish that thought. She had spent countless nights, thinking about it. She just.. couldn't do anymore. She didn't want to think about it. She stirred the pasta before turning off the stove. She had to think about it. Both Spencer and Henry deserved to know the truth.

"Spencer."

Spencer looked up from his book. JJ breathed out slowly.

"He's yours." She said, softly. "Henry... he's your son."


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer couldn't sleep. How could he sleep after a confession like that? Yes, he has thought about it. It had been a possibility, but when she said it, it was...completely true. Henry was his. Henry was his son. He got out of bed. How could he sleep? He made his way into the room where JJ and Henry slept. He picked up the boy who fussed a little, but fell asleep again. Spencer walked out of the room with him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, rubbing the boy's back.

"Henry means home ruler, did you know that buddy? Your mommy gave you a great strong name. There were eight kings named Henry. The second son of the current Prince of Wales is named Henry too, so you got a lot of good people with your name. Maybe one day you'll be president. You're already so smart. You're so smart, Henry. You're smart and beautiful and... Wow."

He ran his hands over the boys wavy brown hair. "You're perfect."

"Spenner." Henry said, looking up at him. "No cry."

Spencer sniffed. "I'm sorry buddy. I didn t mean to wake you up."

Henry's hands wiped away the tears that Spencer didn't realize had fallen. He was just so overwhelmed. Henry was his son. "No cry, Spenner."

Spencer nodded. "I won't. I'm okay."

Henry kissed his forehead, something Spencer assumed JJ did to him when he cried. "It okay, Spenner. Why so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Henry. i promise."

"But you cry."

Spencer nodded. "People can cry for other reasons other than being sad. People cry because they're happy too."

Henry gave him a disbelieving look and Spencer chuckled. He was adorable. He kissed the little boy's head. "You'll understand some day."

Henry rested his head on Spencer's chest. "Read to me."

Spencer looked at him. "What do you want me to read to you, buddy?" 

Henry looked like he was thinking about it

"Shakespeare."

Spencer chuckled. "You like Shakespeare?"

"He's funny."

"Who's funny?" JJ said, coming into the room.

"William Shakespeare."

JJ gave them a look. Yeah, Henry was definitely Spencer's son.

"You like Shakespeare, Henry?"

Henry nodded. "He's my favorite."

JJ gave Spencer a look. "What have you been reading to my son?"

"Shakespeare, Tennyson, Browning, Burns, Byron, and a lot of others."

JJ blinked.

Spencer smiled. "I tried something simpler, he didn't like it."

"I'm sure he didn't. Spencer, he's not even two. He needs to be in bed."

Henry pouted. "I want to stay up with Spenner."

Spencer pouted. "Can't he stay up?"

JJ looked between the two. "So that's where he gets that." She muttered to herself before sighing.

Spencer looked at Henry and smiled. He ruffled his hair. "How about we all go read in bed."

"Mommy too."

Spencer looked at JJ. "Mommy too."

Spencer stood up and walked to his room, looking back at JJ. "Right?"

She nodded, following, not knowing how good of an idea this was. She laid down on the other side of Henry who stayed near Spencer. Spencer opened the Shakespeare sonnet book before starting to read through a few. Henry fell asleep rather quickly.

"You can stop now, Spence." She said, shifting to her side, looking at him. He closed the book and shifted to his side, facing her.

"Do you want to take him back to bed?"

"Do you want me to?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I never want you two to leave."

She reached out and pushed his curls out of his face. "You know we can't, Spence."

"Why not? We're a family."

JJ's fingers ran over his jaw. "I work in Quantico."

"Quit. I can take care of you and Henry. I get paid more as a Unit Chief."

JJ looked at him. Was he serious?

"Spence.."

"The house is already paid for and... We'd.. I'd buy everything you needed."

"Spencer."

"He's my son, Jennifer. I can't just let him stay in Quantico and only see him once a month."

"He doesn't know your his dad. He'd be leaving his dad and I... Spencer, it's ridiculous to even consider!"

Spencer looked at her. "If you were so in love with Will, you never would have cheated on him in the first place."

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Don't act like you know anything about this, Spencer."

"Right. because you're the only one I've been with, I don't know anything. I know you don't cheat on people you 'love'."

"Oh, but you kissed that girl, Ryan." JJ said, voicing her own disgust.

"No, I haven't. She wanted me to kiss her, but I didn't. All I could think about was you!"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Why does it matter, you're not even with me! You won't leave Will, when you're obviously not in love with him."

JJ shook her head. "And what, you think I'm in love with you?"

Spencer looked at her, before sighing. He grabbed Henry and put him in the other room. He came back and moved back to where he was. His hands went to her hips and pulled her against him.

She looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me you don't love me." He said, his lips moving against her neck.

JJ pushed near him. " I...Spencer, stop."

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop."

He kissed up to her neck, nipping at her ear lobe. JJ gasped a little, her hands moved against his chest, grabbing at his grey t-shirt. "Spencer."

His hands moved up under her shirt. "Tell me." He breathed against her neck before sucking.

"I don't... " She moaned, pushing up his shirt, taking it off.

Spencer pulled back a little and kissed her lips. Her hands moved up, to his neck, up to his curls, keeping him close. He moved on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows.

"I love you, JJ."

She kissed him again, trying to distract him. It didn't work, seeing how he pulled back.

"Do you..."

"Do I love you?" She sighed, running her hands through his hair. "You're the father of my son. Of course, I love you."

He looked at her. "Are you in love with me?"

JJ looked at him, locking eyes with him. Did she lie? If she told him the truth, what would happen? She was too far in. She smiled, running her hands down his neck, against his chest. She kissed him, softly.

"Yes, Spencer. I've been in love with you ever since I almost lost you to Tobias Hankel." She said it. It was barely a whisper, but she did say it.

Spencer kissed her again, more passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer woke up to his phone buzzing. He grabbed it before turning to the middle of the bed.

"Reid." He said, before seeing JJ, asleep, barely covered by his red sheets. He smiled and pulled the blanket up.

"Hey, Spencer."

"Ryan... hey." He grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them on before making his way to the kitchen.

"I kind of volunteered to bring you all the teams case files. Can you open up? I didn't want to ring the door bell, in case the little kid was sleeping."

"He is. I'll be there in a second."

He finished the coffee before walking to the door. He opened it and saw Ryan with a stack of papers. Her eyes ran down him and he realized he was shirtless. He blushed. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Not too bad, Spence." She winked. "Can I set these down somewhere?"

He opened the door wider. "Yeah, yeah. sure." 

"Who was that?" JJ said, coming out of the room, the blanket, wrapped around her. She saw Ryan and frowned.

Ryan's eyes widened seeing the blond, disheveled and in what seemed like only a blanket.

"Alright then. I should be going. See you at work, Spence."

JJ's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman leave. She turned back to Spencer, glaring. 

"See you at work, Spence."

Spencer couldn't help but grin at her. Was she jealous? He didn't think he'd ever seen the woman be jealous. "What?"

"She likes you." She said, walking over to him. She nuzzled into his neck. "I don't like her."

"She's a good person. She'll be a great agent too."

"She hit you."

"Because I told her my father not talking to me was worse than her parents dying."

"Okay, you did deserve that. But why did she have to bring the files over. Elle could have done it...or that DiMario guy, he's sexy."

Spencer glared. "You think he's sexy?"

JJ looked at him, a devious look in her eye. "Oh yeah."

Spencer kissed her. "Okay, I get it. Stop."

She grinned and kissed him again, her fingers messing with the curls on the back of his neck. "So why did she bring the files?"

"I'm the boss. I dot to work on Saturdays, close the case." He said, his hands pulling her closer. "What do you have under-"

"But you said we were going to the park!" Henry said, pouting.

JJ and Spencer looked down at him and paled. They pulled away from each other quickly.

"We are, Henry. I'm going to work on the case after the park."

Henry thought about it for a second. "Okay." He looked at his mom and then at Spencer.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, little man?"

"You kissed Spenner."

Spencer's eyes widened. How long had Henry been standing there? He looked at JJ, who licked her lips, slowly.

"Yeah, sometimes friends kiss."

Henry looked confused. "like you kiss Daddy?"

JJ looked at Spencer, looking for some help. Spencer gave her a look, telling her he had no idea.

"Want some ice cream?" He said.

Henry's eyes widened. "Yeah! Can I mommy?"

"Sure." JJ said, looking at him, relaxing a little. Henry ran to Spencer, who picked him taking him to the kitchen.

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

"I won't be long." Spencer said. "I just need to turn these in and I'll be back." 

"Hurry, Spenner! We gotta see the movie!"

He turned and ruffled the boy's "Five minutes, buddy."

Spencer grabbed his messenger back next to the boy and got out of the car. He made his way up to the office and frowned when he saw Ryan.

"What are you doing here?"

Ryan looked up and smiled. "Just going over some financial stuff. I haven't organized my office yet at home so..." She shrugged.

Spencer nodded. "Oh well, JJ and Henry are in the car, so.. I have to go."

He went into his office, dropping off all the files for an agent to pick it up and take it to the LA office tomorrow. He started to leave when he saw Ryan, rubbing her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just.. I invested the money I got from my...mom's death and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Spencer nodded, walking over. He leaned over her shoulder, looking at the papers.

"Instead of this one, I'd switch to this one. It'll end up making more."

Ryan leaned back into him as he continued, barely noticing the movement. "These two are good, increasing nicely."

"Spencer?" She said, softly, and he turned to look at her, pulling back slightly, when he realized they were so close.

"Yeah?"

"You and JJ...are you...together?"

Spencer frowned a little. He didn't know. "She's... still with Will, I think."

Ryan looked at him. "You really shouldn't mess with that. They have a son together, Spencer."

"He's my son." 

Ryan pulled back. "He's your son?"

Spencer couldn't believe he had just said that. "Yeah."

"Makes sense. He's such a cutie."

Spencer blushed. "Thanks."

Ryan smiled. "Thank you for your help." 

"It's no problem. I should be get going though."

Ryan nodded. "Have fun."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks. Don't stay here too long."

"Spencer."

Spencer turned back around. Ryan's hands went to his neck and kissed him. Spencer grabbed her hips, shocked. He pulled back. "Ryan.."

"Mommy, Spenner and Ryan are friends like you!"

Spencer looked back at JJ and Henry. JJ was giving him a look he couldn't recognize.

"JJ."

"C'mon, Henry, let Spencer and Ryan...talk."

He watched as the two left before looking back at Ryan. "I have to go."

He left the woman and she sighed.

"You're never going to have her, Spencer."

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

"I tell you I don't like her, so you kiss her? That's real nice, Spence."

"She kissed me! I pulled away."

"After your hands ended up on her hips."

Spencer sighed. "It's not like we're together."

JJ turned around to face him. "You did not just say that."

"What?"

"We just... I just told you that... and You kissed her!"

"She kissed me, Jennifer!"

She sighed and sat on the couch, folding her arms around her torso.

"I'm going home tomorrow, so it doesn't matter anyways. We over reacted due to the high emotions of the situation."

"What about Henry? He's my son."

She looked away. She was trying to be cold. She couldn't be cold if she saw that look in his eyes.

"He's your godson, Spencer. Henry's his father. Plus..." She closed her eyes. "You left us."

Spencer stared at her back. Did she really just say... He grabbed his bag. "Have a safe trip home."

JJ turned to see him, leaving. "Spence.. I didn't.."

All the response she got was a door slam.

Spencer walked. He wasn't a good driver regardless, definitely not when he was upset. You left us. He had to leave. Didn't he? He could have gotten a different job. But he loved his job. He loved JJ more. He sighed. You left us. He didn't even know where he was going. He looked up at the door he was at. Ryan's apartment. She was probably still at the office. She was the closest though. He didn't even know where Grey or DiMario lived.

"Spencer?"

He turned to see Ryan walking up to her apartment, hands full of files. She got closer and frowned.

"Oh, Spencer. What's wrong?" She shuffled her files to one arm, her free hand running over his cheek. He looked so upset.

"I'm just like him."


	13. Chapter 13

Ryan looked at him.

"She said that?"

Spencer stared at his coffee. He didn't want to talk anymore. She sighed.

"Spence."

He looked up with a slight glare and she smiled apologetically.

"I don't know why she would have said that, but I'm sure she didn't mean it. She was hurting and..."

"She was hurting? YOU kissed me. I didn't kiss you. I didn't do anything wrong."

Ryan gave him a look. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here. If you don't want it, you can go somewhere else."

Spencer looked back at his coffee. "Sorry."

Ryan sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "She saw you kissing someone after she just admitted she was in love with you. Can you see how she could be painful?"

"But YOU kissed me!" Spencer whined.

"Not the point!"

"Yes it is! You should go over there and tell her I didn't kiss you."

"You kissed me back, Spencer."

"I did not."

"Did... are we twelve?" She muttered to herself. She rubbed her temples.

"She's with Will, Spencer. Did she ever say she was going to leave him?"

"No, but.."

"But nothing. She's using you."

Spencer glared. "She is not. She loves me."

"But won't leave Will for you." Ryan said, looking at him. He sighed.

"It's better for Henry."

"Why? You're his dad."

"Because Henry loves him. Henry knows him as his dad and..."

Ryan saw a look of recognition enter his eyes. "and if she left Will, he'd be losing his dad...and it'd be my fault."

Ryan looked at him confused. She didn't know what the right thing to say was. Spencer looked back up.

"I really kissed you back?"

Ryan smiled a little. "You grabbed me nad pulled me closer, definitely kissing me back."

He flushed before his phone buzzed.

"Reid."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Elle?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas.**

Elle opened the door and walked out side.

"You!" She poked him. "Tell me why JJ came to my house, crying, holding a crying baby!"

Spencer gave her a look. "I didn't do.."

"Oh don't even give me that innocent act. I know what you did. She told me. JJ tells you she loves you and you go and kiss Ryan? Are you crazy? You finally get what you want and then you go and make out with the complete opposite of her?"

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said, Spencer Reid. You go in there and you apologize."

Spencer sighed and went inside. He frowned he saw JJ. Her eyes were red.

"Spencer! I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. I know you didn't want to leave. You had to. You're not like your father. I don't think that at all. You're wonderful with Henry. You're a great man and I just.. I got so upset. And I shouldn't. You can kiss Ryan if you want. We're not together and...I just.."

"JJ, I want to be with you. and only you. If you leave Will, I'll be there for you in a second. I don't love Ryan." 

JJ looked at him. His words were so honest. His eyes held so much hope.

"I can't, Spence. I... I like my life. I can't just.. pick up and move for love."

"Then stay there. I can visit.."

"Spencer, you can't... we can't do that and you know it. It's not fair to either of us."

Spencer sighed and sat down. "There's got to be a way."

JJ stroked his cheek. "I don't see how."

He looked up at her. "Just move here. I'll... you can work with my team."

"What about Sarah, Spence. You've got a full team. They're a great team too. You have your team and I have mine. Things are changing. Our time... we missed it. We'll always have Henry and the times we had. We'll have this weekend, but we...we can't keep doing this. We're only hurting ourselves."

"But you love me. You said you were in love with me."

"I am, Spencer. There's not a day that I don't think about you. That I wish things were different. But I love Will too and...we've been through so much. I don't expect you to understand."

"I could be there for you. I could do everything that Will's done."

"I know, but Spencer. You're here in Vegas now. I'm in Virgina."

"I'll quit. I'll move back to-"

JJ moved her fingers over his lips. "You need to be here, Spence. You needed this."

"I need you."

"You'll always have me, Spence. You're my best friend."

Spencer shook his head. "I can't do this."

JJ sighed, watching him get up. She stood. "Spencer."

"No. No. He's my son. He's our son and you're in love with but you're making stupid excuses about why you can't be with me. I'm doing all I can and you're being ridiculous. I'd take care of you. I'd do whatever it took to be whatever you needed. Whatever Henry needed and all you can say is you can't move? It's stupid. You don't... you don't just tell someone you're in love with them and then add a but we can't be together. You don't love someone and then just leave."

JJ looked at him. "I was just trying to be honest." 

"It seems to me you were just trying to get with me."

JJ's eyes narrowed. "Did you just infer that I used you for sex?"

"When haven't you? That's all we've ever been? Why didn't you want to be with me before Will came around? After Tobias? I asked you to dinner and everything. I tried to make us wor-"

"Because you said you thought about me!"

Spencer looked at her confused.

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, Spencer. I didn't want you to risk your life for me and you said you loved me and you'd do it again, if it meant I was safe. I couldn't watch you do that. I couldn't..."

"That wasn't your choice to make!"

"Yes it was! I loved you and watching you almost die changed me, Spencer. It changed everything! Seeing your bruised body and knowing you'd risk it all for me. FOR Me. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let you put yourself on the line, for me. So we couldn't. and I met Will and he was nice. He's a good guy. He's good with Henry. He treats me right and I do love him. Not like I love you, but I do love him and Henry loves him and I can't destroy my family and run away to Vegas. I made a choice that night and I have to stick with it. And I know that I've been selfish. I've been really selfish every time I'vr ran to you, but I..." She sighed. "I don't know, Spencer. We got to stop this. We've got to move on. I made a choice and maybe we should have spoken about it, but I didn't and now everything is so messed up. And it's my fault. and I have to make it right. I have to... to.. I don't know."

Spencer watched her before running his hands through his hair. He took a step towards her and kissed her forehead. He couldn't just let her stand there and cry. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and he held her, wordlessly. Once she had calmed down, he pulled back. He kissed her lips before leaving her. She had made her choice. He paused.

"Come by the house before you leave tomorrow. I want to say goodbye to Henry."

He looked at Elle, who was completely shocked at everything she had just witnessed. "Reid..I.."

"Don't. Just make sure she's okay. Please."

Elle nodded, her hand moving to his shoulder as he passed her. "I'm sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter involves some drug use and sexual situations. It's not too bad, I think it's still in the T-range, but I'm mentioning it here just in case you don't want to read it. **

**To the reviewers: Thank you so much for your reviews! I enjoy reading them and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Who will Spencer end up with? I still don't know! **

Ryan entered the bar to see Spencer talking quickly with large hand motions. She sat next to him, ordering a drink, which the bartender gratefully got. Ryan turned back to Spencer.

"You called?"

Spencer turned to her and grinned. "Ryan!"

Ryan frowned, grabbing his face. "Your eyes are completely dilated. Are you okay?"

Spencer pushed away her hands before kissing her, forcefully. She pulled back.

"Spencer!"

He kissed down her neck, his hands moving up his side. She pushed him back.

"What are you doing?...Are you high?"

Spencer grinned a little and Ryan looked at him, grabbing his face again. "What are you on?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You're not my mother."

"You're damn right. Your mom would be disappointed. I'm pissed. What the hell are you thinking? I should call Elle."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Tell me what you're on." 

"Meth." Spencer said, taking her drink and sipping.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Spencer."

"Stop. I've been on drugs before. I know the danger signs."

Ryan looked at him and shook her head, taking back her drink. He scooted closer to her, his lips moving to her neck. "I want you."

"The drugs in your system are making you think you want me."

Her eyes closed as his tongue ran up her neck as his hand moved in between her thighs. "No.I want you."

Ryan shivered as his hand continued to move forward, his lips teasing her neck.

"Spence..."

He bit, roughly. "Don't call me that."

She turned to him. "What do you want me to call you?" Her voice was huskier, she was losing the battle to say no. He was more assertive, kind of dangerous. It was sexy. Her hand pulled at his tie and he grinned.

"How about we discuss this more at my place?"

Ryan licked her lips. "Okay."

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

Ryan groaned when the door bell ring. What time was it? She looked at the clock on the side of the bed and groaned again. It was only 6. She hadn't got to sleep until about 4 and Spencer was still geeked up. She looked to the side of bed. Spencer wasn't in bed. She pulled on one of his shirts before going to look for him. She wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

She wrapped her arms around her self when she saw JJ and Henry. JJ looked down when she saw her.

"Spenner!" Henry said, giggling as Spencer tossed the boy in the air.

Ryan moved over to JJ. "I know that... we aren't..."

"I'm just letting him say goodbye."

"He's high, JJ."

JJ turned to her quickly. "What?"

Henry and Spencer looked at her before Spencer tickled the little boy again.

"He shot up Meth last night. He's still pretty high."

Ryan couldn't read JJ's face. The two boys came back and JJ took her son. 

"We need to go, Spencer. You need to .. I'm really disappointed in you. Your sobriety...You blew that because of..." She shook her head, unable to continue

Spencer looked away. Henry looked at Spencer before his mommy. "Stop making Spenner sad, mommy!"

"Spencer did something really bad."

Henry looked at Spencer. "So he's in trouble?"

"Big trouble."

Henry sighed, looking at Spencer. "What did he do?"

JJ paused. Henry was too smart for his own good. What was she supposed to say?

Spencer took the boy out of her arms. "It's a secret between Mommy and me, okay?"

Henry nodded. "She's real mad, Spenner. You say sorry!"

"I am sorry."

Henry looked back at his mom. "Spenner sorry, Mommy. Don't be mad."

JJ took the boy out of his arms. "Come on, Henry. We got to go, buddy."

"You need to say it's okay, Mommy."

"It's not okay, Henry."

"But.."

"Henry." JJ warned and the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't want to go!" Henry whined.

JJ sighed and picked up her bag. "I'll call you later, Spencer. It...was nice to meet you Ryan."

Ryan nodded, weakly, feeling very awkward.

"No! Mommy. NO Go!" Henry cried as JJ started to leave. Ryan watched Spencer who looked in pain with each of Henry's wails.

He took a step towards JJ and Ryan moved towards him. "You got to let her go."

"Spenner!" Henry screamed and Spencer tensed completely. As soon as JJ and Henry were gone, Spencer moved to the couch, rubbing his face. His knee bobbed up and down, the drug still in his system. Ryan rubbed her arms.

"Spencer.."

"Can you leave, please?"

Ryan opened her mouth to say something before closing it. "Are you..."

"Ryan. Go home."

"I'm not leaving you upset and high. Sorry."

He looked up and glared. "This is your fault. You told her."

"She needed to be told and don't act she wouldn't have noticed. You're so out of it."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

Ryan sighed and pushed back her unruly curls. She sat next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"Spencer."

"He didn't want to go and I just let them walk away."

"He'll be okay. You'll call in a few hours and he'll be fine. Toddlers are like that. And JJ will be okay too. It's been a...tough weekend."

Spencer looked at her, noticing what she was wearing for the first time. He smiled a little. "You look good."

Ryan looked down at the pinstriped shirt, before running her hand through her hair. "I look like someone whos only got two hours of sleep."

Spencer looked at her a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to keep you up."

"Yes you did. Don't apologize. I enjoyed...every minute." She winked.

Spencer flushed before looking back at the door. "I really messed up." 

"Getting high? Yeah."

Spencer looked back at her as she played with the hem of his shirt. He had used her. She knew it too, it seemed. "Ryan..."

Ryan looked up. "Yeah, Spencer?"

He didn't know what to do or what to say. JJ had made it clear that they weren't going to be together. She said she should move on. He licked his lips before leaning in and kissing her.

Ryan pulled back. "Spencer, you're hurting. We shouldn't."

Spencer's hands moved against her shirt. "I know what I'm doing."

Ryan moaned. "I know that."

Spencer chuckled a little, pushing off his shirt of her shoulders. "Then, let me."

She looked at him. "Spencer, I can't... I don't want to be used."

Spencer kissed her lips. "I'm not."

Her hands moved to his hair, pulling at him as he started to kiss downwards. "Dinner."

"Definitely." He said, nipping at her collar bone. 

She gasped a little as he continued to kiss downwards. She couldn't disagree with that.


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer tapped his fingers against his desk, listening to the phone ring. He sighed when it went to her voicemail: "This is Jennifer Jareau, I can not pick up the phone right now. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible." 

He sighed and redialed the number. He had called Garcia, so he knew the team wasn't out. JJ was at home with her son. His son. She needed to answer. It rang and rang. He groaned before Sarah looked up.

"Is there a reason why you need Agent Jareau?"

"I want to talk to Henry."

Sarah nodded. "Would you like me to try, sir?"

Spencer looked at her. He nodded.

Sarah grabbed the phone on her desk and called the number. She put it on speaker phone and waited.

"Jennifer Jareau."

Spencer frowned and looked at Sarah. Sarah's eyes widened. "Uh.. Ms. Jareau? This is.. Sarah Black, Spencer-"

"Spencer told you to call me?"

"Yes ma'am. He says he wants to talk to..."

"Henry's asleep. He's got a cold. Tell him I'll.."

"He's got a cold and you didn't tell me?"

JJ sighed and Sarah cleared her throat. "I'll... go... see if Grey is done with his files."

Spencer watched as she left. "He's my son too, JJ."

"Spencer, stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out. I want to talk to him."

"He's sick, Spencer. He's sleeping. I'll call you tomorrow when he's awake. Goodnight."

Spencer shook his head when she hung up.

Spencer left the office to see Elle looking at him. "You okay, Spencer?"

He glared, going back to get a cup of coffee. Elle looked at Sarah before Ryan got up.

"I'll go see what's wrong."

DiMario stood up. "I'll go."

Ryan paused and looked at him. "Okay."

DiMario walked into the break room. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Henry's sick and JJ's being..."

"You're feeling bad that you can't be there?"

Spencer sighed and rubbed his head. "He's sick and I just want to talk to him. JJ's mad at me and she's...she could have woke him up."

"Spencer, he's sick. Do you really want to wake him up?"

Spencer pouted. "No, he needs to rest. Sleep restores and helps the immune system."

"Exactly, so she was just doing the motherly thing. It wasn't because of you."

"I want to be there when he gets sick. I want to take care of him."

"Then try and get joint custody." 

Spencer frowned. "JJ would hate me."

"Isn't she already mad at you, anyways?"

He bit his lip. "Not as mad as she'd be if I did that. I don't think she'd ever speak to me again."

"But you'd time with your son."

"Do you have joint custody?"

"No.I get Connor every other weekend. and when I have vacation time."

"Why didn't you get joint custody?"

"I couldn't take my ex to court like that. I threatened it and she offered what we have. I took it."

Spencer sipped his coffee. "It would destroy her relationship."

DiMario shrugged. "Whatever it is you decide to do, you know that we'd all behind you. We'll support whatever you decide to do, Reid."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, man."

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Spencer stood when he saw Ryan enter the restaurant. She smiled at sat down at his table.

"Such a gentleman, Dr. Reid."

"Making up for being so inconsiderate before."

Ryan shook her head. "You were hurting...and high."

Spencer flushed. "Still, give me no right to use you for my own needs."

Ryan nodded. "Well you have a point there. You did get dinner like you promised though."

Spencer sipped his water. "Does take out count?"

Ryan shrugged. "it was good, regardless."

"This will be much better, I promise."

She smiled. "It already is. You look very handsome."

He flushed a little. "As you look very beautiful. You look excellent in purple."

"Well I remembered you said it was your favorite color."

"I did."

"Yea, so...I was a little surprised you asked me to dinner tonight. You stayed in your office a lot. What did you and DiMario talk about?"

"Henry."

"JJ still not returning your calls?"

He shook his head and Ryan reached out to touch his hand. "She'll come around, Spencer. She's... I don't know."

"Henry's sick and I just feel.. left out, you know?"

"Little kids get sick, Spencer. He'll be okay. JJ wouldn't not call you if he was in danger just because what happened. She doesn't seem to be that cold."

"She isn't." He sighed. "Lets talk about something else."

Ryan nodded. "Gladly."

He smiled a little. "I'm sorry you got pulled into all this. If you'd rather... I mean, if you don't.."

"I wouldn't have agreed to dinner if I didn't want to."

"Right. so...wine choice.."

Ryan listened to him rattle on about what would be good with what.

CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS

Ryan turned to the man.

"Thank you for dinner, Spencer. It was wonderful." 

Spencer smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again."

She nodded. "That'd be great. I'd love to. " 

"The only thing is we'd have to keep it low profile." 

"Due to the rules, I understand. You being my boss and all." 

He grinned. "Yeah. That could be bad."

Ryan nodded before biting at her bottom lip. "Do you...want to come in?"

Spencer blushed a little. "I, uh.." Yes. Yes he wanted to come in. "I think it would be best if I didn't. We... we should do this...right."

Ryan smiled. "Such the gentleman now, Mr. Reid."

"Dr. Reid." He corrected and smiled showing he was only teasing.

She chuckled a little. "How could I forget."

Spencer took a step towards her. "I don't know. I have three."

"Ahh yes, Math, Engineering and what was the other one?"

"Chemistry." He said, leaning hsi head down a little, wanting to feel her lips against his.

She smiled, resting her hands on his chest. "And do you think we have it? Seeing how you're a Doctor in it and all, you should -"

Spencer interrupted her with a kiss which she responded to, her hands moving up to his shoulders. He pulled away a few moments away.

"I'd say we definitely do." He said, taking a step back.

She grinned. "Good night, _Doctor_."

"Good night, Ryan."


	16. Chapter 16

"Someone's in a good mood." Grey said, seeing the grin on Ryan's face.

Elle looked at her. "a very good mood."

"Did you get laid? What? Like you weren't thinking it!"

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I had a second date with this guy."

"A second date? How was the first?"

"It was good too, but this was..."

Grey leaned in. "Do tell."

"Incredible."

Elle looked at her. "Incredible."

"Are you sure you didn't get-" DiMario didn't get to finish due to Ryan's smacking him.

"So what did you do?"

"We played mini golf."

"And it was 'incredible'." Grey said, staring at her.

Elle gave the girl a look. "I get that you're 25 and all, but.. mini golf?"

"You just have to understand the guy. He was... It was..."

DiMario chuckled. "Two dates and she's already bubbly. We have to meet this guy."

"What guy?" Spencer said, sipping his coffee. "We have a case."

"Ryan's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked, walking with them to where Sarah was setting up the files.

Ryan smiled a little. "We're dating. He's... I don't know if he's my boyfriend or not yet."

"Ahh."

"And he's incredible." Elle said, looking at Spencer.

"Incredible?" He said, raising his cup of coffee up to his lips to hid his grin.

Ryan blushed. "Can we not talk about this in front of the boss?"

DiMario laughed. "Yeah, okay. So... Spencer, how are you and JJ?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Phoenix."

Sarah nodded. "Phoenix, Arizona. Two murdered families..." Sarah continued to speak of the case.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS **

"And Mommy said that I couldn't play with it!" Henry cried to him.

"Well, buddy it's bed time." 

"But it's mine! And she took it."

"It's time to go to bed, buddy. You'll get it back tomorrow."

Henry sighed. "Why can't I have it now? I won't play with it."

Spencer didn't know. He sighed. "Why did Mommy say you couldn't have it?" Spencer looked up when he saw Ryan and two cups of coffee. He took one and smiled, mouthing his thanks. She sat across from him, waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"Because she said so, but.. but that silly!"

It was silly. There was no logic behind that. "She...she doesn't want you to get distracted from falling asleep. She knows you'll want to play with it and won't be able to go to bed. Just go to sleep buddy and I'll make sure Mommy gives it back to you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I swear." 

Henry let out another dramatic sigh. "Okay. Read to me?"

Spencer smiled and recited the Tennyson poem before hanging up the phone. JJ was still not talking to him. Will had explained the situation to him and let him talk to the little boy. It was ridiculous, but Spencer was just happy to be talking to Henry.

"You talk to him like he's an adult."

"He basically told me that his mother was acting illogically and that it upset him. How was I supposed to talk to him?"

"He seriously.."

"Yes."

Ryan chuckled and sipped her coffee. "That's... very weird and slightly awesome."

Spencer grinned. "It is. Any way, your boyfriend is incredible huh?"

She leaned in, resting her head on her hand. "Mmhmm. He taught me the best angles to hit holes in one. He's pretty amazing at mini golf."

Spencer looked at her, amused. "His mini golf skills makes him incredible."

"Well no. He pouts when he concentrates. Great lips. and he's smart, obviously, because of the angles. He's got a nice ass too."

"Never heard that one." Spencer said and chuckled.

Elle knocked on the door. "We got a lead."

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Spencer woke up to someone shaking him.

"Reid! Reid, wake up."

He opened his eyes to see half the team in his room, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming."

Spencer sat up, trying to recall the dream. He had... He paled. The case must have really gotten to him. They had found the unsub. He was the biological father of the two murdered sons from each of the families. He had been previously married to the first murdered woman and cheating with the second. He had killed each of them, every member - his own sons. And Spencer had dreamed of as if he had done it. If he had killed. He couldn't even finish the sentence. He got up.

"I have to go."

"Spencer." Ryan said, moving in front of him. "You need to sit down. Have a glass of water."

"I have to go see Henry."

He grabbed his bag and his shoes and he was gone. Grey looked at DiMario and Ryan

"Why does he need to see him?" 

Ryan looked at DiMario, wondering if the other man knew.

"Because he's his son." DiMario said, softly.

It didn't take Spencer long to get back to DC or to get to JJ's. He knocked and Will answered, looking confused.

"Reid? It's like 4 am."

Spencer pushed back Will and into Henry's room. He grabbed the little boy to his chest and set in the rocker. He held the boy to his chest, rocking slightly. He couldn't do this. He couldn't just walk away from him. Even if it meant losing JJ as a friend. Henry was his son. Henry was his little boy and he couldn't just abandon him.

"What the hell are you doing, Spencer. It's 4 o'clock in the morning. You can't just..." JJ paused her rant, when she saw him. He looked so broken."...What's wrong?"

"I would never hurt him. I would never do anything to him. He's.."

JJ coughed, looking over at Will, who stood at the door, trying to figure out what was going on. Spencer followed her eyes. He sighed. He didn't care.

"He's... He's my son, Jennifer! He's my son and I can't just walk away from him. I can't just.. I've... I have to... I have to do something. I want to be a part of his life."

JJ closed her eyes when she heard the door slam. She didn't want to do. Follow Will? Comfort Spencer? She sighed. The sooner she got Spencer out of her house, the sooner she could deal with Will.

"He is a part of your life, Spencer. You're his god father."

"I want custody."

JJ froze. She couldn't have heard him right. That wasn't like the Spencer she knew.

"What?"

"I want joint custody. He deserves to know his father and I deserve to see him."

"Spencer this is ridiculous! With our jobs, I don't get to see him a lot as it is. And you want to take him away from me?"

"He's my son too, JJ!"

"He has Will's last name. Will is on the birth certificate."

"He has my DNA. That's all that matters."

"No it doesn't, Spencer! Will raised him. Will takes care of him. You come over, change a diaper here and there. Give him a bottle and read to him. You.. you don't know how to take care of a child, definitely by yourself!"

Spencer glared. "I took care of my mother for almost 10 years. I fed her, I bathed her, I did everything for her. Don't tell me I can't take care of someone who can't take care of themselves. I can take care of him. He's my son!"

"Henry might be your son, Spencer, but Will is his dad. We're his parents. I won't let you take him away."

"Spenner?" Henry said, waking up, looking at his godfather and mother. "I your son?" 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

**So I don't own Criminal Minds. Just making sure you guys remember that.**

**About Henry, I'd say he's close to two, but he's very smart. I don't know if I'm making him overly smart, so I apologize if he's almost... "too smart."**

**Reviewers: I love y'all.**

**Here's a thought, if you'd like to see it - Review and tell me. I'm thinking about starting another story. Same story line, focused on the Quantico an Emily pairing Emily/Morgan Emily/OC.. or even Emily/Hotch? I don't know yet. I'm leaning more towards Emily/Morgan at the moment. If you'd like to see this, leave a review, mentioning it and I'll do it.**

**I am planning on writing Will/JJ's reaction to him finding out about Henry and their talk - so look out for that. I'll mention it in of the next few chapters, once I get a name and post it! Thank you for reading! Cheers!**

Spencer looked up at JJ, before looking back at Henry. "Henry..." 

JJ took the little boy out of his arms. "I think you need to go now. You've done enough."

Spencer stood up and Henry stretched to be in his arms. "Spenner, we play?"

JJ took a step. "It's bed time, Henry. Spencer was just going."

Spencer glared and took the boy in his arms. "Spencer had a really bad dream buddy and he...I came all the way here to see you." 

"You got on airplane?" Henry's eyes widened.

"Yeah, buddy. Because I love you soo much and I had to make sure you were okay."

"I love you too, Spenner." Henry rested his head on his shoulder. "It's bed time. We play tomorrow?"

JJ looked at him, her arms folded against her. He was not staying here. She had to talk with Will and she had to work.

"I got to go back home, buddy, but... maybe you can come spend some time with me. In Vegas. We can see you gran-"

"Spencer." JJ warned and Spencer sighed.

"My gramma?" Henry asked.

Spencer looked at JJ who just looked off. Spencer licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, your gramma."

"Daddy's mommy?"

JJ looked back at him with a slight smirk. Spencer bit at his lip. "No... my mom, buddy."

"Oh. I your son." Henry said and nodded.

Spencer smiled. He was so smart. JJ took the little boy. "Spencer...Will is your daddy, Henry. but Spencer is..."

"I Spenner son."

JJ rubbed her head. "Yes, Henry, you Spencer's son."

"So he my daddy too."

"Will is your 'daddy', Spencer is Spencer."

"But I Spenner son."

"What Mommy is trying to say-"

"What Mommy is trying to say is that I will always be your Daddy, little man."

Will said, grabbing the boy away from Spencer with a scowl. Henry grinned. "Daddy! I Spenner son."

Spencer watched as Will clenched his jaw. "Yeah, buddy. You're made out of Mommy and Spencer. You're gonna grow up and look like Spencer."

Henry's eyes widen. "I be big!"

Will smiled a little. "Yeah, you're going to be tall and have crazy hair, but... you're going to be like me. Because I'm going to teach you how to ride your bike and play baseball and how to talk to girls. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know and whenever you need me, I'm going to be there, because I'm your Dad."

"Spenner teach me too?"

Spencer nodded. He couldn't speak. Will knew that this little boy wasn't his and he was still here. he cleared his throat. "I'll help you with school when your Mommy and... When your mommy and Daddy have no idea how to."

"You're special buddy, you're going to have two daddies!"

Henry looked like he had just gotten all the candy in the world. "TWO Daddies?"

Will chuckled a little. "Uh huh."

Henry seemed to be thinking, before looking at Spencer. "I call you daddy now too?"

Spencer looked at Will. Will looked back at him, shrugging.

"No buddy. You just call me Spenner, okay?"

"But I your son."

"You have a Daddy though." He said, softly.

Henry pouted. He didn't understand. "But I your son. You're my daddy too."

Spencer looked at JJ, who was watching Will like a hawk. She didn't even seem to care about him. He looked at Will, who was trying so hard to keep it together. Spencer watched as he didn't look at JJ at all. Spencer licked his lips.

"I...Will..."

Will rubbed the little boys back. "You want to call Spencer Daddy?"

Henry paused. "Then I call you Daddy too?"

Will shrugged. "You can call me Papa. I called my Dad Pops."

"Papa and Daddy?"

Will nodded. Henry seemed to think about it. Henry looked at Spencer. "That okay?"

"If its okay with your Daddy."

"You my Daddy, silly."

Spencer smiled. "Oh. If its okay with your Papa then."

Henry looked at Will. "That okay?"

"That's okay with me, Little man."

Henry smiled. "Mommy, Daddy and Papa!" He paused and looked at JJ. "No more Mommies right?"

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Spencer rested his head on her shoulder as Ryan ran her hand through his hair. She didn't know what to say to him. It seemed like he had already made his choice. She didn't know if she supported it or not. She know she should. She was dating him, she needed to be supportive, but she didn't know if he could handle the job and his son. JJ had Will. Spencer didn't have anyone who could stay home with the boy when he was with him. And JJ could use his drug problem against him. She just didn't see how he'd be able to get joint custody but she didn't say anything. He was hurting enough as it was at the moment. She couldn't make it worse.

"I'm surprised Will didn't kill you." She said, softly, playing with his hair.

"He loves Henry as much as I do."

"Do you think he'd be more willing than JJ to let you have visitation with Henry?"

Spencer shrugged, his fingers running over the blue in her shirt. He sighed.

"I'm never going to get joint custody. With my drug problem, my family's mental illness history, the hours I work."

She bit on her bottom lip. He was a genius. She should have known he'd realize it.

"Maybe you'll be able to come up with something. If you were to file, everyone would know and I'm sure JJ doesn't want that to come out like that. It could affect both of your jobs."

Spencer nodded. He turned back to the movie they were supposed to be watching. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I ruined our date."

Ryan smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're fine. I'm glad you can talk to me."

"Even if its about another girl."

She made a face. "I'd much rather hear about something else, but hey... I take what I can get."

"You could get a lot better."

She tugged at his hair. "Didn't you learn the lesson about self deprecation already?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to hit me again?"

"Looks like I might have to." She tugged at his curl again.

He sighed. "But...psychologically speaking, I am not a good person to be with at the moment. I'm basically grieving for the lost of the love that I've been pinning after for almost 6 years and... I recently found out that I have a son. I might be going through a custody battle and I work-"

Ryan placed her hand over his mouth. "Do you like me?"

Spencer muttered something against her hand. She shook her head. "A simple head nod or shake will do."

He glared at her and nodded. She smiled. "Are you using me to get over JJ?"

He spoke against her hand again and she gave him a look. He looked annoyed and shook his head.

"Then we'll be okay. We're just having fun. If things get more serious than we'll talk, but I know the main idea. I may be younger than you, but I'm not a little girl.I can take care of myself. Plus, I enjoy spending time with you. Are you having fun with me?"

He nodded again.

"Then...stop over thinking." She pulled away her hand.

" But over thinking is what I do best."

"Spencer." She warned. She would stuff his mouth with a sock if she had to.

He rested his head back on her chest, looking back at the movie. "Can we restart it?"

"If you can shut up long enough to watch it."

He looked up back at her. "No facts?"

"One fact and I'll gag you."


	18. Chapter 18

Elle knocked on Spencer's office door. She looked at Sarah.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Sarah looked over at Spencer, who looked pretty awful, and nodded. She hoped that Elle could help. She would have asked herself, but she didn't want to obtrude on his personal life. She got up and left the room. Elle thanked her as she passed and sat across from the Doctor.

Spencer rubbed his head and finished the paper in front of him before looking up for a second, before looking back at his paperwork.

"I'm fine, Elle."

"You run out of a case-"

"Which was closed, I just took a plane early."

"To Virgina! You go to JJ's and...what exactly?"

"We discussed the situation." He said, looking up at her, a little annoyed.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Telling Henry and Will that you're the boy's dad is a little more than discussing the situation, don't you think?"

"They needed to know."

"Not from you!"

Spencer set down his pen and rested his arms on the desk. "JJ was never going to tell him. Will deserved -"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Spencer. You wanted Will to know because you wanted him to leave her so you could be with her."

Spencer bit his tongue before standing up, walking to the door. He opened it. "Get out."

Elle looked at him. "What?"

"Go back to work, Elle."

Elle stood up. "You might be the boss now, Spencer. but I know you. and this is not you. The Spencer Reid I know would never try to purposely hurt JJ. He'd never play with some other girl's heart. What happens in Vegas does not stay in Vegas. Everyone is going to know what an ass you're being and you know, if you do file for joint custody, they're going to be on her side."

Spencer's jaw clenched but he said nothing as she walked out of the office.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Spencer ran his fingers over the top of his wine glass, deep in thought. His anger had subsided throughout the day and Elle's words were ringing in his ears. What was the real reason he had been so...inconsiderate? There were better ways to go about that conversation last night. His emotions had got in the way, but was it because he wanted Will out of the picture? Will had been great with Henry last night. Spencer had seen the look in his eyes, the pain and maybe even hatred for Spencer, but he had kept it together. Henry had been the first priority. Had he been Spencer's? JJ had made it clear that she and he were not going to be together. He needed to move on. Was he getting back at her for that with telling Will? Was he really that childish?

Ryan's hand moved against his back. "Hey, you."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled a little. "Hey Ryan."

"You okay?" She said and sat across from were meeting for dinner.

"Just thinking about the cases. We're going to Atlanta tomorrow."

Ryan nodded. "That's cool. What are you drinking?"

She asked, taking his wine glass. He watched as she sipped it. She was very confident in her movements, taking what she wanted when she wanted.

"White Zinfadel."

Ryan smirked. "What a feminine wine, Spencer."

"It's good. Tastes like fruit punch, but more adult."

She grinned. "You're a nerd."

Spencer smiled a little. "Thanks...I think."

She reached out and held his hand. "It works for you."

He looked at their hands, his thumb moving over the back of her hand. "Aren't you sick of spending time with me yet?"

Ryan shook her head. "I don't really see you a lot at work and if we do, we can't really talk. Now, if I had Sarah's job, I'd probably be." she teased.

Spencer chuckled a little. "I do think I probably do...annoy her."

"Are you sick of me?" She asked. His thumb was still caressing her skin.

Spencer shook his head. "I really enjoy your company. You're very interesting to be around."

"Interesting to be around?" She repeated with a smirk. "Is that a compliment in Spencer speak?"

He nodded. "You intrigue me."

"Oh that's a line." She teased.

He chuckled a little. "Stop. I'm being serious."

She nodded. "I know. You intrigue me too, Spencer."

"I'm not very hard to understand though."

"Sure you are. There's so much going on in your head at one time. I often wonder what you're thinking about it. Like when I walked up. You were staring off into space, your mind completely gone somewhere else. You had to be thinking more than just about the case. And I'd guess it had something to do with a pretty blonde and her son."

Spencer looked at her. "I know you don't want to talk about that."

"She's apart of your life. He's your son. It's a big deal. Definitely now seeing how her boyfriend knows... Have you spoken with her?"

He shook his head and Ryan nodded. "That's probably for the better. Let her and Will figure things out before you two talk again."

Spencer looked at her. She was looking at the wine glass. He felt bad. She looked a little...lost. He bit at his bottom lip. "What are you thinking?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing. I need a drink. Where's our waitress?"

Spencer looked around before looking back at her. "I don't know. Tell me what you're thinking."

Ryan pulled away her hand and sighed. "If she and Will break up..."

"Am I going to go try and..."

Ryan shrugged. "You... you should, I mean, if she'll..."

Spencer looked at her. "Do you really mean that?"

"No." Ryan said, grabbing his fruity wine again. "But it's impossible not to see the connection. Who am I to stand in the way of something like that?"

Spencer gave her a look. "This coming from the woman who kissed me in the office."

Ryan smiled a little. "Lucky I got Jason to erase that from the security tapes, huh?"

Spencer nodded. "Not the point, though. You kissed me because you wanted me, regardless of whether JJ and I were together and now.. you're willing to step out of the way?"

Ryan looked at him. "It's complicated, Spencer."

"Oh, believe me I know that."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "If we do end up getting together, how do I know you aren't going to do what JJ did to Will?"

"because I'm not a cheater."

"You are a cheater, Spencer. JJ cheated on Will WITH YOU." 

"I didn't make her cheat on him!" 

"You sure didn't stop her either. If she comes here and kisses you and touches you, are you going to be able to pull away if you're with me?"

Spencer bit his lip. Ryan finished his wine. "Exactly." She stood up.

"I thought we were just going one day at a time." He said and she turned around to face him. "What about the do you like me? are you having fun?"

She sighed and sat down. "You're the one that brought this up, Spencer. You wanted to know what I was thinking. I like you, I do. I have fun with you. I even like your ridiculous statistics and the fact you can't keep your mouth shut during a movie. And we are having fun. I just needed to know some things."

"Things can change. If we continue this.."

Ryan nodded. That was true.

Spencer bit at his bottom lip and reached out to grab her hand again. She smiled a little and squeezed his hand.

"Stay for dinner? No more talk about past relationships or anything. I want to know more about you."

"Because I intrigue you?"

Spencer smiled. "Yes, because you intrigue me."


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer grabbed his bag and got off the plane when his phone rang. He had just turned it on, who could be calling.

"Reid?" 

"What the hell is your problem?"

Spencer was shocked. "Garcia?"

"Yes, Mr. Thinks holier than thou. You know who called me last night?"

"...No."

"Elle Greenaway and she told me that you kicked her out of your office?"

"She was..."

"I don't care. Then I see JJ today and she's looking awful. I ask her whats wrong and she tells me that Will is staying in a hotel for a while. When I asked why, do you know what she said?"

"...Garcia, I just -"

"Shh, I didn't tell you to speak, Mister. She said that I should ask you. What did you do and where is my sweet little genius?"

"Garcia, I don't have time for..."

"Well you make time, because I'm about to send Derek down there and kick your ass, Spencer."

Spencer got into a car with Ryan and Elle before sighing. "What do you want to talk about, Garcia."

"What's going on with you, Junior."

"What do you mean."

"You've never been like this. You kicked Elle our of your office?"

"She was..."

"There's no right for you to do that. She was trying to help you. The Spencer I knew was never.."

"The Spencer you knew got walked all over. I have to be the boss now, Garcia. I can't..."

"Spencer... You can still be you and be the boss."

He sighed. "Garcia, Can we talk later?"

"JJ told us about the meth use, Spencer. Please tell me that you're not..."

"I'm not. I got.. caught up in a moment and... I don't know, Penelope."

Garcia sighed. "You know if you need anything, I will be there in a second, right, Spencer?"

"I do."

"Please don't lose yourself. You're a great man. You can be a great boss too, you just got to stop stressing out."

"How can I stop stressing when..." He paused, looking at the women in the car with him. He shouldn't be having this conversation right now.

"When what?"

"You need to talk to JJ."

"What happened with you two when she visited, Spencer? She's been acting so strange. And now Will's in a hotel. Did you two bump uglies?"

"bump uglies?" Spencer repeated, confused.

Ryan turned back from the driver's seat. "Did you just say 'bump uglies'?

"have sex, Spencer. Did you and JJ have sex?"

"We... You should really be talking to JJ about this, Garcia."

"Oh my god, Spencer Reid. You... you didn't! She's with Will and... what did Vegas do to you? You're from there! You're not supposed to succumb to it's lusty reputation."

Spencer sighed. He looked out the window. "We're at the police station. Talk to JJ and then we'll talk again. It's not place to tell her business." He said, before hanging up and getting out.

"You say that now." Elle muttered, getting out of the car as well.

"Why don't you mind your own business too, Elle."

Elle turned around and glared at him.

"You are my business Spencer Reid. I might have not been your team mate for as long as Derek Morgan or JJ, but we have always been friends. You saved my life. You came to ME when you got addicted to Dilaudid. When Gideon left, you called ME. Don't act like because you're my boss now that it changes anything. You are still like my little brother and when you're acting crazy, I'm going to call you out on it. And you're acting like you have no sense. Having sex with JJ was a mistake and you should know it. She was your coworker and your best friend! She was with Will and yet, you still let it get physical. Now I know that's not all your fault. You were in love with her and you wanted to be with her, but seriously Reid. It's time to grow up and realize that this is the real world. Your actions have consequences. What did you think was going to happen? She'd leave Will once she told you Henry was yours? That that fact would change anything? She's probably known all along, how could she not? She's with Will and she's not leaving him. Henry may be your biological son, but he has two loving capable parents that will do everything for him. You need to stop trying to destroy her life and his because you want to be selfish."

"He has a right to be a part of -" Ryan started, but was cut off.

"Stop." Spencer said loudly, causing Elle and Ryan to look at him. "We are here to do a case. There will be no more discussion of personal issues until we are back on the plane on the way home. I do not care what is going on with me and you, Elle. The case is the first priority. And where your help, Ryan, is appreciated, it is not needed or helpful at this moment. Now we are going to go into the department and act professionally. Do we all understand?" Spencer said, looking at the two women before at the other members of the group.

Elle sighed. Had he heard anything she said? "Yea."

Ryan nodded, a little annoyed.

"Good." Spencer said, walking into the police department.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Grey watched Spencer read over the files. After Elle's outburst today, Grey was wondering if he should talk with the younger man. He didn't want to be a bother though and Spencer had said no more mentioning of personal issues. He walked over to the man, who briefly looked up.

"Any luck?"

"Nah, Jason's still working the Internet angle. Sort of just waiting for what he finds."

Spencer nodded, his eyes still on the file.

"You have a right to fight for your son."

Spencer looked up. "Grey..."

"No, let me finish. I know there's a lot going on with you right now with the girl and stuff, but... as a father.. I'd die for my girls. I didn't have a dad growing up either and I..I don't know, I can't imagine what I'd do if someone tried to keep me from my girls, regardless of the situation. Even if it's the wrong situation and he has two 'capable parents,' you're his dad. and,... man, I don't know what you're going through. I don't know the whole story, but if I were you? I'd never stop fighting. It sounds like you probably won't get custody or even joint custody, but..." Grey shook his head. "He's your son, you know?"

Spencer nodded. He bit at his bottom lip.

"I never thought I'd have kids. I.. there's mental illness in my family and no one in my family has a good track record with relationships, I wasn't going to bring another person in this world and have them have a childhood like I did. I didn't want them to feel... I just feel like..." He sighed, shaking his head, biting on the lid of his pen. "I don't know what the right thing to do is. and Now he knows I'm his dad and I just, I'm terrified that I'm not going to be able to see him other than a few days here and there and he's going to think..."

"Spencer. I saw you with him when they came in and I can tell you that that little boy worships you and that was before he knew you were his dad. He's not going to think anything bad of you. You're like his hero. Whatever's going on with his mom and his stepdad or whatever he is and you doesn't matter to him. You might have not wanted things to be like this, but they are and you need to make sure that you are in his life and every day you get with him, that he knows you love him. That's all you can do. This JJ girl, she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders, I'm sure she won't keep you away from your son. and If her boyfriend or husband loves Henry as much as you do, he'll do the right thing too."

Spencer nodded. "Got any advice on relationships?"

Grey smiled a little. "Don't date taken women."


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer opened his hotel door to see Ryan. She let herself in and he closed the door, looking at her.

"Yes?" He asked, a little perplexed on why she was here.

She turned away from the bed of files before looking at him.

"I figured you could use some company." She shrugged.

"I'm working." 

"You need a break." She grabbed his hands pulling him away from the door. Once he was close to the bed, she pushed him on to it and straddled his hips. He gulped a little.

"And this break involves you...you how exactly?"

She smiled and pushed a curl behind his ears. "I'm distracting you from work. I brought snacks."

"I'm not hungry. I really should work on this case, Ryan. We..."

She pushed two fingers against his lips. "I want you to do something for me."

He gave her a look, but didn't say anything, waiting for her favor.

"Just pretend like nothing outside this room exists. Just you and me...and snacks."

Spencer smiled a little before shaking his head. "We're here to-"

"I'll work with you later. Just for now... nothing but us."

He looked at her, the almost pleading look in her eye, before running his hands up her thighs.  
"Okay."

She smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Good."

"So.. what do we do?" He asked.

"First, I say...we kiss."

"Kiss?"

She nodded. "You haven't kissed since our first date."

"We're going slow."

"Not that slow! I'll be 30 before I get some again."

He flushed. "Ryan.."

She moved her hands to his neck, her thumb carressing the skin. "Nothing but us, remember."

He nodded and leaned in. She smiled and met him halfway, kissing him softly. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his kisses. He wasn't the best kisser in the world, but he wasn't the worst either. His lips were soft and he kissed with a sense of uncertainty. Her fingers teased the nape of his neck as his hands moved to her back. He pulled back first and she smiled at him.

"Does this night involve more than kissing?"

"I figured we could watch some bad tv and cuddle?"

Spencer smiled. "I should change."

She looked down at him, he was still wearing his work clothes, tie and all. "Let me help."

Spencer watched as his fingers went over his tie, undoing it before pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. He stayed still, watching her. She definitely wasn't JJ. Brown curly hair and hazel brown eyes, which sometimes looked green. Amazing lips. She was a few inches shorter than the blonde as well. He watched as she started to unbutton his shirt and he was glad he had worn an undershirt today. Feeling her fingertips against his bare skin would have been too much. She pushed the button up off his shoulders before moving off his lap.

"Go get some sweats on or something. I'll find us something to watch."

Spencer nodded, grabbing a change of clothes before going to the bathroom. When he returned, she was sprawled out on the bed, all his files neatly on the chair. She looked over at him and grinned.

"You look good."

Spencer looked down at himself. He was wearing a black tshirt and green and white plaid pajama pants. "I look like I'm going to bed."

She leaned back on her elbows. "It's nice to not see you in a jacket and tie. or a cardigan, although you do make them look sexy, I must admit."

He blushed a little, "Thanks." He sat on the bed, looking at the screen. "The Munsters?"

She looked up a little shocked. "You know this show?"

He smiled, leaning against the pillows. Ryan moved towards him, resting her head on his chest.

"It came on late at night when I was in school. I'd watch it while my mom slept. It was the only time I could watch tv. She was certain that there was hidden messages from the government in every show."

Ryan ran her hand down his chest. "It must have been hard growing up with that."

Spencer shrugged, his arm wrapping casually around her waist. "I wouldn't change my childhood for anything. It made me who I am."

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Have you spoken to your dad?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"The truth would do."

"The truth is... I have nothing to say to him. He deserted me in a situation I was way too young to handle. I was just a little boy. I shouldn't..." He shook his head. "Not tonight."

Ryan nodded, resting her head on his chest again, watching the show again for a few minutes. She closed her eyes, concentrating on his heartbeat. It was comforting. It had slowed since he stopped talking.

"Spencer?" 

"Mmhmm?" He asked, slightly focusing on the show, mostly on her and her fingers that were moving against his stomach in patterns he couldn't recognize.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked softly. She didn't want to go back to her room, surrounding in the silence and cold.

"Sure." He said, softly. He was comfortable, just laying there with her. He couldn't think of a moment that he had just sat there with JJ, reveling in the silence. They worked together a lot, in silence, but never just...enjoying the moment. They never really did anything together but work and have sex. He frowned. How was that love?

He ran his fingers up the girl's back and she pushed closer into him. He didn't mind the movement at all. She looked up, feeling a little tired. "What are you thinking about, Spencer?"

"Just trying to figure things out."

She kissed him under his chin. "Go to sleep. Everything will work out eventually. The answers will come."

"My thoughts won't let me rest. Hence the reason I was working."

She moved a little so she could see his face better. "Close your eyes."

He looked at her. "That's not going -"

"Shh.. Close your eyes." Her voice was softer and he listened, before feeling her rest her head on his shoulder. He shifted a little so they were both a little more comfortable.

"When my mother was still alive and my little brother couldn't sleep. She'd sing to him. The same song, never changing. If you'd like, I can sing it to you. "

"My mother never sang to me. Always read."

Ryan ran her hands over his cheek. "Well, let me."

He opened his eyes to look at her. "Okay."

She gave me a look. "Close your eyes."

He kissed her before closing his eyes. "Okay."

She smiled before taking a breath. It had been so long since she sang. She didn't know if she could anymore. She cleared her throat before starting to sing the lullaby. It was in Georgian, her mother's native language. She didn't know what the lyrics actually meant, but it was nice.

After she finished, She looked up at Spencer. "You asleep, Spencer."

He sighed, sleepily. "What does it mean?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I don't speak Georgian."

"Oh. Sing it again." He said, his eyes never opening

"Okay."

She sang through the lullaby and rested her head on his chest. His breathing had slowed as well as his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, glad that the man was asleep. "Good night, Spencer."

**Authors note:**

**I kind of like this Ryan character and I figured some fluff could be needed, seeing how its been drama central. I don't own the Munsters and theres no real...reason why I picked that show. I never watched it. Just what came to me when I was writing it. THe lullaby was just something I was listening to when I was writing. If you wanna hear it, I just typed "Georgian lullaby" into Youtube. For me, it was the first thing that popped up. Uh...**

**Still don't own Criminal Minds. Dont really got anything else to say. Hope you continuie to Enjoy or atleast read. If you don't enjoy, tell me why!**


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer smacked his alarm and snuggled back into the arms of the woman he was laying. He opened his eyes. The arms of the woman he was laying with. He smiled, seeing the woman. They had somehow switched positions. Ryan was now on her back, Spencer laying his head against her chest. Her hair was in her face, her arm bent around her eyes. He kissed her lips and her arm moved around his neck, keeping him close. He balanced himself on his elbows quickly at the motion, shifting his weight.

"Good morning." She said, softly, her eyes still closed.

"Good morning." He said, watching her as she licked her lips and sighed.

"It's not still dark out is it?"

He turned his attention away from the beautiful girl to outside. There was no light illuminating through the shades.

"It's 5:30."

"My god, Spencer. Why are you up so early? Why did you wake ME up so early?" She opened her eyes to give him a slight glare.

"I'm sorry if you're a sensitive sleeper."

Ryan wrapped her hand around one of his curls and tugged. " You kept me talk in your sleep, mister. You can't even stop then."

"I do not."

Ryan gave him a look. "Do too. 'That is very illogical. Pi is not new. The Egyptians used it!"

Spencer gave her a look. "They did too, they meausured it to be.."

"4/3 to the third."

Spencer blushed. "I guess I do talk in my sleep."

"You're such a nerd, Spencer. Lucky, I find that very sexy."

"Oh yeah? Should I get my glasses/."

Ryan grinned. "Mmh, yes and a pocket protector, those really turn me on."

Spencer chuckled a little. He kissed her forehead. "You should go back to your room and get some more sleep."

She pouted a little. She knew she had to, but she was enjoying the man's company and conversation. Her fingers played with his hair and she noticed that he wasn't moving either. It made her grin. Did he not want her to go either?

He kissed her before rolling to his side. She watched as he got up and started his routine. She watched as he took out his contacts and rubbed his eyes. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before pushing his glasses up. She grinned a little at the frames.

"Retro."

He gave her a confused look. "Hmm?"

"Your glasses."

"They were my dad's old frames."

Ryan grinned wider. "They look like it."

He frowned. "You don't like them?"

"They're totally you, Spencer."

She got up and kissed him. "See you at work."

He watched her as she left before grabbing his clothes for the day. A very interesting way to start the day. At least he was smiling.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

They knew who their unsub was and now it was just the matter of finding him. Spencer tapped his fingers, anxiously, against the desk. It was this part he hated. Just waiting. waiting for something to happen, to go down...to go wrong. It was impossible not to think about, definitely with his mind that race through all the possibilities. Someone could get hurt, the unsub could escape. Everything could go smoothly, but that was far back in his mind, thinking about all the negatives. He continued to tap his fingers before Elle grabbed his hand.

"If you continue to tap them, I will break them. Do we understand, Reid?"

Spencer looked at her. They had been working for two days straight with little sleep since that first night. They were so close everyone could taste it. Everyone was anxious. He nodded.

"Sorry." He said softly and DiMario grinned.

"Geez, Mom, leave him alone, he's just playing." He teased causing Elle to give him a death look.

"Shut up, annoying little cousin."

"Ouch, Don't love me enough to call me your son?"

"I'm going to shoot you, William."

He chuckle and looked at Grey. "Dad. Control your woman."

Grey gave them two a look. "Children, behave."

Spencer stood up when the sheriff and Sarah came up to them. "We just got a tip that he's headed to a friend's house. We have an address."

Spencer nodded, looking around. The playful banter was now replaced with a serious determination.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

The case had ended less than smoothly. It seemed even with a new team, Spencer was the danger magnet. Lucky for him though, DiMario was fast and the bullet that would have killed the boss, was now lodged into a Kevlar vest and DiMario had a story to tell the ladies. It was enough to get Spencer on a plane again, though. He needed to see his son. He needed to make everything right with JJ.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and knocked on the door. He had already prepared himself for JJ to close the door in his face. He actually assumed that he would never get a word in at all, but he had to try. The door opened to JJ, looking annoyed. He smiled a little, which seemed to piss her off even more.

"What are you doing here, Reid?"

He frowned at the name she used. Reid? He shook away the thoughts. "Can we talk?"

"Will's not here, so anything you say can't be used against me."

He sighed. "JJ... we need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. He walked in and immediately heard little boy's running feet.

"Daddy!"

Spencer scooped up the little boy. "Hey Henry!"

"What are you doing here Daddy Spenner?"

Spencer walked over to the couch and sat down with the little boy. "I went on a case and almost got hurt. I needed to see you and talk to your mommy." 

Henry looked at him. "You got hurt?"

"No, your... my friend DiMario jumped in the middle of me and the monster and saved me."

Henry looked at him wide-eyed. "Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa."

He looked over at JJ, a flicker of amusement passing through her eyes. It was gone in a second and Spencer looked back at Henry.

"Can I talk to your mommy alone?"

"No make her sad. No cry." 

"I promise I'll do my best to not make her cry, okay?"

"No cry." Henry said again giving Spencer a very serious look.

Spencer nodded. "No tears."

Henry got out of his lap and went to his mom, hugging her legs. "No cry, Mommy."

JJ watched as the little boy left. "You almost got shot?"

Spencer nodded. "I still don't know how it all went down. I guess...I don't know. I just remember Will laying on the ground, moaning that I owed him."

JJ sighed and sat down. "Why are you here Spencer."

"I..." He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. "I could have died and I... I don't want things to be like this, JJ. You're...my family and we.. I..."

JJ watched him fumble over his words. She knew that the most important things he usually fumbled over. He was a perfectionist and when it came to emotions, he was far from perfect at expressing himself. She knew it frustrated him, she could see the look.

"I have a tendency to push away the people I need the most and... I don't want that to happen to us. You're one of my best friends. You're the mother of my child and I've been... acting ridiculous. You deserve more respect than I've been giving you and I'm so sorry about Will. I...I need to deal with my own issues about my father rather than transferring all my feelings about it onto you and Will and Henry. Will is a great dad and if you two...if you love him as much as you say you do, then I shouldn't get in the way of that no matter how much it hurts me. I..."

He paused and rubbed his hands together.

"I love you and I want you to be happy, JJ. and If I can...If I can talk to Will or...something to help, then I will."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, Spence."

He smiled a little at the nickname. He was making progress. "He wants to kill me, doesn't he?"

"Just be glad he no longer carries a firearm."

Spencer reached out and touched her knee. "I love you, JJ and I want to be a part of Henry's life. I don't want that to affect us, but... I will do whatever it takes to be a part of his life, regardless. I don't mean many disrespect by that, but...I.. he's..."

"I know, Spencer. We'll figure something out. Henry needs his father. You two need to have that bond."

"He needs Will too."

JJ nodded. "I need him too."

Spencer started to move his hand off her knee when she rested her hand on top of his. He turned his hand, holding onto hers. She smiled at their hands, before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about this, Spencer. I never meant..."

"I know." he cut her off. He didn't need to hear the words.

"If I could change..." 

"I know."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Spencer was awakened by a little boy jumping on him.

"Daddy, you stayed!"

Spencer looked at the little boy ,a little confused, his mind still asleep. He sat up a little, looking around JJ's living room as he woke up more. He had stayed the night.

"Watch 'toons with me."

Spencer nodded as Henry turned on the tv, cartoons popping up immediately. Spencer leaned against the back of the couch, looking at the screen for a brief second, his eyes moving back to the little boy.

"Where's your mommy, Henry?"

Henry's eyes never left the screen. He just pointed down the hall. Spencer smirked a little before getting up and stretching. He made his way down the hall, poking his head in Henry's room. She wasn't there. He moved down the hall a little further and knocked on her door.

The door opened. "Henry, I said I'd..." JJ backed up a little. "Hey."

Spencer rubbed his neck. "Hey, I was... I don't know what I was doing."

JJ smiled a little. "Do... Did you need something?"

Spencer looked at her, she was still in pajamas. Not any pajamas either, a thin white nightgown, covered by a pale purple robe that wasn't really covering anything. He gulped a little. They were friends, just friends...and Henry was no more than a few yards away. "Uh... need... Did I...I need..."

"You need what?" She asked, moving her hand to his chin, lifting his head to meet her eyes. He flushed, extremely, even if there was an amused look in her eye.

"I..uh..."

"Daddy! Foooood."

"Henry needs food." Spencer said, quickly, and JJ smiled a little.

"Then make him something to eat. You want to spend alone time with him, so... show me you can take care of him."

Spencer nodded, his eyes falling again.

"Spencer." She warned and he blushed.

"Food." He said, nodding.

"Will's coming over later. Are you going... Do you think you could take Henry to Garcia's? You can use my car."

"Can't I do something with him?"

"Sure. Garcia made plans for some...play thing though, so afterwards."

Spencer nodded. "So Food."

"Yes, food."

JJ watched him almost back into the wall, stifling a giggle. She closed the door and Spencer had never been more relieved. It wasn't fair. She would have to answer her door wearing that. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts.

"So what do you want buddy?"

"Nanas"

"Bananas? I can do that." Spencer nodded, scooping up the little boy. He made his way to the kitchen. "Just bananas? How bout some Cheerios and bananas."

Henry tilted his head, his bottom lip slightly jutted out. After a moment of pondering, he shrugged. "Okay. I do it."

"You want to do it?" Spencer thought about it. What could it hurt? "Okay, you pour the cereal and I'll pour the milk." He set down the boy before grabbing two bowls and the cereal. He hands the box to Henry and held on of the box. He smiled a little, the box almost too big for the little boys hands. Henry poured the cereal into the bowls with a little help from Spencer.

"Good job, buddy." Spencer said, ruffling the little boy's hair, pouring the milk. "Go sit and we'll eat."

"Nanas too!" Henry said, before going to sit. Spencer grabbed a banana to before joining the little boy at the table. The two were enjoying their cereal and bananas when JJ came out of her room, dressed for the day. She looked impressed and amused. Both boys were chewing, eyes on the cartoons with their wavy hair all crazy from sleep. They were definitely father and son.

"What about me?" She asked and Henry's eyes widened, looking at Spencer.

"We forgot Mommy!"

"Oops."

Henry got up. "I make you cereal, Mommy. Dad let me make mine."

"Oh God, did you clean up the mess too, Spencer?"

"There was no mess. We did good."

"I did very good. I didn't spill at all, Mommy."

JJ nodded, ruffling his hair. "Finish your breakfast and then Daddy'll get you ready to spend time with Aunt Penny."

"We gonna get pizza, Daddy! Pizza and play games. You coming?"

Spencer nodded. "Uh huh."

Henry grinned. "That's rad."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Rad?"

JJ chuckled. "He spends a lot of time with Garcia, what do you expect?"

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

Ryan opened her door to see a very tired looking Dr. Reid. He gave her a lazy smile. He was obviously back from Virgina. She had assumed that he wouldn't be back before work on Monday and yet here he was.

"Ready for our date?"

"Spencer, you could have canceled. I would have understood." Ryan said, leaning against her door.

Spencer yawned, shaking his head. He had just gotten back from Quantico, having spent the whole day with Garcia and Henry. Who knew an 19 month old could do so much damage? "That would have been rude."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Well, come in. I'll make us something and you can tell me about your day with your son."

Spencer nodded, walking inside her apartment. He sat on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of wine?" She asked.

"That'd be great."

A few moments later, Ryan walked over to him. "You spill this on my carpet and you will be paying the bill, you understand?"

He smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Ryan handed him the glass of red wine, before sitting next to him. "So tell me about your day."

Spencer sipped the wine. "Merlot?" He asked, about the wine and she gave him a look, unimpressed. "Okay, the day. JJ and I obviously talked and we're okay so.. I spent the day with Henry and Penelope while she and Will tried to figure things out. Garcia had planned to spend the day at some pizza and games place, so thats what we did for a few hours. I think we played every game. He's definitely gifted. We somehow started doing math, because.. of the coins and all..."

"You can't even have a day of fun without teaching someone something about math, can you?"

Spencer glared. "He wanted to know!"

"I'm sure."

Spencer gave her a look. "Then Henry and I went to the National Aquarium. He was completely enamored with the reptiles. He loved the turtles. I think I might get him one for his birthday."

"A turtle? He'll only be two, Spencer. Isn't that a little young for a pet, plus JJ would have to agree."

Spencer made a face. "It can't be that hard to take care of a turtle."

Ryan looked at him, curious. "Have you ever had a pet?"

Spencer shook his head, sipping his wine. "Never had time."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "That's sad. I had a dog growing up. An Anatolian Shepherd named Court. He was like 130 pounds. He was huge. I'd ride on his back as a toddler. He passed away a few years before my little brother was born."

"Dogs hate me."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they don't. You should get a pet. Maybe a kitten, since 'dogs hate you.'"

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not getting a cat."

Ryan grabbed his wine glass and took a sip. "Suit yourself, now come help me with dinner. Seeing how you were supposed to take me out tonight, you can at least help cook."

"What if I can't-"

"Oh don't even give me that, Genius. If you can get degrees in Engineering and Chemistry, you can make a meal."


	23. Chapter 23

Ryan ran her hand down Spencer's chest. "Wake up."

Spencer shifted, turning away from her as he slept and Ryan pouted, shaking him. "Hey you." 

"Sleeping." Spencer said with a grunt.

Ryan kissed his shoulder, resting her head on his back. "I had a bad dream."

Spencer turned. "Are you okay?"

Ryan smiled a little at the concerned, yet sleepy, look in his eyes. She snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, I just.. I can't sleep now."

Spencer kissed his forehead before sitting up a little. He realized they were on the couch and frowned. Ryan saw the look.

"You fell asleep during the movie."

Spencer looked at his watch, it was almost two. He really didn't want to walk home now. He wrapped his arm around the girl. "What did you dream about?"

He'd concentrate on her for now.

Ryan sighed. "My dad."

Spencer frowned, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry."

Ryan looked up at him. "I think he would have liked you. Well.. as a person. Not dating me. You're too skinny. You can't protect me." She poked his stomach and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I have a gun."

Ryan nodded. "You can't shoot everyone though, Spencer."

Spencer shrugged. "Anyway, about your dream..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Spencer. I have bad dreams all the time. You don't need to fix me, I just need you to be here and talk to me."

She loooked up at him as he thought about it. He nodded and kissed her. She knew he wanted to say something, try to make it better - it just seemed like thats the type of person he was. But he didn't and for some reason, it really spoke to her. She couldn't explain why.

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

Spencer shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into the law firm. He cleared his throat and the receptionist looked up.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

Spencer licked his bottom lip and shook his head. "I'm, uh.. I'm looking for... William Reid. I'm.. I'm his son."

The receptionist looked at him again before nodding him. "I'll tell him you're here, Mister Reid."

Spencer nodded, turning away from her. He took a breath. It was his lunch break and he figured it was best. It would give him a limited amount of time to talk to the man, so there wouldn't be no long pausing and if things got heated, he had an excuse to leave. He didn't know why he was here. He just...needed to see his dad after last night.

"Spencer. Is everything okay?"

Spencer turned to see his father. "Yeah, yeah.. I just... wanted to talk."

William looked a little confused and shocked, but nodded. "Sure. Come to my office."

Spencer followed his father into the office, sitting across from him.

He looked at the older man. "You cut your hair."

Will nodded, sitting down. "You...haven't."

Spencer pushed his hair out of his face. "Yeah. It's pretty long, I guess."

"I always did like your hair shorter. Your mother always said it was up to you, express your uniqueness."

Spencer nodded, looking at his hands. "Have you spoken to Mom?"

"A few times. Is she okay?"

"She's fine." He said, picking at his nails.

"Is..." Will paused, rubbing his jaw. "Is there a reason you're here, Spencer?"

"I..." Spencer shifted in his chair. "I'm on my lunch break so... I should probably head back soon."

William nodded. "Okay."

Spencer stood. "See you."

He started to leave before pausing. He turned back to face the man. "How...could you leave like that?"

William sighed. "Spencer, you can't begin to under-"

"Yes I can. I have son. I have a son and it kills me every time I have to be leave him. It absolutely breaks me down. Even though, I talk to him every night. You never even called. I don't go a minute without thinking about my son. I always wonder what he's doing, if he's okay. You... you just left and you.. what? Because you collected a few papers about me? It's supposed to be okay? I was 8 years old, Dad. I was eight years old and I was the adult. I... I fed her. I cleaned her. I... paid the bills. I.."

Spencer shook his head, clearing his throat. His emotions were getting the best of him.

"Spencer.."

"No. You sit there and you just.. you just sit there. I'm not finished."

William raised his eyebrows, but sat there.

"I spent years, trying to figure out why you left. And last year, when I found out what happened to Riley, I was relieved. I knew the reason why. Mom had made a mistake and morally, you couldn't live with that. But...that night, my son was born. And even though at the time, I only knew that he was my godson, I...knew that there was no way I could ever do to him what you did to me. I could hate JJ and still not give up on him. Because everyone needs their dad. Everyone needs someone to protect them and love them and... and teach them."

Spencer looked down, unable to continue while looking at the man.

"He's...He's... the only thing I need in this world and if anything ever happened... if I was ever taken away from him, I would... I'd..." He shook his head. "I can't even imagine what would happen. So you tell me. I get how you couldn't be around Mom. You couldn't deal with the consequences of her actions or the illness or... the fact your son was gifted and not normal, but... I was your son. I was your little boy. I was supposed to be your everything and you walked out that door and you never came back. You supposedly kept tabs on me, right? Where were you when I was in the hospital during my senior year of high school, after a group of guys beat the shit out of me? Where were you when I graduated high school? College? Graduate school? Where were you when Tobias Hankel drugged and beat me, when he killed me and brought me back? How about when I got shot? I could have died and you wouldn't have even known until you Googled me and my obituary came up. Can you... I mean, how can you be okay with that? How can you live with that? I can't even... I..."

Spencer pursed his lips together. "I... Maybe it's a good thing. I mean, I know how not to be a father, right?" He breathed out through his nose. "But I'm sure you have to get back to work. And I have to call my son before I go back to work. I'm an Unit Chief now, you know? Did you Google that?"

Spencer shook his head before walking out of the office, grabbing his phone. He speed dialed JJ and was grateful when she picked up the phone quickly.

"Can I talk to Henry?" 

"You okay, Spence, you sound upset."

"I visited my dad.. and I... I just want to talk to my son, please."

There was pause before the little boy'voice rang through the phone. "Daddy! I watch tv about little turtles. Remember the turtles?"

Spencer smiled, wiping his eyes. He leaned against the brick wall of the law firm. "Yeah, buddy. They were really cool, huh?"

"uh huh. We go again next time?"

"I'd love that, Henry."

Henry was quiet for a second. "You sad."

"I'm okay."

"Nu uh, you sad. What wrong?"

Spencer smiled a little. "I... I saw my daddy today and we...we didn't gave a good visit."

Henry was quiet. "He mad at you? Papa get mad when I don't listen. He says I can't play because I was bad. Were you bad, Daddy?"

"I... I wasn't.. I don't think I was bad."

"He just a mean daddy, huh?"

Spencer sniffed a little, trying to be stronger than that, but he couldn't help it. "Yeah, buddy."

Henry sighed. "I sorry, Daddy."

Spencer cleared his throat. "It's okay buddy."

"Uh huh, because you a daddy now and you're the bestest."

Spencer couldn't speak. The little boy had just taken his breath away, basically stopped his heart. "The bestest, huh?"

"Uh huh. You and Papa the bestest in the whooole world."

Spencer closed his eyes leaning his head back. "You're the bestest in the whole world, Henry."

Henry giggled. "I'm not a daddy, Daddy!"

Spencer smiled. "Oops. You're the bestest little boy then."

Henry sighed. "I know."

Spencer chuckled. "You definitely have your mother's self confidence."

"Whats that?"

"Self confidence? It's how you think about yourself. You think you're a great person."

"Duh."

Spencer smiled. "Okay, Henry, I got to go back to work. I'll call you at bed time."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes: So I still don't have a backspace button, but I'm getting much better at deleting. Just stating that there could be some mistakes that I might not notice. Still don't own Criminal Minds, but... maybe one day I'll actually write for some show. That'd be nice. Yep, guess that's all for now. Enjoy.**

Spencer made his way into the BAU and Elle noticed the look. Ryan looked up from her files when she saw Elle stand. Her eyes went to Spencer, whose eyes and nose looked a bit red. Had he been crying? Was Henry okay? She bit her lip, wanting to get up, but let Elle handle the situation, seeing how according to the group, she was the closest to Reid.

"Reid." Elle called and the man stopped, turning to her.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. Henry had made him feel better, but it was impossible to get over completely. The fact that he hadn't let his father speak about anything he had said was tearing at him. Not that there was anything the older man could say to make him feel better, but still... it would have been nice to hear his reaction. Spencer shook away the thoughts, concentrating on the woman in front of him. He was at work now, he needed to have his mind of that.

"I asked if you were okay, Reid."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, just fine. Emotional lunch, that's all."

"Is JJ okay? Henry?"

"Yeah, they're fine. I visited my dad." he told her, knowing that Elle wasn't one to give up until she had the answers. It's what made her a good agent.

Elle looked at him, knowingly. "Oh. Well... if you need to talk, you know i'm here." She moved her hand to his shoulder comforting, but he took a step back, not really in the mood for what felt like a motherly touch.

"I'm okay, Elle. Thank you."

Elle nodded, before watching him go to his office. She sighed and sat down at her desk. Ryan looked over at her.

"What's up with him?" She tried to ask, nonchalantly.

"He visited his dad."

Ryan was impressed. She knew that he didn't like the man from their previous comments. Hell, she had slapped him for it. Why had he visited him then?

Grey leaned in. "He visited his dad? Interesting. Not a move I expected the boss man to make."

"Stop profiling him." Elle said and Grey grinned.

"We're profilers, it's what we do."

"Not each other."

"We don't do each other?" DiMario repeated before chuckling. "Guess I can't ask Ryan out on that date then." He teased.

Grey rolled his eyes. "She's probably still with Mr. Incredible, anyways. Although,... we haven't heard about him in a few."

Ryan flushed a little, a rare occurance for the brunette. "I am."

"And is still incredible, because... I admit, I can be pretty incredible too." DiMario asked before winking.

Ryan laughed. "Stop, that's just weird. And yes, he's pretty incredible still. He's yet to break his word on... anything."

"No way." Elle said. "You just don't know it yet."

Ryan shrugged. "The only thing is that he's still got feelings for his ex."

"The only thing? Don't you think that's a pretty big thing?" Grey asked.

Ryan looked down at her pen. "I..well, yeah, but he seems to be getting over it. We're moving slow and we both know what's what."

"You're going to get hurt." Elle warned and Ryan rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm not a love-struck teenager."

"Right, he's just incredible."

"Can we get back to work please?" Ryan asked, getting tired of the conversation.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Spencer was making his way to Jason's office when he was pulled into a supply closet. He looked down at Ryan with a slightly amused and curious look. She leaned up and kissed him, his arms moving around her waist to hold her closer. He pulled back a little breathless after a few minutes.

"What was that for?"

"I figured you could use a little pick me up after visiting your dad."

He smiled and kissed her, softly. "Thank you. Definitely a first for me."

"You and JJ never..."

Spencer shook his head. "We never did anything at work. That.. We... We weren't like that."

"Like what?" Ryan asked, wondering if she should be a little angry by his words.

"Romantic?" He said, he wasn't unsure of the right word to use. "We were just friendly."

"Who occasionally had sex. And yet you loved her."

"You're supposed to be picking me up, I thought." Spencer said, looking down at her. She pouted a little.

"I'm sorry. The guys and Elle got me a little messed up."

He kissed her again and this time, Ryan's hands were the one to grab at him. They were going on dates and having fun, but the physical side hadn't been there and kissing him, having him kiss her like that was...She smirked against his lips.. incredible. He pulled back too quickly for her liking.

"We should get back, but I do want to know what Elle said to you."

Ryan nipped at his bottom lip. "It's nothing. I just.. It's nothing."

"It's something. Are we more" he paused, when he heard people walking outside.

Once they were gone, Ryan looked up at him. "Are we more what?"\

"This sn't the place. Tonight, okay? We'll talk tonight." He kissed her and stepped out.

Ryan groaned. She'd be thinking about it for the rest of the day.

**CRIMINAL MINDS || VIVA LAS VEGAS**

Jason turned to see Spencer entering his office with a confused look on his face. The man sat next to him and picked up the nerf ball the man kept, with goal of course. Jason looked over at Spencer, waiting, before realizing the man was far from his office.

Jason sent a message to Garcia, asking if he should be worried. He smiled when he got a message a few moments later: _He does that when he's upset about something, just let him sit. He'll either talk and go away in a few. I always enjoyed his visits. It's a rare time that Spencer Reid will actually let you in. Or used to, anyways. He seemingly have let you guys in a lot quicker than he did us._

Jason looked back at the man who was spinning the ball in his hands, staring at the desk. He wanted to say something, but had no idea what to say to him.

"Do you play?" Jason asked.

Spencer turned to him before looking at the ball in his hands and then the goal behind him. "Play what?"

"Basketball, man."

Spencer shook his head. "I'm not very athletic."

"You don't have to be a jock to play some basketball."

"I... wouldn't know how to play anyways. I.. I never did anything like that."

"Your dad never played baskball with you?" 

Spencer stared back at the ball. "He put me in little league baseball, but...that's all I remember. and honestly, I don't really remember that, my mother told me."

Jason frowned. "That sucks, dude. Try it. Just shoot it through the hoop."

Spencer blinked at him. "I won't make it."

"How do you know if you don't try. Plus can't you do some math equation with force and distance." Jason joked, getting a small smile from the younger man. He turned Spencer sighed and turned back to the goal. He tossed the ball, and didn't make it.

Jason chuckled. "You're doing it wrong, give it here."

Jason showed the man the right way to shoot the ball, showing off his skills a little before tossing it back to Spencer. The man looked less impressed, causing Jason to laugh.

"Just try it."

"I did and I failed."

Jason gave him a look and Spencer turned back, mimicking the motion. Surprisingly, it went it. He raised his hands in celebration and Jason laughed.

"See, easy. You should come play with me and Will. Maybe Grey'll come to."

"Or Ryan, Elle and Sarah."

"Or them. Watching Ryan run around in some short shorts and a little top would be hot. Yeah, you should ask her."

Spencer blinked. Jason was talking about his... his what? Either way, he didn't like it. "Or maybe just Grey will do."


	25. Chapter 25

Spencer opened the door to see Ryan. He smiled and she raised her eyebrows.

"You. Me. Talking."

"After dinner." He said, opening the door. She looked at him.

"You didn't say a word to me after my little surprised and now you're going to make me wait until after dinner."

"I made it myself." He said and she smiled a little.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"Yeah, well..." He flushed. "Will you just sit down and enjoy the dinner I made."

She looked at him, amused and curious. What was he up to? Was he going to make her dinner and then tell her that he was still in love with JJ and nothing would ever change that? She sighed.

"I don't think I'm that hungry."

He frowned. "It's not bad. It's just pasta."

She shook away her thoughts to look at him. He looked a little hurt and disappointed. She shook her head. "I'll eat, Spencer. I'm sorry." She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just want to have this talk. I don't want to have a great dinner with you only to be disappointed."

He placed his hands on her hips, seemingly to mull it over. Talk first or eat first. He licked his lips.

"And there's garlic bread and if it'sa good talk, you might not want to kiss me after dinner."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean it's good talk?"

"If we talk first and it goes badly, you won't stay for dinner, though."

"We'll be friends. You're still my boss." She teased.

"I can't fire you for not eating dinner with me."

"Not unless you wanna be sued." She said with a laugh and he gave a small chuckle.

"I guess we can talk first, if you'd prefer."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. "I just want to know what you were going to ask me."

"In the supply closet?"

"No, In Alaska, smart ass."

She watched as he leaned back and sighed.

"I was going to ask if you were ready to talk about us again. I don't want either of us to lead on by the other and...Elle...said something to you?"

Ryan shrugged, leaning against him a little. "She just mentioned that I'm going to get hurt because 'Mr. Incredible' still has feelings for his ex."

"I find it very strange that the team is calling me Mr. Incredible." He muttered and she laughed, turning to look at him.

"I think it's cute."

"Any way, Elle says I'm going to hurt you, do you... think that?"

"I think that I'm old enough to know that you... are dealing with a lot and that now is not the best thing to start a relationship. That I shouldn't expect you to just get over her so quickly."

"I..." She looked at him as he paused. His cheeks were red.

"She was...The first woman to... I had never... I was only a kid when I went to college. I never fit it anywhere and girls... they were always too old or not interested so..."

"She was your first love."

"She was my first everything."

Her eyes widened. "First kiss and everything?"

He nodded, his face almost purple with embarrassment. "Well.. she wasn't my first kiss. Lila Archer was, but.. She was everything else."

"Oh."

Ryan shifted against him. He wasn't just getting over some girl. He was getting over THE girl. The first'relationship' girl (if you could count what they had as a relationship). The woman who took his virginity. The first woman who...had to know all this and used him anyways. God, She really didn't like JJ. Although, Spencer was dumb enough to let her use him. He was supposed to be a genius. Shouldn't he have realized that and saved himself? She sighed.

"So...We...You probably need more time."

Spencer's arms wrapped around her and she leaned more into his embrace.

"I'm just.. I just thought you should know that. Isn't the saying that one never gets over their first?"

"I don't know. I think Oscar Wilde said something about how Women are more concerned on a man's last romance."

Spencer seemed to think about it before kissing her shoulder.

"That does seem more important, if you think about it."

Ryan chuckled. "You think?"

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I like you. I like the time we spend together and logically, in my head, being in a relationship with you seems very simple. We just continue to do what we're doing...and yet, seems very incorrect, because... well, one. You're my subordinate. and two, I have a son with a woman I'm still not completely sure how I feel about."

Ryan turned in his arms, looking up at him. He gave her a slight sad smile.

"Spencer, you can't really think about these things logically. Relationships are... they're messy and they don't make sense all the time. You...just got to go with what you feel."

"What if I don't know how I feel?"

Ryan ran her hands over his chest. "You got to know how you feel. Stop over thinking and just..." She sighed. "Just listen to your heart."

"But the heart doesn't -"

She groaned and he shut up, luckily. She might have had to smack him again if he continued.

She leaned up and kissed him, his hands moving to her back. Her tongue ran against his bottom lip, before pulling back. "Did you think about JJ?"

"Wh...Huh?"

Ryan smiled a little, her fingers running down his cheek, against his lips.

"Do you think about her when you're with me?" She asked, softly.

He gave her a look. "Sometimes." He said, honestly.

She licked her lips, a twinge of pain running through her. "What do you think about?"

"You two are so different...and yet somewhat a like. Both strong, confident, beautiful women. How either of you ever-"

She kissed him. "Not about you, right now, Mister. How are we different?"

He smiled a little. "You're more...bold. Seemingly more passionate, although, JJ can be very passionate too. I think she's a little more guarded."

"Is bold a good thing?" She asked, her hands running down his chest.

"I think it's a good thing." He said with a shrug.

"What else?"

"Uhm...You ... are distracting me."

Ryan smiled. "I'm not doing anything."

"Your hands are on my stomach."

They were, running against his skin, under his shirt. He was warm against the touch and she knew she shouldn't be touching while they were in a serious conversation but...she couldn't help it. She moved her hands and rested them against his shoulders. "Better?"

"Yes'm."

"Continue."

He licked his lips. "I think you...see me differently than she does."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

"JJ and I have known each other for about 6 years now. I think she still sees me as the young kid I was when she started the BAU. I think they all do. They need to protect me. I don't think you have that same need. I mean, sure, we all have a need to protect each others from the dangers of work, the Unsubs... but I think your advice comes more from an equal than a mentor or parental figure."

Ryan gave him a look. "She thinks of you as a son?"

Spencer gave her a disgusted look. "What? No! That'd... That'd be..creepy. We had sex. We have a child together! I meant that she feels like she's got to look out for me. That's why we never had a chance. She didn't trust me to make my own choices about us because I could get hurt."

"Didn't you end up getting hurt anyways?"

"Exactly!" He basically squeaked.

Ryan gave him an amused look. "So how does this relate back to us?"

"I understand that if we get together, I could end up getting hurt."

"Well, so do I. That's a part of being in a relationship."

He nodded. "And are you willing to risk that?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Well, so am I."

"What about JJ?"

"I...I can't say that I don't still care for her. I don't know if I ever will stop. She's... I mean, We have a son, but...She's trying to repair her relationship and we... we're friends. I think I'm going to be okay with just that. I mean, I have to."

"So there's no chance that you're going to do anything with her again?"

"I honestly think Will would kill me if I tried."

"And so will I if we're together."

He smiled. "...It can't affect work. On cases.. We can't bring our stuff to the cases."

"Someone could get hurt."

He nodded. "And I will have to reprimand you if you risk a case because of us."

Ryan grinned. "You'll reprimand me, huh?" She said, her hands moving up under his shirt again.

"I'm serious. We can't." He paused a little as her mouth moved to his neck, sucking near the pulse point. He swallowed with some difficulty.

"That's not fair." He muttered and she giggled.

"You still haven't asked me."

"Asked.. I thought we...have both agreed."

"We have, so you'll get a yes."

"Isn't that a little -"

"Yes." She muttered, looking up at him with a pout. "Just ask me."

He kissed her lips. "Will you be my -"

"Yes, I will."

He laughed. "You didn't even give me a chance."

"You took too long." She muttered, "Now get up and feed your hungry girlfriend."

He looked up at her, her hands on her hips. "No celebrating a new relationship?"

She smirked. "Oh we'll celebrate. After." She teased.


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer laid in bed, talking on the phone. Ryan was... He didn't know what Ryan was doing.

"You went in the potty?" He asked, getting comfortable.

"Uh huh. Mommy say I big boy now. "

"You're a very big boy, buddy."

"Why do you call me buddy and Papa call me little man?"

"There just terms of endearment. Doesn't Papa call your mommy anything?"

"Mmmmh. uh huh. He says I love you sweetie. But not today. Daddy, he sad. Why?"

Spencer licked his bottom lip, seeing Ryan enter in one of his shirts. He frowned at Henry's question. What was he supposed to tell him?

"Ahh... Sometimes...grown ups make...uh... Papa is...welll..." He sighed. "It's hard to explain, Henry."

"But I smart."

"You are smart, buddy, I know that. It's not about me not being able to explain it to you. It's just something you shouldn't know about right now."

"Mommy say that I'm not old enough to know about things. Is that why? I too young?"

"Yeah, Henry. You're way too young to know that. Your papa loves you very much though and I'm sure that he'll be okay soon. Sometimes grown ups just get a little sad, but we get better too."

"He come home too? I miss him."

Spencer closed his eyes as Ryan got into bed, laying her head on his chest.

"I hope he comes home soon too."

Ryan looked up at him, rubbing his chest.

"Can you talk to him. You friends."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Henry."

"But..but.." Henry whimpered.

"Okay, okay. I'll call him tomorrow but it's time to go to bed now, Henry."

"You call after I sleep?"

"Tomorrow, buddy."

Henry sighed. "Okay. The sea story."

Spencer recited the story to him until he fell asleep and hung up. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

Ryan looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Henry misses Will. The only reason Will is gone because I was selfish."

"Well... are you really going to call him tomorrow?"

"I told Henry I was." Spencer said and looked at her. "Can't lie to my son."

Ryan leaned up and kissed him. "You're a good man, Spencer. You made a mistake, and you're trying to fix it. You're nothing like your father."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Now go to bed."

He slightly pouted. "We were supposed to celebrate."

"You have your sexy girlfriend in nothing more than your shirt in your bed and you're not celebrating?"

He chuckled. "In a sense."

"Oh, the Doctor assumed he was getting something, huh?"

"Well you are my girlfriend now."

Ryan grinned. "Yeah, but you got to wake up early tomorrow, being the boss and all. I wouldn't want to get 'reprimanded.'"

He rolled his eyes. "You're horrible."

"Good night, Spencer."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer woke up to his phone ringing.

"Reid." He muttered, looking at his clock. It was 5 am, Jesus.

"Dr. Reid? This is Section Chief Krandall."

Spencer sat up. "Sir... Hello, I.. uh.. I was...just on my way to the office."

Krandall laughed. "You were. Dr., It's only 5 am."

"Yes sir, but you.."

"I was just informing you that I would be there today around nine, if that would be okay. Your team isn't going out on a case today."

"No sir. Agent Black and DiMario were going to UNLV to speak about the BAU."

"Good, good. It's very good for the FBI to have agents go out and recruit. Isn't that what Jason Gideon did with you?"

"Yes sir. Jason Gideon and Derek Morgan came to Georgetown while I was getting my Psychology degree there."

"Yes, yes. All your degrees. Hotchner was telling me you just recently got your ninth degree?"

"Fourth subject degree, but yes, sir. If you count the bachelor's degrees to my doctorates, I have nine, sir."

"Could barely get through my one." Krandall chuckled.

"The first is always the most difficult, sir. Well, mine wasn't because I got it in Mathematics and I'm... I... You don't really care about that, do you, sir."

Krandall laughed. "Strauss did say you were kind of mousy."

Spencer frowned. "uh..Yes sir?"

"I'll see you at nine, Agent Reid."

"Yes sir. Nine."

He hung up the phone and leaned back to the bed. Ryan snuggled up to him, her lips against her neck.

"If you said sir one more time, I would have strangled you." She muttered. "Your boss?"

"Krandall."

"Mmh. Go back to bed." She muttered, nuzzling his neck.

"I've got to get to work."

Ryan whined. "It's too early. You can snuggle."

He kissed her forehead. "You can continue to sleep. I'll leave you a key. Don't be late today."

She grunted, burying her face into the pillow after he moved. "Yes, sir."

He grabbed the pillow and tossed it at her, a little chuckle coming from the bed as he made his way to the bathroom.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan made her way into the BAU to see Jason and Elle talking. Grey looked up and smiled.

"You look happy."

"My boyfriend made me breakfast. Okay, so he went and got fruit and cut it up, but still...it was cute."

"Your boyfriend?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Incredible." Elle said, rolling her eyes. Jason chuckled.

"You guys call her boyfriend 'Mr. Incredible'? What's his name, I'll look him up. Make sure he's not some ex con."

Ryan licked her lips. "He..He isn't, He's a... He's a Doctor."

"A Doctor, hmm? Where'd he go to medical school?"

Spencer came out of his office, looking at them. He saw Jason and frowned.

"What are you doing up here? The Section Chief is coming today and we have to... we need to be busy!"

Ryan was amused. "It's okay, Reid. We were just...It's not even eight yet."

Spencer looked up at the clock. it was 15 till. He sighed. "Okay. What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Incredible." Elle said, looking up at him. He looked at Ryan.

"He's a Doctor now?" He asked and she grinned.

"He's always been a Doctor. I just never said anything."

"Who's a doctor?" DiMario asked, coming in and setting his bag down.

"Ryan's boyfriend." Spencer said. "Why are you here. You're supposed to be at UNLV."

"At 10. Was I not supposed to come in today?" Will asked, "Because I can totally go get a few more hours of sleep."

"No, Right. 10."

"Reid's a little stressed out. Krandall is coming."

DiMario sat down and nodded. "Krandall's pretty chill. He's like...that old guy from Law and Order. Except he's black. You'll be fine."

"What's Law and Order?"

Elle rolled her eyes. "Really, Reid?"

Ryan chuckled. "Reid doesn't have a tv."

Grey raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I took the files over to his house when JJ was here, remember?"

Elle looked at her. "Was that before or after you kissed him?" 


	27. Chapter 27

Spencer stared at his phone. He had promised Henry he'd call Will. It was 8:15 now, so that meant it was 11:15 in DC. He took a breathe. Maybe he should wait until after Krandall visited. If he didn't, he'd have a excuse to get off the phone if things got heated. He nodded and searched through his phone. Finding the number, he began the call. Maybe Will wouldn't even answer.

It rang twice, three...four times before someone answered.

"What?" The voice drawled out.

Spencer gulped. "Will? It's.."

"I know who it is, Reid. Why are you calling?"

"I told Henry I would."

Will sighed. "Why did Henry want you to call me?" 

"He misses you, Will."

"Right. I'm sure he does. Maybe some genius shouldn't have been screwing his mother."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "This isn't about us. It's about Henry."

"He spends the days with me, Reid. I'm not abandoning my son."

"I know that, but..." He sighed. What was he supposed to do? "...JJ misses you too."

Will was silent. "What the hell are you trying to do, man? You screw my girl and now you try to get us back together. You're sick."

Spencer picked at his papers. "Look, Will. I love-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"I love her. She's my best friend and we... messed up. We made a mistake and now, you're dealing with it and I know that... that I'm not the person you want to hear this from, nor do I want to be the one telling you, but Henry loves you and he just wants his Mom and Dad to be happy... together. Your parents never split up so you don't understand what its like, but let me tell you that it's horrible and it hurts and it feels like its your fault no matter how old you are or what the situation is. And Henry may be 23 months old, but he's smart and he needs you at home."

Will was silent. "I... I can't talk to you about this, man."

"Yeah, I definitely know how you feel. This is...very awkward."

Will sighed. "You know when I see you again, I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"I assumed."

Will laughed a little. "God. You make it very difficult to be mad at you."

"I'll try and be...more infuriating when you see me next."

"Okay, Reid. I'll talk with Henry when he wakes up from his nap. I'll tell him you called."

Spencer started to say something but heard the call end. He sighed.

Sarah looked over at him. "What was that about?"

"Just a promise I made. Do you have the files ready to discuss for the next case?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer watched as the Section Chief made his way onto their floor. He gulped a little and Elle smacked his arm.

"Don't look so nervous!"

Spencer looked at her. "You don't understand the dire situation!"

"You don't understand. If he doesn't like you, maybe he'll send you home."

Spencer frowned. Home. Where was home now?

"You must be Doctor Reid. Strauss said you looked like a spagetti noodle."

Spencer grimaced. "Why does everything say things like that?" He muttered to himself. He shook his head. "Chief Krandall, sir, this is.. some of my team. Agents DiMario and Black are out -"

"At UNLV, yes, you told me this morning. It's nice to see you again, Grey."

Grey nodded. "DiMario wanted me to say hello as well, sir."

Krandall nodded. "Always liked William. Army man like myself, you know."

Spencer cleared his throat. "Ryan Williams and Elle Greenaway."

"Ms. Williams. You also worked in California, yes?"

"Ahh No, sir. New York all my life."

"Hmm. Well, It's nice to meet you. You as well, Ms. Greenaway. Where's Vence?"

"Third floor. We can go see him, if you'd like." Spencer said, making his way to the elevator.

Chief Krandall shook his head. "I'll see him another time. Shall we go to your office, Agent Reid?"

"Yes sir."

Elle gave him a thumbs up and Ryan leaved over. "Does he look like he's about to pass out?"

"As long as he doesn't ramble, he should be fine."

"Not if he passes out." Grey said before grabbing his cup and heading to the break room.

"Spencer does his best work terrified. He should be fine."

Ryan looked at his office, a little worried.

"Don't freak out. He's not Dr. Incredible without reason."

Ryan shot her a look. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew the second you said that the kiss you two shared was a mistake. Spencer never should have shrugged that off unless he knew it was a lie. I hope you know what you're in for, Ryan."

"He's over that."

Elle glanced at her before sitting at her desk. "I wasn't there when Spencer got kidnaped, but let me tell you. That boy had eyes for her for... for as long as I remember. You don't just get over that. That boy will always be head over heels in love with JJ Jareau. Definitely since she's the mother of his son. He knows what it's like to come from a broken home and I'd be surprised if he doesn't end up with JJ eventually. Plus... it's JJ and Reid... it's just... I mean, you've seen them together, they just... kind of make sense."

Ryan blinked. "I get that you're from his old team and all. You had loyalties to the blonde and all, but You're in Vegas now. Team Vegas. Team Ryan."

Elle laughed. "I'm not on any team. I'm just expressing my opinion."

"Well.. go express it somewhere else, because he's my boyfriend now and I don't want to hear about how much he and JJ 'make sense'. If they made so much sense, she would have left her boyfriend and not messed with Spence's heart."

Elle raised an eyebrow. "He lets you call him Spence?"

Ryan shrugged. "Point is, Girl got her chance and she blew it. He's moving on with me and we're having fun. And That makes sense. I'm not going to screw him over because I can't decide what I want."

Elle smirked at Ryan. "You really don't like her do you? You know that Spencer was a willing participant, right?" 

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Was he? She took his V-card and was the man's first love. How is that fair? No shit, he's going to be all doe eyed over her."

Elle shook her head. "You're not giving Spencer enough credit, Ryan. That boy is the most logical man...probably in the whole world. He knew what he was in. He knew and he let it happen because he wanted her, whatever cost. He knew she was with Will and he did what he wanted regardless."

"Because he loved-"

Ryan looked at Grey who was walking back, sipping his coffee. "Because who loved who?" He asked, sitting across from Elle.

Ryan shook her head and Elle looked at Ryan before at Grey. "If you had a chance to have sex with the woman of your dreams, would you cheat on your wife?"

Grey raised an eyebrow. "Would she ever find out?"

Ryan gave him a disgusted look. "You're a pig."

"What? I didn't say I would. My answer would be is... 'My wife is the woman of my dreams."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Neither of us know Kaleigh, Grey."

Grey chuckled. "Why did you ask?"

"We were just discussing something."

"about Dr. Incredible?"

Elle chuckled; She couldn't believe they were calling Reid that. "Yes."

"You think he's going to cheat on you? You just got together."

"No. Elle thinks it, though."

"I never said that. I just think that if he still has feelings for his ex, that's its possible that he could."

Grey looked at him. "Is his ex the woman of his dreams?"

Ryan looked at Elle, who shrugged. "Could be. I don't know. Never met either of them."

"No. She's not. If she was, she wouldn't have done the things she did."

Grey sipped his drink. "Well... I think anyone who cheats on Ryan is an any of you girls. Will can paralyze someone with a mere touch and Jason could financially destroy some one with a few keystrokes. Both would do both if any of you guys got hurt. Hell, Even Spencer would probably kick him while he was down. Try and get another shot with you, even though... 'It was a mistake.' - Ouch, Ryan. Ouch."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "It never should have happened and then Henry saw and... it was just bad."

"God, you sure know how to destroy a man don't you? I'm so glad that he's in there with Krandall and not out here. It was just bad? Cold. Just plain cold."

"It wasn't a bad kiss. It was just.. Ugh. Nevermind!"

Elle looked up at the office. "What do you think they're talking about up there?"

Both shrugged.


	28. Chapter 28

Krandall sat across from Reid, looking at the picture on his desk.

"Your son?" He asked, looking at Henry.

Spencer bit his lip. "God son. He's my team mate's son."

Krandall nodded. "Strauss said you two were close. You and... Jareau?"

"Yes sir. Jennifer Jareau, she was our communications coordinator. Well, she still is for that Quantico team, but..I mean -"

"I understand. He looks like you."

Spencer gulped. "Uh..I don't see it, sir." 

Krandall looked up. "Really? How can you not? Same hair, bone structure."

Spencer shrugged.

Krandall chuckled. "Son, you know that there is no fraternization rules in the FBI, right?"

Spencer blinked. "I saw the memo, sir. April 17, 2007."

Krandall raised an eyebrow. "No. how did a genius like you not know this?"

"But Strauss- "

"Strauss was just messing you, son. Hell, my wife was an agent before we married."

Spencer frowned. "You mean...there's no...rule?"

"None at all. Now tell me, this boy? He's yours."

Spencer blinked, trying to figure out if the man was telling the truth. "Well, I know that it's not in the rule book, but.. ...are you sure?"

Krandall gave him a look. "Is he yours, son?"

"Yes sir."

Krandall nodded and looked at the young boy again. "He's a very handsome boy. Has your smarts?"

Spencer nodded. "He's highly intelligent. Knows some basic math, very literary broad. Loves Tennyson and Shakespeare."

Krandall chuckled. "Shakespeare? My son's in high school and still hates Shakespeare."

Spencer smiled a little uneasy.

"And will you tell him about your drug problem?"

Spencer paled a little. "Sir?"

"You had a herion problem didn't you?"

Spencer coughed. "I... Herion, no."

"Oh right, some.. thing similar though?"

"Dilaudid."

"Ahh yes, there we go. Dilaudid. Will you tell your son about it?"

"I was kidnaped and forced the drugs sir."

"Yes, I know. I read the report. You continued the drugs afterward though, yes."

"Am I going to be.."

"No, Kid. We're just chatting. Figuring each other out, if you will. If you're going to be a leader under me, We need to understand each other correct?"

"I...guess. I mean, yes sir."

"So why did you continue the drug?"

"I was addicted, sir."

Krandall nodded. "Did it make you feel better?"

"No sir."

"Did it..make the job easier?" 

Spencer paused and licked his lips. "At the time, sir."

"And why is that?"

"I was... lost and not understanding if what I was doing was having any effect and seeing all the victims faces and seeing my own pain and my own battle...was overwhelming, so with the drug, I was able to numb some of it, to work. I almost left the Bureau and realized that I needed this more to help me than the drug ever could and I stopped. And I haven't done it since."

"And would you?" 

"Now that I have a son? I'd never do anything that could risk my life or his, no sir."

Krandall looked at him before nodding.

"When Strauss recommended you for the job, I was skeptical. You... you don't look like much, kid." Krandall laughed, "But you have a very impressive file. 3 doctorate degrees, many published works, both FBI related and not. You've proved yourself on cases, held up against some things some people would not be able to and you have... experience with things most of these people wouldn't understand. Addiction, pain... mental disease."

Spencer looked at his files. "My mental health is fine sir."

"And yet you wonder about it, due to your family history. There's a note that you visit the FBI psychiatrist once a year to make sure you're 'normal'."

Spencer flushed. "I thought that was confidential, sir."

"It is. Won't leave this room, Agent."

Spencer nodded, alittle flustered. "Okay."

"Yet a drug problem, some immaturity still, and a chance that you could become a schizophrenic is... how can I say this? A danger to the stability of the unit."

"I'm a good agent, sir." 

"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt that you will be a good chief as well. Your first few cases have been pretty much perfect. I'm just telling you are being watched and reviewed constantly and a mistake made could endanger your position, if you will."

"And my job entirely?"

Krandall handed the man his picture back before standing. "Depends on the mistake. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Reid."

Spencer stood with him. "Thank you, Chief Krandall."

Reid watched as Krandall left his office, a little confused. Had he just given the man reason to fire him or keep him on? He couldn't read the man at all. Ryan and Elle made their way up to him.

"How'd it go?"

"He didn't look mad. Did he threaten you?"

"I... think so." Spencer said, watching the man get into the elevator.

Ryan looked back at the Chief before at Reid. "What he say?"

Spencer looked down at the girl. "There's no fraternization policy. My son is handsome. A mistake could get me fired."

Elle raised an eyebrow at Spencer's rundown. "That's what he said?"

"Basically."

Ryan frowned. "There's no fraternization policy?" She paused. "Wouldn't you know that?"

Elle chuckled. "Yeah, wouldn't you?" 

"Not if Strauss lied to me!" Spencer defended himself.

"Wow. Spencer Reid didn't know something." Ryan teased and Spencer glared at her.

Elle chuckled. "I guess this means you don't have to keep the relationship a secret." 

Spencer looked at her. "What...relationship?"

"There's no reason to hide it now, Spencer." Ryan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just because there's no rule doesn't mean we can just... we should still keep professional and personal stuff separate."

Ryan sighed. "You're no fun." 

Spencer looked back at the elevator, ignoring Ryan's comment. "I'm not quite sure how that meeting went."

"You're still Chief so I'd say pretty well."

"He knew...everything. The drug addiction, the mental disease, the... everything."

Elle frowned. "Strauss told him."

"If Strauss knew so much, why didn't she fire me?"

"Stop over thinking. You're not in Quantico and Krandall knows and doesn't care, so... just do your job and don't mess up."

Spencer looked at Ryan before at Elle, who shrugged. "She has a point."

"Damn right I do."

**Author's Note:**

**So.. this chapter was really hard to write. Why? I don't know. And I still don't know if I like it. I might re-do it. I'm trying to decide if I want Krandall to be an obstacle or a help. Ehhh.. So... We'll see. If you guys absolutely hate it, I'll redo it. Because I'm not really sure about it.**

**Also, I researched it. Theres no rule. And Spencer mentioned something in the first season? Mybe second about it? I don't know. But There's definitely no rule. But there is a reason why I mention it. so.. We'll see.**


	29. Chapter 29

Spencer closed the door to his office to see Elle sitting at her desk, waiting. He frowned, this was not going to be good. He sighed and made his way over to her, preparing for the worst. Elle looked up at him before pointing to the chair. He sighed and took off his bag, setting it down before sitting across from her.

"Okay, Elle, I know that you want to tell me something so just get to the point."

Elle raised her eyebrows. She was not to be rushed. She finished the last file she was working on before looking up at him.

"I'd just like to say that you and Ryan..."

"are a bad idea. I shouldn't be dating my employee. It's bad for the team mentality and it could get someone hurt. I have a son that I need to take care of and I shouldn't be getting into relationships so quickly after what happened with JJ."

Elle stared at him. "Is that what you think or what you think I think, because all I said was 'You and Ryan.'"

Spencer sighed. "I know you don't agree with it but-"

"Jesus, Spencer, will you shut up and let me tell you what I think?"

Spencer opened his mouth before closing it.

Elle smiled. "Thank you. Now, what I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted me -twice- was the same thing I told Ryan. You're the most logical person I know and I know that you know what you're getting into, same as you did with JJ. And if this what you want so be it, just... be careful. Ryan is not JJ, nor will she ever be JJ. If you're trying to replace her, it will not work. If you're trying to get over her, it might work, but you will be using someone who really does seem to care about you on some level already. Don't use her."

"I'm not-"

"I'm not finished." Elle said, giving him the eye. He sighed but didn't say anything.

"She's... Ryan's... I like her. I do. I think she'll probably be good for you too, but I think we both know that you..." Elle made a face. "If I know anything about you is that you have a huge heart under all those facts and that your childhood molded you into who you are and I honestly... don't think that you have it in you to have Will be the father of your son. I don't think that you'll not stop fighting for JJ and Henry. and Really, I can't say that that's a bad thing."

"She's..."

"Shh." Elle said, glaring. "Just... If something changes with JJ, do not cheat on Ryan. It might be despicable to break her heart and leave her for another woman, but there is nothing.. no reason to play with her heart. To lead her on if you're having relationship-like things with JJ. Do you understand? You may speak."

Spencer gave her a look before sighing. "I've been thinking about JJ and I a lot. JJ and Henry and Will and Ryan and me. I..." he sighed again, thinking about it. "I know that there's..." He paused and picked at his fingernails.

"There are healthy relationships that have commitment and passion and and intimacy. We had intimacy; she knew my secrets and she knew my troubles and she knew...everything. and we had passion. but there was never any commitment and there will be. The only thing we had was a companion bond and human needs. and Now we have a son." 

"And commitment. You two will never not be his parents."

"Yes, commitment to Henry, not to each other."

Elle shrugged. "And you and Ryan?"

"I think we're building on all three nicely. She obviously trusts me in some sense to get into a relationship with me. She knows about my parents, I know about hers. We understand each other in a sense."

"And the passion."

Spencer flushed. "Well.. uh... That too."

Elle chuckled, not going to tease him. "Do you have plans tonight with the lovely Ms. Williams?"

Spencer looked at his watch. It was almost 8. "Not set plans. I might stop by her house to see if she's okay. She didn't really talk to me much after I told her we needed to keep the relationship low-key."

Elle nodded. "You should be on your way then."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer's phone rang and he answered it as he walked towards Ryan's.

"Reid."

"Spence?" It was JJ and she was breathless.

"JJ, is everything okay?"

"I..There's..."

"What happened, JJ?" He said, walking faster to Ryan's.

"Derek...Were in DC...He's... It's bad, Spence."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

He rushed to Ryan's banging on the door. Ryan answered a little confused.

"Spe-"

"I need you to drive me to the airport. Now. I need to get to my team."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer rushed into the hospital with Ryan at his heels. She had persisted she come before knowing the details and he hadn't the energy to fight her. Garcia rushed and grabbed him.

"Oh Reid. Spencer, I'm so.. It's..."

Spencer held onto the girl. He still had not been filled in. He looked around to see JJ and Will. JJ was holding Henry close. The little boy was asleep. Rossi and Emily were next them both looking drained. Hotch looked...not like Hotch and Garcia was breaking down in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We had identified the unsub and going to apprehend, when a second male shot Morgan as he broke in the door. Under the arm, above the vest. It pierced a major artery. He's just got out of surgery. It's... He might not make it through the night."

"He'll be okay." Spencer said, holding the woman in his arms. "It's Morgan. Penelope, he'll be okay. He'll get out of the hospital and be showing off his new scar to all the ladies. He'll be fine."

Garcia looked up to see tears running down his face as he nodded. She ran her hands over his cheeks, wiping away his tears as she composed herself.

"Go see your son." She said before letting him go, going back to Emily's side. Spencer walked over to JJ and picked up the boy. JJ gave him a sad, scared look but said nothing. He knew that she had probably been crying since it had happened. Henry stirred but rested against the mans chest. Ryan, who had been sitting at the door, feeling like she was in the way, made her over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hand moving to his back. He held onto the little boy and shook his head.

"Everyone.. I should have been here." 

Ryan rubbed his back. "You wouldn't have been able to help him, Spencer."

He shook his head. "Still."

She kissed his forehead. "Don't. Your friend wouldn't want that, Spencer, and you know it. You say he's like DiMario? What did DiMario say when he stepped in front of that bullet for you?"

"Better luck next time?"

Ryan gave him a look. "Don't be smart."

"That's what he said. 'Damn, that hurt. Better luck next time, huh kid?"

"Okay. After that." Ryan said.

"I asked him why he did it and he said 'Can't have the leader of the back get taken by a stray.'"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm taking about the part about being a team and you fight for the team. You have to fight for your team now. They need you to be here now and you're here. That's all that matters."

He smiled a little. "You can't stay...can you?" 

"No, I texted Grey to call Krandall for us. Grey's to act as chief until you get back and I took a sick day for tomorrow, but then I have to go back."

Spencer nodded before a hand was on his shoulder. Emily. "They moved him back to ICU. We're switching waiting areas. You... must be Ryan, right? I've heard...Well, It's nice to put a face to a name."


	30. Chapter 30

Ryan glanced at Emily while waiting for Reid to get back. He, Garcia and Hotch were visiting with Morgan who had been moved to ICU and was awake. She bit on her bottom lip before getting up. Emily looked up as Ryan sat next to her. She looked around JJ and Will had left about an hour ago with Henry and Rossi was asleep.

"Hey..."

"What did you mean you've heard things about me?"

Emily shifted. "Well you know.. Girls talk."

"JJ?"

Emily nodded, looking at Morgan's room.

Ryan licked her lips. "So...what... what have you heard? Do you know that..."

Emily turned back to her as Ryan trailed off. "Do I know what? About JJ and Reid? We are profilers, Ryan, everyone saw the way he looked at her."

"And JJ?"

"JJ always watched him on cases as well. And with the things she said about you, yeah, it's obvious."

"And Henry?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What about Henry?"

Ryan frowned. Garcia knew but Emily seemingly didn't. "Nothing, nothing."

Emily looked at her. "Okay..."

Ryan stood when Reid came out with Hotch. Reid wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He looked bad, but Ryan didn't say anything, just comforting him.

"He looks so broken." He said against her skin.

"He's awake though. He'll get better."

"Thank you for coming with me."

Ryan pulled back and played with his hair. "It's almost 4, Spencer."

He looked at his watch. "Oh." He looked back up at her. "Your flight."

She nodded and kissed your forehead. "Want to walk me out?"

Reid looked at the rest of the group. Hotch was talking with a now awake Rossi and Emily, who were getting ready to go see Morgan. He turned back to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan walked into the hospital, finding Morgan's room quickly. She paused at the door when she saw Spencer curled up in a hospital chair next to Morgan's bed, both men asleep. She moved towards the long-haired man, pushing his hair out of his face. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a small smile.

"Hey." He mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some company. It's dinner time, have you ate?"

Spencer untangled himself from the chair and groaned a little, stretching. "No... ...you flew all the way here for me?"

She ruffled his hair. "You are my boyfriend, Spence. I'm just here for the weekend. Now let's go get something to eat."

He looked back at the sleeping man. "I can't leave him."

She looked around to see Garcia's name and number on a dry erase board, presumely for the doctor and updates. She pulled out her phone and texted the woman, asking if she could stay with the man while she fed Spencer.

"Garcia's on her way. She can stay with him while you eat."

Spencer stood and stretched a little more.

"And take a shower. God, Spence, have you been here since I left?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Maybe."

"Okay, then we're going to go to my room and you are going to shower and... we'll get you a change of clothes on the way, because...you reek, boy."

Spencer pulled his shirt to his nose. "I do no-"

"You kinda do, man." Morgan said from the bed, watching the two interact. Spencer turned to see his friend awake and smiled.

"Derek."

"You gonna introduce me to your hunny or what, man?"

Ryan rolled her eyes playfully as Spencer looked back over at her. "Oh! This.. this is Ryan Williams, she's... she's one of my team members."

"I'm his girlfriend."

Spencer flushed. "That, too."

"JJ said some hottie was over there when she went to say goodbye, but damn, man. You've been holding out on me all these years."

"JJ called me a hottie?" Ryan asked, amused.

"Oh no. She called you a dirty FBI agent-wannabe skank."

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "JJ said that?"

Morgan grinned, obviously enjoying the morphine he was getting. "Oh yeah, man. She was pissed. JJ likes you, didn't you know that? She's as goo-goo eyed over you as you...were?"

"Who's goo-goo eyed?" Garcia said, coming in. She smiled largely seeing Morgan awake. "Derek, you're up."

"Hey sweetie."

Ryan looked at Garcia before grabbing Spencer's hand. "Now we can go."

Garcia turned. "Please tell me you're going to shower, Spencer."

"I don't smell!"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer came out of the bathroom, buttoning up the shirt. He was in dark jeans and a white button up. His hair was messy and still wet. Ryan grinned from the bed.

"Sexy."

Spencer rolled his eyes, pushing up his sleeves and grabbing his watch.

Ryan sat up, grabbing his glasses and putting him on him. "Nerdy sexy."

Spencer pushed up his glasses and looked down at her. "Aren't those opposite?"

Ryan grinned. "Usually. You're just a genius." She kissed his lips.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, Ryan."

Ryan kissed his nose before grabbing his hands. She pulled him to the bed.

"Now rest. Let's watch some tv or something and we'll go get some dinner and then go see Derek again."

She watched as Spencer seemed to think about it before sitting down. She smiled and laid next to him, grabbing the remote.

"Thank you for being here, Ryan. You didn't have to come."

Ryan looked up at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I got to meet your old team. I have to say though, I think Vegas is much better."

"You're biased. Plus.."

"JJ called me a skank, making them not like me." Ryan said looking up at him.

Spencer chuckled before coughing a little to cover it. "I think... she...Morgan was probably exaggerating that, due to the morphine."

"Mmhmm." Ryan said looking at him, unamused.

"You're not a, uh... 'skank', Ryan, so... it doesn't matter what she might have said. Plus, it was a bad time."

"Are you going to say anything?"

Spencer gave her a look. "I...uh,"

Ryan gave him a look.

"I'll talk to her about it."

Ryan chuckled and kissed his lips. "You really are a genius. You don't have to say anything about it, but the fact that you were is really nice of you, seeing how she's your best friend. It makes me feel...Spencer?"

She looked up to see the man asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes: Two chapters in one day. Got to love a day off and a burst of creativity! Hope you enjoy. Still Don't own Criminal Minds.  
**

**Reviewers: Thank you much! I love your comments.**

* * *

"So he runs out into the middle of the street, blocking our shot and talks him down. I thought Emily was going to murder him on the plane that night. I've never heard her use so many curses in my life."

Ryan looks at Spencer. "Why?"

"Why did I do it? He deserved a chance." Spencer said, shrugging.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't talked him down, then what? It was the one time the boy got lucky. Seriously, he's a magnet for danger." Morgan said, sitting up a little more.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No I'm not."

"Really? So you didn't almost get shot already?" Ryan said and messed up his hair.

"That wasn't me!"

Morgan laughed. "I guess you passed all your bad juju to me, kid."

Spencer looked at his hands. "I'm sorry that-"

"Whoa, hey. No, kid. I was just kidding. This had nothing to do with you. Even if you were there, you couldn't have done anything. Plus, you were with this beautiful woman, so I can forgive you." Morgan winked at Ryan who laughed.

"You sure are a flirt, Derek."

Derek grinned. "You haven't even seen my game yet."

"And she won't." Spencer said and Ryan chuckled and kissed the man's cheek.

Morgan laughed at the man. "I'm just messing with you, Pretty Boy."

"So when do you get out of here, Derek?"

"This afternoon or tomorrow, thank God. I've been in here way too long."

"At least you got jello."

"Yeah right. You've stolen all my jello for the last four days, Reid."

"You stole mine first!"

Ryan shook her head. "Boys. If you can't behave, I'm going to have to take Reid back home."

Morgan chuckled. "I like this girl. She's feisty. You and Pen'd get along great."

"Are you talking about me again, Derek?" Garcia said, carrying her god son, JJ following.

Spencer got up and grabbed the little boy out of his arms. "Daddy!"

"What did he say?" Morgan asked, looking perplexed.

Henry looked at Derek. "Oops. Mommy say I can't say that! Derr, you can't know that Spenner my daddy. Don't tell okay?"

Spencer looked back at Derek who was looking back between JJ and Spencer before at the little boy. "No problem, Little man."

Garcia looked between everyone before scooping up the little boy. "How about you come with me and Ms. Ryan to get some ice cream, buddy?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!"

JJ waited until the two women and little boy had left.

"Derek.."

"Tell me that Morphine causes delusions, because I'm...tripping."

"Ahh. Delusions or hallucinations are not a side effect, but someone on morphine can have really weird dreams. That's what this is. You're experi-"

"Spence."

Spencer looked at his shoes.

"Spencer's Henry's biological father. Will knows. We're working on it. Spencer and I are just friends now and everything is fine. Nothing has changed."

Morgan looked in between the two. "Sure. Nothing's changed. Uh huh. That's why you're totally against Ryan."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I am not."

"You did call her a skank." Spencer said, looking at her. JJ flushed.

"I...Well, I did. Yes, but I was, it was a bad...can we get back on point?" She said, rubbing her temples.

Morgan chuckled a little. "Wow, you two... together. What kind of profilers are we that we couldn't spot that."

Spencer shrugged. "Bad ones, I guess."

Morgan laughed. "You have a , I didn't think... I knew that kid was too smart! No wonder, he's got genius DNA."

JJ gave him a look. "I'm not a complete idiot, Morgan."

"Yeah, but..." Morgan frowned. "...Jello?"

Henry poked his head in. "Mommy, guess what?"

JJ turned and looked at the little boy, waving the other two women in as well. Henry let himself in and went to Spenner. "Ms. Ryan and I like the same ice cream! And, and she said I could have two!"

Ryan looked at the boy's parents, who were looking at her, as she sucked on her little plastic spoon that came with the cups of ice cream. "What? He gave me the Reid pout!"

"Penny say than Ryan cant resist me. Whats that mean, Da-Spenner?"

"Means she can't say no to you."

"I'm unresisting."

"Irresistible." Spencer corrected.

"Yeah, that." Henry said with a nod. "I'm irresisable."

Garcia awwed as Morgan laughed. "He's got a way with the ladies... Are you sure he's Reid's?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer watched Ryan as she watched the tv. She glanced at him. "What?"

Spencer blinked, "What?"

Ryan smirked a little. "You were staring."

He flushed a little. "Sorry, I was... just thinking."

Ryan sat up and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"I like being here."

Ryan rested her head on her hands. "Well, it was your home for 10 years."

"I want to be with my son."

"Well that's natural, Spence. He's your son. He's adorable too, by the way."

Spencer smiled a little. "He's irresistible or iresisable as he says."

"Must have got that from you."

'Spencer chuckled. "You're very endearing."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She kissed him and he responded, pushing her back against the mattress.

Ryan pulled back and looked at him."What are you going to do?"

"I could quit. Move back here."

Ryan pushed him back. "Whoa, whoa. Move back here, what about our team?"

"My son is more important than a job. My family is more important."

"We could be your family too if you'd give us a shot, Spencer. You're so focused on Morgan and Emily and...JJ."

"They're the first people who ever gave me that sense of family. You wouldn't understand, you had-"

"Oh stop with the 'I didn't have a childhood because I'm a genius' act, Spencer. I'm not saying you should give them up. I'm saying that you should give some other people a chance to be there for you as well. Now be a grown up and a father and do the job and stop bitching."

Spencer glared at her. "And how am I supposed to be a father in Las Vegas when my son is in Quantico?"

Ryan breathed out through her nose. "I don't know. You're the genius."

"I can't think of a way that..."

"People do it all the time. He can stay with you for a week or two and then with JJ. Just figure it out with her."

"And when he goes to school?"

"Home school him. You can teach him."

Spencer paused. "...He wouldn't have to deal with the ridicule that..."

Ryan kissed him. "See, I'm smart."

"You are smart...but..."

Ryan kissed him again. "Shut up. Think about it. We... We need you too, Spencer."


	32. Chapter 32

Spencer opened the door to see JJ and Henry. JJ walked in holding the boy and a bag.

Ryan looked up from her TV show and smiled. "Hey Henry, ready for your sleep over?"

JJ set down the boy who made his way over to the girl and the TV. Ryan switched on some cartoons and the boy watched, talking about his mommy and daddy and papa and everything. The boy could chat.

JJ looked over at Reid. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Spencer sighed. "We talked about this. It's an experiment to see how well I do in order to see if we can do this visitation thing."

JJ sighed. "I don't want to leave him." 

"You aren't. He's spending the night and the day with me tomorrow and when I leave to go back home with Ryan tomorrow evening, he's going to be back with you."

JJ bit her lip. "Maybe you should just move back. I mean, I can't just send my son on a plane every two weeks Spencer."

"I told you I'll pay for the tickets, I mean,.. that's my responsibility and maybe we can figure something out. It could be longer-"

"I'm not going a month without seeing my son, Spencer."

"He's my son too, JJ."

"Really, because I didn't see you in the-"

Ryan cleared her throat, looking over at the two. Spencer glanced back to see Henry and Ryan watching them. He smiled.

"He'll be fine. Won't you buddy?"

"Uh huh. I play with Daddy and Ryan, Mommy. I be got Meatball movie."

JJ nodded, walking over to the boy. "If you need anything, anything at all buddy, you just tell Daddy and I'll be here, okay?"

"Uh huh. Love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, little man."

JJ walked over to Spencer, giving him the bag. "Everything you need is in here. If he so much as cries, you call me. You understand. You remember Battle right? Of course you do. If you so much as hurt a hair on his head, I will shoot you before you can even think of the first three digits of pi, you understand me, Spencer?"

"I'm not-"

"And don't... just keep it rated G with Ryan, okay?"

"I wouldn't-"

"And I..."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just...He's.. I can't do this! He's too little and I don't know Ryan well enough. She could be some-"

Spencer set down the bag and pulled the girl into a hug. "He will be fine. If you'd like, we can pull out Ryan's laptop and video conference before bed time, so you know he's okay. You can call every hour if you need to. It will be okay. Ryan's an FBI agent, she passed all the necessary clearances to become an agent. She's safe. She'll protect Henry just as any other team mate would. He is safe and look, he's happy."

JJ looked over at Henry, who was telling an elaborate story with hand motions. She sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"He's a mini you." She said. She smiled slightly as Ryan glanced over at them, a frown on her lips.

"So he should be fine with me, right?" Spencer said, looking down at the woman.

JJ nodded. "I guess."

Spencer chuckled and pulled away from the woman.

"Thank you for doing this."

JJ looked at him before back at the woman with her son. "I don't not like her, Spencer, you know that right? I...was upset when I said those things. We had a meaningful trip and I came to say goodbye and you were-" 

"I know."

"She... she..." JJ shrugged and sighed. "As long as you like her."

"I do."

"I still don't like the fact that's going to be here when you're spending time with Henry, but.. I mean, I guess... I might have to get used to her regardless, right?" 

"I can get another room, it just.. She came out here for me and I'd feel..." 

"I know. Well.. I should go." She smiled up at him before waving at Henry. "Bye Henry."

Henry jumped off the couch and ran to his mother, enveloping her legs in a big hug. "Bye mommy. I love you. and I be good, I promise. Daddy and Ryan and me'll be okay."

JJ kneeled down and hugged him. "I love you too and I know you'll be good. You go to bed when Daddy tells you to, okay? And be good in the bath." JJ looked up. "You can bath him right? I mean... That's not too difficult is it?"

Spencer looked at her. "I bathe myself."

JJ shook her head and looked back at Henry. "Be patient with your dad, okay? He's..."

"Too smart for his own good?" Henry said, having heard the saying a lot in describing Spencer.

JJ laughed and kissed the boy's head. "Just like you." 

Henry grinned. "I know, Mommy, we too smart."

"Uh huh. Call me before bed time."

"Okay, Bye bye mommy." 

"Bye, Henry."

Spencer watched as JJ left before looking back at Ryan. Ryan glanced at him before at Henry, who seemed a little thoughtful. She looked at Spencer, who had the same look, as if both were trying to figure out what the right thing was to do now that JJ was gone. She patted the bed.

"Let's watch a movie."

Henry perked up first, running back over to the bed. "yeah!"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Ryan? You awake?" Spencer asked, from the bed he was laying in with a knocked out little boy.

"Mmh." Ryan muttered.

"Even if I moved back here, you know that we'd still be in contact, right?"

"Hmm?"

"Our...discussion earlier. If I moved back here...I'd still... I wouldn't just..."

She opened her eyes to look at him. "You'd still want to be together?"

Spencer shrugged. "If you would. I mean, Garcia has all that tech stuff, and vacations and weekends."

Ryan licked her lips. "You're very...interesting, you know that?" 

"the percentage of couples that break up is not much different between long distant and proximal relationship so if you-"

"Spencer, before you start spitting out statistics, let me speak."

Spencer looked at her, mutely.

"You're a wonderful man and your friends are great here. Derek is hilarious and it's obvious that you and JJ are close. I don't want you to think that I don't understand the importance of the relationships you have with them and I understand your need to be here with your son, I just want you to... realize that whether decision you make, you might lose something."

"Do I have to lose you?" He asked, softly.

Ryan smiled a little. "We've only been dating for a few weeks, Spence. It's not like I've changed your life or we have a child together."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her . "So? I know that I haven't been in a lot of relationships in my life, but isn't that how successful relationships start?"

Ryan smirked at him. "Is that a line?"

"A line from what?"

She chuckled a little bit. "Never mind, Spencer. Just go to bed. You have a big day with your son tomorrow."

"You say that like you won't be with me."

"I won't. Garcia invited me to some lunch thing with her and Emily. I think they want to profile me."

She heard Reid chuckle. "I'm sure they just want to get to know you."

She watched as he shifted and kissed the boys head.

"You did great with him tonight, Spencer." She said, softly and smiled when he smiled.

"You helped."

"Maybe, but still. You could handle him on your own. If that's what you decide."

Spencer was quiet for a while and she looked over to see him staring at the ceiling, obviously thinking about things. She turned away from him, getting comfortable again. She knew that he needed to think things through, so she'd leave him be for now.

**Author's note: I might make a separate piece on Spencer and Henry's sleep over. Just because I think it'd be fun to write. **


	33. Chapter 33

Spencer held the little boy's hand as they walked through the aquarium. Henry paused when he saw a big animal.

"Whoa!" Henry said, running up to the glass.

Spencer watched as the boy pretty much kissed the glass, looking at the animals. He chuckled a little and Henry turned around.

"Why couldn't Ms. Ryan come, Daddy?"

"She went to go see Aunt Penny and Emily."

Henry nodded. "But I thought she came to see you."

"She did, but Aunt Penny and Emily wanted to talk to to her too."

"But she's your girlfriend."

Spencer frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Papa say that it's good that you got a girlfriend so you'll leave Mommy alone."

Spencer turned his eyes to the fish. "Oh."

Henry looked at his dad. "She is your girlfriend, right, Daddy? 'Cause you kissed her. Papa told me that only people who like each other kiss."

"You shouldn't be talking about that stuff. You shouldn't even know about that stuff!"

Henry blinked. "Daddy, I'm smart."

"Yes, but you're... you're still a kid!"

"But I'm a smart kid and I talk about this!"

Spencer and Henry stared at each other for a few seconds, before Spencer looked behind the boy. "Look, a whale!"

Henry's eyes widened and he rushed to look at the big mammal.

Spencer pulled out his phone to see how Ryan was doing.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan looked down at her phone to see a text from Spencer:

Hope things are going well with you. I think Henry is trying to tell me it's okay that I date you.

Ryan laughed out loud before looking up at the two. Emily raised an eyebrow as Garcia tried to get a peek of her text. She put away the phone before looking up at them.

"Okay, so... Ask me whatever you want to ask me. I know you didn't just invite me to talk."

Emily and Garcia shared a glance before looking at the girl.

"What are you doing with Reid?" Garcia asked and Ryan looked at her, slightly confused.

"...Dating him."

"He's... sensitive. You can't just use him and toss him away." Emily said.

"Oh really? Because isn't that what JJ did?"

Garcia and Emily glared and Ryan chuckled.

"Oh right. JJ's perfect. I forget."

"No one said I was perfect." JJ said, from behind her, sitting next to Garcia.

Ryan smirked a little. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Jareau."

"Sarcasm, Ms. Williams? How did Henry do last night?"

"Great. Spencer's a great father. You should let Henry come out to Vegas."

"Father?" Emily asked and JJ sighed. Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Spencer is Henry's father. JJ and Spencer had a sexual relationship while she was Will. Aren't you guys supposed to be a family?"

Emily looked at JJ who was rubbing her head. "Wow, didn't expect that. Was he... good?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, looking at JJ. "Should I answer that or do you?"

Garcia raised her hands. "No one is going to answer that, thank you very much. I love my sweet little genius, but I don't want to know how he is in bed. Thank you very much."

"He's very eager to please." Ryan said, amused at the look of horror that came over Garcia's face.

Emily chuckled. "Does he spout out sta-"

"We are not having this conversation! End of story. The End." JJ said, taking Garcia's drink and sipping it.

"Exactly!" Garcia said, taking her drink back. "We're talking about you."

"I think we need to talk about the fact that Henry is Spencer's."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry looked at his dad and Spencer looked at the boy perplexed.

"What?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Daddy, stop being silly!"

"How do you know these things?"

Henry gave him a look. "I'm smart, Daddy."

"Yes, I understand. You're very intelligent, but in a social sense, you're a two year old. You're not even two! You shouldn't be talking about..."

"love."

Spencer shook his head. "I.. You.."

"Daddy, I want to know! Papa and Mommy love each other. Do you love Ms. Ryan?"

"Ryan and I are just.. we're..."

"You don't love Ryan?" Henry frowned.

"It's... love takes time buddy and I-"

"Do you love Mommy?"

"I-ahh, uh..." Spencer scratched his head. "I don't..."

"You don't love Mommy?" Henry said, looking hurt.

"I do! I just.. It's different."

Henry frowned. "How is it different? Papa said that you were crazy in love about Mommy."

Spencer rubbed his temples. "Your Papa really needs to learn to stop talking."

"He only talks like that when he has cups of the black bottle."

Spencer frowned.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"We just...enjoy each other's company." Ryan said.

"But the facts and statistics..."

"They're cute." Ryan shrugged.

JJ laughed. "You think they're cute."

"Don't you?" Ryan said, looking at her. JJ looked away.

Ryan sighed. "Look. I get that you guys have to do the big sister thing. I understand that you want to make sure he's not going to get hurt. We're in a relationship and at the moment, we like what we have. I can't tell you that one of us isn't going to hurt. I can't promise that he won't, but honestly, I think..." She licked her lips, looking at JJ. "I think Spencer's an adult and he's going to choose what he wants. and I really don't know who that's going to be. You know he's thinking about moving back. To be with him, right?" 

JJ frowned. "He can't do that."

Penelope and Emily looked at each other before leaning in, watching the two interact.

"Why? Because you love him?"

JJ made a face and Ryan shook her head.

"You really need to stop messing with his heart, Jennifer. Either you drop Will and you try and be with him...Or you don't."

JJ looked at her. "I... You're..." She sighed when her phone started to ring.

"Jareau." She paused to speak. "What... Spencer, No."

The three girls looked at her confused. JJ looked confused before shocked. "Spencer! He's... Will will hurt- You can't just... He's not.. I'll be right there. Just.. Just don't go...Spencer, Do not go to his hotel room!"

Ryan watched as JJ got up, grabbing her bag.

"What's happening?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer found out that Will's been...drinking and he's not...happy to say the very least. I have to go."

"I'm coming."


	34. Chapter 34

JJ rushed into the man's hotel room to see Spencer holding a towel up to his nose and Will looking down at him with a busted lip.

"What the hell happened and where's my son?" JJ demanded.

Will continued to glare at the man. "He's fine."

"He's not fine! He's been staying with.., this... this alcoholic! for an estimate of 80 hours a week! While he drinks and says inappropriate things to my son!"

"He's my son!"

"He's complied of my and JJ's genetic material. You have no.."

"Finish the sentence and you'll have more than a bloody nose, you inconsiderate little-"

"Where's my son?" JJ demanded again, louder.

"He's next door." Will and Spencer said, glaring at each other.

JJ rushed to go get them.

"Did you bust his lip?" Ryan asked, looking at Spencer.

"I think I broke my hand." Spencer muttered. Will rolled his eyes as Ryan grabbed the man's hand, looking at it. Spencer made a sound of pain.

"He's a wimp. He couldn't do anything anyways. It was a lucky shot because he caught me off guard."

JJ came back with Henry on her hip. Spencer looked at the two. He stood up and grabbed the boy. He looked at her.

"I don't want him around my son." He basically growled. "I'm taking him to Vegas with me until you get your life situated."

"Spencer."

"He's my son, JJ! He's my son and I won't let him grow up... He won't be like me."

JJ bit her tongue. Henry looked in between his mom and dad and back at Ms. Ryan and his papa, He was confused and he frowned.

"I go with Daddy?"

"No." JJ said.

"Yes." Spencer said.

"You don't have a ... You don't have anything-"

"I want to go with Daddy."

JJ looked hurt. "What?"

"I go to Vegas with Daddy." Henry nodded.

Spencer looked at JJ before looking at Henry. "You do?"

"Papa and Mommy need to get better. I go with Daddy."

JJ shook her head. "No."

Henry shook his head. "Mommy. I go."

Ryan looked between the two. "Maybe we should discuss this when... everyone is rational."

"No. I'm taking him. End of story. When you decide your son means more to you than your alcoholic boyfriend, maybe you can have him back."

"You don't have the right to-"

"Then take me to court. Arrest me. I'm not letting my son live with an alcoholic! There's been indications that parental alcohol abuse may be associated with the physical or sexual abuse of children. And that's not even speaking of the neglect and the pressure it puts-"

"I wouldn't sexually abuse my..."

"You shut up." Spencer said, glaring at the man. He looked back at JJ. "He's coming with me."

Spencer looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

Ryan looked at the other couple before following Spencer out.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan stared at the little boy who was playing in the man's living room. She glanced up to see Spencer pacing.

"I'm going to assume you won't be at work tomorrow."

Spencer sighed and continued to pace.

Ryan watched as he paused and sat down for the first time in an hour. He bowed his head and sat there.

"There's a day care near the office."

He didn't look up. Ryan bit her lip.

"I can't believe JJ let you get on the plane with him."

Spencer took in a shaky breath. Ryan stood up and walked over to him. "Spencer?"

He looked up, a lost look in his eyes. "I.. What if... Will... What if he did.."

"Shh." Ryan kissed his forehead. "Don't talk like that. He's okay, Spence."

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't even know he was drinking and I just spoke to him! Did JJ know? How could she-"

Ryan placed a few fingers on his lips. "Spencer. Right now, you got to worry about Henry. He's excited to be here right now, but in a few hours, he... could freak out. and You got work and.. Do you even have any food?" 

Spencer looked around, a little helpless. "I..."

Ryan pressed her fingers to his lips again. "Listen to me. I'm going take Henry grocery shopping, grab some dvds and... pajamas and you're going to call JJ and figure how long he's going to be here or what's going to happen. And then, both or us are going to call in sick tomorrow, find Henry a day care and buy some things for your house."

"What if we go on a case?"

Ryan paused. "He can stay with Jason."

Spencer seemed to think about looking up at her. He stood and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thank you."

Ryan kissed his forehead. "No need, boyfriend."

He smiled a little.

"Daddy, do you love Ms. Ryan nooooow?"

Ryan chuckled and looked back at the little boy. "Hey Mini Genius, want to go get some snacks and movies with me at the store?"

Henry looked at her. "Do we have to walk? Daddy always walks everywhere."

"No we... wait, no car seat. Do you use a car seat?"

Henry nodded, looking at the two. "Duh."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

DiMario walked in, holding a car seat. "Holy shi...take mushrooms. You weren't kidding. He's..."

Henry tilted his head looking at the man. "I remember you. You... You said Mommy was smoking!"

DiMario grinned. "Good memory kid, you got your dad's photographic talent?"

"That's just a reading thing. I can't read yet, but I could."

DiMario laughed. "Awesome." He looked over at Spencer. "How long is he here? He's cool."

Henry grinned looking at his dad. "I'm cool, Daddy."

Ryan grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "You ready to go, buddy?"

"Can we get strawberries and bananas, Ms. Ryan?"

"Sure thing. Let's go install this thing and we'll go, okay?"

"It's easy you just..." 

Spencer watched as Ryan and Henry walked out the door before looking at DiMario who was grinning.

"Does he really know how to put in the car seat?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Will, I...thank you so much for the car seat."

"Hey, no problem. Whatever you need that I have, it's yours, man. Connor's too big to use any of that stuff now but... I mean, what happened?" 

Spencer sat back down and rubbed his eyes. "I... just took him." 

"Shit, man! You could.. That's kidnapping if she files a report!"

Spencer looked up. "He was drinking around my son! I couldn't just..."

DiMario shook his head. "You.. Wow. You have to know that this is bad."

Spencer rubbed his temples. "I couldn't just leave him."

DiMario nodded. "No, man, I get it.. I just... Call her. Call her before your life is destroyed and believe me, she might. You took her baby. People have been killed for that type of thing."

DiMario rested his hand on the man's shoulder for a minute before pulling away from him. "Just keep us informed, okay? We'll all be here, man." 

Spencer nodded and said his good byes before looking at his phone. He sighed and called JJ.

It rang twice before she answered.

"...Hey."

That was not what he was expecting.

"Hey, JJ..."

"How's Henry?"

Spencer frowned. Was she being calm about this?

"He's good. We just got him a car seat and Ryan is taking him to go get some food and movies."

There was a long silence. "You took him from me."

Spencer bit his lip. "He can't be in that environment."

"He isn't, Spencer. Will's drinking isn't that-"

"You knew he was drinking!"

JJ sighed. "Look. Will is dealing with the loss of his-"

"I don't care what Will is dealing with, Jennifer! He could have been hurt. He could have wondered off or Will could have gotten angry at him and-"

"Will would never do that, Spencer and you know that!"

"No! I don't! Alcohol changes people! It messes with the brain chemistry and anything can happen! I can't believe you're defending him!"

"Look. The only reason you aren't in prison right now is because I didn't call the cops. Don't make me-" 

"Are you threatening me?" Spencer asked. "One. I have a lawful reason on why to take ...two, I have his consent!"

"He's 23 months old, Spencer!"

Spencer clenched his jaw. "And he seems to understand that this is for the benefit of him more than you do."

"I understand why you did it."

"Then what's the problem?" 

"He's my son, Spencer!"

"As he is mine. We were talking about visitation, well.. he's visiting. When things are safe for him there, then he can come home."

He hung up and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let his son grow up in a neglectful house. He wasn't going to let his child have to carry the burdens of taking care of a parent. He wasn't going to let it happen. Not now, not ever.


	35. Chapter 35

Ryan came back with bags.

"Daddy!" Henry said, running toward the man.

Spencer looked up. "Hi, Henry." 

"I got us movies!"

Spencer smiled and pulled him on his lap. "Let me see."

Henry showed him the movies before Spencer looked up to see Ryan putting away the groceries.

"Why don't you go to your room and let me talk to Ms. Ryan?"

Henry looked between the two. "And then we watch a movie?"

"You bet."

Henry nodded. "Okay. Thank you Ms. Ryan."

"No problem mini genius."

Spencer walked into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

Ryan turned to look at her. "What?"

"You...this is a lot."

Ryan leaned against the counter. "You kidnaped your son."

Spencer shook his head. "I had reason." 

"You did. Which is why I'm here, but can you imagine what JJ is feeling?" 

"Why do you care, you don't like her."

"I don't. But... What if she did that to you?"

Spencer looked away.

Ryan moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "Did you talk to her?"

He nodded. "She seemed more worried about Will."

"You know that's not true, Spencer. She's his mom."

"I had to take hi-"

"I know, I know. But...You took her...everything, you know? He matters more than Will and you know that. She's probably devastated."

"I do."

"And you know that this could effect how she feels about giving you visitation." 

Spencer sighed and leaned her forehead against hers. "I messed up, didn't I?" 

"No. You did what you thought was best. You love your son and you don't want him to get hurt. Hell, it was kind of sexy knowing you busted his lip."

"I hurt my hand." Spencer said with a slight pout.

Ryan chuckled and kissed his knuckles. "Just keep that to yourself, when you tell the team the story."

Spencer nodded. Henry peaked out of his room.

"Can we watch a movie now?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry was on the phone with his mom, all ready for bed.

"Mommy, I okay. Ms. Ryan took me to get food and movies and I got superman pajamas."

Spencer watched as the boy laid in his bed.

"Mommy, I love you too. But I stay with Daddy."

Spencer frowned when Henry frowned.

"I come home soon, I promise. Papa sad and you sad and I miss Daddy, so I see Daddy and you be happy with Papa. Then I come home."

Spencer leaned against the door. "I'm having fun. Ms. Ryan say that we going to look at day cares tomorrow so Daddy and Ms. Ryan can work and then, we going to see Mr. Jason. Daddy say that he's like Aunt Penny and if Daddy go on a case, I stay with Mr. Jason."

Henry looked up at Spencer and smiled. "Daddy here to tell me story, Mommy. I got to go to bed now."

Spencer sat on the bed as Henry nodded to something his mother was saying.

"Okay, mommy. I tell him. I love you. Night, Night."

Henry hung up and handed the phone to his phone to put it on the nightstand. Henry sighed and laid back.

"Ms. Ryan went home?"

Spencer nodded. "What did Mommy say?"

"She sad that I come with you, but she said she make sure Papa get better so I come home. She miss me. She told me to say she sorry."

"She's sorry?"

Henry nodded. "Why is Mommy sorry?"

"I... I don't know, buddy."

Henry snuggled up to his father. "Daddy, do you hate Papa?"

Spencer ran his fingers through the boys hair. "No, I don't hate your Papa. I just don't want him to be drinking around you. It's not your job to take care of him."

"He supposed to take care of me."

Spencer nodded. "Exactly."

"You say you don't wane to be like you. What you mean?"

Spencer sighed. "I didn't have a Mommy and Daddy like you, buddy."

"Your daddy mean."

"Yeah, my daddy left and my mommy was really sick. I took care of her until I was a grown up."

Henry frowned. "Then what happened to her?"

"Some other people take care of her now."

Henry looked up at her. "Can I see her?"

"I...maybe, buddy."

"Okay. You read now?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry laughed as he played with the other kids. Spencer watched before looking back at the women.

"What about the fact that he wouldn't be here always. He might be going back and forth from here and Virgina."

"You'd still have to pay the weekly fees even if he wasn't here. It's a contract that can't have exceptions." The lady said and frowned. "It's expensive and unfair, but it's the rules. This is a great day care though, with a lot of FBI agents children here. We even have an ex-FBI agent as one of the care givers. My husband works for the counterintelligence unit as well. He'd be very safe."

Spencer looked at Ryan who shrugged. Spencer looked back at Henry who seemed to be having a great time. He licked his lips. "Is there any way that we could do a trial run?"

The lady looked at the man before nodding. "We could do a week trial. You can sign a contract then if you wish to stay on. He can start tomorrow if you'd like."

Spencer smiled. "Great. Thank you."

Henry rushed up to them. "Daddy, I stay here?"

"Tomorrow, buddy."

"We go see Jason now?" 

Spencer shook his head. "We're going to go see Jason after he's off of work."

"We're going to go get you some clothes and stuff now, Henry."

Henry grinned. "Like Superman?"

"Sure." Spencer said.

Henry seemed to be thinking about it before looking at Spencer."Can I dress like you instead?"

Ryan laughed. "Do they make sweater vests that small?" 

Spencer looked at Ryan with a frown. "Are you making fun of me?"

Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the day care.

"Never, love. Henry would look so cute in some argyle."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

She giggled at the boy turned in circles in khakis and an argyle sweater vest over a white button up.

Spencer grinned. "Lookin' good, buddy."

"You should be a model, Henry."

"A model?" Henry made a face. "I don't wanna be a model."

Spencer picked up the boy. "He's not going to be a model. He's going to Cal Tech and being a doctor."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "A doctor?"

"No! I play with the fishies!"

"A marine biologist, then." Spencer nodded.

Henry gave his dad a look and Ryan smiled a little.

"You can do whatever you wanna do, Henry. Your dad will love you regardless."

"I know." Henry said, resting his head against the man's shoulder. "We get more clothes now?"


	36. Chapter 36

Spencer turned out the light in the boys room before making his way out to the living room to see Ryan flipping through the channels. She looked up.

"Is the little cutie asleep?"

Spencer nodded and sat down next to her. Ryan watched him before turning off the tv.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"You've been so great with him and..me. I don't know if I could have got through this without you."

Ryan smiled at his words. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yes you could. You could do anything you wanted to, Spence."

"Henry really likes you."

"Well, good. I really like him too."

Ryan laid against him and Spencer kissed her temple. "I really like you too."

She looked up and kissed his lips. "You better."

Spencer frowned. "Does that mean-"

"I really like you too, Spencer. I have to admit even if it's been crazy these last few days, I've..." She paused and made a face, uncertain if she should finish.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrow. "You've what?"

She shook her head. "It's ridiculous. I mean, I know that-"

Spencer pulled away, looking at her more directly. "Tell me."

Ryan bit at her lip. "Promise not to over think it?"

Spencer's lips curled into a half-smile. "You know I can't."

Ryan ran her fingers over his chest, playing with his tie, her eyes focusing on it rather than him. "I've felt like I'm..." She paused and lowered her voice. "part of a family."

Spencer looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something before pausing and biting at his lip. Ryan looked up at him, seeing his brain turning over the words. She pulled back.

"I should probably head home. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Spencer watched as she got up before standing up. "What does that mean?"

Ryan turned. "It means... I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No. I mean... part of a family. Does that mean you..."

Ryan sighed and shrugged. "It just means that I... I just... I love my god parents, I do. They always treated me like I was one of them, but I never... felt like I was and I don't know.. I felt like I was part of your family today." She flushed. "I should really get going."

Spencer reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know what you mean. I'm glad you were with me today."

Ryan played with one of his curls, hiding her eyes from his again. "I don't want you to move back to Virginia." She said, softly.

He kissed her forehead.

"I know I can't ask you not to. I know that Henry is number one and that you and JJ have to make that choice together, because he's going to have to be flying a lot alone and it...isn't fair, but..."

She looked up at him. "I really don't want you to move."

"Even if I did, we'd still..."

"Spence, if you move back there, you and I both know there's a chance of you..."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Spencer said, cutting her off.

"You love her."

"I.." He trailed off

Ryan ran her fingers over his cheek over his lips. "You want your family to be together."

"We could be a family."

Ryan raised her eyebrows. "I... what?"

"With time, our relationship could develop into something with enough communication and understanding, we could... someday be a family."

Ryan licked her lips. "I... are you talking logically or... because you like that idea?" 

Spencer frowned. "Well.. uh, I mean, Sternberg says that-"

Ryan pushed her fingers against his lips. "I'm not asking about Sternberg."

Henry came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy, I have to potty." 

Spencer locked eyes with Ryan for a few seconds before turning to look at the boy.

"Okay, buddy. Go to the bathroom and I'll be there in a second."

Henry nodded, shuffling to the bathroom. Spencer turned back to Ryan. He kissed her.

"I say it because it's reasonable to think that it's a possibility and because where as its not how I pictured my life or family, I wouldn't mind."

Ryan watched as Spencer went to the bathroom with Henry. She didn't know how to take his response.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer watched as Henry ran around with the 3 and 4 year old children. He turned back to the lady.

"And he'll be safe. If something happens, you'll call me."

"Yes sir. We have your cell and office number, as well as a Ryan Williams, Elle Greenaway, Jason Vence, Will DiMario and Greg Stewart - You know that we just needed one emergency contact."

"I should give you his mother's number as well."

"I thought she was in Virginia, sir."

"She is, but if there is an emergency then she should know as well." 

"I.. okay."

Spencer looked back at Henry. "He's only 23 months, are you sure that it's okay to leave him here?" 

The lady smiled. "Yes, he'll be fine."

Spencer bit at his lip. "He's very intelligent. He might be a little...difficult at times."

"Yes, sir. You've told me twice now."

Spencer flushed. "Right."

He rubbed his cheek. "Can I go say goodbye to him?" 

"It might make it more difficult for you to leave. Henry will be focused on you and might not want you to leave and..." 

"I should just go then."

"You should just go."

"He won't think that I'm abandoning him?"

"No sir. We'll make sure that he knows you'll be back." 

Spencer bit at his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're... You're going to be late for work, sir."

"Right. Okay. I'll... Thank you."

The lady watched as the man hesitated before leaving the day care center.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan tapped her fingers, staring at the coffee cup.

Grey leaned over to Elle. "How long has she been like that?"

Elle looked at her watch. "37 minutes."

Grey nodded, watching the woman. "She's been around the Doc too long."

Elle nodded. Grey poked the woman who casually turned to look at him. "What does it mean when someone tells you that "you're not who I pictured myself with but I wouldn't mind it'?"

"With who said it, I'd take it as a compliment."

"Wait, you know who Dr. Incredible is?" Grey asked, even Will turned to see if Elle would say.

Elle laughed. "Maybe, but I'm not-"

Ryan stood up when Spencer exited the elevator. She walked over to him.

"How did Henry do?"

"He was having a great time when I left. I told them to call me if he got upset or if he needed me. I gave them everyone's numbers. I'm going to see him at lunch."

Ryan nodded. "Have you spoken to JJ?"

"Whoa." DiMario said. "Hold up!"

Spencer and Ryan turned to look at the man who was staring at them. "Reid is Dr. Incredible."

Grey raised an eyebrow. "Nu uh."

Elle hid her smile, watching them.

Grey looked between them. "He can't be..."

DiMario looked between them. "She was at his home last night and...why else would she go to Virginia to see him."

Ryan looked at Spencer before back at DiMario. "We're friends. I was there when he went there. I was just... following up."

Grey looked between them. He chuckled. "Man, that's...awesome. You know you're never going to live this nickname down, Dr. Incredible."

Spencer rolled his eyes, grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled her into his office, a very dark red blush on his face.


	37. Chapter 37

Spencer held the little boy's hand as they walked to his office.

"But Daddy, I thought you off work?"

"Remember how I said I'm the boss? That means I work more. I have to read through the cases Ms. Sarah picked out and decide which one we're going to go on."

Henry nodded, sitting in the chair. "Can I call Mommy while you read?"

Spencer nodded before calling the woman and handing the phone to the little boy. He sat down at his desk, casually looking up every now and then as Henry talked.

"Hi Mommy! I went to day care today." He said and Spencer smiled at the tone in his voice.

"I played with the boys and girls. They are all really nice but Amy. She was mean to me. She said my clothes were silly. I dress like Daddy, Mommy. Ms. Ryan said I should model!"

Spencer looked up at him as Henry grinned at him. He smiled back before making some notes.

"No, I tell her I don't want to. Daddy was I should be a...marine bigolist."

"Biologist." Spencer corrected.

"Biologist. They study the fish. We went to the fish place, Mommy, and we saw a whale when Daddy was seeing Uncle Derek! It was way bigger than Daddy."

He was silent for a few minutes and then he sighed.

"I like it, Mommy. Ms. April and Mrs. Kathy are really nice and I stay with Mr. Jason tomorrow when Daddy goes on a case and we video chat with Aunt Penny. You see me too?"

Spencer looked up, watching him, knowing JJ had to be asking about him coming home.

"Daddy real mad at Papa because he drink out of that bottle and Papa mean too. I no come home till Papa nice."

There was a pause and Henry frowned. "No, Mommy. Daddy's really nice. And Ms. Ryan too. She say I can do whatever I want to when I grow up and she call me Mini genius, because I'm like Daddy and she watches movies with me and she bought me superman pajamas! Daddy, is Ms. Ryan coming to dinner again tonight?"

Spencer licked his lips. "I could ask her if you'd like."

"Please? What, Mommy?" He paused. "No, Mommy, you the best! Ms. Ryan is nice, but I love you, Mommy. Ms. Ryan is just Daddy's girlfriend."

Spencer frowned. "Can I talk to her, buddy?" 

"Mommy, Daddy want to talk to you, now. Okay, bye."

Henry handed the phone to Spencer. "Hey Spence."

"What did you just ask him?"

"Nothing. I.. he seems to be doing well. You _and Ryan _seem to have it under control."

"Why do you say it like that?" Spencer asked, watching as Henry looked around the office. He closed his files, not wanting the boy to get a peak of the criminal photos.

"She just seems to be around a lot. She's not his mother, Spence."

"I'm not trying to make her that, JJ. We're just... Are you jealous?"

"What? Of Her? No. I know that my son loves me more." 

"Then why even ask?" He said, leaning back in his chair.

He heard her sigh and he rubbed his cheek. "Maybe you have a slight idea how I feel now. Watching W-I-L-L raise my son."

"That's Papa's name!"

Spencer looked at Henry. "You know how to spell?"

"Just Mommy's, Papa's, and My name. H-E-N-R-Y! See?"

Spencer looked at the little boy impressed. "We'll have to teach you more when we get home." 

"Yeah! I spell your name too!"

Spencer nodded before concentrating on the conversation.

"That's different, Spencer and you know it. Will and I have been together for 3 years now and I cheated on him with you and accidently created a baby with you. You weren't supposed to be the father."

Spencer didn't say anything for a few minutes, her words stinging more than they should. "Well, I am."

"Yes, you are and you're great at it. But you don't need to be bringing women around my son. He doesn't need to get attached to her if she isn't going to be around."

"Who says she won't be around."

"What, Spence, do you love her now too?"

"Not yet, but I could."

JJ didn't say anything for a while. "Well, still...he doesn't need to get attached to her."

"She's my team mate, JJ, and If I stay in Vegas then my team is going to be as close to him as your team."

"My team, huh? When Morgan got shot it was "my team', now you're back in Vegas and it's 'your' team? Have you even called Derek since being back?"

Spencer rubbed his eyes before putting the files into his bag.

"No, but he never called me before he got shot either! The only people I spoke to from 'my' team was you, Hotch and Garcia. For someone who is supposed to be 'my brother', he sure didn't call me once I was gone."

"He won't admit it, but he's been hurting, Spencer! We all have. We miss you. We want you back. Hotch hasn't filled your spot yet, in hopes it'll make Strauss agree to let you come back."

He grabbed his bag before standing. He sighed at her words. "I have to go. I'll call you to talk to Henry at bedtime. Goodnight, JJ."

Henry looked up at his father. "Mommy sad. She miss me. I miss her too, but I like it here with you too. Is it okay that i'm here, Daddy? I not hurt Mommy's feelings right?"

Spencer looked down at the little boy who looked incredibly lost. He scooped up the little boy in his arms. "I like you here with me too. Mommy's just sad that she doesn't get to see you everyday, but you'll go home in a couple weeks. Papa needs to get better so you will be safe. Mommy wants you to be safe too, that's why she's letting you stay with me."

Henry leaned his head against the man's shoulder. "I stay with Mommy, then I come back here, again?"

Spencer looked at him. "Would you like that? I could always move back to Virginia."

"But what about Ms. Ryan and Mr. Jason? You're their boss, Daddy. You fight bad guys with them now."

"I could fight the bad guys with Mommy again, maybe. Or... get another job."

Henry seemed to think about it as they made their way to the car. Once he was buckled in, he looked up at Spencer. "Your mommy is here, right Daddy?"

Spencer nodded. "And my dad."

"And you're the boss here. and Ms. Ryan likes you. And I like playing with all my new friends and Ms. April and Mrs. Kathy. and I like Ms. Ryan and Mr. Jason too. and I come visit you, so you see me."

"Are you telling me to stay in Vegas, Henry?"

"Maybe Mommy and Papa could move to Vegas. Mommy could be on your team!"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan watched as Spencer tried to teach Henry the letters and how Henry quickly was picking it up.

"R-Y-A-N." Spencer said, pointing to her.

"Ryan! R-Y-A-N and Spenner. S-P-E-N-C-E-R."

"Spencer." Spencer corrected and Henry gave him a confused look.

"That's what I said. Spenner."

Ryan chuckled and Henry looked at her. "Ms. Ryan, didn't I just say that?"

"Sure did."

"He didn't-" Ryan shot him a glance and Spencer paused. "Okay."

"See Daddy. I did."

"Uh huh."

Henry looked at Ryan before at his Daddy. "Ms. Ryan, do you love Daddy?"

Ryan, who was sipping her drink at the time, started to cough. "Do I... Do I love him? We just.. Well you see Love takes.. I.."

Henry looked at her, unimpressed as Ryan looked at Spencer, both flushed.

"It's not hard, Ms. Ryan. Do you love Daddy?" 

Ryan inhaled, looking at Henry."I like your Daddy a lot."

"so you love him."

"We haven't been together long enough to love each other."

Henry frowned. "Papa said he loved Mommy from the moment she stepped he saw her."

"That's because he's an id-"

Ryan cleared her throat. "That's just a saying, Henry. No one ever really falls in love that quickly. It takes a while."

"But you and Daddy spend a lot of time together and... he smiles a lot when you're here."

"He does huh?" Ryan said, looking at Spencer, amused.

"I think it's time for a little boy to go to bed."

"Oh no, We're having a great talk."

"Yeah, Daddy. Ms. Ryan and I talking."

"No more talking. Let's go to the bathroom and go to bed, Henry."

Henry pouted but Spencer scooped him up regardless.

"That won't work for him. He invented it, Little genius."

"Good night, Ms. Ryan. I see you when you get back from the case."

"Good night, Henry."


	38. Chapter 38

Spencer returned to see Ryan looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You graduated with a perfect 4.0?"

Spencer flushed. "With my Mathematics and Chemistry degrees. Engineering, I ended up with a 3.993. and Psychology and Sociology with a 3.975."

Ryan looked at him, unimpressed. Spencer smiled. "Sorry." 

"You were a cute kid. You look adorable with the short hair."

"It hasn't been that short since I was 4."

She turned to look at him. She ran her fingers up the back on his neck, teasing his hair at his scalp. "I like it long. You look sexy with it."

"You look sexy too."

Ryan grinned. "Why, thank you."

She kissed him before looking back at his pictures, grabbing his arms and pulling them around her. He wrapped his arms around her when she grabbed his arms. She smiled, feeling his breath against her neck.

"You look a lot like your mother."

"Thank you."

Ryan looked at the picture of his complete family. It was the only one he had of his father. "Will you introduce Henry to your parents...both of them?" 

Spencer sighed. "My mother would love to see him. I plan on taking him to go see her, but it's hard. I'd have to make sure she is lucid and it would have to be short."

"And your dad?" 

She felt him tense behind her. "I can't be civil with him. Definitely now, that I'm a father. I mean, I heard Will was drinking and I couldn't let him stay there with him. How could my dad let me stay with my mentally ill mother alone, where I had to take care of her and the house and myself when I was only eight years old."

Ryan turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Then you show him what it's like to be a good father." She kissed his temple, before kissing down his jaw line.

Spencer looked down at her, before grabbing her face and kissing her lips. Ryan's hands tightened, grabbing at his shirt. He took a step towards her, pushing her against the diplomas and pictures. Ryan pulled back a little shocked.

"Henry's in the.." She bit at her bottom lip, when his lips trailed to her neck. "Spencer. Mini Genius."

"He's sleeping." He muttered.

Ryan pushed him back a little. "And can be easily woken up. I.. We can't do this with him so close and if you start thinking with your brain you'll realize that."

Spencer kissed her lips once more, before leaning his forehead against hers. "I...Yes. That's very true. That would be bad."

Ryan smiled at him, kissing him again. "Very bad."

Spencer looked at her. "Then stop that."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Lies."

Ryan giggled. "I should be going home anyways."

Spencer grabbed at her hips. "Stay."

"Didn't we already agree that that would be very bad?"

"We agreed that the kissing and anything that leads from kissing is bad. Not you just staying."

"But Henry..."

"Henry likes you. He told me I should stay because you and well, his new friends."

"Oh really?" Ryan grinned. "He really does like me."

"So, will you stay?"

Ryan contemplated it. "You sure Henry will be okay with it?" 

"You stayed with us before and he didn't have a problem with it."

"Good point."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry jumped into the bed. "Daddy! Ms. Ryan! It's time for me to go see my friends!"

"Not yet, Henry." Spencer muttered, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Ryan looked at the little boy as his face fell. She ran a hand through her hair before rubbing her eyes.

"You hungry, Henry?"

Henry bounced on his dad's back. "I have bananas."

Ryan laughed as Spencer groaned. Ryan got out of bed and scooped up the little boy.

"Let's let Daddy sleep for a few more minutes while we go make everyone some breakfast. You want to help?"

"Uh huh. We make coffee too. Daddy only like coffee."

"With lots of sugar, right?"

"Yep. Mommy said he's addicted."

Ryan chuckled and sat the boy on the counter. "Do you know what addicted means, Mini?"

"When you like something way too much."

Ryan nodded. "That's very good, Henry."

"Are you going to stay here from now on?"

Ryan looked up at the boy. "What?"

"Are you going to live with us like Papa and Mommy and me. Well, before Papa moved out."

"I...ahh, no, buddy. It was just really late last night and your Daddy didn't want me to walk home."

"Oh." Henry frowned.

"Why the frown, little man?"

"You're fun."

Ryan grinned. "Thanks. Doesn't explain the frown. Would you like to pour the milk?" 

Ryan helped the boy as he poured the milk into the three bowls.

"I like you. You should stay here, so we can play more."

Ryan chuckled, picking up the boy and putting him on the ground before grabbing his and her bowl.

"Go wake up daddy, while I get your banana, okay?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer sat across from his mother, who was looking out the window.

"Mom."

Spencer looked at her as she turned to look at him. "Spencer, you're here?" 

He smiled. "I'm about to go on a case, Mom." 

"So you came to see me? How nice, Spencer."

"I have Henry for a week or so. I was wondering if... I could bring him to see you. He wants to meet you."

Diana smiled. "I'd love to meet him. He's special like you, isn't he?"

"Yes, mom. He's more intelligent than his counterparts."

"And his parents are proud?"

"Mom, I... Yes, his parents are very proud of him."

"Good, good. I've always been very proud of you, Spencer."

"I know, Mom." Spencer said, smiling.

"I'm... I have a girlfriend too."

Diana looked at him. "Oh? Is she as intelligent as you?" 

"Ah, no. But she's an FBI agent. She's very beautiful, and she's strong willed and...I think you'd like her."

"Do you like her?"

"I wouldn't be dating her if I didn't like her, mom."

Diana looked at him with a slight smile. "Very beautiful, strong willed. That's not words you use to describe someone you like."

"Wasn't it Shakespeare who wrote a sonnet about someone who he loved and used normal words, if not almost rude."

Diana smiled. "You have a point. Tell me more about this woman."

Spencer looked at his watch before leaning in. "She's..." He paused. "Do you want a physical description or an emotional description?"

"I want you to tell me what you think when you think about her."

"She's...amazing." Spencer said, flushing. "She's...I don't know, Mom. She makes me feel like I'm a good man."

"You are a good man, Spencer."

"I...I know that I've never done anything wrong and that I'm intelligent and kind, but I've never... It's different."

Diana looked at him a little amused. "Interesting. We should talk more about this after your case. You will be back after your case? I do worry about you with those cases. You never should have joined the government, Spencer. They're-"

"I'll be back, Mom, I promise. Maybe Henry will come with me."

There was a pause before Diana looked back towards the window. Spencer sighed.

"See you later, Mom."


	39. Chapter 39

Spencer leaned against his knuckles, reviewing the case file.

"And what-"

Grey looked at the screen "Jason's video calling."

Grey clicked to answer and chuckled when he saw a little boy staring back at him. The little boy turned to face someone off screen.

"I don't think it's working. Oh! Look! Hi, I'm Henry, I met you, Mister Grey."

"I remember you too, Henry. Are you having fun with Jason?"

"He just pick me up from play time. I play with the bigger kids, because the kids my age are boring. They can't talk!"

Grey looked at him amused. "They can't talk?"

"Not like me. I'm really smart, like my daddy. Can I see Daddy? Mr. Jason says he's got to work so I can't talk long."

Ryan peaked over Grey's shoulder. "Hey Mini."

"Ms. Ryan!" Henry grinned.

Grey looked over at him. "He likes you."

Spencer cleared his throat before looking over Grey's other shoulder. Ryan waved to the little boy and blew him a kiss before making herself busy working on the profile again. Henry blew Ryan a kiss before looking at the screen again.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Are you keeping Jason from working?"

"No, Daddy. Jason say I say hi first. He said since you didn't get to see me, you were probably missing me and I miss you, so...I say hi..again. Hi, Daddy!"

Spencer grinned. "Hey buddy. Are you doing okay? Are you being nice to Jason?"

"I always nice, Daddy. Mr. Jason is really nice too. I wish you were here though Daddy. You catch the bad guy yet?"

"Nope, but we think it's a bad girl."

Henry made a face. "Maybe It's Kimmy's mommy. She pulls people's hair."

Grey laughed and Spencer looked amused as well. "I'm sure she isn't."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll find it her. You're the boss."

Spencer nodded. "Now go play, buddy so Mr. Jason can do his job. Then, maybe, if you're really good, he'll let you video chat with Aunt Penny."

"And Mommy! Mr. Jason let me call Mommy in the car. I know Mommy's number, so I call. Daddy, I need to know your number too, so I call you. But Mommy, she said Aunt Penny come over to video chat with me."

"Oh yeah, but Mr. Jason got to work right now, alright?"

"Alright. Love you Daddy. Bye bye Mister."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry looked at Jason, bored. He sighed dramatically before laying on the floor.

"Can I call Mommy yet?"

Jason looked over at the boy with an amused look. "Sure."

He got up and grabbed a laptop before setting it up and in front of the boy. "Garcia has to accept and then you'll be good, little man."

Henry didn't answer just continued to stare at the video conference until he grinned.

"Mommy!"

"Hey little man!" JJ said, smiling.

"Hi Mommy, Where's Aunt Penny?"

"She'll be right back, Henry. Tell me about your day care. Do you like it? Because if you don't you can come back home and... I... we can figure something better out."

Jason looked over at Henry who shook his head.

"No, Mommy. I love it! Andrew and Danny are my friends and Kimmy is okay, but she pulls people hair. She doesn't pull my hair, though, Mommy."

"That's good."

"I like it here, Mommy. It's fun. and Ms. Ryan is really nice. Daddy really likes her too."

"He does huh?"

"Uh huh. and Ms. Ryan loves him."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Uh huh. She loves him. But she won't say so. She sad."

Jason was no longer paying attention to his work, curious on how a two year old knew anything about love.

"She's sad that she loves him?" JJ asked, confused.

"Yeah."

Jason, JJ and Penelope who had just came back stared at him, waiting for him to explain. He didn't.

"So did you see my PJs, mommy? They're Superman!"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan knocked on Spencer's hotel room. She smiled when he answers, glasses and all.

"It's midnight. Please, tell me you aren't working."

"I'm...not working." Spencer said, looking to the side. Ryan gave him a look and he sighed. "much."

She moved inside his room and grabbed the files. Spencer watched as she put them in his bag before looking at him. "No more work until 7."

"We should really start earli-"

Ryan kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Spencer."

He sighed and looked at her. "I just want to get home."

Ryan trailed her fingers over his face. "Maybe this isn't right for you anymore, Spencer. Maybe you should...do something else, normal."

Spencer frowned. "But.."

Ryan sat down on the bed and pulled him over. He sat down and looked at her.

"Everyone who sees you with Henry knows that that boy is your entire world. He comes before the job, before your team, before us... and you should do what's right for him. You should do what you think is right for him."

Spencer licked his lips. "I don't... I never wanted to do anything but this."

Ryan leaned against him. "You have three doctorates. You can do anything you'd like, Spencer. Hell, you could just start writing and make money off of that."

"Be like Dave." Spencer mused.

"Dave?"

"Rossi, my... he was my co-worker."

Ryan nodded, looking up at him. "You could move back to Virginia and-"

"Or I could stay here." Spencer looked down at her. "My family is out here, and... I have a house. Henry has friends out here you know?"

Ryan smiled. "He would miss his friends."

"Indubitably."

Ryan's smile widened and she leaned up and kissed him.

Spencer pulled back. "Although, If I do decide to move, they haven't filled my spot on my old team yet, so maybe you could trans-"

Ryan kissed him again. "Talk later."


	40. Chapter 40

Spencer picked up the little boy and hugged him tight.

Henry grunted. "Daddy. Can't...breathe."

Spencer loosened his grip. "Sorry, buddy. I missed you!"

"I missed you too daddy, you got the bad guy?"

"Yeah, buddy. We got the bad girl."

Henry leaned his head against his dad's chest. "That's good daddy. I talked to Mommy a lot while you were gone. Mommy miss me a lot."

"Oh yeah?"

Henry nodded. "I miss her too, Daddy."

"Oh?"

"I go home soon?"

Spencer bit his lip. "In a couple days, we'll see how everything is going, okay?"

Henry nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Where's Ms. Ryan? I wanna see her too."

Spencer smiled. "She went home, Henry. We'll see her tomorrow, okay? It's just you and me tonight."

Henry nodded. "Can we get pizza?"

"Sure, buddy, whatever you'd like."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer laid in bed before grabbing his phone. He called someone and waited for them to answer.

"Morgan."

"Hey Derek, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay. How's my nephew?"

Spencer smiled. "You aren't mad?"

"Hell, if I knew Will was drinking around Henry, I'd kick his ass too. I heard you got a good shot in?"

"I tried." Spencer nodded. "I was.. I needed to talk to you about something, though."

"Shoot, kid."

"I'm thinking about leaving the BAU."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "All I could think about was Henry this last case. I don't think I can be a father and do this job. I can't... I can't be like Hotch."

Morgan sighed. "But, Man, you love this job."

"I love Henry more."

"Hotch loves Jack too, Spencer."

"I'm not saying that he doesn't. I'm saying that..." Spencer trailed off, before standing up and going to check on the boy. He was laying on his stomach on the couch, fast asleep. Spencer sighed, leaning against the door frame. "this job takes so much out of us. We always have to be ready to go and I can't... I don't want to always be leaving."

"What does JJ think?"

"I haven't spoken to her about it. Ryan thinks-"

"Man, what's up with you and this Ryan chick? Is that what you really want?"

"I don't understand."

Morgan chuckled a little. "Everyone knows about you and JJ now, Spencer. You were in love with her for 5 years...are you really over that?"

"I need to move-"

"She broke up with Will, man."

Spencer frowned. "She didn't tell me."

"Pen said that JJ knew that Will was drinking. Not around Henry, though. Supposedly, he's an angry drunk too."

Spencer rubbed his head. "Henry's going to-"

"I know, but... she's single, Reid.. so maybe you and.."

"I'm with Ryan, Morgan."

"Right, but.."

"But nothing. I... Can we focus on the subject at hand?"

"You should just come back to us, man. Get your boss to transfer you back here. We need you. You can be around Henry all the time and you get to do the job you love."

"I have friends here too, Morgan."

"Yeah, but we're your family."

Spencer bit at his lip. "Henry's waking up, so I should go."

He hung up before sighing. Morgan had been no help at all. He walked over to the little boy and picked him up. Henry fussed a little, but felt asleep again, quickly. Spencer took the boy to his old room and laid the little boy down in his bed. He kissed Henry's forehead before going back to his own room. He looked back at his phone again before sighing. Should he call JJ? She was probably hurting. He bit his lip before hitting the speed dial button and holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Spence."

"Hi. Henry fell asleep a little early, so I was just... calling to..."

"It's fine. He seems to be doing really well there."

"He is. He's integrated into the day care very well. He's very social."

"Guess he got that from me."

"Definitely not a Reid trait."

JJ sighed. "I broke up with Will."

"I heard."

"I didn't know he was drinking around Henry, you know that I would never put our son at risk like that, right, Spence?"

"I do."

"He really took the cheating hard. I thought that we could fix things, but...he's just so mean now. He's moving back to New Orleans and I... I don't know what I'm going to do."

Spencer closed his eyes as he heard her jagged breaths. She was crying. "It'll be okay, JJ."

"Will it? Everything's so...messed up, Spence."

"He wasn't right for you anyways, Jennifer."

"And are you right for me, Spencer?"

He took in a long breath. "I don't know."

She sighed. "I wish you were here."

Spencer opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, wondering what exactly she meant by that. She was hurting and usually when one of them were hurting, they had sex. Was that what she meant, by wishing he was there? Was it something more?

"I..." He tried, but he didn't know what to say.

"Henry thinks Ryan loves you. Do you... Do you love her?"

"Henry said Ryan loves me?"

She sighed, knowing he was ignoring her question. "And it makes her sad."

"Why would loving me make her sad?" Spencer asked, confused.

"He didn't explain it." JJ said, before there was a pause. "Do you love her?"

"JJ, I don't want to talk about this again."

"She's beautiful and... I mean, I understand why you'd love her. She's.."

"JJ." Spencer interrupted. "I..I didn't call to talk about Ryan. I called because I know you had to be hurting and I.. I just wanted to be there for you."

"I love you, Spencer."

"Why don't you come up here for the weekend? You can spend some with Henry and we... we can talk about things and you can get away from everything for a few days. I'll pay for the ticket."

"That sounds great, Spence."

"Good. Now, go to bed JJ. Everything will be... Everything will get better."

She seemed to chuckle a little. It was muted by something, he didn't know what. "And how do you know that?"

"...I don't, I was just trying to be hopeful."

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep? I know that's...childish, but...I..."

"It's okay, JJ. I was just going to sit here and read for a while anyways."

"Read out loud."

"Okay." He said, before reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing the book he was planning to read. "Are you sure, it's about thermodynamics."

"I don't care. I just want to hear your voice."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan scooped up the little boy who answered the door. "How's my favorite little genius doing huh?"

"Mommy's here!"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea?"

"Uh huh. She and Daddy are talking in his room. I watching tv. Are you going to go to see the candy world with us?"

"I... don't know. How long has Mommy and Daddy been talking?"

"A while. Mommy look really sad, Ms. Ryan."

She sat down, pulling the boy in her lap. "Oh."

Henry looked at her. "Now you look sad. Why is everyone sad?"

Ryan smiled, weakly. "I'm not sad, Mini. Promise."

Henry scanned her face, but shrugged. "I want you to come to the candy world with us, okay?"

"We'll see, Henry."

Spencer and JJ walked out of the room, their reactions totally different as they spotted Ryan. Spencer smiled, while JJ looked a little upset. She walked over and picked up the little boy.

"Ready to go to the M&M world, little man?"

"Uh huh. Can Ms. Ryan come too, Mommy?"

JJ licked her lips, looking at Spencer. "I...do you want to come, Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Spencer as well, who smiled a little more. "Can... I talk to Spencer for a moment, first?"

JJ shrugged. "I'm going to go get Henry dressed."

Spencer watched as they left before turning back to Ryan. "I told her about leaving the BAU."

Ryan nodded. "Is she here to get Henry?"

"Maybe, We were talking about things."

"Oh...so...You know what you're going to do and you didn't tell me?"

"No." Spencer looked at her a little confused. "We were just talking about things, seeing what the best options were. I don't know anything yet."

Ryan nodded and smiled a little when Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist. "She broke up with Will and she's hurting. I thought she could use some time with her son away from all that mess."

Ryan nodded, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I...got a little ...upset when I heard you were alone with her."

Spencer placed his fingers under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "I wouldn't do that to you, Ryan."

"I know." She kissed him. "I know, it's just... it just feels like everyone there is Team JJ and-"

"Team JJ?" Spencer asked, a little amused.

"Yes, There's Team JJ and Team Ryan and the Quantico team and Elle are ...this is ridiculous isn't it?"

Spencer chuckled a little and kissed her. "A little. And I don't think Elle is Team JJ."

"She told me you two were meant for each other. Or something like that." She said, with a little pout, causing Spencer to kiss her again. Ryan tangled he fingers in the man's hair, slightly tugging, needing more from the kiss.

"Why do girls like to pull people's hair, Mommy?" Henry asked. "That's not nice, Ms. Ryan!"

Spencer and Ryan pulled back to see JJ and Henry watching them. Spencer blushed and Ryan buried her face in his chest, trying to stifle her giggles.


	41. Chapter 41

Henry yawned before raising his arms to be picked up. Ryan was the one scoop him up and he smiled, lazily. "Hi Ms. Ryan."

"You sleepy huh?" She asked, looking around for Spencer. JJ had gone to the restroom and Spencer had said he was going to the gift shop for a second.

He nodded, resting his head on her shoulder. "You have fun, Ms. Ryan?"

"I always have fun with you, Mini."

"I have fun with you too, Ms. Ryan."

"Good."

Henry sighed and closed his eyes. Ryan looked up to see JJ was back. Ryan smiled at her.

"Mommy's back."

"Mmh." He said, sleepily, snuggling more into her shoulder, his little hand on her neck.

JJ smiled at her. "I guess we wore him out, huh?"

Ryan nodded, running her hand over his back. JJ noticed and looked around for Spencer.

"Gift shop."

JJ nodded, before looking back at the woman and her son. "You love him."

"Henry? Of course, he's adorable. You've raised an amazing son."

"Spencer."

Ryan licked her lips. "It's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

JJ shrugged. "Henry seems to think you do. And it makes you sad. Why does it make you sad?"

Ryan started to shake her head before sighing with a small chuckle at the end. "He's too smart."

JJ gave her a knowing look and Ryan looked behind JJ to see Spencer carrying a couple of bags. He paused and turned back, seeing something else he liked. Who knew the man liked to shop? She assumed they were all for Henry.

"I was named after my uncle. My mother's brother. He was a fire fighter with my father. My mom went into labor early, while my uncle and my father were working. Only one made it to my birth. My father later told me that he had been trapped and my uncle Ryan came in and got him , but the the building basically collapsed, and pinned my uncle and there was nothing the guys could do. So I was born in mourning and before I'd even understand the true meaning of loss, I'd lose my mother, my brother and my father in a horrible event. I had refused to watch my brother that day, I was a teenager you know? Had a boyfriend or something that was more important. Well, anyways, my mother took him with her to work and they died. And I never let anyone else get close again. And then I met Spencer...and he was complaining about how his dad left and how much it hurt and... I kind of..." Ryan looked down to make sure Henry was asleep, "..hated him at first. I slapped him, you know?"

JJ nodded, mutely. Ryan assumed the woman couldn't believe she was opening up to her. Ryan couldn't believe she was opening up to her. She hated this woman. Okay, she didn't hate her. She was jealous of her. Ryan made a face before continuing.

"And he... surprised me. You know, he visits his mother before every case and after."

"He used to write her a letter everyday."

Ryan smiled. "Sounds like him. He's much more than the brain everyone sees him , He was in the office, working, distraught over his mother, worried about being the best boss he could be and we went out and he didn't kiss me you know, after I basically threw myself at him."

"I remember."

"I was drunk. And I felt rejected. I didn't... I haven't ever liked you, Jennifer. You used him and you broke his heart."

JJ opened her mouth to speak but Ryan continued. "And then I saw that you there in that blanket that morning and I... I knew he was going to get hurt again and -"

"You had feelings for him then?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just didn't want him to get hurt again."

"So you kissed him?"

"I kissed him because I wanted to kiss him."

"And you knew it'd mess with us."

"Would you have left Will for Spencer that weekend?"

"I..."

"Exactly." Ryan glared. "I felt guilty and I tried to help...and then..." Ryan looked at the boy in her arms.

"You got with him."

"It...That was a mistake."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Anyways, I know what followed. When did you fall in love with him?"

"I knew that I could fall in love with him when he held me after I had a bad dream. I knew he wanted to psychoanalyze and he just sat there quietly, his arms around me. For hours. And then the next day, he visited his dad..."

"I remember that. he called Henry."

"He-" She paused as Spencer got close, seeing the two women talking.

"Did I miss something?" He asked and Ryan shook her head.

He looked to JJ who was looking at Ryan, confused. She turned to Spencer. "Can you give us one more minute?" JJ took Henry and handed him to his father. "We need to finish a talk."

Spencer looked in between the women before Henry whined a little. "Daddy. I gotta potty."

Spencer nodded before stealing a glance at the women again before taking the little boy to the men's room.

"Go on." JJ said, sitting down.

"We started being official that night."

"And when did you know you loved him?"

"After Morgan's accident."

"Why then?"

"He hadn't showered in 5 days and-" 

"You loved him because he hadn't showered?"

Ryan chuckled. "No. I... He came out of the shower. He was in jeans, because that's all I had bought him - have you ever seen in jeans. Wow, He looks amazing in them. But back to point, He was standing there and he.. I don't know. They way he looked and smelled and.. He was willing to stand up for me to you and I just..."

JJ raised an eyebrow as Ryan sat down next to her. "And why does that make you sad?"

She looked at JJ. "Because he's still yours to take. All you have to do is grab his face and kiss him, tell him you want him and he'd melt right into you. You're the.. You're Henry's mom, You're his first love. You're still his everything." 

JJ frowned. "I told him I loved him over the phone last night." 

Ryan turned to look at her. "You did?"

"He didn't say it back." She said, softly, seeing the man and boy leaving the bathroom. "He just offered for me to come here and he read to me until I fell asleep. He... I think he cares for you a lot, Ryan. He might still think about me, and I still might be important. But I honestly don't know if he'd leave you for me. And I don't think it's fair to make him choose."

Henry jumped into JJ's lap and Ryan smiled at her before standing up, walking over to Spencer. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Did you know that the first female character wasn't introduced to the M&M family until 1997? It was posted in between the-"

Ryan leaned up and kissed his lips.

Spencer pulled back with a small smile. "What was that for?"

"You.'re just..."

"Irresistible?"

Ryan chuckled. "Exactly."


	42. Chapter 42

Spencer was silent as he walked Ryan home after the day spent with his son and the mother of the child. He looked at the woman next to him before turning his eyes back to the sidewalk. Ryan looked at him and frowned a little. He had been quiet since their kiss. She grabbed his hand, stopping. He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"You've been stuck in your head since we kissed."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what the right thing to do is."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "about what?"

"Henry, the job, you... just everything."

"Spencer... don't worry about me or us. As long as you're happy and you've made good choices involving your son, we'll figure things out together."

Spencer looked at her for a minute before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. Ryan smiled a little against his lips, before pushing closer to him and deepening the kiss. Spencer pulled away, slightly.

"We're in public."

"So?" Ryan said, her hands moving down to his chest, kissing him again.

"So...we're in public and.." He closed his eyes as her lips traveled along his jawline to his neck, where she nipped.

"So... we should get to my place."

Spencer merely nodded.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

JJ was sitting on the couch when Spencer slipped in. She gave him an amused look. "Walking her home took two hours?"

Spencer flushed. "I...we...got lost."

JJ laughed. "Mr. Map got lost, huh?"

Spencer gave her a look. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Spencer sat down next to her. "Why can't you sleep?"

JJ shrugged. "Just got a lot on my mind, you know?"

"I do. I've been trying to find the right answers on what to do about my job, about everything."

JJ turned a little to face him. "And do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't. I want.. I think I'm going to speak with Chief Krandall and see...what I can do."

"Do you want to stay in Vegas?" 

Spencer bit at his lip. "I..think I do."

"And Henry?"

"He could go back and forth. He likes it here and I'd... I think I'd like to try and start having a relationship with my parents again. Just being around Henry and seeing him with you just makes me wish that I...had something with them, you know? Maybe now that I'm older, it'll be better."

JJ grabbed his hand. "That's really great of you."

"I guess." He shrugged, before changing the subject, "I could... Maybe we could home school Henry? So he doesn't have to choose and we don't have to give him up for long periods when he turns 5."

JJ licked her lips. "I think...we should talk about that later, Spence. I mean, we have a long time until then and...we should just take it one day at a time."

Spencer nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. "I want him to be as normal as he can, JJ. I want him to play sports and be well rounded."

"Spence, how is going to go to practices and games if he's going back and forth?"

Spencer frowned. "I...ahh."

JJ kissed his forehead. "We'll figure something out."

He smiled and pulled back. "Thank you."

"Well, He's your son. You don't have to thank me for that."

"What's going to happen with Will?"

JJ sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know. He... he says he's going back to New Orleans, but... I don't see how he's going to do that if he wants to be a part of Henry's life. We can't send him all over the world. for a week at a time."

Spencer frowned. "Right."

"He was a really... He used to be such a great man, Spencer. I know you never liked him because of...everything, but... he was, he's a great dad and he's funny and sweet."

Spencer nodded. "Maybe he'll realize what he lost."

JJ leaned up against him. "You know Ryan and I spoke earlier."

"You kicked me out of the conversation."

JJ chuckled. "We were talking about you."

"And what does that have to do with Will realizing what he lost?"

"She really cares about you, Spence."

"I'm still not following."

"Seeing you with her, how you act. The look in her eyes. The look in your eye right now... I guess I just realized that I should have given you that chance."

Spencer looked down at her. "What are you saying?"

"That I realized what I lost and now it's too late."

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "JJ, I won't..."

"You two look happy together. I think I saw you smile more today than in a whole year in Virginia."

Spencer smiled a little. "I like her a lot, JJ."

"I know."

"I still love you too. I..You'll always be..." He trailed off, unsure of what exactly he wanted to say.

JJ smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Spence. I think we both know that we'd never have that though. We're... You're my best friend and I think we should get back to that."

"You're my best friend too."

Spencer wrapped his arm around the woman who stayed close. A easy silence coming over them, both in their own heads.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry rubbed his eyes as he made his way into the living room. He looked up to see his mom and dad asleep on the couch. He frowned a little before making his way over to them. He pushed on his moms arm. JJ opened her eyes to see Henry looking at them, a little confused. She smiled and pulled him into the mix, both snuggled up against the sleeping Reid.

"Mommy?" Henry asked, quietly, not wanting to wake up Spencer.

"Mmhmm?" She said, pushing the hair out of his face.

"Is it okay that I come visit Daddy again?"

"Sure it is, little man."

"And it's okay that I like Ms. Ryan?" 

JJ nodded. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Papa said that I love Daddy more than him. I don't want you to think I love Ryan more than you."

JJ kissed his forehead. "You don't have to worry about that. But we should talk, okay? Ms. Ryan is dating your dad, do you know what that means, Henry?"

"That they love each other."

"Kinda. It means when someone likes someone that they want to try and be with that person and maybe someday marry them."

"Like Papa wanna marry you." 

"Uh huh. but I said no."

"Why did you say no?"

"I..It's complicated. but people who date can also break up. which means they don't want to be together anymore."

"So Ms. Ryan and Daddy could not be together someday?"

"If something bad happens, uh huh."

"Would it okay to still like Ms. Ryan even if she wasn't Daddy's girlfriend?"

"Sure."

"What about you and Papa? You'll be together forever, huh?"

JJ bit her bottom lip. "Henry... You remember how Daddy got really mad at Papa?"

Henry nodded. "Because Papa drink a lot of that black stuff."

"Right. Well that black stuff makes him really mean."

"Like Daddy's daddy?"

"Sort of. so until Papa stops drinking that, Me and him aren't going to see each other."

"Will I still see him though?"

JJ ran her hands over his back. "We'll see buddy."

Henry sighed. "Daddy's daddy mean and daddy get sad so if Papa be mean to you, I don't want you to get sad."

JJ kissed his forehead. "I'll never be sad as long as I got my smart little man."

Henry smiled. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, Henry."

Henry was quiet for a few minutes. "Why did you and Daddy break up?"

JJ looked back at the sleeping man. "Your dad and I are best friends. Sometimes, that's enough. And plus all that matters is that we had you and you're the best little boy in the entire world."

Henry giggled. "You the best, mommy."

Spencer shifted at Henry's laugh and the boy's eyes widened, wanting to know if his dad was awake so he could ask him questions too. Henry frowned when the man just put the pillow over his face.

"Daddy sleep too much, Mommy."

JJ laughed. "Daddy's not really a morning person like you and me, Henry."

Spencer grunted. "Go back to sleep."

Henry giggled and crawled over his mom to sit on his dad's side. "Daddy! You sleep all day."

Spencer removed the pillow and looked at the clock behind the little boy. "It's 6 am, Henry. Sunday. Sunday means no work, which means I can sleep in."

"But Daddy, I go home today. Don't you wanna see me?" He pouted, looking down at Spencer with puppy dog eyes.

JJ laughed as Spencer's eyes softened.

"You fell for the Reid pout. You're supposed to be immune, seeing how you invented it!"

"I do not do that!" Spencer said, looking at JJ, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even, Spencer."

He pouted a little and JJ laughed. "See!"

Henry looked in between his mom and dad and shook his head. "You two are silly."


	43. Chapter 43

Spencer closed his eyes as he listened to Ryan's heart beat.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. My house seemed so...empty."

Ryan continued to run her fingers through his hair. "It's fine, Spence. You don't have to thank me."

Spencer opened his eyes again, playing with the hem on the woman's t-shirt.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

Spencer looked up at her. "My hair?"

"Yeah, you'd look good."

"I don't look good now?"

Ryan chuckled and kissed his temple. "You look good now. I didn't say that."

Spencer turned, resting his weight on his elbows as he looks at her. "You want to cut my hair?"

Ryan pushed his hair out of his face. "It'll grow back."

Spencer stared at her. "You promise not to mess it up?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Are you really worried about your hair? I didn't know you were so vain, Spencer Reid."

"No. Did you know that in many religions-"

Ryan kissed him. "You can tell me everything you want to if you let me cut your hair."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Grey grinned. "Goldilocks, what happened?"

Spencer ran his hand through his hair."Ryan."

Elle chuckled. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger. It looks good. It's...like when I first met you, yet...stylish instead of nerdy."

Grey laughed. "You look good, Doc."

Ryan entered the floor, seeing Spencer, Elle and Grey. She smiled, walking up to them. She ran her hand up the man's neck, tugging slightly at the back of his hair, now much, much shorter.

Spencer turned to look at her. "I still state it's too short."

"And it'll grow back." Ryan said and kissed his cheek. "You look great."

Grey grinned at the two of them. "You two look good together, just don't ever have kids."

Ryan gave him a look. "What?"

"Your kids will have crazy curly hair, like insane afros."

Spencer looked at Ryan who looked amused. Her hair was completely curly. Their two recessive genes would definitely end up with curly hair.

Elle watched as Spencer seemed to retreat inside his head. "Any way..."

Spencer looked at them before shaking his head. "I'll be in my office."

Ryan looked at the two before following the man. "Do you really hate it?" She asked, looking at him.

Sarah looked up. "Wow, Dr. Reid. I like your haircut."

Spencer smiled at her. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah looked between the two and sighed. "I'll go see if...something."

Ryan laughed, looking at her as she left. "Do you think she gets sick of getting kicked out of her own office?"

Spencer leaned against his desk, looking at the door. "Yeah. most likely."

Ryan took a step, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I really like your hair." She said, teasing the back on his neck.

Spencer looked up at the clock. "It's 7:59."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Yes, boss." She kissed his lips. "See you at lunch?"

Spencer smiled and kissed her again. "Going to see my mom at lunch. We'll get dinner."

Ryan kissed him, tugging at his tie. "Your place."

"My place. Now get to work."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer sat next to his mother as she stared out the window.

"Mom."

He glanced at her as she continued to stare. He sighed, turning to stare at the trees as well.

"Henry's my son."

Still nothing.

Spencer turned to look at her.

"I really need your advice, mom. I... I want.. I need to be a good parent and I'm not sure if I'm doing anything right. You always pushed me to be who I was, to use my gifts and... is that the right thing to do?"

He shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get any answers.

"I watch him as he sleeps and I wonder about the things he'll go through. I wonder if he's going to be happy. I wonder if making him go back and forth is the right thing to do or if I'm being selfish. I wonder if he'll get picked on and abused. I worry that he'll be called a freak and..no one will want to be his friend."

He looked down at his hands. "I worry that JJ will leave...even thought I know that's ridiculous. She loves him so much, Mom. She's... she's a great mother. You were a great mother too, I'm not saying that. You are still a great mother and I'm very proud to be your son. I wouldn't change anything about what happened. If anything, I wish I could have taken better care of you.

I understand it wasn't your fault and I think, somewhere I know that...Dad did the best he could too... I just... I want my son to have better. Is that... wrong? I don't want him to have to worry about all this. I just want him to...enjoy as long as he can. I want to protect him from everything. I don't want him to be me, Mom. I don't want him to have to go through all that stuff. He deserves to have friends and know... things other than statistics and chemical reactions and 15th century literature."

Spencer looked at his mother one last time before standing up. "I should go, though. I'll see you later."

He paused at the door, before looking back at her. She had barely moved the whole time he had spoken. "...I love you, Mom."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"You really like my haircut." Spencer said, looking to his side. Ryan snuggled into his chest.

"I do. You going to tell me what was bothering you yet?"

He kissed her temple. "Do I have to?" 

She looked up at him, her fingertips against his bare chest. "I'd like to help."

"I visited my mom today and she was catatonic."

Ryan frowned and kissed his chest. "I'm sorry."

Spencer shook his head. "It's.. I'm used to that. It's part of her illness and the medications."

"So why were you upset?"

"I wasn't upset, I was...thoughtful."

Ryan moved more so she could see his eyes. "Thoughful, huh?"

"What were your parents like?"

Ryan laid her head on his chest. "My parents? Well... My mom was Georgian. She was born and raised in that country and then came to America in her twenties. She was an excellent cook. She was always cooking. She was a vegetarian and always would cook delicious vegetarian foods and my dad...hated it and would always make steak. He was a real New Yorker, you know the type? A real strong man who loved me and Max."

"Your brother?"

Ryan nodded. "His name was Maxare, which is Georgian. It was my mother's father's name."

"Who are you named after?"

"My mother's brother."

"His name was Ryan?"

"He was born in the US. My Grandma left my mom and my grandfather in Georgia while she came to the US to give birth to my Uncle. She wanted the best for her kids and being a US citzen...was better than being a Georgian citizen, I guess."

"Well Yeah, It would have been under Russian's control due to World War Two."

"Yeah, exactly. Forgot you know everything."

Spencer smiled at her. "Was your mother kind?"

Ryan smiled. "My mother was strict, but very kind. She was the disciplinary, but she would always give us a choice of corporal punishment, or something like taking away my Barbies for a week." 

Spencer smile grew. "Barbies?"

"Shut up." She grinned at him. "She taught me music. My mother was a very good singer, but she'd only ever sing in Georgian."

"Like the lullaby."

Ryan nodded.

"And your dad?"

"My dad was my hero. He was everything I wanted to be, you know? He saved people and he... he was warm and loving and tough. He was a big guy, like 6'3 and massive and could be really loud and obnoxious, but he'd hold me and tell me stories, and I felt... completely safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me. I never thought he'd ever... I thought he was impenetrable. Unbreakable, you know?"

Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer when he heard her voice crack.

"They sound amazing. It sounds like you had a great childhood."

"I did."

"I hope Henry can someday look back on his childhood and his recollections be more like yours than mine."

Ryan looked up at him. "Henry's going to look back on his childhood and think that his dad is awesome."

Spence smiled a little. "Awesome, huh?"

Ryan kissed his lips. "Don't question my word choice. You inspire admiration for the things you've done and will do. Awesome is a wonderful word."

Spencer kissed her. "You're awesome."


	44. Chapter 44

Spencer walked into the diner and looked around. Agatha looked up from pouring a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Spencer."

"Ms. Agatha, Is... has my father come in today?"

Agatha looked at her watch. "He should be here any minute. Are you going to speak with him?"

Spencer licked his lips and nodded. Agatha smiled, largely. "Good! Good! I'll tell him you're here as soon as I see him. Sit. I'll get your order in a second, sweetie."

Spencer nodded before sitting down. He pulled out his phone, texting Ryan where he was, asking if she wanted to join him. Maybe if there was a witness, he wouldn't be so cruel. She texted back that she'd be there in a few and he put away his phone. He tapped his fingers against the table before looking out the window, thinking about things.

"Hey Dr. Incredible." Ryan teased and Spencer jumped. How long had he been looking out the window?

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"A few seconds ago, you were spaced out." Ryan said, kissing his temple. "9 more days until Mini's back."

Spencer smiled a little. "JJ's going to fly out with him Saturday night at 6:30pm and she'll stay the night and fly back the next morning."

Ryan nodded. "Sounds good. I can't wait."

Spencer grinned. "I kind of have the feeling you like Henry more than you do me."

"Well...maybe."

Spencer chuckled. "Maybe I should limit your time with-"

Spencer looked up as someone cleared their throat. Ryan looked up and bit her lip. "You must be Mr. Reid."

William looked at the girl. "Yes, William Reid and you are?"

"Ryan Williams, I... well, your son is my... boss."

Spencer looked at her. "She's my girlfriend."

Ryan turned to look at him with a slight smile. William looked at the girl again before looking at Spencer. "Wow, I mean, She's... It's nice to meet you, Ms. Williams."

Ryan nodded, a little flushed.

"Can I sit?" William asked, looking at Spencer.

Spencer nodded, reaching out for Ryan's hand under the table. She gave it a little squeeze, still a little shocked that she was sitting here, meeting his father. Did he understand that this was a big step or... he was kind of inept at these things. Maybe he didn't realize the magnitude of it. Not that he and his father was close. She was just over thinking. She rolled her eyes, now she was acting like him. She looked between the two Reid men, noticing the awkwardness.

"So...Spencer tells me you..." She trailed off, not knowing anything about the man. Spencer never spoke of him. She didn't know much about either of his parents.

"Have you met Henry, yet?" She asked.

"Henry?" William said, looking at Spencer.

"My son."

William licked his lips. "Ahh, no. I haven't met him."

Ryan looked back at Spencer, who was just watching his father. She squeezed his hand again, causing his eyes to move to her. He seemed to study her for a second, before turning back to his father. His other hand rifling through his pocket. He let go of the girls hand to pull out a picture from when they were at the M&M world. JJ had taken it. It was Spencer and Henry, holding hands, looking up at the towers of candy. He pushed the picture toward his dad.

"That's Henry and I."

William looked up at the man as he picked up the picture. Ryan watched as he looked at the picture. He smiled a little and he blinked quickly. Ryan smiled a little and turned away to look at Spencer as she saw his eyes get a little wet.

"He's beautiful, Spencer."

She watched as Spencer watched his father before swallowing difficultly. "He is."

William cleared his throat. "He looks so much like you at that age. Wow, you were so smart, even then. Do you know you were reading by then? With all your mother read to you, I know it seems ridiculous that you wouldn't be, but... you were two. and... you'd crawl up my leg, holding a book bigger than you were and sit there and just start reading to me. I was so proud of you, Spencer. I've always been so proud of you."

Ryan felt Spencer's fingers grasp hers and she ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

"I..." Spencer started, but didn't know what to say. William put down the picture, passing it back to him. Spencer looked down at it and sighed.

"He looks like he loves you a lot, Spencer."

"He does." Ryan said, nodding. "And Spencer is a wonderful father."

William smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Ryan looked at Spencer who kept his eyes down. Ryan bit at her lip. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Reid?"

William nodded. "Sure."

"Both Henry and Spencer have this pout and I wonder if it comes from you or-"

Spencer chuckled, looking up at Ryan. "Are you serious?"

Ryan looked back at Reid. "What? I want to know."

Spencer shook his head, smiling at the woman. "Here we are having a stressed, tense conversation and you ask about a facial expression, it's just..." Spencer chuckled again. "Cute."

Ryan grinned. "Cute, huh?" She kissed him before remembering his father was there. She looked at the older Reid and flushed.

Williams looked between the two of them amused. "To answer your question, Ms. Williams, I think that is a Spencer Reid original."

Ryan grinned a little. "Ahh, well Thank you."

William nodded. "Can I have a moment to...speak with my son alone?"

Ryan looked to Spencer who nodded. She kissed his temple. "Sure, I'll go try and get information out of Agnes."

"Agatha." William and Spencer corrected and Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"She's...not what I expected you to go for."

"Like you would know something like that." Spencer muttered before looking ashamed. "Sorry.."

William shook his head. "No, you're right. I... I was thinking about the things you said..when you came to visit last time and I... You asked me where I was when you were in the hospital? I was there. I visted you while you were sleeping. They broke your ankle. The doctor said, they pushed you down stairs, right?"

Spencer merely nodded.

"And when you graduated high school, I was in the back row, second seat near the door. You hadn't had your growth spurts yet, so you were smaller than everyone and when you were giving a speech, your voice cracked. I wasn't at your college graduations, but you were on news. Local teen wonder graduates from CalTech with perfect 4.0 - I still have the tape. Jason Gideon called me after you found from your kidnapping and informed me of everything. He actually called me a few times that year. You were struggling."

Spencer looked down at the paper napkin in front him, ripping a strip off to keep himself occupied.

"But you got better...by yourself. You are a strong, brilliant man, who even at 5 years old could take care of himself. You did everything by yourself as a little kid. You taught yourself to read. You taught yourself how to tie your shoes, potty training, dressing. You were the most self efficient person I have ever met and you weren't even in school yet. I knew when I left, you'd be okay and I was right. You handled everything better than I ever imagined you could. You took care of your mother better than I could have and you did right by here, when you committed her. She needed more help than either of us give her and you were the one to give her that. You are definitely the better man, that's evident and that's not because of me...or your mother. That's all because of you and I could not be more proud of you."

"I still needed my dad." Spencer said, softly, still ripping up the napkin. "I needed-"

"I know, Spencer. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't... There's no explanation for what I did, but the longer I stayed away, the more I convinced myself that you'd be okay, but I never stopped caring about you. I never stopped thinking about you."

"...Was it because of me you left? Because you thought I didn't need you."

William looked as his son raised his eyes, a lost little boy looking up out of the brown.

"No. My leaving had nothing to do with that, Spencer. I was always proud of you."

"But you always tried to get me to do things that I couldn't-"

"I just wanted you to know more than books."

Spencer looked down. Didn't he want the same things for Henry? He sucked on his bottom lip, looking at the pile of paper.

"I should get back to work." Spencer said, standing up. William looked at him.

"Okay...well..."

Spencer started to walk away before turning back. "Henry will be here in 9 days. Saturday. So will JJ... his mother...I..maybe..." he rubbed his head.

"Maybe we all could go out to eat. I'd...I'd like for you to meet him."

William stared at him for a second, uncertain if he was hearing the man right. "Sure. That'd be.. I'd enjoy that immensely."

Spencer nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll call the firm with a set time later, then."

William nodded, watching as Spencer walked towards Ryan. "Spencer." He called, causing the man and Ryan to turn towards him.

"I like the haircut."

A big grin came over the woman's face as she looked back at Spencer. "I win."

Spencer just chuckled.


	45. Chapter 45

Ryan looked at him unimpressed.

"I said, let's go dancing, not lets go to the library."

Spencer looked down at his clothes. "I've never been dancing."

Ryan looked at him. "Go put on the jeans and a dark button up and... wet your head. You really need to learn how to style your hair."

"Garcia showed me how to deal with it when it was longer. Now it's all short."

Ryan watched him as he took off the shirt he was wearing, changed into the jeans, and wet his head. He looked at her before she joined him in the bathroom. She looked up at him.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm 5'2? Mr. Six Foot One."

He grinned and bent his knees, watching as she put product in his hair. She saw him close her eyes as her fingers massaged into his scalp a little.

He opened his eyes with a slight pout when she removed them "You're finished?"

"Don't look so disappointed. Get your shirt on and take me dancing."

Spencer frowned. "But your fingers were...I think I could use...are you sure you're done?"

"You don't much hair to style now, Doc. Get your shirt on and we'll go dancing."

"You did hear me when I said I've never been dancing before right?"

Ryan nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer stared at her, feeling out of place.

"Two women at the bar are looking at you." Ryan said, brushing up against him.

"Really, because there is a whole table to your left of middle aged men staring at you." He said, sipping his wine and sitting. His eyes scanning the club's dance floor. That was not dancing. He tilted his head a little at the people on the floor.

"You should have let me bring my gun." Ryan said, looking at the women at the bar as they spoke, their eyes glancing back at Spencer.

Spencer looked at her, amused. "Are you jealous, Agent Williams?"

Ryan shot him a glare before taking his wine glass and setting it on the table. "Who drinks wine in a club?"

"I don't like beer, it's disgusting. You ignored my question."

Ryan grabbed his hands, pullng him out of the chair. "Come dance with me."

"That's.. that's not dancing. That's sexual intercourse with clothes on." He said, glancing at the couples dancing before back at her.

Ryan laughed and kissed him. "God, I love you."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

Spencer looked at her a little strange before shaking his head.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"Right." Spencer looked back at the dance floor. "I can't dance."

"But you can have sexual intercourse, so let's go." Ryan grabbed his hands and pulled him out on the dance floor.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer tapped his fingers on the bar, waiting for his and Ryan's drinks.

"Hey gorgeous."

Spencer looked at his hands, before looking back at the bartender.

"Hey..."

Spencer turned to the woman next to him, quickly when he felt fingertips on his arm. "What?"

The blonde woman smiled. "I said hello."

"Oh. sorry. Loud music, it's... ahh, Noises in excess of 85 decibels are considered by qualified audiologists to be in the danger zone for hearing health. 85 decimals is... basically, when you can't hear someone about three feet away and you're... you're actually closer than three feet, so the fact I still couldn't..."

She looked over at her friends before back at him. "How about you just buy me a drink?"

"I...I am..."

Spencer felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Ryan. He grinned before she kissed him, passionately. Spencer pulled back before looking at her. "Hey." He said, softly, slightly surprised at such public display of affection.

Ryan looked at the woman. "He's already buying someone a drink, so...bye now."

Spencer glanced at the blonde before turning his attention back to Ryan. He kissed her again before moving his mouth near her ear. "I have to admit I kind of like you jealous."

Ryan grinned and nipped at his ear. She grabbed their drinks before sipping one and handing it to him.

"I guess you should dance with me some more and stop talking to pretty girls."

"I only see one pretty girl."

Ryan grinned. "That was smooth, Spencer Reid."

"So if I said something like...hey gorgeous, how about we get out of here... would that get me out of more dancing?"

Ryan chuckled. "That line just...so does not work for you."

He grinned. "I could come up with something more mathematical if you'd like."

Ryan finished her drink and kissed him. "Just take me home."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"I so do not want to go to work tomorrow."

"Today. It's almost 2."

Ryan groaned and buried her face into his neck. Spencer chuckled. "You were the one who wanted to go dancing on a Sunday night."

"Shouldn't you have told me that that was very unreasonable seeing how we have to work the next day?"

"I did. Your response was 'I'm only 25. One night won't kill me.'"

Ryan glanced up at him. "The dancing isn't what kept me up to two am."

Spencer kissed her. "You're only 25, one night won't kill you."

Ryan rolled her eyes playfully as a silence came over them, his fingertips running over her arm as he seemed to be in his thoughts.

"What you thinking about, Spencer?" 

"You." He said, simply.

Ryan waited for him to continue and when he didn't, she ran her fingers over his side.

"What about me?"

"You're the only reason I want to stay."

Ryan bit at her lip.

"I know that I'm going to switch jobs. I know that I'm going to take care of my son. I know that...I want to stay here and be with you, and yet... I can't...figure out a way to do that."

Ryan rested her head on his chest.

"and I want to, so incredibly bad. And it's very...It's a very strange feeling, that I can't say for a certain what it is. Logically, I know that with the travel expenses and instability and all the other costs doesn't make sense for to stay here...and yet, there's a voice telling me that...if I leave you, I'll regret it and...i'm trying to change the logic to fit that voice. And I've never done that. And for some reason, Bob Dylan lyrics are in my head."

"Bob Dylan?" Ryan said, a little amused, looking up at him.

"My mother would make me write his lyrics down when she thought the government was watching. I remember everything I read..and in return, write so... yes, Bob Dylan."

"What song?"

"Lay Lady Lay from the Nashville Skyline album."

Ryan nodded. "Oh."

He was silent again and Ryan assumed she'd have to Google the song later to figure out if the song meant anything or if it was just another Reid mystery.

"Sing to me." He said, softly, after a few moments of silence and Ryan looked up to see him, staring down at her with sad brown eyes and couldn't help but not sing.

"Is Elvis okay?"

"Anything is fine."

She nodded, before starting to sing.

**Author's Note:**

**Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In...**

"**Can't help falling in love with you." By Elvis Presley has been in my head all day. It's 4 am. and I'm exhausted, so... enjoy the chapter. 3 in one day! Yey. and... I'm going to go catch some sleep before havin' to work. Classes start up again soon, so updates might be far between. I'll try to update on Mondays and Tuesdays once I'm back in school.**


	46. Chapter 46

"What about...working at a casino?"

"I'm banned from MGM, so I don't assume any of the other big casinos would hire me."

Ryan blinked. "You're banned?"

"Yeah. Me and Ethan, my friend from college, went there when I turned 21 and won a lot of money. Card counting... it's kind of illegal."

Ryan laughed. "You... how much did you win?"

"We gave it back. That was the deal. Give back the money and we wouldn't go to jail."

"Bad boy." Ryan teased, kissing him.

Spencer chuckled. "Oh yes, really bad."

Ryan grinned. "Okay, what about... Male model."

Spencer looked at her and she giggled. "Okay, too shy for that. I can so see you working a runway though."

Spencer tossed a throw pillow at her and shook his head. She caught it and held it against her, thinking.

"We could see if UNLV is hiring professors. You could be probably teach anything."

Spencer shrugged. "That's a possibility."

"As long as you can keep your unrelated facts and statistics to yourself."

Spencer pouted. "They always relate to something-"

Ryan kissed him. "I'm not saying that I don't enjoy them, love."

"Maybe we should hold off thinking about jobs until I take to Krandall on Wednesday. Maybe he'll have something."

"Not all BAU members go out in the field do they? Maybe you could just transfer to a non-field group?"

"In Vegas?" 

Ryan frowned. "Oh yeah. Only one group in the Vegas field office."

Spencer leaned against the back of the couch and frowned. "Maybe I should just move back to Quantico."

Ryan made a face. "Maybe JJ could move out here."

Spencer glanced at her, slightly smirking. "There's no way JJ would move."

Ryan frowned. "Why not? Vegas is much better than Quantico. Listen to how smooth the first sounds: Las Vegas. and then... Quan-ti-co."

Spencer looked at her amused. "You used a sultry voice for the first and accented the syllables in the latter, no wonder it sounds so different."

"You can't blame me for not wanting my boyfriend to leave." She said, straddling his hips. Spencer raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him, a devilish look in her eye.

"I guess I can't, no. So... what if you came with me?"

Ryan looked at him. "What?"

"JJ said that they haven't filled my old spot. You could transfer and I could... I don't know, work somewhere in DC and we could still be together and I'd be around Henry more and..."

"Whoa...whoa.. I have job, Spencer. and an apartment and...I... I can't afford to play two leases, plus that's... Don't you think that's moving a bit fast?"

"That team is the best BAU team in the Bureau...You'd be furthering your career. You'd be working with THE David Rossi. It'd be great for you."

"And something I don't deserve yet, Spencer, I just started here."

"And why shouldn't you learn from the best?" 

"Can we get back to the relationship aspect of this? I'd be moving across the US for you and us when we haven't even been dating for 2 whole months."

"Technically, you'd be moving back home. Well, closer to home. Quantico is 237.26 miles away from New York. That's... driving at an average speed of 60 miles per hour, you'd only be 3 hours and 57.2 minutes away from your home town which is much closer seeing how Las Vegas is-" 

Ryan covered his mouth. "Spencer, not right now."

He watched as Ryan moved from his lap and started pacing.

"What if we don't work out?" She asked, looking at him.

"Then you're closer to home, you're working with an amazing team and-"

"Who is your family!"

"Well...They..."

"And what if we don't work out and then you get back with JJ and since I would work with her, I'd have to see you and -"

"JJ and I are just friends now, Ryan. We-"

"Just friends because you're in a relationship, if you weren't in a relationship then what?"

"Then... It would be detrimental to risk a romantic relationship with when we both need to keep a working friendship between us because of Henry."

Ryan looked at him. "You mean that?"

"Henry's the number one priority. Isn't that obvious?"

Ryan sat down next to him. "I..have a six months lease on my apartment. If your team hasn't filled the spot by then, we'll see."

"That's reasonable."

Ryan laughed. "Who thought I'd be the reasonable one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning you're Mr. Logical and having a woman move across the country for you is not logical."

Spencer pulled her back to his lap. "I told you that last night. You make me illogical."

Ryan looked at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

Spencer kissed her. "Doesn't feel bad to me, what about you?"

Ryan shook her head. "I think I like it, even if it is bad."

"Just like?" Spencer asked and raised an eyebrow.

She stared at him. Had he heard her last night? She licked her lips, unsure of what to say.

His phone rang and she grinned, grabbing it from his bag's pocket.

"Spencer Reid's phone."

She grinned wider. "Hey Henry! I miss you."

Spencer moved his hands to under her shirt, running his fingers over the small of her back.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe when you get here, we can go to the aquarium."

Ryan arched her back away from his fingers and Spencer pulled her closer. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled a little, his fingers massaging up near her spine.

"I know you love the fish. They're pretty cool, huh? Are you ready for bed?"

Ryan looked down at Spencer and smiled a little before kissing him. "You're horrible," She whispered before pausing to listen to the little boy. "Sure, buddy. I only know one Shakespeare sonnet though. Want me to tell you it and then your daddy can read you some more?"

Spencer looked at her, curiously. She had memorized Shakespeare?"

Ryan looked at him and grinned. "Ready, okay...

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved.

Pretty good huh?"

Spencer grinned and kissed her lips. "I love you."

Ryan stared at him in silence. "What?"

"I love you."

Ryan blinked. "You...Henry, I...uh... hold on."

She pulled the phone from her ear. "You love me?" She said in a hushed tone, slightly breathless.

Spencer looked at her a little amused, slightly embarrased. Was it such a surprise?

"You just put my two year old son on hold."

"He's got a big imagination, he's fine. You just told me you loved me."

Spencer nodded. "Should I not have..."

Ryan kissed him, aggressively in which Spencer responded to immediately. He pulled back after a few moments.

"Henry...still on hold."

Ryan's eyes widen, having forgot about the little boy in the moment, and she handed him the phone before kissing his neck up to his ear. "Hurry." she breathed in his ear.


	47. Chapter 47

Spencer looked up to see Krandall entering his office. He stood up.

"Chief Krandall. I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

Krandall nodded. "Things changed. You wanted to talk to me?" 

"I need to...I.."

"Spit it out."

"I need to change my career so I can be around my son."

Krandall sat down. "Really, now?"

"If I stay in Vegas, I need to work a normal shift. I don't want to leave my son with anyone over night. Even if it is Jason. I don't want away from him for days on end when I have him."

"If you stay in Vegas?"

"I.. he lives in DC... and I don't want to miss anything."

Krandall nodded. "My wife left the Bureau to take care of our kids."

Spencer looked at him. "So... what do we do?"

"We...give Grey a raise and... Are you sure you want to do this? What about his mother?"

"She's the media liason for Hotchner's team, sir."

"Oh. Yes, I've heard of her. Jareau. She's a beautiful woman."

"So is Agent Williams, sir."

Krandall raised an eyebrow. "You're dating Ryan Williams?"

Spencer flushed. "Ahh, yes...sir."

Krandall laughed. "Please tell me how you of all people get not one, but TWO beautiful woman."

"I...ahh, I'm smart?"

Krandall laughed. "Oh that is a definite," He leaned back into his chair. "You know..."

Spencer looked at him. "Know what?"

"With the new team, there were a lot of changes in the BAU teams. I think the man who taught about profiling at the Academy was actually put on the team. Maybe you could do that. It's in Quantico, though."

Spencer licked his lips. "Gideon did that for a while."

"Ahh, Yes. Jason Gideon. He was a great profiler. He was your mentor, correct?"

"You could say that."

Krandall nodded. "I'll write you a recommendation, if you need it."

"Yeah.. I mean, I have to... discuss things with... people."

"Your women." Krandall said, amused.

Spencer laid his head on the woman's lap. "Not much longer until Henry's here."

Ryan ran her fingers through the man's hair. "Can't wait."

"He's mad at you for ignoring him." He said, looking up at her.

"It's your fault."

He smiled. "Maybe."

"Maybe? You told me you loved me."

He chuckled. "Okay, so I can see how that's distracting."

"Exactly."

He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

Ryan smiled. "You better."

Spencer snorted. "Thanks, sugar."

Ryan ruffled his hair. "He'll be over it when he gets here right?"

Spencer smiled. "He's two. He's probably already over it."

"Not if he has your memory."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer and Ryan waited impatiently at the gate for JJ and Henry.

Ryan grabbed the man's wrist to look at his watch and sighed. "They're late."

Spencer looked at her before grabbing her hand. "The plane has landed. They will be here soon."

Ryan rest her head on his shoulder. "You don't think he'll still be mad at me, do you?"

Spencer smiled when he saw Henry and JJ. Henry ran over to him and hugged his leg. "Daddy!"

Spencer scooped him up. "Hey Henry. Are you still mad at Ms. Ryan?"

Henry looked at Ms. Ryan with a slight pout. "She ignore me"

Ryan frowned as JJ walked over to them with his bags. "What's going on?"

"Henry hates me."

JJ looked at the little boy amused. "Why do you hate Ms. Ryan?"

"I don't hate Ms. Ryan. She ignore me. She say 'Hold on, Henry'."

"It was your Daddy's fault." Ryan pouted.

Henry looked at Spencer angry. "You made Ms. Ryan ignore me?"

"No.. I...You see...I...It... Ryan!"

Ryan grinned and took the little boy. "And I'm going to take you to the aquarium tomorrow."

"So am I!" Spencer said. "I'm the one paying."

JJ rolled her eyes. "You guys are like toddlers."

"I am a toddler, mommy." Henry said, looking at her confused.

Spencer chuckled. "He does have a point."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer stood when he saw his father. "Hey Dad."

Henry looked at the man before looking at his mother. "That's my grandpa? He doesn't look like Poppy."

William looked at the little boy and smiled. "You must be Henry."

Henry looked at him. "Yes. I'm Henry LaMontagne, You're my Daddy's daddy."

William nodded. "I am. It's nice to meet you."

"You were mean to my daddy. I don't like you."

Spencer's eyes widened and he looked at JJ who looked a little shocked. "Henry!"

Henry looked at his mommy. "No.. he make Daddy cry and Daddy say that he wasn't really a daddy so, He...he... I don't like you."

He folded his arms over his torso and glared at him.

"Dad..I.."

"What? He's right." William said and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I hurt your Daddy, but I'm going to try hard to be there for him if he wants or needs me to."

"But he's a Daddy now. He doesn't need a Daddy."

Spencer frowned. "Does that mean when you become a Daddy, you won't need me?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Ryan giggled, covering her mouth. Henry was on a roll tonight.

"Henry." JJ said, pulling him on her lap. "Spencer's a daddy and he still loves his mommy very much."

"But he doesn't -need- her. I love Daddy always, that silly. But Daddy big and Daddy take care of me. He doesn't need his Daddy to take care of him."

Everyone kind of looked at Henry for a moment. He had a point.

"But...ahh, JJ?" Spencer tried, but didn't know how to explain.

"There's more than just..." JJ trailed off, also a little lost.

"You'll always need your parents, Henry. Just like Mommy and Daddy will always need their mommies and daddies. Because even though Mommy and Daddy are big, they don't have all the answers -"

"But Daddy knows everything."

"Nu uh. Daddy doesn't know a lot of things and thats why he needs his Daddy. Because a lot of the things he doesn't know is about being a Daddy."

"Not that he knows anything about it either." Spencer muttered and Ryan glared at him.

Henry sighed. "So... Daddy not a genius?"

Ryan shook her head. "No. Daddy is a genius, but... Even geniuses need help. Like I'm helping you."

"But I not a genius. I'm a mini genius, remember?"

Ryan giggled and kissed his head. "How about this? Daddy's daddy was a bad daddy, but he's going to be an awesome grandpa or else your mommy, daddy and I are going to kick his butt."

William smiled a little. "I really like this girl, Spencer."

Henry looked at him before looking back at Ryan. "He buy me things? My Grandma and Poppy buy me lots of toys."

Ryan looked at William. "Will you buy him things?"

"Sure will. What do you like?"

Henry shrugged. "Shakespeare."

William looked at Spencer, who was watching Ryan and Henry. "He's just like you."

The waiter came over. "So are we ready to order?"


	48. Chapter 48

Ryan gasped as Spencer pushed her against her door. Her hands clung at him as his mouth moved against her neck, animalistically.

"What's got into you?" She moaned.

"You...tonight...You were..."

Ryan gasped again as his hands grabbed at her.

"Spencer!"

He pulled back, looking at her. "You're amazing."

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips at her neck, his tongue against her collar bones. She leaned against the wall as he continued to kissing down.

"I've always been amazing and.." She arched into him ".. you have to go back home with your...Oh god."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

JJ peeked into his room before raising an eyebrow. "You have sex hair."

Spencer looked at her confused, before looking in the mirror, toothbrush in his mouth. His hair did look a little crazy. He ran his hands over his hair, trying to... what was he trying to do? He looked back at her, removing the toothbrush. "Sorry?"

JJ shrugged and laid on his bed. "You and Ryan seem closer."

"Because I have 'sex hair'?" He asked before finishing brushing his teeth. He sat down next to her and she shrugged again. She raised her hands to his hair.

"It's so short."

Spencer licked his lips as her fingers played his hair, her fingertips brushing against the skin behind his ears, "Uh huh."

She smiled a little, running her fingers down the back on his neck. "You look really good, Spence."

"You... I know what you're doing and it's..." He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from the sensitive skin.

"It's working." JJ said, scooting closer to him. "Does she know all about that?"

Spencer looked at her. "What are you doing, JJ?"

"We're just talking."

Spencer watched her as she got more comfortable, slipping out of her jeans. He swallowed difficulty, seeing her long legs and a glimpse of red satin.

"Talking." He said, raising his eyes. "Right."

JJ looked at him a little amused. "What? You're ready for bed," She ran her fingers over his bare chest, "I figured it was only fair."

"Uh huh."

"So tell me about her."

"Her?" He asked, his eyes running over the woman in front of him, the black t-shirt seeming to cling to her.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Ryan."

At the name, his eyes raised to the woman's face. "Ryan, yes."

He rolled to his back looking at the ceiling. The ceiling was safe. He tensed a little, feeling the woman's head on his chest, one of her legs, moving in between his as she got comfortable against him.

"She's... beautiful and confident and...she's so good with Henry. I mean, you saw her tonight." 

"She was great."

"She makes me try new things and doesn't laugh at me if I'm horrible at them. We went dancing at a club."

JJ looked at him. "Really?"

Spencer grinned. "Yeah and I... danced, even if it was nothing like dancing."

JJ grinned. "I would have loved to see that."

"I was awful. Any way, back on subject...she's an amazing kisser."

"Is she better than me?"

Spencer looked down at her. "I'm not answering that."

JJ moved, straddling his hips. "Oh come on, it's an easy question."

Spencer pulled at her hips, moving her off his lap. "I can't compare."

JJ raised an eyebrow and moved backwards, grinding her hips into him as she did so, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Don't play games with me, Dr. Reid. You're a mathematician and scientist. You compare everything." He hands moving up his stomach to his chest.

"I love her." He said, his voice a little huskier and he closed his eyes. His body was reacting to her, against his wishes.

JJ paused her hands and looked at him. "You love her?"

Spencer grabbed her hands and rolled them back to the side. "I do and we're in a relationship and we talk about things. We help each other and we listen to the other person's concerns. I ask her opinion and she wants to know what I think. She wants me to be happy and I want the same for her...and I don't want to break the trust we have because you're feeling jealous and want to prove you can still cause a reaction in me."

JJ looked at him, not saying anything.

"You look amazing. You _feel _amazing and...I... I want you, I do."

She pulled her hands out of his and moved her hand to his cheek. "Then?"

He smiled, turned his head and kissed her palm. "I can't... You can stay in here, if you want to, though."

JJ watched him for a second, before resting her head against his chest. "I'd like that."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Henry opened the door to see Ryan. He grinned. "Hi, Ms. Ryan! Mommy and Daddy still sleepin' but I made some cereal. Want some?"

Ryan looked towards the kitchen seeing a puddle of milk and turned over cereal boxes and grinned a little. "Looks like someone made a mess."

Henry looked back at the mess and shrugged. "I was hungry."

Ryan ruffled his hair. "You go eat your cereal and I'll go wake up your daddy, okay? Then we'll clean up your mini disaster of Daddy's kitchen."

Henry nodded, moving back to the living room where he was watching cartoons. Ryan made her way to the bedroom and paused at the door, seeing JJ in a t-shirt and underwear snuggled up against Spencer. She frowned, trying not to assume the worst. She made her way over to the man's side of the bed and shook him.

Spencer opened his eyes and grinned. "Hey beautiful." He leaned up to kiss her but she pulled back, unamused.

"Care to explain the half naked girl in your bed, Doc."

Spencer looked at JJ before back at Ryan. "I can do that, yes."

"Now, please?" Ryan asked, keeping her eyes away from JJ, knowing that if she looked at her, the New Yorker in her would come out.

Spencer untangled himself from the blond, getting out of the bed. "Is Henry up?"

Ryan shot him a glare.

"So we can go talk in his room, Ryan."

"Can't talk to me in front of the-" She bit her tongue and grabbed his wrist, pulling the man into the little boy's room. "There, talk." 

"She came into my room after I got home and was getting ready to bed. We talked about you-"

"And when did she take off her pants and make herself right at home?"

Spencer looked at her. "Your accent's thicker when your mad."

Ryan glared at him. "Don't."

Spencer smiled. "It's...sexy."

Ryan blinked. "You try and touch me right now and I will make sure you'll never be able to react to anything sexy again, Spencer."

Spencer cleared his throat. "She tried to seduce me and I told her no. All we did is sleep."

"She tried to seduce you how?"

"Does it matter?" He cautiously wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I love you and I'm not going to do anything to ruin that."

Ryan sighed, looking at him. "Did she kiss you?"

He shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers. "Not even on the cheek."

"Did you like it?"

Spencer frowned. "What?"

"Did you look at her, lick your lips, your voice change? Your voice goes lower when you get excited."

"I..uh..." He glanced off for a second before looking at her again.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at him. "You're an ass. You better be glad that I love you...ass."

Spencer frowned. "I'm... don't I get any credit for not doing anything that I could control?"

Ryan gave him an unimpressed look. "So you can't control yourself around her?"

"I didn't mean that! I just meant that she's pushing her hips into my-" Spencer stopped himself a little late and looked at her. She looked very angry now.

Henry looked in at the two. "Ms. Ryan...Daddy! you awake."

Ryan closed her eyes. "Hey Mini, Why don't you go make Daddy a bowl of cereal and we'll be right there okay?" 

Henry grinned. "Okay!"

She looked up and him. "You..I..." She paused. "Call me when she's gone."

Spencer grabbed her hand when she started to pull away. "Henry's going to want you to stay."

"If I stay, I'm going to kick her ass, Spence."

Spencer frowned. "That's not-"

"That's how it is." Ryan sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you and I'm glad you didn't do anything with her, but...the fact I don't like her anyways, this little incident gives me a reason to be able to..and... I'm going to church."

"You believe in God?"

"Born and raised Catholic. Saint Patrick's Cathedral, every Sunday of my life until 2001."

"Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you."

Ryan rolled her eyes a little. "Ephesians 4:31. Thing is, I'm not Jesus."


	49. Chapter 49

"Daddy, if you and Ms. Ryan and boyfriend and girlfriend, why do you and Mommy always sleep together?"

Spencer choked on his cereal before coughing. "What?"

I go potty last night and Mommy missing, so I look and I see she sleeping with you. I thought you and Ms Ryan sleep together."

Spencer stared at the kid. "We do sleep together.. I mean, ahh. We... we're together. Mommy and I... well, you see... Mommy... Mommy and I were talking about things last night and she... stayed in there."

Henry stared at him. "Ms. Ryan looked mad when she came over. She said she had to be Christ like. What's that mean?"

"Ryan's Catholic. She believes in God."

"Do you believe in God? Who's God?"

Spencer frowned and turned towards his room. "JJ!" 

"What?"

"Do you believe in God?"

JJ walked into the kitchen, now in a pair of his pajama bottoms. "What?"

He looked back at Henry. "He doesn't know about God."

"I'm agnostic and you believe in evolution."

"What's evolution?"

"The change in the inherited traits of a population of organisms through successive generations."

Henry blinked, looking at his mom who was giving Spencer a look. Spencer took a bite of his cereal before looking at the boy who looked lost.

"Oh. It's...changes over time for the better so things can live longer and be better."

"Ohhhhh." Henry nodded. "And God doesn't change?"

"God... is a spiritual being who allegedly-"

"Allegedly, really, Spencer? God's not an Unsub."

"-created the whole world and watches over us and will send us to Hell if we're bad."

JJ looked at him. "You're not having a good day are you?"

Spencer shrugged and took another bite of his cereal as Henry frowned.

"Why does he want to send us to Hell?"

"Henry, there's a lot more to God that your dad isn't explaining. We'll... we'll talk about this later okay. And don't say hell, it's a bad word."

"But Daddy said it."

"Daddy's a bad boy."

Spencer looked at her. "I am not."

"You sure are acting like it right now."

Henry looked between his mom and dad. "Should I go to my room?"

"No." JJ said, ruffling the boys hair. "Daddy's just in a bad mood because he hasn't had coffee."

Spencer looked at his cereal as Henry nodded. "I make it."

"No." JJ and Spencer said at the same time and Henry pouted.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan smiled down at the little boy. "Daddy didn't explain it to you?"

"No, Mommy said he was being bad because he didn't have coffee."

"Ah, Daddy can be kind of grouchy without his coffee."

Henry nodded, looking up at her. "Daddy say you're Catholic, so you tell me?"

Ryan licked her lips. "It's a really long story, buddy, but maybe, if it's okay with your dad We can start reading the book before bed time, while you're here."

"It's a book? I like books."

Ryan ruffled the boy's hair. "I know. You see God had people write this book for him so everyone else could know about him."

"And you read me it?"

"If Daddy and Mommy say it's okay."

"But I say it okay. Why do you have to ask?"

"Because your mom and dad make all the choices that involve you until you're old enough to do it for yourself. They're your parents."

"But you're Daddy's girlfriend... like Papa's Mommy's boyfriend."

Ryan licked her lips. "Papa is a little different. He's... you have his last name."

Henry looked at her and shrugged. He seemed to be thinking about things. Ryan watched as JJ moved to the kitchen and closed her eyes, collecting her own thoughts.

"Ms. Ryan?" 

"Mmh."

"What do I call you?"

Ryan opened her eyes, "What?"

"Well...I call Papa 'Papa' because he's not my Daddy, but he's..he was... Mommy's boyfriend...and he help me grow up, but you help me grow up now too and Daddy love you like mommy love Papa and..."

Ryan looked at the boy before over at JJ, who was listening.

"You.. uh.. You just call me Ryan, that's fine, buddy."

"But-"

Ryan shook her head. "Mommy was dating Papa before you were born, so when you came into the world, you had your Mommy and Papa and Daddy. I wasn't there, so until... your dad and I get to a turning point, Ms. Ryan's okay." 

Henry nodded. That made sense to him. "Okay."

Ryan looked up at JJ. She couldn't read the woman's expression.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Our son wants to call your girlfriend Mom."

Spencer looked up from his files. "What?"

JJ moved over to his desk and leaned against it, a broken look on her face. "He asked what he should call her."

Spencer looked over her and frowned. "That doesn't mean."

"Since he called Will Papa, he wanted to know what he calls Ms. Ryan. Like they're equal. They...they aren't equal. We weren't supposed to do this, Spence. Will was supposed to be his Dad and you were just supposed to be 'Spenner' and Ryan wouldn't have mattered at all."

Spencer didn't say anything for a few minutes. "One night you act like all you want is for us to be together and the next morning, you tell me that you wish I wasn't his father?"

JJ looked at him. "No. I didn't mean that." JJ moved closer to him. "I love that you're his father, Spencer. You're a great father and you're there for him and...I..." She sat in his lap. "Henry wants her to be his mom."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her. "He doesn't want to replace you, Jennifer. He's just trying to figure things out. Ryan would never try and take your place."

"She has you."

Spencer kissed the woman's temple. "You love Will. You're just feeling lonely and needing someone's comfort and I've always been the one to give it to you completely willingly, whenever you came to me."

The woman turned in his lap. "Don't psychoanalyze me, Reid."

He smiled. "I'm not, I've just figured some things out recently. You love Will and he loves you and we destroyed him with us. You should have turned to him all the times you turned to me. Communication strengthens relationships."

JJ stared at him. "What are you Doctor Phil now?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I don't know who that is. Stop being defensive."

JJ sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to go home, Spence. It's so quiet. I feel so alone when Henry's here. I had to stay with Penelope a few days that week you had him."

Spencer ran his hands up her back. "Have you spoke to Will?"

"Barely. We speak a little when I drop Henry off with him when I go to work. He's not drinking anymore, but he's still so bitter.I miss him, the man I knew."

Spencer didn't have any advice so he just continued to hold her and rub her back.

"I'm sorry about last night. I..."

"I know."

JJ closed her eyes, breathing in the Old Spice scent of the man she was basically clinging to. She knew his girlfriend was in the next room. That their son was there as well, and yet...neither of them moved and pulled away. What they were doing wasn't sexual or romantic even. She just needed him and he was there. Like always.

"I love you, Spence."

She felt his lips brush against her skin. "I know."

She chuckled. "Jerk. It's only cute when you're two."

Spencer grinned. "I love you too."

"Ryan's a lucky woman."

"And Will's stupid. If you really miss him, you should do whatever it takes."

JJ moved back to stared at him. "When did you become Mr. Romantic?"

Spencer smiled a little. "I fell in love."


	50. Chapter 50

"Mommy says its time to get a haircut, but I don't want a haircut, because Daddy has really long hair. Well, He did have really long hair and then you cut it. It looks nice, but I like it when it was long and I want to be like Daddy because he gets the bad guys. So does my mommy and so do you! but I'm a boy and I can't be like a girl, so I be like Daddy and daddy's the boss! Like Uncle Aaron. Did you meet Uncle Aaron when Uncle Derek got shot? He looks mad all the time, but Mommy says that he has to act tough because he's the boss. I think that he really just looks mad all the time because if he wasn't mad, he'd be really sad because Jack's mommy got killed. The bad guys got her, but then Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Derek and Aunt Emily and Uncle Aaron got him and Uncle Aaron saved Jack so that bad guy won't hurt no one else. Mommy and Daddy save people all the time. You save people too! and Mr. Jason. I really like Mr. Jason, he let me play video games and eat popcorn and I talk to Aunt Penny and Mommy on the tv screen!"

Ryan stared at the boy. Was he done or just taking a breath. "Did you get into the sugar, little man?"

Henry looked at her. "Daddy gave me Coke at the airport when we say bye bye to Mommy."

"Oh goodness. Spencer!"

Spencer looked out from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"You gave him Coke?"

Spencer shrugged. "The vending machine was out of water. Why?"

Ryan looked back at the boy who was giving her the most innocent look she'd ever seen. "Yeah, why, Ms. Ryan. I just talking."

"No more Coke for the two year old."

"I not two yet. Mommy say I turn two when I get back home."

"In two weeks?"

"Three. Well...19 days." Spencer said, handing Ryan a cup.

Henry looked at the cup. "Is that Coke? Coke's gooood."

Spencer and Ryan shared a glance before Spencer nodded. "No more Coke for the two year old."

"I am not two yet!"

"No coke for the 1 year and 346 day old then."

Henry pouted. "Not fair, Daddy."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan looked down at the sleeping little boy before at the clock. It was almost 11.

"Now you see why we don't give children stimulants, Spence?...Spencer?"

She turned to see Spencer sleeping. She grinned and tossed a cushion at him, startling the man.

"Huh? Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night?" She said, giving him a glare.

Spencer looked at her. "It wasn't like that."

"Right. She was just grinding all up on you."

Spencer flushed and Ryan rolled her eyes. "Did you talk to her about the job, at least?"

"The fact that I'm transferring to the Academy?"

Ryan stared at him before he nodded. "She's glad."

"Why wouldn't she? She's going to be around you everyday."

Spencer picked up the little boy before shooting Ryan a look. Ryan glanced away, grabbing and hugging the pillow that Henry had just been using.

"We talked about this, Ryan."

"Just because I know it's best for him and I'm happy that you're going to be around your son more often with a stable and safe job does not mean I'm not going to miss you."

Spencer nodded before taking the little boy to his room. He was back in a few minutes and sat next to her.

"You're going to come out for his birthday and then the winter vacation and I'm going to see you every possible weekend I can."

Ryan curled up in his lap. "I know." She pouted.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked, playing with her curls.

"I... want to be selfish and tell you not to go. That UNLV is hiring Chemistry teachers and you'd only have to work 3 days a week and we could figure out a schedule for Henry and..." She sighed. "And that I'm terrified that you're going to realize that being with JJ is better for Henry and you're going to leave me."

"Well being a united family would be better for Henry. Children living with both biological parents are 20 to 35 percent more physically healthy than-"

Ryan smacked the man with the pillow, hard. Spencer ducked, protecting himself before grabbing the pillow away from her and pinning her down to the couch as she continued to struggle a little.

"Hey! Stop it."

Ryan glared at him. "I tell you how I feel and you use your dumb little facts to make me feel worse!"

Spencer looked down at her, seeing the hurt look in her eyes. "Ryan, I'm sorry I didn't think about what I was saying." He let of her wrists and she pushed him back.

"Like you didn't think that laying in bed with your half naked ex wouldn't be upsetting?"

"Nothing-" 

"Something did happen, Spencer! You came home from spending time with me, from being with me! Then you got into bed with her! What am I supposed to think? You're moving to Quantico again and...I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you, but hey, if I do at least its better for YOUR family. Henry will be healthier..." She closed her eyes. "I can't even be upset about this, because it makes me sound like such a bitch. Of course I want Henry to be healthier but.." She groaned in frustration, tugging at her curls.

Spencer looked at her, unsure if he should try to fix this or just let her vent.

"Ryan..."

Ryan looked back at him and he stood up, walking over to her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ryan, I'm sorry."

Ryan just looked at him.

"Plus...Henry loves you, so... he's not... it's not like that...I mean, that statistic is just... it's about older kids..or something."

Ryan sighed, knowing that he was trying. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead.

"What if you're supposed to be with her, Spencer?"

"I'd have to believe that there is only one person made for us and I don't so..."

Ryan sighed. "Spencer.."

"I don't. I believe that... I know that I love you and that's all that matters."

Ryan looked at him. "You love JJ too."

"Differently. She's Henry's mother, Ryan."

"Yeah but-" She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Don't go?"

Spencer smiled slightly, rubbing her back. "I'm not going anywhere for two weeks, love. Let's just have a good time until I have to go, alright?"

"Can I stay here?" 

"I'd love that."

Ryan looked up at him. "Kiss me."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her. Her hands went to his hair immediately, keeping him close, kissing him with more intensity.

Spencer pulled her closer, responding to the kiss. Their emotions only adding to everything. He pushed her against the wall and Ryan moaned. "Your room." 

"Henry's here."

Ryan arched against him. "We'll be quiet." She said against his lips before kissing him again,

Spencer kissed her back before pulling back. "He could walk in and-"

"We'll lock the door." Ryan said, her hands on his belt.

"Ryan." Spencer licked his lips, watching her as she undid his belt. He swallowed hard before pushing her hands away. "What if he needs me?"

She grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to hers. "I need you now. He'll scream if he wakes up."

Spencer looked at her for a few minutes, obviously debating it in his head. He looked back to the boys door before looking at her and kissing her.


	51. Chapter 51

"Daddy. We need to talk."

Spencer looked down at the little man who had a stern look on his face. Spencer wanted to grin, but kept his amusement to his self.

"Okay." Spencer sat on the couch and looked at the little man. "Let's talk then."

"My birthday is coming up and I think we need to discuss presents."

Spencer grinned. The little boy was using his grown up words. "Discuss presents, hmm?"

Henry nodded, shortly. "I know what I want."

"You do?" Spencer asked, amused, folding his arms over his torso. "Do tell."

Henry finally grinned. "Okay! It's a big box and you put it together and you make your own roller coaster. It's got hundred pieces and you make loops and you put the marble in it and it goes for the ride! You can buy two and make a really, really, really big one! Oh! And it GLOWS IN THE DARK!"

Spencer looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You want to make your own glow in the dark roller coaster for a marble?"

"Uh huh! Mommy said to ask you because you help me put it together because its' physis."

"Physics."

"Yeah, that. and it for 6 year olds. But I smart, so... so you get me it?" He gave his best pout. "Please, Daddy, Please?"

Spencer grinned. "We'll see. I was thinking about getting you a turtle, but if you want-"

"A...turtle? Really?" Henry paused to think about it. "I have both?"

Spencer laughed and scooped the little boy up. "No sir. You're going to get spoiled."

"Please daddy?" He jutted out his bottom lip ever further and Spencer sighed.

"We'll see."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Hey, if it isn't our favorite genius!" Dimario said, holding his hand out for Henry to smack.

Henry looked up at his dad. "He talking to me, daddy." He said before high five-ing the man.

Spencer looked at DiMario. "Thanks, man."

He grinned. "Goin' back to the academy. Sucks, man. Gives me a reason to check on DC though. Beautiful women in DC."

"My mommy lives there."

DiMario grinned. "Oh, I know and your mommy is a smokin' hottie too."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about about 'hotties' around my son, please."

Henry looked at his dad. "You don't think Ms. Ryan is a hottie?"

DiMario laughed and grabbed the boy out of Reid's arms. "I love this kid. Come here, little man. Let's go find Ryan and tell her that she's a smoking hottie, okay?"

Elle shook her head, watching the two. "Between him and Derek, that kid is going to be a heart breaker."

Spencer sat down next to her. "You think he'll be apart of Henry's life, even though I'm leaving."

"He jumped in front of a bullet for you, Reid. I think you guys are friends for life."

"That's just the job. I saved your life and we..."

"I should have called for. It won't happen again. Plus, everyone but Sarah has the same vacation time and Ryan's already trying to huddle the masses to spend it in DC, one big family. Quantico and Las Vegas united."

"Yeah?" Spencer smiled.

"DiMario's on bored. Jason's definitely going. He says he wants to meet the one and only Penelope Garcia. You know I'm there."

"Grey and Sarah?"

"Grey has to discuss it with his family and Sarah doesn't have the same time off, like JJ doesn't, but she's BAU obsessed, like she's going to pass up a golden opportunity to meet David Rossi."

Spencer chuckled. "You have a point." He sighed. "I wish I could stay."

Elle patted his leg. "We do too, but Henry's more important that some job."

Spencer watched as DiMario and Henry flirted with Ryan and someone from one of the fraud departments. Ryan eventually grabbed the boy from the man, smacking the New York native in the back of the head. He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes, walking over to them.

"She really does want the best for him, you know, even though it's breaking her heart. You should do something special, make her feel appreciated."

Ryan was within earshot before he could respond so he merely nodded.

"Your friend over there is trying to pick up women using your son, using math pick up lines." She said, setting the boy down in the man's lap. Henry grinned.

"Daddy, he told me to say funny things. He said you'd like them, because they're smart."

Spencer looked at Ryan who just shook her head.

"Okay?" Spencer said. "Give me an example."

Henry turned to Elle and grinned. "I'm not being obtuse, but you're acute girl."

Elle looked to Spencer before back at Henry. She tried not to giggle. "Thank you, Henry."

"What was the other one, Henry?" Ryan asked.

Henry grinned. "Honey, you're sweeter than pi."

"Pi. Get it? 3.14...whatever." Ryan said, looking at Spencer.

" 3.14159265-"

"Okay, we get it." Elle said, cutting Spencer off.

"I know it to the 1000 degree."

Ryan looked at him. "You're such a nerd, Spence."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer watched the two as Henry spoke about the gift he wanted.

"Wow. That sounds like a great gift."

"Daddy said he was going to get me a turtle though, so I can't choose!"

"He's making you choose?" Ryan said, looking at the man who was watching her intently. She smiled a little, wondering what he was thinking about before looking back at Henry.

"Can you believe it?"

Ryan chuckled a little before sipping her drink. "I sure can't."

She reached out and grabbed the man's hand, causing whatever trance he was in to break.

"Can't what?"

"Believe you're being selfish about your gift giving." Ryan informed and Spencer looked at Henry.

"I only turn two once, Daddy."

"And next year you'll say you only turn three once, than then four once, five-"

"I think he gets the idea, Spencer." She kissed his temple.

Spencer flushed. "Right."

Henry looked between the two. "Daddy?"

"Mmhmm?" Spencer said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What did you and Ryan do last night?"

Spencer inhaled the bite, coughing immediately.

Ryan merely blinked. "What do you mean?"

"After Daddy put me to bed, I hear loud noises. I woke up."

Ryan looked at Spencer who was still coughing. She licked her lips, trying to remain calm. "Well... me and your dad had an argument last night and I yelled at him."

Henry frowned. "Why you yell?"

"Your dad said something and it really hurt my feelings."

Henry seemed to accept that answer. "Oh. But you not mad now?"

Ryan shook her head. "We talked about it."

Henry nodded, picking up his sandwich. He nibbled and swallowed carefully then looked at his dad.

"Mommy say if you eat slow, you won't choke. Maybe you shouldn't eat so fast, so you don't choke again, daddy."

Ryan covered her mouth at the boys advice.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! A LOT of you don't like Ryan and seeing how I created her, I feel...like I should defend her. Haha.**

**Spencer is an adult, every choice he makes is due to his own thoughts. Ryan isn't making him do anything or choose her over anything, or making him have sex with her. **

**And I don't know about y'all, but the only problem with Ryan and Spencer having such relations with him there is if Spencer did promise not to (I can't remember and have yet to look) to JJ. They're consenting adults who locked the door and waited until he was asleep in his bed. And by the time kids are two, anyways, they're exploring themselves and coming into a sense of sexuality.**

**But enough about that! On with the story.**

Spencer looked at Henry who turned to him. "What Daddy?"

"I think we need to talk."

Henry frowned. "About what, Daddy?"

"Ryan and I."

Henry frowned, deeper. "Are you breaking up like Papa and Mommy?"

"No, no, we're not. I just wanted to... I love her, you know that?"

"Uh huh and you kiss her and hug her."

"I do."

Henry looked at him. "I have a brother or sister? Kimmy had a baby brother."

Spencer looked at him. "Brother...No, no. Nothing like that.I..."

"How babies made, Daddy? Can I have a baby brother? I teach him things."

"Uh..."

Henry looked at him, waiting.

"Babies... they're made... well you see..."

Henry blinked. "Daddy, tell me."

"They... When... well, two people have to love each other really really much."

"They love each other and a baby is made? Where does the baby come from?"

Spencer gulped. "Well... Babies come from their mom's stomachs. They... when a mommy and daddy love each other they... hug... in a special way and sometimes...a little baby will...start to grow."

Henry nodded. "Do you and Ryan hug special?"

Spencer flushed. "Uhm...Well... Uh... How about we go get dinner? We can get pizza?"

Henry smiled. "I get pizza with pineapple, like Mommy?"

"Sure can." Spencer said. As long as they didn't have to talk about this anymore.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan peeked into the living room and smiled seeing her two favorite men eating pizza.

"Hey Mini and Maxi."

"Maxi?" Spencer said, looking up at her. "Want some? Ham and Pineapple."

Ryan made a face. "No, I'm good. Thanks. And yeah, Maxi - Clever, huh?" 

Spencer pulled her over onto the couch. "I think I enjoy 'Spence' more."

"I like being called Mini. She call me a mini you, daddy. because I'm just like you."

"That you are, Little man." She ruffled his hair before looking at the tv. "What are we watching?"

"Star Trek. It's Daddy's favorite."

Ryan looked at Spencer with a slight grin. "Making him a Trekkie already?"

"He's already got a Star Trek Engineer uniform t-shirt."

"Oh god." Ryan grinned. "Can I see?"

Henry smiled. "Not right now. We're watching tv, Ms. Ryan."

"Right." Ryan nodded, looking back at the screen. Spencer smiled and grabbed her hand. Ryan squeezed it before kissing his temple.

Henry looked at them before looking at back at screen. Ryan rested her head on the man's shoulder, watching the show.

"How was work?" Spencer murmured, close to her ear.

She nipped at his neck. "Boring without you. We're going to Tulsa tomorrow."

"I'll miss you."

"I don't want to go. That's like 3, 4 days I won't get to see you. 3, 4 days out of 13 days we have left."

"So we'll make the 9 or 10 days count."

"Shh." Henry said with a glare. "I watching Star Trek. You two be quiet."

Spencer looked at him. "Henry. It's on DVD. We have every season...ever made. You can watch it later."

Henry pouted. "I watch it now!"

Ryan looked at Spencer who frowned. "Henry, don't be rude."

Henry looked at him before frowning. He sighed, very dramatically, looking a little hurt as well."Yes, daddy."

Ryan looked between the them. "How about we get some dessert and we'll watch some more Star Trek later."

Henry nodded. "I have ice cream?" He asked, looking at Spencer to make sure it was okay.

"Not a lot. You got to go to bed soon."

Henry pouted. "But Ms. Ryan leaving tomorrow. I stay up later tonight, daddy, please?"

Ryan looked at him too. "Yeah, Please, Daddy?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled none the less. "We'll see."

Henry looked at the two of them before grabbing Ryan's hand. "Strawberry ice cream. Our favorite, member?"

"Sure do, little man. What about you Spence? Want any?"

Spencer shook his head, watching the two walk into the kitchen.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan laughed. "He asked you if we...Oh my god, what did you say?"

"I bribed him with pizza. What was I supposed to say? I was going to talk to him about the distance and everything and he asked me if he could have a little brother and where babies came from!" Spencer squeaked.

Ryan laughed some more, laying her head on his head. "That's classic. Did you tell JJ? I mean, I'm sure she'll want to know you had to sex talk with your two year old."

"I didn't have the sex talk with him! Although... he has been... touching himself when he gets tired. Should I...be... talking to him about that?"

Ryan rolled her eyes. "It's normal. Max did the same thing. He's potty training and he's exploring himself and all that. How do you not know this? Didn't you major in Psychology?"

"Well.. I know that the psychosexual phases and Freud, but... I mean..."

"He's just having fun with the fact he's a boy and has a thing."

"A thing?" Spencer repeated looking down at the woman.

"Yes, a thing. Any way, Tulsa tomorrow. Without you."

"You guys will be fine. You went on cases when I was in Quantico with Derek."

"Yeah, but you were still part of the team. It's different."

Spencer shrugged, not understanding, but leaving it alone. "Are they going to replace me?"

"I don't know. Grey was our map guy so we kind of need a new one."

"it's more than just a map it's-" 

Ryan kissed him. "I know. Geological profiling, it's your thing. I understand."

He pouted. "I'm really good at it too."

"And you'll be great at teaching the newbie agents how to do it."

He smiled. "I will."

"All the way in Quantico."

"All the way in Quantico." He repeated, grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles. "We're going to be fine."

Ryan looked down at him. "I hope so."

"Don't doubt me, I know the statistics of long distance versus proximal relationships and we'll be fine."

"Long distance. We're other separate coasts. It's like...Super distance."

Spencer smiled and moved his hands to her hips. "Stop stressing."

"Impossible." She said kissing him again.

"I love you, we'll be fine."

"Until JJ's straddling your hips and there we'll see how much distance really matters."

Spencer flipped them pushing her back into the bed. "Will you stop about that?"

She looked up at him, "Make me?"

"So tomorrow when I'm sitting there eating my cereal with my son, he can turn to me and ask me if you and I were special-hugging?" 

Ryan giggled. "He wouldn't ask that. He'd... ask me if I felt his brother growing in my tummy."

Spencer looked at her. "You called me Daddy today."

Ryan licked her lips, slowly, wondering what he was getting at. "I did. I was just teasing you, Spence."

"So...it's a little strange that I liked it?"

"Liked it like you want to be my daddy?" She winked. "Or liked it like... you want to be a daddy...again?"

Spencer flushed at both options. "No, no.. I.. I mean not that I wouldn't want to -"

Ryan kissed his forehead. "Again, I'm teasing you. It's not strange. It's sort of a term of endearment. I mean...Good fathers, which you are." She kissed him. "Support and love and comfort their children, so... I mean you support me and love me and you comfort me...so..." She shrugged.

Spencer kissed her. "I do love you." 

"And I love you."

"Still, no 'special hugging' tonight."

Ryan kissed his neck. "Can I at least have some kisses?"

"I think that can be arranged."


	53. Chapter 53

"Daddy! Daddy wake up."

Ryan opened her eyes to see Henry, with tears running down his little chubby cheeks. She looked at the clock seeing it was early morning.

"What's wrong, Henry?" She asked, looking at Spencer, who was dead asleep. Obviously he was a deep sleeper.

"I have bad dream. Daddy no wake up." With his little bottom lip trembling, Henry never looked so young. With his intelligence, it was easy to see him as a little adult and yet, here he was, obviously scared of something and needing his dad. She sat up and turned on the light, before pulling the little boy in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face into her as he sniffled.

"I scared, Ms. Ryan."

She rubbed his back before smacking the older Reid awake. He jumped. "What? What's wrong?"

He sat up, seeing the little boy in her arms. "What happened?"

"Bad dream." She said, still rubbing the little boy's back. Henry looked to see his daddy awake and grabbed for him. Spencer took him immediately, continuing Ryan's soothing.

"You have a bad dream, buddy?"

Henry sniffed before nodding. "My night light broken too. I woke up and it really dark, daddy. I call for you, but you not there."

"Oh buddy, I'm sorry. You want to stay in here with us? Ms. Ryan and I will keep all the bad guys away from you and guess what? I got my very own night light."

Henry looked up at him. "I stay here?" He looked at Ryan.

She ruffled his hair. "If any bad guys come in your dreams, we'll get them okay?"

"and take them to jail?" He asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Definitely."

"No dark?"

"No way. Daddy's scared of the dark too."

Henry looked up at his dad. "But you're big!"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm working on it. Now let's lay back down, okay?"

Henry's bottom lip jutted out again. "But daddy, the bad guys get me."

Spencer laid back down and Henry tensed a little.

Ryan moved closer to the geniuses and kissed Henry's forehead. "No one's going to get you, Mini. Remember, they'll go to jail."

Henry sighed. "I not tired though."

Ryan and Spencer watched as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Sure you aren't."

Henry sighed, looking at Ms. Ryan. "Will you sing to me? Mommy sings when I can't sleep. Daddy can't sing."

Ryan looked at Spencer amused. "He can't sing."

"No. He's really bad."

Spencer looked at Henry. "Thanks, Henry."

Henry looked at him with a pout. "It's not my fault you're bad."

Ryan tried to stiffle the giggle but lost it when Spencer glared at her. She composed herself before looking at Henry. "I'll sing to you, okay? But you got to close your eyes first."

Henry looked at her. "You're not as bad as Daddy are you?"

Spencer just pouted.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer woke up to Ryan's lips against his. He smiled, opening his eyes to see her resting on her elbows and stomach. Henry was...where was henry?

"Henry?"

"Bathroom break. We let you sleep in, but I have to get to work."

Spencer frowned and kissed her again. "Will you call me once you get off the plane?"

Ryan smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. "I will."

"And when you get to the hotel?"

"Mmmhmm." She kissed him again.

"And when-"

"When I'm about to go to bed too." She kissed him again before Henry made his self known.

"You guys kiss too much."

Ryan looked back at him. "We do not."

"Uh huh. Kimmy says-"

"Kimmy's too young to know anything about kissing." Spencer said, looking at him.

"But she wanted to kiss me daddy! I told her no though and now you move away so I don't see her again."

Spencer looked at him. "A 2 year old-"

"Kimmy four, daddy."

"whatever, wanted to kiss you?"

Henry nodded. "She wanna kiss me."

"Why'd you say no?" Ryan asked, curious.

Henry frowned. "Because..."

Spencer looked at him with a slight smile. "Because why?"

Henry blushed. "I don't know how to kiss! I'm only two, Daddy! "

Ryan grinned at the pink little boy. He was adorable. Spencer furrowed his brow. "You kiss mommy and me all the time."

Henry rolled his eyes. "That's different, Daddy!"

Ryan looked at Spencer. "It's very different. You're related."

She looked at Henry before getting up. "I have to get to work but before I go, maybe I can get a kiss from the much more cuter genius."

Henry blushed. "Ms. Ryan."

She scooped the little boy up. "Just on the cheek. Daddy might get jealous."

Henry looked at his dad who was watching them before blushing even more. He looked back at Ryan, who smiled at him. "Okay, maybe some other time then" She said, seeing the redness of his cheeks. She didn't want to embarrass him.

She turned to look at Spencer to say her goodbyes when the little boy unexpectedly moved to kiss her cheek, accidently pressing his lips against hers. He pulled back quickly and she blushed a little, unsure of what to say. She smiled a little seeing that Henry looked like he was about to explode.

"...wow, Henry. That was a great kiss. You got no worries."

Henry flushed. "I kiss good?"

"Sure do! Kimmy missed out."

Henry watched her a few seconds before his lips curled into a smile. He turned to his daddy. "I good kisser, Daddy!"

"Uh huh. No more kissing Ms. Ryan on the lips though, buddy. She's too old for you."

Ryan shot him a glare as Henry flushed. "I didn't mean to!"

Ryan kissed the little boy's cheek. "He's teasing you. I know It was an accident. But I got to go now, little man, so make Daddy make you some breakfast."

She set the boy down and he hugged her legs. "Bye Ms. Ryan. Be safe. Love you."


	54. Chapter 54

Henry jumped up and picked up Spencer's phone.

"Hi, Ms. Ryan?" He said, shyly and Spencer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It seemed like since their little kiss, Henry had developed a little crush. He saw the boy frown.

"Oh. Hi Mommy. Yeah, me and Daddy doing good."

Spencer smiled as Henry returned the couch, leaning against him, still looking a little bummed.

"Daddy make spaghetti. It not bad."

Spencer tickled his sides causing the little boy to squeal.

"daddy tickle me, Mommy. I okay."

Spencer kissed the little boy's head before getting up, putting their bowls away, cleaning up the kitchen before returning to see Henry holding out the phone for him. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

Spencer grabbed the phone before sitting on the couch again. "Hey JJ. What's-"

"You told Henry about sex?"

"What?"

"He told me that you and he talked about how babies were made and he kissed Henry and now he wants a brother. What the hell is going on in that house?"

Spencer rubbed his eyes. "I didn't give an... he asked how babies were made."

He stood up, walking outside, looking at the barren yard. "I just told him that... people who love each other hug in a special way and they-"

"Spencer, he's TWO! Not even two!"

"And what? He's smart. You didn't think he'd figure it out. He was in day care for a week and spoke to girls and boys with brothers and sisters."

"Still. You could have... he's two."

Spencer leaned against the brick before making sure Henry was okay. "It was enough for him. He's content. He's curious about things, JJ."

"And kissing Ryan?"

Spencer smiled a little. "It was an accident. He wanted to know how to kiss and she offered her cheek for him to kiss and when she turned, he... kissed her."

JJ made a sound. "Alright, well you think you could talk to me before you have any more important conversations with our son."

"What was I supposed to do, JJ? Tell him, 'Told on, Let me ask your mother'?"

"Yes! He doesn't need to know about that stuff. He's just a little boy."

"You're right. He's a little boy. A boy. I should be having these conversations with him."

"Because you know so much about kids and women now, right?"

Spencer frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

JJ sighed. "Nothing. Just..." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm being obnoxious. Will and I had a big fight today and I just... I'm taking it out on you."

Spencer made a face, uncertain of what to say. "Okay."

"You did great with him and you're right. You're his dad and you're going to be the one he turns to for that stuff and I don't know... He's getting too big."

Spencer smiled. "I know. It feels like yesterday, You were asking me to be his godfather."

"I knew that he was yours the moment I saw him. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't say anything, Spencer. I just... I wanted Will and I to work out and I knew that-"

"It's okay, JJ. It's not like I wasn't a part of his life. I was there for everything. I was there when he first started to roll over and crawl and everything. I didn't miss out on anything."

"He's going to be two. It's just... How has so much changed in two years?"

Spencer looked back in on Henry to see him laying on the couch, curled around a pillow, his eyes on the tv.

"That's just what happens. Think of everything that's changed in the 6 years we've known each other."

"You grew up and got sexy." She teased.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You had a baby!"

"Your baby, nonetheless."

Spencer chuckled. "Six years ago, I don't think either of us thought that would ever happen."

"Ah, no. Remember our football date?"

Spencer groaned. "Can we not?"

She giggled a little before sighing. "Hankel changed everything though. I almost lost you."

"I remember hearing those gun shots and I felt my heart stop. I thought you-"

"Hey. We're fine now."

He nodded and a silence came over them.

"And never splitting up again, right?" She asked, quietly.

He recalled the night they had returned from Georgia and their promise to never split up again before sharing their first night together.

"I'll never leave you." he said, just as softly.

Again, there was a comfortable silence before his phone beeped. Ryan was calling. He cleared his throat, breaking up their moment.

"Henry looks like he's about to pass out, so I'm going to get him to bed, alright?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Spence."

"Good night, JJ."

"Goodnight."

He flipped over to the other call quickly. "Ryan?"

"Hey buttercup."

"Buttercup?"

"Trying out nicknames. That one obviously doesn't work. How's my mini man doing? Still pink?" 

Spencer smiled and walked back inside to see Henry's eyes drooping.

"Nope, but he's fading fast."

"Awe, I don't get to say goodnight?"

"Henry, Ryan says goodnight."

Henry looked up lazily. "Good night, Ms. Ryan." 

Spencer picked up the little boy, putting him in his room. He saw the broken night light and frowned before going into his own room and grabbing his own. He replaced the broken one with his before leaving the room. Spencer, then, made his way to his own room, sitting on his bed.

"He said good night, but he took my night light."

He heard Ryan chuckle. "How is my baby going to sleep tonight?"

Spencer pouted at her teasing. "It's serious, Ryan." 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Leave the closet light on."

Spencer laid against the comforter, closing his eyes. "How's Tulsa?" 

"Too far from Vegas."

"And yet closer than DC." Spencer offered and Ryan sighed.

"Don't remind me. I miss you."

Spencer made himself a little more comfortable. "Are you in bed?"

Ryan didn't say anything for a second before speaking. "Are you trying to have phone sex with me, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer flushed. "I don't even know... No! That's..."

Ryan giggled. "I just got out of the shower before you called."

"So you're in a towel?"

"Dr. Reid! Stop imagining me naked."

Spencer chuckled. "Stop calling me Doctor."

"What would you like me to call you then? Daddy?"

Spencer flushed a little. "It sounds so dirty when you say it."

Ryan chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

Spencer shrugged to himself, closing his eyes. "Henry hold JJ about our talk and your kiss and he wants a brother."

"Maybe he'll get one. if JJ and Will get back together."

"Do you want kids?" Spencer asked. He listened as Ryan was quiet for what seemed like forever.

"I... uh, wow. Are you really asking if I want to-" 

"no, no. I'm asking that in the future if you want to have kids. Not.. Not with me, I mean, if we work out then, yes, with me.. but I'm not asking you to have a child with me...or anything like that."

Ryan breathed out. "Oh. Right. Uhm, I... I guess it depends. If I were to stay with the BAU, I... I don't know. Do you want more kids?"

Spencer thought about it. He never thought he'd be a parent in the first place, but now that he was, it changed everything. "I do. I'd...I'd to have another one at least. Growing up as an only child was difficult for me. I wouldn't want that for Henry."

"You're a great father, Spence. I'd love to see you with a daughter."

"Oh god. No."

"Why?"

"What if she grows up to be beautiful? All the boys will want her and I'll have to kill someone."

Ryan chuckles. "What about Henry? Kimmy wanted to kiss him and you didn't freak out."

"That's... It's different for a boy!"

Ryan giggled a little. "Double standards, Doc."

"Yeah, well... I don't care."

He smiled, hearing her breathing slow. She was getting tired, it seemed. "You should have more kids. They'd be blessed to have such an amazing dad."

"Thank you, Ryan."

"And your daughter would be gorgeous. You're too pretty yourself."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "She'd be breath-taking, if she was your little girl too." 

He listened as she took a deep breath. He wondered if he should have kept that to his self. They were in a serious relationship. They loved each other. It wasn't like he was talking about having a child with her in the near future. They'd have to be married first and both be completely ready for something like that. They had only known each other for three months, dated for nearly two.

"She'd hate us for her hair."

He smiled when she finally spoke. She didn't seem to be freaking out. He heard rustling of her sheets and wondering if she was about to fall asleep.

"Maybe." He said, before changing the subject, not wanting to scare her off. "Any ways, She'd grow up to love them. I love your curls."

"Even in the morning when I look crazy?"

"Definitely when you look crazy."

Ryan chuckled a little. "You're supposed to tell me I look beautiful all the time."

Spencer smiled. "You do. Beautiful with crazy hair."

"I love you." She said softly and Spencer knew she was close to falling asleep.

"Go to sleep."

She whined a little and he grinned, certain that she was half-asleep. "I said I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful. Now sleep. You sound exhausted."

"You going to be okay in the dark? I don't want you to get scared."

"I'm okay."

"Okay. Make sure Henry's okay before you go to bed. Bad dreams and all."

"I will."

"And call me back if you can't sleep. We'll talk."

Spencer smiled. She could barely stay awake to talk to him now. He dare not argue with her though. "Okay."

"'Kay. Night."

He was able to hang up before she spoke again. "Wait... wait."

"Yeah?"

"I can see it. You and me and kids. I... with you, I'd have kids. Great man, great father. I'd... I see that. Daddy's girls, just like me."

Spencer didn't say anything, letting the girl fall asleep. He thought what she said. Maybe girls wouldn't be too bad.


	55. Chapter 55

Spencer felt someone's fingers brush against his face. He opened his eyes to see Ryan. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 12. Grey didn't want to wait until morning to come back. The door was unlocked, Spence."

He frowned. "It was? It was a long day. Henry was not a happy boy today."

"Well..terrible twos."

"It was terrible! He had a fit in fast food place because I wouldn't get him one of those ice cream things."

Ryan laid next to him on the couch. "So what did you do?" 

"I got him one of the ice cream things. Everyone was staring and..."

Ryan smiled. "So you reinforced that screaming will get him what he wanted?"

"I...well... Don't use psychology on me. I've had a bad day."

Ryan moved her hand under his shirt, resting it against his chest. "I'm just glad to be home."

"Was it a hard case?"

"Not really. Pretty standard profile. Easy capture. Just...Sometimes it gets to you, regardless, you know?"

He kissed her forehead. "I do. I'm glad you came over."

"Me too. Can we go to bed now? This couch...is not that comfortable."

Spencer snorted. "You're not even on the couch that much."

"Well you're not comfortable then, bony."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's go to bed."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Ms. Ryan!" Henry squealed, jumping on the bed.

Ryan groaned as the boy jumped on her. "It's too early for some much excitement."

"You're back! Did you catch the bad guys?"

"I am. I did. Now go to bed."

Henry giggled. "Ms. Ryan, It's morning time."

"It's 6 am, go wake up your daddy." She moved the boy in between her and Spencer, before burying into the pillow, pulling the blanket over her head.

Henry pouted. "Ms. Ryan! Wake up!"

Spencer woke up to see the little boy, pushing at the woman's shoulder. He grabbed him, getting up out of bed.

"How about we go make Ms. Ryan a big breakfast and let her sleep for a while. She got home really late so she's really tired, buddy."

"But I wanna see her now."

"She needs to sleep."

"But Daddy!" He whined.

"Henry. She'll be up in a hour or so." He put the boy on the couch and looked at him. Henry glared up at him and Spencer rubbed his forehead, wondering if today was going to be like yesterday with Henry's attitude.

"How about we call Mommy and tell her Good morning?"

Henry just pouted and Spencer pulled out his phone calling the woman.

He made his way into the kitchen when she answered. "Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ...your son is-"

"My son?" She laughed. "Is he not behaving?"

"He had a major meltdown yesterday and now he's mad at me because I won't let him wake up Ryan."

"Well he's two, Spencer. He's not an adult."

"Yeah, but how-"

"Being a parent is hard sometimes, now isn't it?" 

"JJ..." He whined.

She laughed a little. "You're just as bad as he is sometimes, Spencer."

"I am not. What do I do? He's just sitting in there pouting and glaring and.."

"Well you're his dad. You're the grown up. You make the choices and if he doesn't like it...then tough."

"But then he won't like me." He said softly, looking in the living room where Henry was still pouting. At least he wasn't sneaking back into the bedroom.

"Spence... God you're too adorable sometimes. Stop pouting. Henry loves you and just because you give him boundaries and be his dad doesn't mean he's going to hate you. You're his second favorite person in this whole world."

"Second?"

"Well, duh. He loves me more."

Spencer smiled. "He does not."

"He does too! I'm the reason he's here-"

"I think I helped with that." Spencer injected.

"Ha ha ha, Spencer." She said dryly before chuckling a little. "Ryan got back from her case last night?"

"Around midnight. I think it took a lot out of her."

"She's still new. It's not normal for her yet."

"Is it for us? Normal?"

JJ sighed. "You're right. Maybe it's time to move on. If this is all starting to seem so average."

Spencer leaned against the counters, watching as Henry rubbed his eyes. He laid down, hugging a pillow towards him. Maybe he'd nap and wake up in a better mood.

"I think when it starts to affect you as a person, it's time to move on. I mean, Elle had to take a break. Gideon..." He sighed. "Gideon had to leave. You're still you."

"Am I?" She asked, quietly. "I've made a lot of bad mistakes in the last few years, Spencer. I cheated on my boyfriend - sometimes I never, ever thought I'd do.."

"But how does that relate to the job?"

"I..." She sighed. "I couldn't be with you the way I was with Will and I... I don't know. Forget it,let me talk to Henry."

Spencer walked back into the living room and handed the phone to Henry. He didn't know what JJ was talking about and it was too early to get into such a conversation.

"Mommy, Daddy's being mean." Henry said.

Spencer sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He could use a nap.

"No! I being a good boy. I just wanna see Ms. Ryan and daddy say no. He trying to... But Mommy, I see you when you come home and you... But she-" Henry sighed and pouted some more.

"I just wanna see her, Mommy. I miss her."

Spencer looked at the little boy who looked like he was about to cry. He felt bad for him. Ryan could sleep later. It wasn't that big of a deal. Henry sighed again.

"I guess. You really think if she sleep more, she play with me more?"

Spencer shook his head. Had JJ really gotten through to him. Not fair.

Henry nodded. "Okay, Mommy, I be good. What are you doing?"

Spencer closed his eyes again, waiting for him to finish his conversation. He listened as they spoke about how everyone in Virginia was doing and if Will was doing okay. Soon, the boy was off the phone. Henry crawled into his lap.

"Daddy, you sleeping?"

"Nope. You enjoy your talk with Mommy?"

"Yeah. She say that I gotta be good."

"Being good would be great."

"You mad at me, Daddy?" Henry pouted and Spencer opened his eyes.

"No, buddy. I just got a lot on my mind."

Henry rested his head on the man and sighed. "Me too."

"Oh yeah? What are you thinking about, Henry?"

"Mommy sound sad, Daddy. She sad a lot because Papa leave and Papa sad too and he mad and they fight and Papa ask Mommy why she not love him and why she did it, but no one tell me what it is and then, Papa say he going to go away and I don't want him to go away but he don't care."

"Sure, he does, Henry. Your papa loves you so much."

"Then why he wanna leave me?" Henry said, looking up at Spencer, little tears in his eyes. The look caused the exact reaction in Spencer. How many times had he wondered the same thing about his own father.

"I...I don't know, Henry, but... you got me... and you gotta Mommy and Ryan and.."

"Did I do something bad, Daddy? They say stuff about me."

"No, buddy! Never. You could never do anything that could... You didn't do anything wrong, Henry. Never." He pulled the little boy closer.

Henry sniffled in his arms. "I have bad dreams that Papa leave and the bad guys come and get him and you and Mommy and Ryan and everyone try and find them but you can't and -"

"Shh, buddy. The bad guys aren't going to get any of us, okay?"

"But they got Aunt Haley!"

Spencer held onto the boy. Henry was right. The bad guys had gotten Haley. There was no way to explain that one. And if the bad guys could get her, couldn't they get any of them? What was he supposed to say to make it better?


	56. Chapter 56

"Hotchner."

Spencer looked back to see Henry asleep on the couch. He sighed. "Hi, Hotch."

"Reid... Hi. Is everything okay?" 

Spencer was quiet for a minute. "No."

"...What's wrong, Spencer?" The man's voice was softer.

"How do you do it?" Spencer asked, speaking before he could stop himself. "What do you tell Jack? Henry's having nightmares that people are going to hurt the people that he loves and I can't even tell him that it will be okay, because...it won't. Elle got shot. I got kidnapped. Morgan's almost been blown up multiple times and then.. You.. your wife...I... How do I tell him that he doesn't need to worry about his mom and his uncles and aunts..."

"Spencer.."

"Foyet killed her, Aaron. He killed her and it can happen again. Someone just as psychotic can come after JJ or him or someone else he loves and we can't do anything to stop it! We tried so hard to save her and we couldn't. We couldn't do anything. We couldn't-"

"Reid!"

Spencer rested his head against the brick, his throat burning.

"Are you calm?" Hotch asked and Spencer sniffed.

"No."

"You tell me that...His aunts and uncles fight the bad guys for him and even though it's dangerous and bad things can happen, that its worth it because they save a lot of people. You tell him that they all look out for each other and they protect each other and everyone they love and that if something ever happens to any of them that the bad guys will be caught and things will get better."

"Do you really believe that, Hotch? Are things better for you?"

"No, they're not. But Jack's safe and he's got us and his family and he will be okay and so will I."

Spencer shook his head. "I can't let that happen to him, Hotch." 

"This is the job we chose, Reid. This is the job JJ chose and Derek, Penelope... Emily. We know what we're doing. We know what we risk."

"It's too much."

"Maybe and if it's too much for you, then It's good that you got out before you lost yourself, but...you can't decide that for anyone else."

"But JJ-" 

"JJ knows and she wants to help. If it becomes too much, then she'll leave. But you can't make that choice for her to make."

Spencer nodded. "I know.. I just...I'm sorry."

"You're worried about son. There's nothing you need to apologize for. It makes you a good father."

Spencer sniffled again, wiping his eyes. "Thanks, Hotch."

"Anytime, Reid."

Spencer ended the call before turning to see the door opening and Ryan looking out. She frowned seeing his red eyes and nose.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

She wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I need to go home."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here another week? We could..." She paused, watching him pack his clothes 

"I'll be back for the weekend to pack up everything and we'll spend it together. But...Henry's having nightmares and Will... He can't leave Henry. I got to talk to him and.. Morgan was shot and I wasn't there for that. I should have..."

Ryan grabbed his face, making him look at her. "Hey, shh. You got to do what you got to do. I understand. I was just... I'm going to miss you."

He kissed her, pulling her closer. "I'm going to miss you too, but...I.. I got to fix things, I think. I got...to do something."

She leaned up and kissed him again. "I know."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be back for the weekend and then, I'll see you at his birthday. We're going to make this work."

She smiled. "We will." 

He ran his thumb over his cheek. "Are you mad?"

"How could I be mad at you for wanting to do the right thing for Mini?"

He shrugged. "Because you 'want to be selfish and ask me not to go.'"

She smiled. "Stupid memory."

He smiled a little. "I love you."

She rested her head against his chest. "I love you too. We should do something special tonight."

Spencer nodded. "Whatever you'd like."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer smiled as he saw Jason, Grey, 2 DiMarios, Sarah and Elle at a table. He looked at Ryan and smiled. "You planned this?"

"Daddy, I sit next to the boy?"

"Sure you can." Spencer set him down, watching him. He walked over to DiMarios son and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Henry. want to be my friend?"

Connor looked at his dad before at the boy. "Sure."

Spencer smiled sitting down. "All you guys came."

"We couldn't let you leave without a good bye." Grey said. "Kaleigh and the girls will be here soon."

Spencer smiled. "Really? It'll be good to see them again."

"Again?" Ryan asked.

Grey grinned. "Spencer came over to dinner once before you snatched him away."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I didn't do any snatching. He fell for my charms."

DiMario laughed. "Had nothing to do with the fact that you're sexy as hell." 

Spencer looked at him. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean she's single."

"Wow, Spencer. Sticking up for your lady. Someone's really grown up." Elle teased and Ryan kissed his cheek.

Henry looked up. "Daddy, I get a Coke like Connor?"

"No, buddy. We got to get up early so you got to go to bed when we get home."

Henry frowned. "But Connor gets one."

"Connor's daddy said he could. Yours said no." Spencer said, looking at him.

He jutted out his lip. "But Daddy! I was good all day like I promised. Pleease."

"No, Henry."

"Daddy! PLEASE?"

"Henry, what did I say?" Spencer said, flushing a little as everyone's eyes were on them.

Henry whined and looked at him angrily. "I want a Coke!"

Spencer sighed, looking at Ryan. What was he supposed to do? Ryan didn't help him. He stood up.

"Come on, Henry. Let's go talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this, Daddy. I want a coke! Connor got a coke and Ms. Ryan got what she wanted. I want a Coke."

Spencer scooped up the little boy who fidgeted in his arms. "No! Daddy! NO!"

Ryan watched as he took the now screaming boy outside. Grey looked at her.

"He handled that way better than I expected."

"He's learning." Ryan nodded, looking at the door, wondering if she should help him. She sipped her drink before looking at everyone.

"He's not getting a lot of sleep. Nightmares the last couple weeks, I guess. He's cranky a lot lately."

Elle frowned. "Poor kid."

"Poor Reid." DiMario said. "He's got a two year whose intelligence is as high as his. I bet they're out there debating why He should or should not have a coke."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Daddy. It not fair!" Henry cried.

"Connor is seven, Henry. He's a big boy -"

"I a big boy too Daddy! I potty in the big boy potty. I eat at the big boy table. I...I.. I a big boy and I have a coke."

"You can't have a coke. You can have fruit punch. You like fruit punch."

"I don't want fruit punch, Daddy! I want Coke like Connor!"

Spencer rubbed his temples. "It's night time, Henry. It's almost time for bed, the caffeine and sugar wouldn't be good for you."

"You drinking Coke though, daddy. You got to go to bed too, but you get one."

"Yes, but I'm an adult."

"So?" Henry pouted.

"So...it's...different."

"Daddy, please?"

Spencer looked at the little boy. "No, Henry."

He watched as the little boy stomped his feet and cried some more. Spencer rubbed his eyes. How did JJ do this?

"Henry. Henry, listen to me. Let's compromise, here."

Henry glared at him. "Compromise?"

"If you stop crying and get fruit punch tonight, you can have a Coke on the plane tomorrow."

"But I want coke now."

"It's too late for a coke right now, Henry, but you can have one tomorrow if you're a good boy."

"I have two?"

"No, but maybe we can get some pizza when we get back to Mommy's."

Henry sighed. "With pineapple?"

"Sure. But you got to be really good, okay?"

"And I get coke tomorrow?"

"If you're good."

Henry looked at him, thinking about it. "Can I have lemonade?"

Spencer breathed out in relief. "Sure, buddy. You can have lemonade."

Henry sighed. "I really want a coke, though...but I guess I have a lemonade. I have coke tomorrow though, right?"

Spencer nodded and Henry finally smiled a little. "Okay, Daddy. I go back and see Connor now?"


	57. Chapter 57

Ryan pulled him against her and kissed him roughly.

"You were so sexy tonight." She muttered against his lips.

"I didn't even do anything." His hands moved to her hips, pulling them closer to her. He can't resist her.

"You came back with Henry and he ordered an lemonade and I knew that you had been all tough and assertive with him and -"

They kissed again before Spencer pulled back. "...said to be the grown up."

Ryan kissed down his neck. "You definitely were grown up."

Spencer inhaled sharply as her tongue moved against his, under his collar. He moved his hands under her shirt and she moaned against his neck as his fingers moved against sensitive skin.

"Daddy!" Henry screamed and Ryan wanted to scream too as Spencer rushed to the little boy's side. She followed him, slowly to the boy's room to see Henry gripping at the man's shirt, crying.

"Daddy, The bad guys took Mommy and me and they hurt her really bad."

"It's just a dream buddy. Mommy's okay. She's fine."

"But they hurt her! They hurt her really bad daddy. Her face was all blue."

Spencer pulled his phone out, rubbing the boy's back. "look, buddy, we'll call her right now and you'll see. She's okay."

He rocked the little boy as his phone rang and rang. Finally, the woman picked up.

"Spence? It's almost 1 in the morn-"

"Henry had a bad dream."

"Mommy!" Henry cried.

Ryan listened as JJ tried to sooth the boy over the phone and watched how Spencer held onto him. Tomorrow he'd be leaving to go back to Quantico and JJ and...She sighed, not wanting to think about any of that. He had insisted that they would be okay. He wouldn't insist if he was going to cheat on her. He loved her. ...He loved JJ too, though.

"It's okay, Henry. You can sleep in my room tonight and Ms. Ryan and I will make sure you're okay. No one will get you."

She frowned. Henry would be sleeping with them which meant their night was completely over. She licked her lips, trying to hide the look of disappointment as Spencer looked back at her.

"I'll never let anyone hurt my Mini." Ryan said, walking over to them, running her fingers over Henry's hair. The boy reached out for her and she picked him up. He nuzzled into her, needing a woman's touch (she assumed). He sniffled and held onto her. She hummed the lullaby she had sang for Spencer and him before and he sighed. She looked back at Spencer who had taken the phone off speaker and was listening to whatever JJ was saying.

"You think he could have seen your files? Crime scene photos or something?" Spencer asked, softy. He looked over at Ryan. "I'm going to go talk to her. If you need me...I'm just outside."

Ryan nodded, swaying with the boy, still humming.

Henry sniffled again. "Ms. Ryan?"

"Yeah, Henry?" 

"You get nightmares?"

Ryan looked at him. "Sometimes."

"What you dream of?"

"Uh... sometimes I... before you were born, there was a group of bad guys that came to America and they flew a... they did something really bad and they hurt a lot of people and... They hurt my mom."

"She okay?"

Ryan shook her head. "No. she wasn't. and My dad was a fire fighter, you know what they are, right?"

Henry nodded and Ryan smiled. "Right, because you're smart. Uhm, he tried to help clean up the mess that the bad guys made and he got hurt too."

"So you got no parents now?"

Ryan nodded. "No parents."

Henry sighed. "I scared I have no parents too. The bad guys could get mommy and..."

"Your mommy and daddy are safe, buddy. Daddy's going to be teaching people and your mommy stays in the departments most of the time, surrounded by cops that protect her. And Your uncles and Aunts keep each other safe, like Mr. Jason and Mr. Will and Ms. Elle keep me safe and I keep them safe."

"But..."

Ryan pulled the boy closer. "Henry, I promise that everyone is going to be okay. If anyone hurts your mommy or your daddy, they gotta deal with a lot of people. I'll kick their butt."

Henry looked at her. "You will?"

"I sure will. And Mr. Grey, Mr. Will, Uncle Aaron, Derek, Aunt Penny, Emily, Ms. Elle, Mr. Jason and..."

"Ms. Sarah!"

"And Ms. Sarah will all kick their butt too, okay? You don't got to be scared."

Henry nodded before pouting a little more. "But Ms. Ryan, I am. I don't want them to get hurt."

"It's okay to worry about them, buddy, but you got to know that they're going to do everything they can to be safe and everyone around them are going to make sure they're okay. Your mommy and your daddy and your aunts and uncles help people. They save people from the bad guys. What if Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Aaron and everyone didn't do that job?"

"Then the bad guys hurt more people."

"Exactly...and we gotta get the bad guys."

Henry sighed. "Can't someone else get the bad guys, Ms. Ryan?"

Ryan kissed his cheek. "Nope because we're the best bad guy finders there are."

Henry laughed. "Daddy say you're new."

"Well... Your mom and Your aunts and uncles are the best. I'll be the best someday too."

"Because Daddy was your boss."

Ryan grinned a little. "Right."

"And now Daddy teach everyone, so everyone be good."

"Uh huh and then you don't have to worry because everyone your dad teaches will make sure that your family will be okay." 

Henry closed his eyes and nodded. "That's good."

"It sure is."

Henry took a deep breath. "Ms. Ryan?"

"Uh huh?"

"Daddy said I sleep with you?"

She kissed his forehead. "You can sleep right in the middle, buddy."

"And you and daddy keep the bad dreams away?"

"Uh huh."

"You sing me sleep again?"

"Definitely."

He sighed against her chest. "We lay down now?"

Ryan looked outside the room to see Spencer in what seemed like a deep conversation before taking the little boy to the room. She set him down on bed and laid down as well. The boy moved back towards her as soon as he could, laying on her chest.

"Ms. Ryan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You come see me, right?"

"I'm going to be at your birthday, buddy. I got to get you that really cool toy, remember?"

"Mmh." He was quiet for a second. "And after?"

"And after too, buddy. I'm not going anywhere. Whenever you want to, you can come up here with your dad and see me."

"You come with us?"

Ryan kissed the boy's forehead. "I got to work, little man. We've talked about this, haven't we?"

He sighed. "I know. I miss you though, Ms. Ryan."

"I'm going to miss you too, Henry, but I'll see you a lot."

"Promise?"

"I swear."


	58. Chapter 58

Spencer returned to the room to see Henry asleep and clinging to Ryan who was still singing a lullaby to the boy. He sat on the bed and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry...This night should have gone differently."

Ryan shook her head. "Your son is more important than us having alone time."

"But I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"And I really wanted to... make you feel special."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Well, I mean, I wanted to do something more than just... not that that's not special in its self, but I don't want you to think that that is all that I want from you because... its not. I.."

Ryan kissed him. "I know, Spence."

"This weekend. I'll make up for it, okay? We'll do something amazing this weekend. Just the two of us." He kissed her temple, laying next to the two. Ryan smiled at him before shifting, a little uncomfortable.

"Can you.. move him so I can go get ready for bed?"

Spencer nodded, picking up the boy off of her. He immediately fussed. "No!"

Ryan grabbed him back after she had stood. "Shh, buddy. It's okay."

Henry whined a little, but relax when he felt her again. He nuzzled into her neck and she sighed.

"Okay, never mind."

"You can't sleep in those jeans, Ryan."

Ryan looked at him. What was she supposed to do? She watched as he got up and walked over to her side. She licked her lips when she felt his fingers brush against her on the way to the button of her pants. Even if she was holding his son, She couldn't help the thoughts in her head. He seemed to be taking his time unzipping them. She glared.

"Stop being a tease, Spencer Reid."

He gave her a devilish look before running his hands over her hips. He paused. "Let me get you a pair of boxers. You can't sleep in that shirt and your underwear around him."

"I'm sure he's seen JJ in her underwear."

"Yeah, but that's his mom... it's..." He shook his head before going to retrieve the pair of boxers. He pushed her pants down and she stepped out of them.

"Never thought I'd be getting into your pants like this tonight, Spence." She teased.

He chuckled a little before helping her into the shorts. "You look cute."

Ryan leaned and kissed him.

Spencer smiled and tilted his head, looking at her. She was in his boxers, holding his son. Her hair was kind of messy from their mini make out session and her shirt was a little raised due to Henry's gripping of it. A patch of skin right above her hip contrasted against the blue of the boxers.

"God, you look amazing." He murmured.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Your son is drooling on me and I'm in a pair of your boxers. I don't feel like I look amazing."

"Well you do." He kissed her again and Henry whined.

Ryan smiled, sadly. "Go get ready for bed." She said quietly, not wanting to wake up the little boy even more.

Spencer nodded, watching her as she laid back down. She hummed to the little boy against until he seemed content and comfortable.

"I love you, Ryan."

She smiled. "Love you too."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan woke up to lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Henry planting kisses on her. She chuckled.

"What are you doing, Mini?"

"I trying to wake you up."

"By kissing me?"

Henry flushed. "Mommy does it to me."

Ryan grabbed the boy and kissed his forehead. "Well thank you buddy. I needed that."

"You needed it?" Henry said, looking shocked. Like he'd never heard that before.

"Uh huh. You and Daddy are leaving me and I'm going to be really sad."

Henry frowned. "I'm sorry, Ms. Ryan."

"It's okay, kiddo. It's not your fault or Daddy's fault or anyone's fault, really. It just... sucks."

Henry nodded. "It sucks."

Ryan laughed a little and hugged him. "God I'm going to miss you."

"But Ms. Ryan, you see me again. Remember?"

"Uh huh. I know, Mini, but I'm going to miss you until I see you again."

"Oh yeah. I miss you too Ryan. We take pictures today so I can put on in my room. I got lots of pictures."

"We'll definitely take some pictures."

Henry smiled and laid his head on her chest. "Thank you for taking care of me when I got scared, Ms. Ryan."

"Oh no problem, little man. I know what it's like to be scared."

"I sorry about your mommy and daddy too."

Ryan kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

Henry was quiet for a few minutes before closing his eyes. Ryan looked down at him. "Going back to bed, buddy?"

"You comfy, Ms. Ryan." He said, softly.

Ryan grinned to herself and rubbed the boy's back. She closed her own eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. There was no use. She couldn't go back to sleep. She turned to see Spencer was still asleep.

"Spencer?"

He grunted.

"Wake up." 

He opened his eyes and gave a sleepy smile. "Do I got to?"

"Yes, I'm lonely."

"Lonely, you're in bed with two people."

"Who are sleeping. Talk to me."

He stretched a little before pulling her and Henry closer. He kissed her shoulder before looking down at the sleeping boy.

"He must be exhausted."

"Yeah, did JJ know why he's been having nightmares?" 

He shrugged. "He probably saw her files. He's a curious kid, wanted to see what Mommy does."

Ryan frowned. "I hope not. Those pictures make me cringe sometimes. I can't imagine what it'd do to a two year old."

Spencer nodded, rubbing the little boy's back. "I know what you mean."

He rested her head on her shoulder and sighed, not ready for this day.

Ryan shook her head. "Why am I the pillow?"

"You're comfortable."

Ryan laughed. "Henry said the exact same thing."

"What can I say, he's a genius."


	59. Chapter 59

This was the last place Ryan wanted to be at the 'd be going through the gate and leaving her. She couldn't even sit with him until they called for him. She looked down at the little boy who was holding her hand and tried not to look so sad.

"Ready to get on the plane again, buddy?"

Henry didn't seem too excited about it. He had been on 3 flights in the last month, the excitement had worn off. "Uh huh."

Spencer came back from getting their tickets and looked between them. "Is everything okay?"

"We're just tired." Ryan explained and picked up the little boy, who rested his head on her shoulder.

Spencer nodded and grabbed the little boy out of her arms. Henry didnt seem to mind.

"We got to get through security and all that, so...we should probably get going." 

Ryan nodded. "Yeah." her voice cracked.

Spencer frowned and shifted Henry alittle so he could pull her close to him. "Hey."

She couldn't help it. He was leaving and he wasn't coming back. Even if they were going to see each other in a week. It'd be different. She wouldn't be able to come over to his house after a bad case or when she couldn't sleep. They couldn't go dancing again randomly or... out to dinner. He was moving to the other side of the country. She closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling, leaning against his chest.

Henry frowned up and his dad and patted the woman's head. "It's okay, Ms. Ryan."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking at the little boy, a fake smile on her lips.

Spencer set down the boy before telling him to go sit on the bench a few feet away. He kept his eyes on the little boy before wrapping his arms around the woman. He kissed her temple.

"Ryan, It's going to be okay."

Ryan looked back over at the boy, making sure he was safe, even if she knew Spencer's trained eye was on him as well. Airports weren't safe.

"It's not. What if I have bad dreams again? You aren't going to be there to hold me or read to me or... we can't watch movies or go dancing or anything anymore. You're going to be there with JJ and all your friends and you're going to forget about."

He kissed her. "I could never forget about you. Eidetic memory, remember." He tried to joke, but it wasn't the time. She glared up at him before sighing.

"You better call me everyday."

"Every morning and every night."

"And video chats."

"Already spoken to Garcia."

"And I want updates on Henry."

"You'll get to talk to him every night. You promised to read him the Bible remember?"

She sighed and rested her head on his chest, looking back at Henry who was watching them, curiously.

"Can I stay at your house until you come back?"

He nodded. "Wear my clothes, eat my cereal...whatever you'd like."

"And you'll catch the first flight you can on Friday?"

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Is there any way I can get you to stay until next week?"

Spencer brushed the hair out of her face as she looked up at him. His fingers teased her curls before he leaned down and kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, hoping that maybe she could still persuade him, even though she knew it was useless. he pulled back a little breathless.

"Public place, Ryan." 

"Mmh. I know. Let's go home."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll meet you at this exact spot in 6 days."

Ryan closed her eyes, but nodded. Spencer pulled back and when she opned her eyes she saw Henry standing in front of her. He raised his hands to be picked up and Ryan smiled a little, scooping him up.

"My turn to say Bye, Ms. Ryan."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a big hug. "I going to miss you soooooooooo much!"

"Soooo much huh?" She smiled and squeezed the boy tight. He squeaked a little and she loosened her grip. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He said, resting his head against her shoulder.

"I love you too, Mini."

"I see you on my birthday, Ms. Ryan and I show you my room! and my toys and everything and... and if you still sad, I give you my teddy bear. Daddy gave it to me when I was a baby, mommy said, and he smells like Daddy."

"Oh yeah?" Ryan said looking at Spencer.

"Scent's really powerful to infants. I wanted him to know me and know that I was...his godfather and I was good."

Ryan smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "You're too cute, Spence."

"I cute too, Ryan!" Henry said, pouting. Ryan turned to him and smiled.

"Oh my. You are way cute. I think you may be cuter than your daddy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Henry looked at his with a wide grin and Spencer playfully rolled his eyes before taking the little boy into his arms.

"Get your own girlfriend." Spencer teased and Henry gave his dad a very parental look.

"Daddy, you're supposed to share."

Ryan laughed and kissed both of the boy's foreheads. "God, I love you two." 

Spencer smiled. "We got to go, Ryan."

Her smiled faded a little. "I know."

"I'll see you soon." Spencer said and kissed her lips.

"Me too!" Henry said and tried to kiss her as well, causing Ryan to smile.

She kissed his forehead, so he didn't feel left out before taking a step back.

"Bye boys."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer got off the plane with and smiled when he saw JJ. Henry immediately wanted down and as soon as he got his feet on the ground, he was running towards her. JJ scooped him up and hugged him tight.

"Oh Henry! I missed you."

Spencer grabbed their bags before smiling at her.

"Hey."

JJ wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Hey. How are you? Hotch told me you called him."

Spencer hugged him back in one arm, his other fishing into his bag to turn on his phone.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to get back here." He said, looking at his phone. He smiled when he saw a text from Ryan. He pulled away from JJ and texting Ryan that he was home and safe and that he could call her as soon as he got situated back in his old apartment.

"You up for dinner tonight? Everyone wants to see you."

He nodded. "Yeah that's fine."

She hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're home."

Henry looked at his dad before back to his mom. "Daddy sad that he had to leave Ms. Ryan, Mommy. Ms. Ryan cried!"

JJ frowned. "Well.. Ms. Ryan didn't want him to leave."

"And me too! I her Mini!"

JJ nodded. "I know."

"I love Ms. Ryan, mommy. She really nice. She sing to me and she help me go to bed and she lets me have ice cream and she said she's going to get me a really cool gift for my birthday. I told her she could have my teddy bear that smells like Daddy if she get sad."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "She loves Daddy a lot and Daddy love her. He looked really sad too, but he hug her and make her feel better. But she say that I cuter than Daddy and Daddy get mad."

"I did not." Spencer said, looking up from his phone.

"Did too! I tell him he needs to share-"

"He needs to share his girlfriend?" JJ asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh. You tell me I got to share!"

"I... That's a little different, Henry. You can't...share people."

"But You and Daddy share me!"

Spencer and JJ looked each other. He had a point.

"We're your parents, ...made you, so...we..."

"What your dad is trying to say is that with family it's different. When two people love each other, they just love each other like that." JJ explained before looking at Spencer. Was she really trying to explain that Henry couldn't like his father's girlfriend?

"But You and Papa loved each other when you and Daddy had me."


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note:**

After writing this, I've realized Henry's too smart. Way too smart. Kid's gonna need to do some drugs in his teen years to kill some of those brain cells. But no, really, I think he's emotionally too smart. Like I don't think even a genius two year could infer and observe the things he does but this was... I had to post it.

I don't know any genius two years old (although my 1 1/2 year old nephew kind of looks like Einstein with the crazy hair.) so... Henry's basically just a mini adult. There isn't much research out there on mini geniuses either. so...Idk. It's 3 am, so I'm going to bed. Good night! Enjoy.

* * *

Henry looked between his parents. Neither had spoken much since his question. He looked at his dad, who kept looking at his phone, before looking at his mom, who had her mad face on. Was she mad at him? He frowned.

"Mommy?"

She raised her eyes to meet his. She didn't speak.

"Mommy, did I do something wrong?" He asked, softly.

She glanced up again and frowned. "No, little man, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You and daddy not talking now and no one answered my question."

JJ looked at Spencer before back at the road. "Henry..."

Spencer looked at her, waiting for her words as well. His dad seemed really mad. He had heard him say that they should tell him the truth, but mommy said no. Henry hadn't asked what the truth was. He didn't want his parents to fight.

"Sometimes, there are things that you just don't need to know about."

He rolled his eyes. He had heard that before.

"But you tell me I can't share but you shared. That's not fair."

Spencer raised his eyebrows, still looking at her, obviously curious about her answer as well.

JJ glared at Spencer before looking at Henry in the rear view mirror again.

"When you're older, I'll explain."

Henry looked at his dad. "Daddy, you tell me now?"

JJ looked at Spencer quickly and Spencer turned to face the boy.

"Your mommy said no."

"Spencer! Don't make me the bad guy!"

"He's not a normal two year old, JJ. He doesn't need the details, but we could atleast-"

"I'm not explaining infidelity to my 23 month old son, Spencer."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have engaged in such activities then."

JJ looked at him. "Are you saying you regret-"

Spencer glared at her. "I would never say that and you know it."

Henry looked between his two parents before frowning. "Don't fight."

Spencer turned to look at him before sighing. "I'm sorry, buddy. We aren't fighting. Mommy and I are just debating morals."

Henry frowned. "What are morals?"

"It's what you do that is good and bad."

"Mommy did something bad?"

"No, no. no." Spencer rubbed his temples. "We're..." He sighed. "Okay, we were fighting but we're not fighting anymore, okay, buddy. See."

Spencer leaned over and kissed JJ's cheek.

Henry watched them for a second, trying to figure everything out.

"I call Papa Daddy first."

Spencer paled a little.

"But then you say I your son. I not Papa son. Why Papa my Daddy and then you my Daddy? Did you know I was your son all the time?"

"No." Spencer shook his head, looking at Henry.

"Spencer!"

Henry frowned. "But Mommy knew because I in her tummy. Like you say."

Spencer watched the boy. Henry waited for his dad to say something and when he didn't, he sighed.

"Papa supposed to be my Daddy, huh? That why Mommy and Papa fight. Because you my Daddy..." Henry frowned deepened. "It my fault Mommy and Papa fight."

"No, Henry, Not at all." JJ said, looking towards him. Henry's bottom lip jutted out and trembled.

"Pull over." Spencer said to JJ and when she did, Spencer got out and unbuckled Henry from the car seat. He pulled him to his arms and hugged him.

"Listen to me, Henry. You are no way at all the reason your Mommy and Papa fight. Mommy and Daddy...did something wrong and Papa got really hurt, but that wasn't because of you at all."

Henry looked at his mom, tears running down his cheek. "Nu uh! Papa mad because I yours, Daddy! He mad at me!"

JJ grabbed the little boy and held him against his chest. "No way, Henry. Your Papa loves you so much. He could never ever be mad at you for something like that."

Henry cried and Spencer looked towards JJ, who had a tear running down her cheek as well. He rubbed his face, trying to think of something to say to make everything better, but what could he say? He leaned against the car, watching as JJ tried to console the boy but nothing seemed to be working. It didn't help that she was upset herself. He pushed off the car and took the boy from JJ.

"Go calm down. I'll talk to him."

JJ shook her head. "Spence.."

"Just... call Will or something. Maybe he can help."

JJ looked at him. He looked broken too, but then again, wasn't this his worst nightmare? Henry was feeling what he felt for years. She nodded and moved to the car.

"Henry."

Henry just continued to cry.

"Henry, listen to me."

"Daddy, I bad. Papa hate me." He wailed.

"Henry, no, buddy. Listen to me."

He sat down on a curb with the boy.

"You are not bad and your Papa doesn't hate you. It's not your fault that your mommy and him are fighting buddy. It could never be your fault. When I was a little older than you, my mommy and daddy would fight all the time because they didn't know what to do with me. I was too smart, like you.. and my daddy wanted me to be normal and play sports and do things and... my mom thought I should read all day and be the best I could be at being smart."

"They fight about you?" Henry said, having calmed down a little to listen. Always curious.

"Yeah and other things, but when my daddy left... I thought it was all my fault."

"It wasn't?"

"No way. My mommy and daddy had other things they were fighting about, like... my mommy was really sick and my daddy worked too much and just a lot of stuff that broke them apart that wasn't about me."

"But they fight bout you!" Henry said, sniffling. The tears finally stopping.

"Because they both loved me and wanted the best for me. Your mommy and your papa both love you so much and your papa hurts that mommy and daddy didn't tell him that you were my son. He loves you so much that he wants you to be just his."

"But daddy, I is his son too! He my papa."

"I know, buddy, but when people get really sad, they forget things like that. When my daddy left, I was so sad and so mad that I forgot that he took me to the zoo and he played games with me and he tried to do everything with me that my mother couldn't do with me because she was sick. I just concentrated on the fact that he left and that's all that mattered and when I saw him again, I yelled at him and fought with him.

"like Papa and Mommy fight."

"Sort of."

"But we have dinner with him and you were nice."

"Because... I'm trying to remember the good things. Ms. Ryan told me about how much she loved her dad and missed him."

"Because he got hurt when he cleaned up the bad guys mess."

"Uh huh. and I thought about my dad and how he was still there and I shouldn't be so mean."

"So... we tell Papa that I still here and he shouldn't be mean to mommy because I still his son too. I be your son and his son at the same time."

Spencer looked at him. "...yeah." He looked up to see JJ walking back over to them.

Henry sighed and sniffled. "But what if he still mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you, buddy. He's mad at mommy and me."

"Okay." Henry rolled his eyes. "What if he still mad at you and mommy. You tell him about your daddy, like you tell me? That being mad silly and he remember the good times?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll tell him that."

Henry rubbed his eyes. "I not bad, Mommy."

"No, Henry. You're not bad." JJ said, kneeling next to him. She pulled out a tissue and wiped his nose before he spoke again.

"You and Daddy bad."

Spencer looked at him and frowned. "We're not mad either. We just..." He shrugged. "We won't do it again."

"Good. No sharing people, Daddy. Ms. Ryan no share. You no share. Mommy no share." Henry looked at his mommy and she nodded. He then looked at his dad, waiting for him to agree.

Spencer nodded too. "I won't share Ryan with anyone else and Ryan won't share me with anyone else."

Henry frowned. "Ms. Ryan share you with me!"

"Other than you, that is! But that's okay, because you're my son."

Henry nodded. "That's okay."

"We can still share toys though, right?" Spencer asked.

Henry sighed. "Because Mommy say I have to."


	61. Chapter 61

Spencer looked to JJ when there was a knock on her door. Henry was showing him the new things he had made and got since he left. JJ smiled at them before opening the door, to see Will.

"You don't have to knock, Will. It's still your home too." She said, softly. Will shrugged.

"You said you wanted me to come over?"

Spencer told Henry he'd be right back before standing up and walking over to them. "We need to talk."

Will looked at him, unimpressed. "We need to talk? I don't think that we need to do anything, Dr. Reid."

"About our son."

Will glared at him.

Henry peeked into the room. "Papa!" He ran to him and grabbed at his legs. Will bent over and picked up the boy.

"Hey Henry."

"I just got home from Daddy's, Papa, so I see you again."

"Uh huh."

"Henry, me and your Papa have to go talk, okay?"

Henry looked between the two. "You talk about..."

"Uh huh."

Henry reached for his Mommy and Will looked between the group, feeling like he's missed something.

"Come on."

Spencer walked outside and turned to see Will following him.

"Reid, I really don't want to talk to you."

"Well.. Henry thinks you hate him."

Will looked at him. "You know that I don't."

"Yeah, I do. He doesn't. He thinks that you're mad because of him and he's been having nightmares that the people around him are going to get hurt and...he really needs you."

"Why does he need me. He has you. You're his 'Daddy'."

"And you're his 'papa.' He said today that he's your son too. He knows what is going on. He's so smart, Will, but he doesn't care. He loves you and he wants you to realize that...he's still your son."

Will frowned. "So what, you come back and everything's just supposed to get better? You going to fix everything, Spencer? Or are you here to make it worse? You took my girlfriend. You stole my son.. what else is there for you to do here? You should have stayed in Vegas."

Spencer frowned. "I didn't take your girlfriend or your son, Will. You lost Jennifer all on your own. You decided to leave. You decided to start drinking and saying inappropriate things to our son."

"Right. Because you're perfect. You didn't do anything wrong at all. You slept with my girlfriend, man!"

"It started before you were around, Will."

"And it should have stopped once I was!"

Spencer nodded. "You're right. It should have. but it didn't and Henry's mine. There's nothing I can do to change that. Not that I would. He's... perfect, Will. He's perfect and we.. I'm.. You know more about this parenting thing than I do and...you could do things that I can't do with him, that I don't know how to do. If you need to hit me again or...something, then do it. But don't take it out of Henry. Or even JJ. She made a mistake, but she does love you. She loves you more than she ever loved me. You're the one she chose, Will. I was...just there."

Will looked at him. "You don't really believe that do you?"

Spencer looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You weren't just there. She didn't choose me. She settled."

Will shook his head. "We were happy though. I knew she cared about you more than she did me, but I knew... I thought she wouldn't act on it. You were co-worker. You were part of the family. And now you really are." He laughed, darkly. "How about that, huh?"

Spencer shook his head. "This isn't about us or JJ. It's about Henry."

"I'm there for him. I could move back to New Orleans...but I didn't. For him. I work for DC police at night so I can take care of him during the day so he doesn't have to go to day care. So I don't have to take time away from her time with him."

"And then you fight with JJ in front of him."

Will stared at him. "I..." He sighed. He rubbed his head. "I can't talk to you about this, Reid. We aren't friends. I... I hate you in all honesty."

Spencer shrugged. "And that's fine. just... don't take it out on Henry."

"I don't."

Spencer sighed. "Fine."

He turned away from the man and started to walk inside. He paused and looked at the man.

"She didn't settle for you, Will. She could have had me. I was in love with her for years...and she knew that. I told her and she didn't want me. She made excuses that it was because of the job or whatever, but when it comes down to it. She chose you over me. Even if it was because of work, she chose work over me. If she could do that, then she really didn't love me anyways."

Will watched as Spencer walked back in and sighed.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Poor baby." Ryan said. "Is he okay now? He doesn't think this is his fault still does he?"

Spencer leaned his head against the headboard. "I hope not. I tried to explain that it wasn't, but...I don't know."

"When are you going to dinner?"

"In like half an hour. I'm at home right now. I spoke with Will today too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He hates me."

"Well, you slept with his girlfriend, Spencer. I'd hate you too."

"Thanks, Ryan."

"Well.. it's the truth."

"He thinks JJ settled for him. That she always wanted me."

"Well duh. You're pretty damn sexy, Spence." She teased.

He smiled a little. "To you, maybe."

"You have a child with her. I think it's pretty evident that she thinks your sexy enough to sleep with you, hon."

Spencer blushed. "I guess you have a point."

"I do."

"I wish you could come to dinner."

Ryan was quiet for a minute. "So do I. I want to give Henry a hug. He sounds like he needs one."

"I'll make sure to give him one for you."

"Are you going to have him tonight?"

"Probably not. I have to get situated and tomorrow I have to go speak with Strauss and someone else about the job."

"Well... can you call me before you go home so I can tell him goodnight."

"I will."

"Good. and by the way, I'm stealing your cologne, so you should buy some more."

That was random. "You're stealing my cologne?"

"Uh huh. So I can smell you once you take all your stuff."

He laughed. "You can keep a shirt or something."

"Yeah I am, I've already decided I'm keeping your blue cardigan, but smells fade. If I keep your cologne, I can reapply."

"It's not like it's expensive-"

"Don't argue with me, Mister."

He smiled again. "Okay. I'm sorry. You can have whatever you'd like, love."

"Much better. So you have 30 minutes to spare, huh?"

Spencer closed his eyes. "About 17 now."

"So...what if I told you that I'm laying in your bed in just your shirt and boxers..."

Spencer straightened a little. "Just my..."

"Uh huh."

Spencer licked his lips, thinking about how she must look. "And...?"

"And what?" She said, softly.

"There must have been a reason you told me this." 

"Maybe I just wanted to know you were thinking of me."

"I definitely am."

"Oh? So I guess...I don't need to unbutton this some."

Spencer gulped. "You could."

"But I'm already in your thoughts, Dr. Reid."

"Don't tease me, Agent Williams."

"Kind of bossy, don't you think, Doc? You're not my Chief anymore..I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Like you ever did before."

"I can't help if you're submissive."

Spencer frowned. "I am not."

"You are, but it's okay. You're very good at it."

Spencer flushed a little. "So back to the shirt."

"What do you say?"

Spencer smiled a little. "Now?"

"Someone's been taking lessons from a two year old."

"Ryan." He whined and she laughed a little.

"Not sexy, Spence."

"You're right. Sexy would be you unbuttoning that shirt and telling me how your skin feels under your fingertips."

"I knew you'd be good at this."


	62. Chapter 62

Spencer blushed as he sat down. Henry grinned and moved from his seat next to Jack to sit on his dad's lap.

"Sorry I'm late. I...lost track of time."

Garcia grinned. "Oh my god, Your hair!"

She got up and ran her fingers through his hair and tugged a little. "It's so short! It's... sexy!"

Spencer pulled away from her. "Stop."

Henry looked between the two. "Ms. Ryan cut it."

Garcia nodded at Henry. She, then, tugged at one of the waves. "You have gel in it."

"He has a woman now, Garcia. He's gotta look good." Morgan teased.

Henry nodded. "Ms. Ryan helped him!"

Garcia looked at Henry with a smile. "Oh yeah? I bet she helps him a lot huh?"

"Is that why you 'lost track of time'?" Emily asked, causing him to blush even more.

"Uh...no."

"That's a yes!" Morgan laughed and looked at him. "Tell us just what were you doing, Reid."

"Nothing!" He turned to look at JJ for some help and she just shrugged.

"Oh, leave him alone. He's not even been back a day." Hotch said before smiling slightly. "It's nice to see you again, Reid."

Spencer smiled at him, glad to see the man looking somewhat content. "Thanks, Hotch."

Spencer pulled back as Garcia's fingers moved back to his hair. "Will you stop it?"

"I can't believe how short it is!"

"It's grown out a little too." JJ reminded and sipped her drink.

Spencer sighed and ordered himself a drink. It was going to be a long night.

Henry looked between the people at the table before resting his head on his dad's chest. It was getting close to his bed time. Spencer wrapped an arm around him and smiled.

"Sleepy buddy?"

Henry nodded. "I didn't take a nap today."

"Well go to sleep, buddy. I'll keep you safe."

"No Daddy, it's your welcome home dinner. I wanna talk with everyone too. I wanna play with Jack."

Spencer kissed the top of his head before smiling at the waitress when she handed him his glass of wine. "Thank you."

Henry looked at it. "I have some?"

"No, buddy. It's a grown up drink."

Henry frowned. "Like Papa drinks?"

"Sort of. Except Daddy only drinks one and it's not as strong."

"But it make you mean?"

"No buddy. Wine's not that strong and I don't ever drink until I'm drunk like Daddy did. Wine has antioxidants and things that help adults be healthier. There are actual studies that say that approximately that one drink a day helps you live longer."

Henry stared at him. "...Okay."

"Are you telling him about studies over there, Reid?" Morgan asked and shook his head.

"Kid, don't listen to him. Concentrate on your mother's genes. Sports. Sports is the way to go."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to your uncle. He wants to relive his football days through you. Uncle Derek hurt his knee in college so he didn't get to go to the NFL."

"Not that he could have made it anyway." Rossi said.

Derek glared at them. "I was great."

Henry looked around at them. "I wanna play soccer."

JJ grinned. "That's my boy!"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Soccer's a girl sport."

"Tell that to Christian Ronaldo, Fernando Torres, -"

"Christian Ronaldo, he's a hottie." Emily nodded and JJ rolled her eyes.

"He's one of the best soccer players at the moment. Much more than just a pretty face. He scored 42 goals in the 07-08 season."

"Is that a lot?"

"Is that a lot?" JJ shook her head before looking at Spencer, who was giving her an amused look.

Henry looked up at his daddy. "I think she's going crazy, Daddy."

"She's just passionate about it. Like you like Shakespeare."

"Oh."

"Anyways...talking about hotties, Not that I think that guy is hot, How is agent Ryan Williams doing?"

Spencer smiled. "She's doing okay. She's staying at my house for the week. She said she's taking my cologne... and my cardigan."

Morgan grinned. "She's got it bad. She wants to smell you all the time."

"I think it's sweet." Garcia said, reaching out for the man's hair again. Spencer shot her a look and Garcia sighed.

"Are you being a good boyfriend, Reid?"

"I..." He frowned.

"He's the best!" Henry said and Garcia looked at him amused.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Because I heard Ms. Ryan on the phone."

JJ looked at Spencer, trying to figure out if he knew anything about what Henry was about to say. Spencer looked at her and shrugged.

"And what did she say?"

"She said 'Dr In-"

Spencer covered the boys mouth, not wanting the nickname to get out to the group. "We don't need to know what she said. It's a secret and Henry shouldn't be listening in on people's personal conversations anyways."

Garcia raised an eyebrow and Morgan and she shared a glance. They would find out eventually.

Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas

"What's the nickname?" JJ asked, stretching out on the couch. Spencer paused near Henry's door. He had just put the boy to bed.

"I'm not telling you." He said, walking back to the couch. He lifted her legs and sat down, placing them on his lap. She smiled at him.

"I can keep a secret."

"I know you can."

JJ frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Spencer shrugged, running his fingers over her calf muscles, defined from years of playing soccer. She pulled her legs away and he looked up.

"Will thinks you settled for him."

JJ frowned. "I love Will."

"I know that."

JJ bit on her bottom lip, unsure if she should continue. "I love you more."

Spencer looked at her, sharply, and JJ rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't know, Spencer."

Spencer opened his mouth but she held up a hand.

"And you love Ryan now. Your face lit up when you spoke of her tonight. You were late because you were talking to her. You're never late. You're happy and it's good. We're good."

Spencer stared at her before he sighed. "If you loved me the way you say you do, the way people see it...then... I don't understand how you could have made the choices you made. You said in Vegas that you wouldn't let me put myself on the line for you, but... isn't that what love is? I mean, you take a chance on someone. You... fall in love with them and you want to do whatever it takes. You want to protect them and be there for them and... that's all I wanted to do for you."

"Spence, you couldn't... We... I didn't want you to risk your life for me. I didn't watch you die if something happened. If we were in the field and I... I couldn't risk that. Would you want Ryan to do that for you?"

"No but-"

"Exactly, my point, Spencer."

"Let me finish." Spencer looked at her and JJ shrugged, silently.

"Ryan and I both decided up front that work and us were separate. If you wanted to make sure I didn't do that, we could have talked about it."

"You said you would have willingly being taken by Tobias again, if it meant I were safe."

"And I would have! Why would I want you to hurt?"

"Because!"

Spencer shook his head and looked back at her legs. He sighed.

"If you loved me, you would have given me a chance."

JJ moved onto his lap and grabbed his face. "Look at me, Spencer."

He kept his eyes down, before looking up at his eyelashes. She sighed, running her fingers through his hair over his scalp and resting them gently on the back of his neck.

"I was so nervous that day you came over to pick me up for the game. I changed about 6 times. And it was everything I thought it was. You were adorable with your facts and statistics and when you started to actually get into the game. I wanted to kiss you when you jumped up when the 'Skins scored to win the game. And when I saw you after you shot Tobias, I saw the guilt in your eyes, not just for what happened to me, but because you had to kill him. You've always been the most passionate person on the time and I don't think you even realize it. You give your heart to everyone of these unsubs that you can identify with. It makes you an amazing profiler and an amazing man. And that night... God, that night was incredible, Spence. You told me you'd never leave me and I knew that you were speaking the complete truth and it sent shivers and sparks all through me and there was no turning back. I knew I loved you. I knew that I'd always love you and..." She sighed and his hands moved up her legs, looking at her, wanting her to continue.

She gave him a sad smile. "and when you told me you'd go through that again if it meant I was safe, I got scared. I freaked out a little and I chose to never let that happen. To never even you think of letting it happen."

"I still loved you though. I would have..."

She pushed her fingers against his lips. "It doesn't make sense, I know, but I chose that and it was stupid and it was wrong. I was in love with you. I couldn't stay away and I didn't, obviously. Our nights together were some of the best memories, Spence. I mean," She blushed a little.

"It was...good and all, but laying with you afterward and feeling close to you was always better. I could pretend that maybe we could work. and every morning, I had to walk away and we were just colleagues... friends. When Will came along and the mornings, I didn't have to walk away... I... I wanted that so much. I wanted to have a family and have a boyfriend and be...you know... have something normal and he gave me that... and I love Will. I do, but's always been a substitute for you."

Spencer stared at her for a second before closing his eyes. JJ watched him, unsure on if she should move away or continue.

"Spencer... I'm not trying to get you to leave Ryan or cheat on her or anything. I know you really care for her. It's sweet and I have to admit that I'm jealous. I wish I could have experienced it. You seem like you're a great boyfriend."

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at her again with a curious look. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Don't give me that look. I've been watching you. You were texting her all day and you were late to dinner because you were talking to her. You're trying to make it work and you will. You're amazing, Spencer."

She tugged at his hair a little before ruffling it. "Plus, she got you to cut your hair. You're whipped."

Spencer frowned. "Whipped? She doesn't beat me."

She laughed. "No, It's... just never mind."


	63. Chapter 63

"Are you listening to me, Spencer?" Ryan asked before sighing. "Spencer Reid."

"Hmm?" Spencer took his eyes off the picture of JJ and Henry, trying to keep his mind from wondering to what JJ had said. It still didn't make sense to him.

"I said... What's going on with you? You haven't been paying attention at all."

"I'm sorry Ryan, I..." He paused, wondering if he should be completely honest. He didn't want Ryan to worry about something that didn't matter. He frowned. Did it not matter? Sure, it didn't. That was the past. Even if JJ still loved him, he loved Ryan and he couldn't...They couldn't be together regardless if Ryan was in the picture or not.

"You what, Spencer? Please do not tell me that something 've only been there a day, Spence!"

"No, no. Nothing happened. JJ and I just talked. She...She told me she was in love with me and-"

"How nice." She said sarcastically.

"Ryan."

"What? Am I supposed to be happy about this declaration?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't believe her."

"...Why not? It's pretty freakin' evident." She said, her New York accent getting thicker.

Spencer licked his lips before smiling a little. "Pretty freakin' evident, huh?"

"Oh don't even, Spencer. You ignore me and now you're making fun of me?"

"I am not. I love your accent."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you aren't. Say You're again."

"Spencer!"

"Please?"

"I hate you." She said with a little laugh. She sighed a little. "Spencer...are you going to leave me for her?"

Spencer sat on the bed, leaning back against his pillows. "No, love."

She sighed again. "Can't you just come home? I don't like this."

"Ryan, it's going to be fine."

"For you! You get to be around your son and a woman who is in love with you, your best friends."

"And you're with your friends."

"But.."

"Are you in bed?"

"This is not the time, Spencer."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Ryan."

"I know." She said, softly. "I'm sorry. If I had a child and the father of it came around and told me that he still crazy in love with me, you wouldn't be happy either."

Spencer frowned. "You have a point."

"Thank you. and Yes I'm in bed. It's 11 here. meaning it's like 2 there. Why are you up so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you when you were going to bed."

"It's 2 am though, Spence."

"I wanted to be awake if JJ called in case Henry had another nightmare."

"You need to sleep though, hon. You wouldn't be much help if you're exhausted."

"I'm used to not sleeping much."

Ryan was quiet for a moments, wondering about him. Spencer closed his eyes, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." He said, softly, the day finally catching up to him.

"You said you've always loved her...how... when did it start?"

"When did I realize I loved her?" He asked and frowned. "I always thought she was beautiful, I guess...I mean, you saw her she's beautiful."

Ryan made a disapproving noise.

"You're even more beautiful, Ryan. You have the most amazing smile in the world and your eyes and-"

"Good boy, now get back onto subject."

Spencer smiled before concentrating back on what he was supposed to talking about. "Ahh... we went on a date. My mentor gave me tickets to a football game and we went and we had a great time. She laughed a lot and she always called me Spence, you know. No one had ever called me Spence before. My mother and father always only called me Spencer and the kids in school... well, they had their own nicknames for me... It was tender and it was...warm and it.. Anyway, we went on this date and afterwards, we decided that it would be best to just remain friends because we worked together and if we didn't work out... it wouldn't be good, you know?"

"It seems to be working now."

"We were never in a relationship though. I never played mini golf with her or watched... well, we have watched movies together, but we've never done...relationship stuff."

"Right, you just had sex with her a bunch of times."

"Ryan."

"What, it's the truth."

"You make it sound so crass though."

"Isn't it? You two used each other. How is that love?"

"Because we let each other. We both needed each other and the only we trusted to see those imperfections and those vulnerabilities was with each other."

Ryan was silent. "You say it like that and it kind of sounds a bit dramatically beautiful."

Spencer laughed. "Kind of was, I guess."

"And now?"

"And now, what?"

"What are you two now?"

"Friends."

"You aren't friends, Spencer. You're..." She sighed. "You two have this...thing...and I don't know how to take it. You might not be having sex with her anymore, but there... it still feels like... There's more than one way to cheat on someone, you know?" 

Spencer frowned. What was she saying?

"And I'm not saying that you are. or that you're going to... I just... I feel like we need to really talk about this. Do you still love her?"

Spencer was silent. Did he still love her?

"I love you." He said, softly. Didn't that matter more?

"Sometimes, I wonder if you even really understand what that means."

"What does that mean?" 

Ryan sighed. "Do you still love her, Spencer?"

"Yes."

She inhaled sharply, not expecting that answer so quickly. "Well...uh..."

"Ryan... she's the mother of my child. She's the first woman who showed me any type of attention that wasn't necessarily for her own-"

"She did use you though, Spence."

"She was my friend first, Ryan. She was a close friend first and the first time, we didn't use each other. I had been kidnapped and abused and it was...I loved her and I love her and I will always love her and I don't... I don't want to hurt you because I love her. I don't want that to make you feel bad or make you nervous about us being together. I'm not going to cheat on you with her. She and I have something... unexplainable and I'm not.."

"What do we have?"

"I don't know yet. I know that I love you and I think you're a beautiful amazing woman. I think you're strong and I understand your weakness and your strengths. You're tough and caring and you're amazing with Henry. You're...I can see myself with you for as long as you're willing."

"What do the statistics say about relationships lasting when one partner loves someone else?"

"I'm not telling you."

She sighed. "That bad huh?"

"We don't have to be a statistic. You can trust me."

"I know I can, Spencer. I just don't want to get hurt. This is the first time since..."

"Your parents you've been this close to someone. I know."

"Maybe we should have waited."

"Maybe we should have." He said, sadly, wondering if she was about to break up with him. Was he being too honest? Was there a 'too honest?' He wasn't good at this. He wasn't good at this at all. He rubbed his forehead as the silence overtook them again. He wondered what she was doing and tried to hear something in the silence.

"I love you." She said, softly.

"I love you too, Ryan. You're the only one that I want to be with."

"If she kisses you or comes on to you, I'm going to shoot her."

"No you aren't." Spencer said and laughed a little, wondering if she was feeling

"You're right. but...seriously, she lost her chance. You're mine now." 

"I'm yours huh?" He smirked, not knowing how to feel about being owned in a sense.

"Mmhmm. Mine."

Spencer smiled a little. "Are you mine as well?"

She hummed, thinking about it. "Nope, I'm an independent woman until you put a ring on it."

"What?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled a little. "Nothing. Yes, I have to say that I'm definitely yours, honey."

Spencer smiled at the nickname. "If I'm honey, then you got to be sugar."

Ryan giggled a little. "You're a dork."

"Nerd," He corrected before wrapping his arms around the pillow. "It feels weird to sleep alone. You've kind of taken my bed hostage these last few weeks."

"This bed's a lot bigger with you not in it too. Smells like you though."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Spence. The first day's the hardest, right?"


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Notes:**

**So, I've decided to start writing some shorts to go along with this story. Just missing scenes that I want to write or... anything that involves the JJ/Reid Reid/Ryan relationships. I've started with one, which is called "Yes Please." You should check it out and look out for new ones randomly. I might not post a AN about them. (Because I usually forget about these things!)**

**Today is my "Friday", so if you read my other stories (Different Sides and Broken Pieces (Reid/Penelope), Parts of You (Reid/Adam), or Still Watching (Reid/Lilah)) There could be updates within the next two days!**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Spencer caught the basketball that Morgan tossed to them and sighed.

"I'm not good at this. You should ask Will, he was my team mate last time I played."

Morgan shot him a confused glance. "When have you ever played basketball with JJ's boyfriend?"

"Will DiMario. The guys on our team played a few times. Well twice. Jason's idea." He twirled the ball in his hands before shooting. He missed. Derek grinned and rebounded the ball before tossing it back to him.

"You never played basketball with me before."

"You never asked." He shot again and made it. He grinned and Derek nodded.

"Not true. I asked you to go to the gym with me multiple times."

"Teasing me that I wasn't strong enough to keep up with you. It wasn't a real offer."

He took the ball back and shot again, scoring again. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. You're doing some mathematical equation to get those in right?"

Spencer looked at him before smiling a little. "Maybe."

"Cheater."

The word made him think about Ryan and his conversation last night and he made a face.

Morgan saw the look and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean it, Kid."

"I know." He said before tossing the ball back to his friend. Morgan frowned, putting hte ball under his arm.

"What's up?"

"JJ and ...she cheated on Will with me and now, I... Ryan thinks that I'm going to do it to her."

"Well can you blame her?"

Spencer shot him a look and Morgan held his hands up. "Hey, man. I'm just saying. Once a cheater, always a cheater right? I've never cheated on someone."

"You've never been with someone more than two nights in a row."

Derek shrugged and Spencer sighed.

"I'm not going to cheat on her. I love her."

Morgan ruffled his hair. "Well stressing out about it isn't going to make it any better, come on let's play some ball before I got to get back to work."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer laughed at something Morgan had said while stepping out of the elevator. He looked around the office. The same as it had been when he left. He smiled at some of the agents who said hello to him. Had he really been missed? His eyes caught JJ's as he said goodbye to Morgan and was about to go see Garcia. She smiled and he smiled back, waving. He didn't go over to her though, he would see her later. He peeked into Garcia's office and smiled when he saw her and Kevin in a friendly banter about a comic book.

"Actually, the first appearance of-"

Garcia looked back at him. "Reid!" She jumped up and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "You just saw me last night, Penelope."

"Ooh, I love it when you say my first name."

Kevin gave them both looks. "Should I leave?"

Garcia rolled his eyes as her fingers went back to Reid's hair. "Oh yes, because me and Nerdy McSkinny have had been having an affair for years and now that we've spent months apart, I must admit my dying devotion to him to you and be free of everything you and I once had."

Spencer pulled away "Nerdy McSkinny?"

"Dying devotion?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and kissed the woman's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Love you, Kevin."

He waved as he left the office and Penelope smiled up at her friend. "I can't get over that hair."

"It's been shorter. I cut it shorter right after the Randall Garner case."

"Yes, but this looks good!"

Spencer gave her a look and she laughed. "This girl is doing good things for you. I've decided I like her."

Spencer sat down and grabbed a toy. "I'll be sure to tell her. I think she'll like that."

Garcia looked at him. "So... JJ told me you two talked last night."

Spencer looked up at her. "Yeah. We did."

"I never knew that she was in love with you, Spencer or anything that happened between you two. You guys were really low-key. Not even a group or profilers could tell, but..."

"But you know that she really does care about me and..."

Garcia smacked his hand. "I'm talking here!"

Spencer gave her a look before his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and went to look at the text when Garcia took it from him.

"Hey!"

"Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength,

pleads no excuse of impossibility..." Garcia paused and clicked the next new text. " It is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he who does not love would faint and lie down."

Spencer smiled. "Thomas A Kempis."

Garcia looked at the new text and smiled, "I like her a lot."

Spencer grabbed the phone and read the text. _I love you and you love me and because of that, we can get through anything. Lets make JJ jealous. ;) Oh btw. I'm wearing your scarf. Hope you don't mind. Not that it matters! _

Spencer laughed. "You like her because..."

"JJ's my friend, don't get me wrong, but she blew her chance. And Ryan's got spunk."

Spencer smiled and texted the woman back. "That she does."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Daddy!"

Spencer grinned and picked up the boy before looking at Will. "JJ said I could pick him up a little early...if it's okay with you?"

Will shrugged. "It's fine. We were going to go run some errands anyway."

Spencer nodded, looking back at Henry who was watching the two of them, closely.

Will seemed to notice it too and smiled. It was fake but hopefully it'd be enough.

"You're going to go spend some time with Daddy, okay?"

Henry looked at him before nodding. "It's okay?"

"Sure it is, bud! I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go buy your birthday present."

Henry's eyes widened. "Oh yea?"

"Yeah. so you go have fun with Spencer, alright? and I'll see you later."

Henry leaned in to kiss Will's cheek and hug him. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

Will nodded and looked back at Spencer, who smiled at him. "Thanks, Will."

"Bye."

Spencer nodded and walked out of the apartment. "You have fun today?"

Henry nodded and yawned. "Daddy, it's nap time."

"Oh?" He looked at his watch before frowning. "It is. How about we go to my home and go take a nap then, huh?"

"We call Ms. Ryan?"

"We can do that, sure."

"We call her now?" Henry said, looking up at his dad.

Spencer chuckled a little before handing the boy the phone after dialing Ryan's number.

"Ms. Ryan!" Henry said, before starting to ramble about his day and his birthday party and the dinner last time and how he played with Jack. He told her about everything that happened since he last saw her and Ryan seemed to be paying attention because when the boy would slow, running out of things to talk about there, there'd be a pause and a whole new rant moments later. Spencer smiled, casually stealing looks at the boy once they were in the car. The boy seemed to really care about the woman. That had to mean something. Didn't most kids want their parents together? Spencer thought about it as he drove. Henry did though. He wanted JJ and Will to be together. Spencer and JJ had never been a couple in Henry's eyes. Spencer stole another look, tuning back into the boy's conversation.

"I didn't have a bad dream last night, Ms. Ryan. I told mommy about what you said and she said you were very smart. I tell her that she should like you. I told her that you were really nice and you love Daddy a lot and..."

He paused and listened for a moment and Spencer wished he could hear what she was saying. Henry nodded.

"Okay." He looked out the window, noticing they had stopped. "We're at Daddy's now, so I call you back after I get ready for my nap?... Okay, talk to you later, Ms. Ryan."

Spencer undid his carseat before picking him up. "What did Ms. Ryan say when you said Mommy should like her?"

"She said that Mommy and she would like each other eventually, but it takes time because they got to learn how to fit into me and your life together and sometimes that's hard for girls."

Spencer smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. She said, it'll be okay though because neither one of them are going no where!"

Spencer smiled. "That's good to hear."


	65. Chapter 65

Spencer woke up to a flash. He rubbed his eyes and squinted before smiling, seeing JJ holding up her camera. She took another and he looked down at the little boy who had made himself comfortable on his chest. He kissed the boy's head before looking at the woman again.

"Is it already five?"

"Yeah. I tried to call, but nothing. How come Penelope has a spare key and I don't?"

Spencer smiled a little. "Because Penelope threatened to hack into my school records if I didn't give her one?" 

JJ rolled her eyes. "Not fair. I need one. In case of emergencies."

Spencer nodded and sighed. He stretched a little before resting his arm behind his head. "So..."

She raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. He looked casual, laying leisurely in a t-shirt and sweats, his son sleeping on him. She took another picture, this time he smiled for it. Perfect.

She smiled at him. "You're such an amazing father, Spencer." She moved and kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair a little.

Spencer grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. "You're a great mother, Jennifer."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the little boy. She pushed his hair out of his face and caressed his chubby little cheek. "He's perfect isn't he?" She said, softly.

"Completely."

She leaned and kissed the little boy's head before looking up at him, "Between us all, he should be okay, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much about what you went through, but what I do know is that it wasn't easy for you and with him being as smart as he already is..."

"We aren't pushing education on him like it was pushed on me. By the time I was two, my mother had already taught me to read and I knew math. She wanted me to take full advantage of my gift. Henry's just being two, mostly."

"You try to teach him things."

"I am my mother's son."

JJ reached up and touched his cheek. "I hope he loves me like you love her."

"He will."

"You think he'd take care of me like that?"

"He wouldn't have to. I'd be there for you always."

JJ smiled. "I don't think Ryan would like that."

Spencer paused to think about it. He smirked a little. "You're probably right."

JJ looked up at him. "Henry told me that I should like her. That she loves you a lot."

"She does and I love her. My mother wants to meet her. I think I might take her to meet her this weekend."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "She's met my father, well, twice and he likes her, so..." He shrugged a little.

"That's a big step, you know."

"I'm not much for steps."

JJ chuckled. "That's for sure. What if your mother doesn't like her?"

"I... I don't know."

"Does your mother like me?"

"She asks about you and the group when I visit sometimes, if she's lucid. She worries about me and you, I think. She knows you're with Will and that I was in love with you. I never told her that we... well, you know. I told her that Henry's my son and... well, I don't think she heard me."

JJ frowned. "You'll tell her again."

He nods. "I will. I don't want to write it in a letter though. It's too impersonal. It's information that needs a conversation."

JJ looked up at him. "Will she be happy to know she has a grandchild?"

"Very. She'll see how happy I am to have him and she'll be overjoyed."

JJ smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "Good."

She sat up and rubbed the little boy's back, waking him. "Hey, buddy, I'm home."

Henry looked at her groggily before grabbing for her. She took him in her arms and rubbed his back some more.

"Oh man, Daddy let you sleep for way too long, didn't he? Now you're going to be up all night."

Spencer blushed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Oh it's fine. Because Henry's gonna stay here tonight."

Henry perked up a little. "I am?"

"Uh huh. Daddy's going to drop you off at Papa's tomorrow so he can go to another meeting tomorrow, which reminds me how did your meeting go today?"

"I was lectured on the drug policy and how although, I got an 'outstanding' review from Krandall, that I am going to be teaching the bright 'young' minds of the future FBI of tomorrow and that my previous 'encounters' are very 'supicious' and 'need further review.'"

JJ rolled her eyes. "You were... t-o-r-t-u-r-e-d, what does she expect for you to have come out with a smile on your face?"

"What does that spell?" 

"A word you're not allowed to know yet." Spencer said and Henry pouted.

"Any way, back to waht I was saying, little man, after I get off I'm going to pick you up from Papa's. Well, we're going to have dinner with Papa, okay?"

"We stay the night with Papa?" 

JJ bit her lip. "No, probably not. We'll see." 

Spencer smiled at her. "Is this like a date?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "No... Maybe. I don't know. It's just dinner."

"You should wear that very fitted white button up. It uh... It's nice."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "That is not what you were going to say."

"Yes it was!"

Henry looked at his dad before up at his mom. "He's not telling the truth, Mommy."

JJ laughed. "Oh, I know, buddy. He squeaks when he lies."

Spencer glared at them both. "You're supposed to be on my side, Henry."

Henry just shrugged and rested his head on JJ shoulder.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

JJ looked at Spencer's phone as it buzzed before looking into the living room where he and Henry were watching some documentary. She pressed okay to read his newest message and frowned a little.

_I have spent about an hour trying to find the perfect 'missing you' quote and nothing has came up that fits the way that I want it to. I never thought after_

_three months of knowing someone I'd feel like this. Maybe it's due to the fact I haven't let someone in in 9 years. Maybe it's just you. But I'm missing you like_

_crazy, Spence. I love you, hon. and I know you're probably with your son right now, so don't feel the need to text back. Just call me when you can. and btw_

_I meant what I said to Henry. I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this all out together. I'll be here as long as you let me. 3_

"What are you doing?"

JJ jumped and set down the phone down. "I was just..."

Spencer came up behind her and took the phone. He read through the messages she had read through and looked at her. "Reading my texts."

"She cares for you a lot."

"I know."

JJ turned to face him and leaned against the counter. "What does she mean 'you'll figure this out together'?"

"I told her that I still loved you."

JJ nodded slowly. "Oh." Her voice was soft and she looked up at him, her tongue darting over her bottom lip before she bit it and slowly released it.

Spencer watched her before clearing his throat and backing up a little. "Yes... I, I mean... It's obviously that we both have some... type of effect over each other and... but...I mean, we...this is...I love her."

She raised an eyebrow. "I know."

"I really do love her, JJ."

"I'm not saying you don't."

"Then stop...stop doing what you're doing." 

"I'm not doing anything, Spencer." JJ shook her head.

"You keep playing with your lips and..."

JJ laughed. "Someone got used to all the attention a specific brunette was giving him, huh?" 

Spencer frowned. "What? No. I'm not..."

"Mmhmm." She pushed up against him and he inhaled sharply, causing her to laugh. She patted his cheek.

"Now, what I really wonder is if...you're just needing someone or if you want me." She said, lowly, looking over to Henry who was still enthralled with the documentary.

"I..."

She kissed his forehead before moving away from him before leaning against his fridge. He turned and watched her.

"I have no idea what Ryan's going through, losing both of her parents like that but I do know what it's like to lose someone and it's scary to let anyone in because you know you can lose them... you really know more than someone else who hasn't experienced that and...you're the first person she's let in, since that. I'm going to mess with that, Spence and if you were thinking of letting your hormones jeopardize that right now, then you shouldn't be with her. She's putting a lot into you and if you aren't up to the challenge, then you should get out."

"You're giving me advice, when you tried to seduce me and told me you're still in love with me. You've instigated more than-"

"Yeah, and I've been wrong, okay? I'm wrong. I'm kind of falling apart here, Spencer. I wasn't ever going to tell you that you were his father. I wasn't going.. This wasn't part of the plan. I was going to eventually marry Will, maybe have another child and work and be happy. You were just supposed to the godfather and give him books and help him with math. and now I'm sitting in a kitchen with you, about to leave him and go home to an empty house because Will can't even really look at me and... I don't even know if I even really want to work it out with him! But Henry loves him and he's..."

Spencer watched as she rubbed her eyes. When she sniffled, he closed the gap in between them and took her in his arms. "JJ."

JJ rested her forehead against her chest for a brief moment, enjoying his comfort before pulling back. "We got to stop doing this."

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"Yet." She said and looked at him. "I'm single and slightly falling apart. Your girlfriend is across the country and you're missing her. It's us almost three years ago, roles reversed."

She leaned up on her toes and kissed his forehead. "And I don't want you to be me."

He watched as she made her way into the living room and ruffled the little boys hair before leaning in and kissing his cheek, obviously saying her goodbyes. The boy hugged her before walking her to the door. JJ looked up and smiled at him before leaving.


	66. Chapter 66

Spencer stopped dead in tracks when he saw her. She was standing, leaning against one of the walls, looking down at her phone, her curls falling around her face as she stared intently at the text or whatever it was she was looking at. What she was wearing was the real breath-taker: a black t-shirt with some text on it and a short, very short skirt. He grinned when he saw it "I heart my nerd." Someone from behind him cleared their throat and Spencer turned to look at them before turning back. She had looked up, saw him and was now smiling. He couldn't help but grin either and before he knew it, she was running towards him and leaping into his arms. He stumbled a bit, but caught her and she laughed.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you'd catch me." She murmured, pressing her forehead against his.

"I had to, all these people are looking at us."

"So you probably kiss me. They might cheer."

"I should." And he kissed her. There no cheers but it didn't matter to either of them anyways. She pulled back and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that."

"I'm glad I could help. Although, next time, a little warning. Bad knee and all."

He set her down and she rolled her eyes, keeping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

He kissed her again. "Me too."

"So you promised me an amazing weekend." Ryan said, looking up at him with a slight grin.

"I did. Good thing it's still Friday."

She smacked his chest. "Spence!"

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "I have a plan, but it starts tomorrow, so we can do whatever you'd like tonight."

"What if I just want to stay in and ravage you."

Spencer looked down here, pretending to consider it. "I..I think we could work something out like that, yeah."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan ran her hand up the man's chest and smiled when he opened his eyes. "Hey you."

"Hey."

She kissed above his heart. "I can't sleep."

Spencer nodded and shifted a little before pulling her closer. "Too much on your mind or.."

She nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "This last case really sucked."

Spencer ran his fingers up her spine. "Nightmares?"

She nodded and sighed. "Every night."

Spencer kissed her shoulder and leaned and grabbed his bag. He fumbled through it before grabbing what he was looking for.

"Michael Bridges. He turned 6 in April. He was kidnaped by a woman who had lost her son and had already killed another boy, Ethan Hayes. But we found him and his mother sends me a letter every few months, telling me how he is and how he's doing. Gideon before he left we can't save everyone, but helping remember the ones you can helps. Every night I look at his picture and I realize that because we do this job, he'll be okay...and it makes me feel a little better."

Ryan took the picture and smiled. "He's a cutie."

"I... guess?"

Ryan handed him the picture back and kissed him. "Thank you."

Spencer kissed her head. "I've had my share of nightmares. I know what's it like to feel like you can't keep going, but it's all worth it. Every bad case and every you lose...if you can save someone...you kind of save yourself."

Ryan moved to look at him. "I think you'll end up going back to the BAU." 

Spencer looked at her. "And why's that?"

"It's your heart. It's what you were meant to do. Did you just hear yourself? You need it."

"I need my son."

"You can have your son and do the job you're supposed to do." She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not telling you to stay here or not go to work at the academy Monday. I'm just saying that in a year or two or five... you're going to go back."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan looked up at the facility before looking at Spencer. "I can't do this. What if she hates me? If she hates me, you're going to dump me. I feel it."

Spencer laughed. "She's not going to hate you."

"Yes she is! I... The last book I read was Shel Silverstein, Spencer! Your mother is a.. was a professor! She read you Tennyson at two! I... she's going to hate me."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist. "She is not going to hate you. I love you and she's going to see that I'm smiling and I'm happy and she's going to be happy that I'm happy."

Ryan snorted. "And then she's going to ask me who my favorite author is and I'm going to say that I don't read a lot and she's going to hate me."

"Did you ever read any of the King Arthur stories?"

"Lancelot and all the round table and all that stuff?"

"Mmhmm." He kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"My mother loves Thomas Malory who wrote Le Morte d'Arthur about King Arthur. She loved it so much that my middle name is Thomas just for that reason. If she asks, just stick with that."

"But that was in high school, Spencer!"

"I'll help you now come on." He let go of her waist and grabbed her hands, tugging her inside the sanatorium.

Ryan squeezed his hand, looking around the thing. Spencer looked back at her. "Don't look so nervous."

"I'm meeting your mother. It's nerve-wracking. I think I might be going cr-"

Her eyes widened at what she was about to say and Spencer chuckled. "Calm down."

"Says the man who will never have to meet my parents." Ryan muttered and grabbed onto his arm. "She's going to hate me."

"She's-"

"Dr. Reid!" Ryan and Spencer turned to see a nurse. He smiled.

"Tara, hi."

Tara looked at the woman before giving the man a brief hug. Ryan narrowed her eyes at the woman before looking at Spencer.

"Tara, this is my girlfriend, Ryan. Ryan, this is my mother's favorite nurse."

Tara smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you. Diana might be a little aggravated today. The doctor is changing her medications and we haven't found the right combination of the new drugs just yet."

Ryan looked at him. "We should wait then, Spence. She's already going to hate me."

"Is she..." Spencer trailed off, hoping the nurse would understand where he was going.

"She's a little paranoid. I wouldn't mention work or anything, but she's not overly aggressive. She'll probably do good from a visit with you."

Spencer looked at Ryan. "She's fine, see. It'll be okay." 

Tara smiled at her. "She'll like you. She'll see him smiling and like you."

"That's what I said. Come on, Ryan. Thank you, Tara."

Ryan gave the lady a look before following the man into the recreation room. She knew which woman was his mother as soon as she saw the woman reading near the window. She looked at Spencer who gave her a comforting smile before kissing her temple.

"It's going to be okay." He murmured near her ear before walking up to the older woman.

"Mom," He addressed her and Diana looked up and smiled.

Spencer!" She stood and hugged the man. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the girl looking at them. "There's a woman following you. She could be from-"

Spencer looked to see Ryan biting her lip. "No, Mom. This is Ryan. You remember, I mentioned her? She's... my girlfriend."

Diana looked over the woman. "Your girlfriend, right."

Ryan smiled and walked up to the two. "Hi, Mrs. Reid, I'm.."

"Ryan, my son's girlfriend. Yes, yes. I know." She said, looking over the woman.

"She's a bit short, don't you think, Spencer? You're so tall and.."

Spencer smiled. "She's 5'2, Mom."

Diana nodded before sitting down, motioning them to sit as well. Ryan gave Spencer a look.

"Told you she wouldn't like me. I'm too short." She muttered into his ear.

Spencer laughed and covered it with a cough when his mother gave him a look.

"So Ryan...Ryan, a unique name for a female."

"Actually, Ryan is a pretty common name for woman, ranking 1229 out of 4276."

Diana gave him a look and Spencer smiled, bashfully. Ryan grinned at him before looking back at Diana.

"I was going to be named Tamara but my uncle died right before my birth and I became his namesake."

Diana nodded. "How honorable."

"Very. I am proud of my name."

Diana nodded. "And what do you do for a living?"

"I, uh..." She remembered how Tara told them that it would be best not to mention work.

"Oh, Mom! I got a new job. I'm teaching now."

Diana's eyes lit up. "A professor? That's wonderful, Spencer."

Spencer nodded. "It's going to be interesting at the very least."

"You'll be a wonderful teacher, Spencer."

"Yes, he will. I think he should wear his glasses everyday."

"Oh, no. Those awful things! I tell him every year to get new ones, but he doesn't listen. Those frames are horrid."

Ryan grinned as Spencer frowned. "I like my glasses. And wasn't it you who told me that I should be who I am. Express my creativity."

"Yes, but you look darling with your long hair. You've had those same frames since you were 10 years old, Spencer."

Spencer pouted. "They were Dad's. You never complained when he wore them."

Diana just shook her head, opening her book again and Ryan kissed his cheek.

"I like them. I think you look very smart in them."

Diana looked at them and smiled. "He is very smart."

"The smartest." Ryan nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like you. You're not afraid to show affection. It's a good quality. Spencer needs a lot of affection. I'm afraid to say he didn't get a lot as a child."

Spencer looked at his hands and Ryan grabbed one. "I have to admit, I enjoy it as well. I... I love your son, very much."

Diana smiled. "Good, good. Although, if you hurt him, I will find you and -"

"Mom!"

Ryan's eyes widened and her grip on his hand tightened. Diana just smiled and Ryan gulped.

"She's just teasing."

Diana turned back to her book an amused glint in her eye.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note:**

**So let me tell you about the importance of saving. You should do it. So when your sister comes and takes your charger away and your computer dies... you dont lose the next chapter of your story! **

**and seeing how I don't feel like writing it all again at the moment but its kind of key to the story I am going to throw a curveball here and give you guys an update that...is... at a different POV. I might take this down when the real chapter is up. Or.. maybe it'll start a new story or maybe I'll just be lazy. I don't know.**

**School starts Thursday. Work is killin' me. and... Family sucks. So I apologize for the lack of... inspiration.**

**| Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas |**

JJ watched as Henry ran through the playground, laughing before turning back to Penelope.

"Will's moving back to New Orleans."

Penelope frowned. "When did this happen?"

"He's been talking about it since... Spencer came in that night, you know? He was going to stay for Henry, but with Spencer being back and... I don't know. He says he got a better job and he's still going to be in Henry's life...but..."

"You don't believe him?"

"I..." She paused, watching at Henry walked up to an older boy, asking to play. She always held her breath when he did so, knowing the horror stories from Spencer's past. She did not want them to repeat with her child. When the two started to run around together, she turned back to Penelope.

"I believe that he believes it, but he's a stubborn man. Jealous, too. I think he sees and hears from Henry about how great Spencer is and feels... inadequate."

"How great Spencer is?"

JJ gave Penelope a look. "You know he's great with Henry."

"He's always been great with Henry. Well... the first few months, he was kind of..." She trailed off, unsure on how to word how Spencer was with an infant.

"Awkward? Nervous? Scared me everything he held him?"

Penelope laughed. "Yes, those work."

JJ sighed. "Henry's on this kick where he wants a baby brother or sister. He won't stop talking about how Ryan will be a good mommy and-"

"Oh Jayje,"

"You don't think they'll...get that far, do you?"

"Well he did have a baby with you, Jayje."

"Accident."

"Accidents happen. Plus, he seems pretty smitten."

JJ looked at her, curiously. "What do you know?"

Penelope grinned. "Our certified genius might be planning a fairy tale love story for his last week in Vegas."

JJ looked at her, waiting for more. "And you helped?"

Penelope looked at her with a slight frown. "I'm still Team JJ, but he gave me that look, Jayje. How can I fight that look? and you're little munchkin does it too so it only makes it worse now."

JJ shook her head. "It's fine. Team JJ?"

Penelope grinned again. "Jason said that Ryan always mentioned Team JJ and Team Ryan so.. I don't know, I'm just going with it. It's cute."

"He's going to take her to visit his mother."

"I know."

JJ gave her an annoyed look. "Right. You know everything."

"Oh stop it, Jayje. If you got to know her, you'd like her too. She's feisty. She's good for him, I think. And even you said, she's good with Henry."

"She's great with him."

"So there's a lot worse that he could do. At least his girlfriend loves your son and...loves him."

"How are they in love? They've only known each other for like 3 or 4 months. During which he found out Henry was his, got a new job. He's just trying to have a life away from us and-"

"He came back, JJ."

JJ sighed. "Yeah, yea he did."

"Look sweetie, You and Spencer are two of my very best friends. My family and I'd love if you two got together and got hitched and had many of my wonderfully brilliant and beautiful neices and nephews, but it's not in the cards at the moment. He's happy with her and you gotta deal with that, gorgeous."

JJ rested her head on Garcia's shoulder and sighed. "I want to be happy too."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

JJ scooped up the little boy out of the bath tub and wrapped the towel around him. He wiggled out and ran into his room. JJ laughed and followed him.

"Come here, you little nudist."

"I dress myself, Mommy!"

JJ stopped at the door to see him pulling on the superman pajama top and smiled. "Okay."

"I wear socks like Daddy's?"

"No, buddy. Your socks are going to match."

"But Daddy says its bad luck!"

JJ walked over to him to help him balance to get into the bottoms. "Daddy's just silly."

Henry pouted. "But I be like Daddy."

Once he was all dressed, JJ picked him up and walked over to the bed. "You are like Daddy, little man, but for this issue, you're going to be like Mommy. Mommy wears matching socks, so does Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek and they're cool right?"

He sighed. "I guess."

JJ looked at him. "You guess?" JJ tickled his sides. "You better think Mommy's cool."

Henry squealed and wiggled in her arms. "Mommy! No! Mommy! You're cool, you're cool!"

JJ stopped and set him into the bed. "That's what I thought. Now, what do you want to read tonight?"

"Can we call Ms. Ryan to have her read me the God book?"

"The god.. Oh, no, buddy. Ms. Ryan and Daddy are on some big date."

Henry nodded and curled up to his mother. "Mommy?"

"Mmhmm?" She asked, laying next to him. Her bed seeming way too big lately.

"I only have One mommy and one daddy right? But if Papa don't come home or if Ms. Ryan and Daddy don't like each other no more, will I have..."

"Will there be other people in mommy and daddy's lives?"

"Yeah."

"There could be, yeah. Mommy and Daddy are grown ups and when you're grown up, you... try and find someone to spend forever with and sometimes we don't always pick the right person."

"But you and daddy spend forever together, right? Because you got me?"

"Right... Sort of. Daddy and I are just friends, buddy."

"Because Daddy love Ms. Ryan and you love Papa, but if you don't like Papa anymore and Ms. Ryan goes away, then you and daddy love each other again?"

JJ looked at the little boy, wondering what he was getting at. "I... Maybe, I guess. It's hard to say, Henry. And anyways, Daddy and Ms. Ryan are happy right now, so we don't want to wish them any bad luck, okay?"

"I like Ms. Ryan, Mommy."

"I know you do."

"She be my brother's mommy someday, I think."

"Oh?" JJ sighed and pulled him closer.

"Or my sister! I want a sister, mommy. A sister named Jennifer, like you mommy!"

"Oh yeah? I don't think Ms. Ryan would want to name her daughter after me, Hen."

Henry looked up at her, confused. "Why not, Mommy, you're beautiful."

JJ looked down at the little boy and smiled, largely. "Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Daddy says so too. He told me that I got the most beautiful Mommy in the world! and that you fight bad guys and keep me safe and that there's no one else in the whole world who's got a better mommy than I do. Except for him, but that's just because she's his mommy."

JJ smiled. "When did he say this?"

"Before I was his son. He always tell me that you the best and Papa was a good man and that my uncles and aunts and he will keep me safe. Me and Jack safe."

JJ smiled. "Well he's right. We all want you and Jack to be safe." She paused for a minute. "You want to go play with Jack tomorrow, buddy? I bet Ms. Jessica nd Uncle Aaron would love to see you."

"Yeah, Mommy. We go play with Jack and Uncle Aaron tomorrow. I got sleep now, though, right Mommy?"

"Sure do, little man."

Henry closed his eyes and sighed, sleepily. "Daddy not calling me?"

"I..."

She was interrupted by the phone and Henry opened his eyes wide.


	68. Chapter 68

"You can't hijack my car and then not tell me where we are going, Spencer."

"Oh stop it. I'm not hijacking your car."

Ryan pouted and looked at him, trying to perfect his look. "Please, baby. I promise that I'll still be excited."

She leaned over and kissed his neck for extra effect. He swallowed with a little difficulty, but kept his attention on the road. "I... A store."

"A store? Are you going to buy me something?"

He glanced at her with a grin. "Yes."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to buy me?" She rested her hand on his thigh, a devilish look in her eye.

He glanced at her again before at her hand which seemed to moving up. He grabbed her wrist and moved her hand back to her own lap. "I already told you where we're going. That's good enough."

"Oh come on, Spence. Tell me." She said, kissing up his neck, moving her hand back where it was.

He pulled the car over and looked at her before at the shop. "A dress."

Ryan pulled away looking at the place before back at him. "A what?"

"A dress. Come on."

"I'm a jeans type of girl, Spence. Mini skirts on an ocassion when I want my sexy boyfriend to concentrate only on me."

"You wore a dress when we went dancing."

"That was a skirt."

"Whatever, come on."

Ryan frowned. "I don't want to wear a dress."

Spencer gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine. You owe me."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer leaned back in the chair as Ryan walked out of the dressing room in a long dark blue glittering gown. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Tell me why I have to wear something like this?"

Spencer's eyes moved over her, taking in the sight. She shimmered everytime she moved and the dress clung to her in all the right places.

"Spencer?"

"What?"

Ryan watched him before smirking. "You like what you see?"

He licked his bottom lip. "Turn around."

Ryan grinned larger before turning. She looked over her shoulder. "Does it meet your approval?"

The dress was backless, stopping at the small of her back. He cleared his throat, raising his eyes to her face. "It's... It's a great dress, but it's not the dress."

"The dress? What are we doing, Spencer, meeting the president or something?"

"Do you have something in white?" Spencer asked the sales lady, ignoring Ryan for the moment.

The lady nodded. "I'm sure I could find something for you, sir."

He turned back to see Ryan giving him a confused look. "White? Are we getting married?"

"No. I mean.. No. Not at all. We have a long time before that's even-"

"I'm teasing you, Spencer." She walked over and ruffled his hair.

"I do want to see what you look like in white though, so... you know, if we ever.."

"That's cheating. You have that perfect memory. You gotta be surprised on that day. If it ever comes, that is."

"Its not perfect. It's only-"

"I know, Spencer. I'm just messing with you. But I think you need to tell me why I need a gown."

"Because I said so?"

Ryan glared at him. "That would work if I was two. But I'm a grown woman, Spence, so... tell me."

"And yet you're pouting like a child."

Ryan glared as the sales lady came back. "I found some-"

"He won't be seeing any more dresses. I'll find one and it's going to knock your socks off, Dr. Reid. And seeing how you won't tell me where we're going and why I need this dress, you don't get to see it until I know where we're going."

Spencer frowned and Ryan grinned.

"Who's the one who's pouting now?" She asked before turning back to the dressing rooms.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"So..." Spencer started as soon as they got back into the car.

"You're not seeing my dress."

"But I bought it."

"For whatever you're planning and won't tell me. So.. You don't get to see it." Ryan turned to see him going to unzip the garment bag and slapped his hand. "No!"

Spencer frowned. "But.."

"No. Now drive wherever we're going to next."

Spencer pouted but started the car. "Can I atleast know what color it is?"

"Yellow."

"You look good in yellow."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "You've never seen me in yellow, Spence."

"True, but you haven't looked not good in any color I've seen you in, so the chance is that you're going to look absolutely stunning in the color."

Ryan looked at him before smiling a little. "I love you."

He glanced at her before kissing her. "I love you too."

She rested her head on his shoulder, a calm silence coming between them as he drove. "Thank you for the dress, Spencer."

"No need, love."

She looked up to see a hotel in front of them before looking back at him confused. "A pretty dress to go to a hotel, I'm confused?"

Spencer just shook his head and got out of the car.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer turned to see Ryan looking around in shock. "Wow, this is.."

"The Vdara spa." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the desk. "Appointment for Ryan Williams, please."

The receptionist nodded before he turned back to Ryan, who lookeed at him in shock.

"Spence, this has got to be expensive. Too expensive for you to-"

He kissed her. "Stop. You're going to go get... I don't know what you do here, get pampered and they're going to help you with your make up and hair and everything and I'm going to pick you up at seven for our next thing."

"Spence..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You've been extremely amazing with me and Henry and JJ and... you deserve to be shown how special you are and appreciated. I want to do this for you so let them take care of you and I'll be back later."

Ryan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Spencer, I don't need any of this. I -"

He kissed her again. "I want to do this for you. Now go get a massage and whatever it is else you get here."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Ms. Williams?"

Ryan turned to the lady and nodded before looking at Spencer again. He kissed her before letting her go. "I'll see you at seven."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"You're back." Diana stood and hugged her son again. "Whee's Ryan?"

Spencer smiled. "She's at the spa. I'm trying to be romantic."

Diana smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Oh? How sweet."

He nodded before sitting down next to her chair. "We're going to dinner later tonight too."

"Somewhere nice, I hope."

"I think so. I just want her to feel like she's... appreciated."

Diana smiled. "You're going to be a great husband someday, Spencer. A good father too."

Spencer looked at his hands for a second. "I'm..." He paused, unsure if now was the right time. "I'm already a father, mother."

Diana looked at him confused.

"Henry." Spencer clarified. "He's...my son."

Diana frowned. "But I thought he was Jennifer... Oh, Spencer, you didn't."

Spencer kept his eyes down, slightly ashamed. "I loved her, mom and we-"

"She was with that detective, Spencer. I thought Henry took his father's name."

"He did. He took Will's last name. I.. We weren't.."

"Oh, Spencer. I thought I taught you better than that."

Spencer frowned. "You taught me about Tristan and Isleut and how he betrayed his uncle for the woman he loved. Is that not the same?"

"That is fiction, son. I know your father wasn't-"

Spencer looked up at her sharply and she stopped and sighed. "and now? Are Jennifer and William still together?"

"No."

"And Henry... he knows?"

"Yes. I'm moving back to be with him. and..."

"And what about you and Jennifer? You say you love her and yet?"

"I love Ryan. I..." He sighed, looking down at his hands. "I.. love Ryan and I love JJ."

"Oh, Spencer. What a mess you've made."

"I.." He frowned before standing up. "I... What do I do?"

Diana looked up at her son who was now looking out the window and frowned. "What do you think you should do?"

He turned back to her, leaning against the wall. "I... a part of me tells me that I should be with JJ, try to be with her so that Henry can have his parents together. Statistics say-"

"Statistics aren't everything, Spencer."

He looked at her. "But if he's going to be -"

"You can be a father and be a little selfish too."

"Like Dad?"

Diana frowned at the tone of his voice. Broken and bitter. She patted the chair next to her and Spencer sighed, moving back to where he was seated before. Diana looked at him, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

"Your father made a choice for himself. He needed to go or else, he would have been miserable."

"Then he should have been miserable."

"Spencer." Diana chided and Spencer shrugged.

"You wouldn't be doing the spa and dinner for Ryan if you didn't feel strongly for her. I saw the look in your eye when she kissed your cheek. When you two held hands. You're enamored and now, I see why you're torn, but in choosing Ryan, you aren't choosing her over your son's well being. He has you. He has Jennifer and Will. He's going to be okay."

"I do love her."

"And you love Jennifer. She's the mother of your child. You will always love her, but if the only reason you think you should be with her is for Henry, than you shouldn't be with her. That's why your father left. We couldn't stay together and him staying for you wasn't fair to anyone."

"But he never saw me." Spencer said, softly.

"And for that, he's an idiot. You're not making that same mistake with Henry just because you love someone other than his mother. Like you said, you're moving back to be near him."

"I'm sorry that I'm leaving you again."

Diana smiled and carressed the boy's cheek. "Oh stop it. I know you'll visit. Ryan still lives here,does she not?" She winked and Spencer smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So the set up and date were supposed to be one chapter, but it got away from me. *shrugs***

**some clarification: This part of the chapter is happening around the same time as the beginning of the little JJ mini thing in the last chapter. The second half of that chapter has yet to happen, make sense? The call to Henry will happen in the next chapter, maybe? Depending on how I feel when I'm writing the next part of this evening. **

**The Vdara Hotel and Spa does exist. I have no connection to it. It just looked pretty to me. *shrug*. I don't own Criminals Minds or anything either.**

**Tristan and Isleut or Isolode or whatever her name is is all Thomas Malory's and others. It's a legend or myth or something. I dont know. I saw the Movie with James Franco *shrugs*. Just because I liked Gavin Degraw who sings We Belong Together, which... was like the song of the movie. Uh... Two days off so tomorrow I will be writing probably uh.. 'Still Watching', 'Parts of You' and... This other half so... if you read those other two, look for a new chapter and thank you for reading. Oh!  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Spencer walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Is Ms. Williams ready?"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Wow, you clean up nicely."

Spencer flushed, looking at his suit. "It's... I had help."

The receptionist smiled. "Yellow tie, to match the dress."

He nodded, tugging at the tie. "Does... does it match?"

"It does. You look very handsome. I'll go get her for you. They should be finishing up."

Spencer smiled looking at the box in his hands. He didn't know why, but he was feeling very nervous. Maybe it was because of the fact that he had never been to prom or anything like that. They were just going out to dinner at some event with Chief Krandall, but still... he felt like he was.. he didn't know. He licked his bottom lip, opening and closing the jewelry box in his hands. When he looked up, he almost dropped it.

In front of him stood Ryan in a V-neck dress that hugged her and played nicely against her skin tone. Her make up was done, bringing all the attention to hazel eyes and very kissable lips. Her hair was up, mostly, a few curls still around her face.

"I..uh... Wow.. you.. you look... wow."

Ryan smiled and blushed. "You're speechless. Is that good or bad?"

"It's good! It's very good, you look amazing! You look better than amazing, you look... utterly.. I... wow."

Ryan blushed more. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

He looked down before realizing he had a box in his hand. "Oh! oh. this... is.. this is for you. I got it for you before so if it clashes with.. I... you.. here."

The receptionist and make up artist both giggled as Spencer basically shoved the box into the woman's hands. Ryan looked back at them before blushing. She felt like it was prom all over again, but this time she was completely excited to be going, rather than being forced by her god parents. She opened the box and looked up at him. It was a sapphire pendant.

"It's sapphire. I mean, I'm sure you know it's a sapphire. It's... September's birthstone and you were born in September and... Although, I know that you lost your family in September too, I want you to be proud of the fact you were.."

He paused and closed his eyes for a second. He didn't know what he was saying. Ryan caressed his cheek. "It's beautiful, Spencer. Thank you."

"What I'm trying to say is that even if you don't like the month, due to everything that happened, that I'm glad that you were born and September is.."

Ryan kissed him. "I love you. Will you help me put it on?"

Spencer nodded and took out the jewelry. He placed it around her neck before clasping it. She turned and smiled. "Does it look nice?"

"Breath-taking."

He kissed her and she smiled. "This is... Where are we going now?"

"Chief Krandall invited me to an charity event when I was still Chief."

"A charity event? I didn't know you two were close."

"We aren't. It's for mental illness. I think it was a test, seeing how I deal with my history."

Ryan frowned. "That's not nice."

He shrugged before looking over her. "God, you look amazing. You're going to blow Krandall away when he sees you."

"Did I blow you away?"

Spencer smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. "I'm surprised that I'm still standing."

Ryan giggled before leaning into him. "So do we have a chariot to take us to the ball."

"We do. A FBI standard issue car."

Ryan rolled her eyes and linked arms with him. "I guess it will do, although a coach pulled by horses that will turn respectfully into pumpkin and mice at midnight would have been better."

Spencer looked at her confused, "What?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Wow!"

Ryan blushed as her boss's boss gawked at her with his wife on his arm. "Thank you, Chief Krandall."

"You look... This is not the same woman I met when I visited you the first time, Dr. Reid."

"It is, Sir." Spencer nodded and pulled the woman closer to him.

"Wow, Ms. Williams, you look.. well, don't get me wrong, you were stunning in you work attire too, but this.. you look amazing."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Oh please, call me Vincent."

"You do look beautiful, Ms. Williams." His wife smiled, looking between the two. "You both look very nice. Vince told me that Dr. Reid was dating a co-worker. It made me smile. I met him in the Bureau as well, you know. It's amazing what beauty we can find among all the death."

"Yes, ma'am. I must admit, I think I found the most beautiful one." Spencer nodded and kissed Ryan's temple, who blushed. She didn't figure Spencer would be so open about his admiration for her. She enjoyed it though, even if she figured it was due to the fact he had had a few glasses of wine.

Mrs. Krandall smiled and looked at Ryan. "He seems like a keeper."

Ryan smiled. "We'll see."

Chief Krandall looked between the two of them before focusing on Spencer. "I heard you got the job at the Academy. The director pushed it through over Erin Strauss's head?"

"Yes sir. She didn't want to approve it, but because of your recommendation and Aaron Hotchner, I was able to get it."

"I'm glad you'll be closer to your son, although, you know if you ever want to come back, You're always welcome in California or in Vegas, if they decide to keep the team or teams."

Ryan looked at Spencer who nodded. "We'll see. My son comes first right now."

Mrs. Krandall nodded. "I'll drink to that. Our son has autism, it's why we donate so much time and money to this charity. It's why we're being honored tonight."

Spencer looked between the Chief and Ryan. "It's very honorable that you'd be willing to help those who need it. I.. my father thought I had Asperger's at a child. He wanted to take me to a doctor to test me, but my mother wouldn't allow it. I don't match all of the criteria that would diagnose me with the disorder, but psychologically speaking, I do have autistic qualities."

Ryan looked at Spencer. "I didn't know that."

Spencer shrugged. He hadn't meant to say that. "Yeah... my mother didn't want..." he grabbed another glass of champagne before looking away, not really wanting to talk about this. Ryan took the glass and handed into her boss.

"We're going to go dance." She said, sensing the man's discomfort. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out to the floor, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spencer looked down at her before moving his hands to her waist. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I'm almost as tall as you with these heels on."

Spencer chuckled. "You're about 5'5 now. You're no where near as tall as me."

Ryan pouted. "Always have to ruin my fun."

"I'm sorry."

Ryan kissed him, tasting the champagne on his lips. "This is really getting to you isn't it?"

"I... I have to admit that my own mental health is a.. concern for me, but I'm having a good time with you. I'm glad I came. I'm glad that I got to spend this night with you."

"It's amazing, Spence. You can see the whole city from up here. and... I have to admit, I feel like a princess in this dress."

"You look like a princess." Spencer said and kissed her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Today was amazing. I can't believe I met your mom and you did all this. The jewelry and the dress and the spa, it's... I didn't need any of this, Spence."

"I know. I wanted you to. I want you to feel special and... know that I know that you're special."

"I know that you think I'm special... well... I mean, you picked me, didn't you?"

Spencer looked at her as her hand teased his scalp. "Yes, I pick you."

Ryan leaned up and kissed his lips. "We should call Henry before it gets too late there." She murmured against his lips. Spencer pulled her closer and kissed her again before grabbing her hands and pulling her out of the room so that that they could go call his son.

Ryan smiled when he handed her the phone. She looked through the phone before calling JJ's home number. She put the phone up to her ear and kissed him again. "Have I told you that you make me feel amazing yet tonight?"

"Mmh, I don't think so."

"Well you make me feel like I'm the - Hey JJ, is Henry up? Spencer and I wanted to make sure we called before it was too late. We're... yeah, okay."

Spencer watched as her face lit up and kissed her again. Ryan leaned into him. "Hey Mini!"

He smiled and nuzzled into her neck as she spoke with the little boy. "Guess where me and Daddy are? You don't know? Well, Daddy took me to the top of Las Vegas and we're dancing and helping people like your grandma."

Spencer pulled away and looked at her as she nodded. She looked up at him and kissed her lips.

"Yep. Remember how daddy said his mommy was sick?"

Spencer kissed her shoulder. "I told her about him." He murmured and Ryan looked up, raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people that are sick like your...Nana Reid."

"Nana Reid?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan shrugged. "He calls JJ's mom Grandma, so... I called my Dad's mom Nana. and Don't give me that look. He liked it." She said before grinning a little. "Sorry, Mini, Daddy was being mean."

Spencer rolled his eyes and took the phone away from her. "Are you ready for bed, buddy?"

"Daddy, you being mean to Ms. Ryan?"

"No, sir. She's just playing. Did you take your bath?"

"Uh huh and I dress myself. I wearing superman pajamas, Daddy."

"Cool, buddy. You be good for your mommy, okay?"

"I always good, Daddy."

"Uh huh." Spencer said with a grin.

"I am, Daddy! But Mommy say I gotta get in bed now. You call me tomorrow and read me a story?"

"How about you get into bed and I'll tell you the sea story and tomorrow, Ms. Ryan can start reading to you about God." Spencer looked at Ryan, who smiled, wrapping her arms around inside his jacket.

"Yeah! I get into bed right now, Daddy!"

"Good job, Henry." Spencer shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the woman who leaned up and kissed his cheek before putting her arms in the sleeves. She listened as the older genius recited Tennyson before saying his good nights and goodbyes. She kissed him once he was off the phone.

"How did you know I was cold?"

"Just a guess. You look ridiculous in that jacket."

Ryan pouted before grinning. "I guess that means you don't want to see me in just your tie and coat tonight then." She winked before turning to walk back into the event space. Spencer raised an eyebrow before following her.

"I do think you look amazing in yellow."

She laughed, looking over her shoulder at him with a grin before making her way back over to the Krandalls.

"Too late."

* * *

**.Author's Note:**

It is...3:51 am as I post this, so I promise you there are mistakes. I just couldn't stop writing. Might read and rewrite this tomorrow. Who knows. I need a Beta Reader, I think. If thats what I think it is. I don't know. I need someone to fix my mistakes because I'm lazy and my grammar sucks. uh... Did I mention its 3:52 am? Okay!

so.. no one has asked this, but! Ryan. What does she look like? I don't really know. I want to know what y'all think. so tell me what you think which celebrity looks most like her. In the beginning, I was picturing a Katie Melua-esque girl. (Hence the Georgian stuff.), but I kind of get a Sarah Shahi vibe from her too. Idk. Maybe a mixture of those two. Sarah Shahi = Gorgeous.

Uh... I like Author's Notes lately. *shrugs* OH! another thing, the event space... I was picturing Alize at the top of the palms is where they are at. You should look of pictures of that restaurant. It's nice! and the view, whoa. Alright. I'm going to bed now. Good night.. or Morning, Afternoon.


	70. Chapter 70

Ryan leaned against the wall, watching Spencer staring at the television. She cleared her throat and he turned to look at her. She grinned as his jaw dropped slightly. He closed it quickly, trying to appear in total control, but she knew that seeing her in lingerie had gotten to him.

"What..."

She put a finger to her lips and walked over to him, straddling his hips.

"Hey." She said, running hands over his chest, grabbing at his tie.

He gulped a little. "H-hey."

"A stutter? Is something wrong, Spencer?"

He took a deep breath, looking down at the stockings and blue lace. "I.. Nothing's wrong. Your... your... it matches the necklace, nicely." He raised his eyes to hers.

Ryan smiled. "Oh yeah. Funny how that works out, huh?" 

He nodded, his eyes lowering again. "It's..You look... I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

"I was thinking about it." She grinning, raising his chin so he'd look her in the eye. "And I was thinking that this would be a much better way to end a perfect night."

"This?" His eyes fell again and Ryan giggled, taking his hands and putting them on her.

"This."

Spencer raised to meet her eyes before kissing her forcefully.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

"Hey Doc!"

DiMario called from the table. Spencer looked back at Ryan.

"We could always go back home and I could make us breakfast..in bed."

"As amazing as that sounds, you gotta spend some time with your Vegas family, so you don't forget about us." She kissed him before pulling him over to the table. Spencer smiled when Kaleigh looked at him.

"Still in Last night's clothes, huh?" She winked and wrapped an arm around his neck in a miniature hug.

Spencer flushed. "I haven't been home yet."

"Little devil." She teased. "You should come over for dinner again tonight. The girls would love to see you."

Grey nodded. "As well as you, Ryan, of course."

Elle and DiMario shared a glance. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Jason laughed as Sarah rolled her eyes. "We just aren't special enough because we're single."

Ryan looked at them. "Oh shut up. Sarah has a girlfriend and you and Elle have been making eyes at each other for weeks."

DiMario laughed. "More incest! We gotta be the dirtiest BAU team."

"Hey, I'm not in the team anymore, so technically Ryan and I aren't.."

"It's still incest! A cousin removed is still a cousin." Jason said, shaking his head.

Kaleigh looked between the group. "Is this what you guys usually talk about, because if it is, I'm glad that I don't come to these weekly breakfast dates."

DiMario grinned and kissed Kaleigh's cheek. "You know you love us."

"I love him." She said, pointing to Grey. "And him." pointing at Spencer. "And her and her and her and him. You. on the other hand..."

DiMario frowned and Ryan ruffled his hair. "Awe, it's okay, Billy. I kinda like you." 

"Well damn. I should just move to DC with The Doc then. I bet that blonde of yours would like me." DiMario said, winking at the genius.

Elle rolled her eyes. "Even if she wasn't going to get back with her boyfriend, I'm sure she wouldn't want to be with another Will."

"Hey, I'm Italian. I got plenty of names. She can call me whatever she wants."

Ryan looked at Spencer, wondering what his reaction would be. She was surprised to see him grinning.

"I don't think you're her type, DiMario." He said with a slight smirk.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, she does like the nerdy types. It's okay. I got some good math pick up lines."

Ryan laughed. "Oh god, not more 'acute girl' lines."

DiMario grinned. "Oh, it made you smile."

"Because it was Henry!" Ryan shook her head before resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, yeah, and you're in love with his Daddy. We get it."

"And Daddy bought something nice for his woman." Sarah said, leaning over to touch the jewelry. Ryan grinned.

"Did you just call Spencer 'Daddy'?" Ryan asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone laughed as Sarah and Spencer both turned deep red.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan watched from the middle of the bed as Spencer packed his things. She moved and grabbed the cardigan out of his hand with a pout. "That's nice."

"I'm not going to have any clothes if you keep taking them. Plus, You live in Vegas. It doesn't get cold here. Do you know the average temperature in DC in November?"

"75?"

"No. The average high is 58, with the average low at 41."

"What is it for Vegas?"

"66 to 44. But it has been known to be at hot as 92."

"44 degrees is cold! So I need your cardigans."

"I need my cardigans." He said, folding a pair of pants, before looking up at her.

Ryan pouted. "I need them."

Spencer sighed and moved to the bed and kissed her. Ryan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I need you." She said, against his lips.

Spencer kissed her again, leaning back until her back was against the mattress. She looked up at him, a little sad. "I need you." She repeated.

"It'll only be a week until I see you again."

"Yeah, if we don't get called out on a case and I can't make it."

Spencer gave her a look. "Don't be like that."

"Well it's a possibility! Then I won't get to see you and Henry will think that I dont-" 

Spencer kissed her. "I'll come out to see you when you're back and Henry won't think you don't care about him. You'll call him from wherever you're at and sing him happy birthday and send him the gift and he'll be fine. He knows you're fighting the bad guys."

"Is he still having nightmares?"

"He's had a couple." Spencer brushed his lips against her forehead, looking at her. She sighed and moved her hands under his shirt.

"It's rare that we have a case on Saturdays, right."

" .08 of my cases in six years of doing this have started on a Saturday."

Ryan nodded and kissed him. ".08 huh? That's low."

"Mmhmm. Now...back to my cardigans."

"You can buy more. I'm keeping these."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Spencer sighed. "You're buying me more."

Ryan smiled. "You trust me to buy you clothes? You're going to look sexy. We got to buy you more jeans. and T-shirts! and Pink. You'd look great in pink."

Spencer stared at her. "Okay. I take it back. I'll buy them myself."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

**Authors Note:**

So.. This is what happened within the last few days. My cat broke his leg. Yes, BROKE his LEG. and I started school. so.. updating the other stories...not so easy. Spent all day at the vet and then school and... have you ever seen a kitty with a limp? It's the most pitiful thing in the world, so I've been trying to give him some loving.

Oh btw... My kitty's name is Jareau. Too much? He's got crazy blue eyes, get it? XP I'm a nerd. Anyways... i wanted to update because I said I would, I think. Still Watching, my Lila/Spence story is updated too. Both chapters this and that one kind of suck, but eh. Bad two days.

Oh! Another note: I am thinking about writing some more minis into the Vegas BAU group because...their dynamic was never really established. They are close and friendly and I know that wasn't shown, so... I might do that. I kind tried to show their dynamic in this chapter, but it might seem.. like "What?" Because it was never shown in the story before. so...yeah. I don't know.

Do anyone really read these things?


	71. Chapter 71

Spencer checked his phone again. Ryan was finishing up a case and had less than 3 hours to get to DC to be there for Henry's birthday. Henry frowned, noticing the movement.

"Daddy. Stop it. We're supposed to be looking at the fishes."

Spencer smiled. "Sorry buddy. I'm just wondering where Ms. Ryan is."

"She said she'd be here, Daddy. She not lie to me."

Spencer nodded, looking at the glass again. "Where's the turtles?"

Henry looked at him, suspiciously. "At home?" He asked, slowly, wondering if his dad had in fact gotten him one.

Spencer smirked. "Oh you think so, huh?" He picked up the boy and held him against him as they walked through the aquarium.

"Daddy? I'm two now."

"You are."

"Were you at my first birthday?"

"I was. Me and you and Papa and Mommy and team. Cousin Jack."

"But you weren't my Daddy then."

"I was your father, yes, but we didn't know that."

"I wish I did." He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Me too."

"Why did Mommy lie?"

"She didn't lie, Henry. She just...didn't tell the whole truth."

Henry sighed. "Mommy says that if I don't tell her everything, then I'm lying."

"I...well...that's true."

"So..."

Spencer sighed. "I don't know, Henry."

Henry frowned. "But you're my daddy, you're supposed to know the answers."

"Sometimes, me and Mommy and Papa don't know what the right thing to do, buddy. but...we're always trying to do the best thing for you, okay? Mommy didn't tell because she thought it was best for you."

"But you're my daddy."

"It's complicated when you're older, Henry."

"I older now! I two!"

"Oh yes and we should be getting to your birthday party, huh?"

"And I get my presents."

"Oh yes, you're presents. That's the best part, isn't it?"

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer frowned, looking at the door before his watch.

JJ ran her fingers over his back, handing him a cup. "She'll be here. Their plane landed in DC about 10 minutes ago. Garcia texted Jason and he just responded. They're all coming supposedly.

Spencer looked at her curiously. "All of them?"

"Well, all but Jason. He's in Vegas still, obviously. He sees his wishes. Garcia said he sent something for Henry. I didn't know you guys were so close. How come you let them in so easy but it took you so long to let Emily in?"

"I was on drugs?"

There was a long pause. "You weren't when she first joined the team."

Spencer licked his lips, trying to waste time to think of an answer. "I..."

"The truth, Spencer Reid."

"She was taking Elle's spot." He said, softly. "I...we were a family and she..was coming in and taking a spot where Elle should have been. We just...let her leave like she meant nothing and I don't know, I guess, I was trying to fight it by not letting her in."

"You still spoke to Elle after she left."

"I did. some. Not enough. Not as much as I should."

JJ looked at him. "Wasn't the Vegas team replacing us?"

"No. I wasn't the geeky little brother in that group and they weren't you. I tried to think of them like that. Gray as Hotch, Jason as Penelope, Sarah and Will, You and Morgan... but they aren't. They don't see me as you see me and I don't see them as you guys. He saved my life, you know. Jumped in front of a bullet...and without Elle, I never would have known that Henry was.."

He turned when he heard the door open.

"Ms. Ryan! MR. GREY!" Henry screamed in joy and ran to the new comers hugging all of them.

"Did you get me presents?"

Grey laughed and scooped up the little boy. "We sure did."

Henry reached out for DiMario who took a hold of him. "Hey Mini Genius."

"That's Ryan's name for me, Mr. Mario."

"Yeah, Mario." Ryan poked his shoulder before looking over at JJ and Spencer. She smiled and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to get over to her.

Spencer looked at JJ before alking over to the woman and wrapping his arms around her. Ryan grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

"I thought you weren't going to show."

"8 percent huh?"

"I didn't include the percentage of cases that last till Saturday or after."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'll be mad at you later."

"Ryan!" Henry said, wiggling in DiMario's arms. Ryan looked up at Spencer before looking at Henry and taking him in her arms. Spencer looked down at Henry who was looking between them.

"You guys kiss later, it's MY birthday."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Morgan laughed at DiMario and Grey. He turned to look at Spencer.

"Dr. Incredible, huh?"

Spencer immediately turned Red. "William DiMario!"

DiMario grinned. "What? You didn't think that would get out? Come on, Doc."

"Oh and what about the fact that you want to try and...date a specific media liaison?"

Will LaMontagne looked up to see Will DiMario grin. "Touche, Doctor."

JJ raised an eyebrow before handing the Vegas Italian a piece of cake.

Henry looked between the adults before looking at Jack, who just shrugged.

"Daddy, what you talking about?"

Will grabbed his son before shooting the man a look. "How about we open presents, little man?"

Henry's eyes widened. "Presents!"

Everyone gathered around before Garcia handed the boy her gift first.

"Me first, Me first!"

"Okay!" Henry tore open the paper and frowned. "What is it?'

"They're Mad Scientist blocks!"

Spencer opened the box and picked one out and laughed. "K...is Potassium. Get it..."

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"On the Periodic table, K is... never mind."

Garcia shook her head. "Daddy can help you learn your letters and it'll be cooler than normal blocks. But I knew you wouldn';t think it was the coolest thing ever so I got you something else too!"

Henry gasped and opened the new gift set in front of him. He looked shocked. "It's a car!"

"Yeah and you draw the track and the car will follow it. It's really cool."

"Whoa! This is cooool, Penny! Thank you!"

"Next gift from Uncle Morgan."

The next hour went by of giving gifts. Morgan gave him a football, much to JJ's dismay. Rossi gave him art stuff. Hotch, baseball stuff so he and Jack could play together. Sarah and DiMario both decided to give the little boy cash, wanting him to get something he'd enjoy seeing how they weren't entirely sure what to get a two year old genius. JJ groaned seeing Elle's gift.

"A Magic Trick? Really?"

"Hey, a magic trick is the reason I'm still alive, so hey."

Spencer smiled and looked at the trick. "I'll teach him this. No one else needs to read it."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Spencer and his magic secrets."

"My turn." Ryan said handing the boy a big box. His eyes widened again and he grinned.

"Is this my roller coaster?"

"You gotta open it and see." Ryan grinned. Henry took that as a sign to tear into the box.

"It is! Daddy, Mommy! We gotta put this together now!"

"Later." JJ said. "It's Mommy and Daddy's turn. It's a combined gift."

"What about Papa?"

Will kissed his forehead. "I got a special gift for you. Later."

Henry nodded and looked at his parents, waiting.

JJ looked at Spencer who went to go get the thing. He came back and was holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes and put your hands together."

Henry did so and squealed loudly when Spencer put a baby turtle in his hands.

"A TURTLE!" He squealed, his voice octaves higher in tone and volume.

JJ laughed before getting serious. "Okay. First of all. The turtle will be staying here, but your Dad is going to help you take care of him. You will wash your hands before and after you hold it. You have to feed it everyday with an adult present. You will not put the turtle in your mouth or near your face or in any beds or couches or anywhere where it shouldn't be. If you can't do this, the turtle will be at your Dads and it will be his turtle. Do you understand?"

Henry nodded before looking at everyone. "I got a turtle! Look! LOOK!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So school has started and I'm exhausted and it's...exhausting.

I was thinking about ending this story and starting a sequel for it. 70 chapters...that's a lot of chapters for one story. I have an idea how to end it to, but i think you guys will hate it. We'll see, we'll see.

So... school tommorow. Fun. But No work, so maybe I'll update again. I should go to bed now. Hours until class.


	72. Chapter 72

"What's his name going to be?" Ryan asked as she sat with Spencer on Henry's bed. Everyone from Vegas had reboarded the plane and headed home. The some of the DC team was still in the living room talking, but the three of them were intensely watching the turtle get used to its habitat. Well, Spencer and Henry were. Ryan was kind of bored, but she would much rather be in the room with her two favorite boys than out there with Team JJ.

Henry looked at his dad. "What's his name, Daddy?"

"It's your turtle, buddy, you can name him whatever you want."

Henry frowned, looking at the turtle. "I can name him whatever I want?"

"Sure can, little man." Ryan ruffled the boy's hair. "I suggest Rufus."

Henry gave her a look. "Rufus? That's silly."

Ryan shrugged, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey you."

She kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Henry pouted. "You didn't miss me?"

"Oh, I sure did, Mini."

Henry smiled and sat on his dad's lap. "Can I name my turtle Mini?"

Spencer nodded. "if you'd like."

"But that's your nickname. How will you know if I'm talking to you or the turtle?" Ryan asked and Henry laughed.

"turtles can't talk, Ms. Ryan, why would you talk to the turtle?"

Spencer looked at her. "Duh."

Ryan punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer tugged the woman into the living room before smiling at the group. "Birthday boy is asleep."

JJ smiled. "Thanks, Spencer."

"Ryan started reading him the bible tonight. That's okay, right?" Spencer asked before sitting down.

JJ nodded, looking at Penelope who smiled at her. "That's...great. Thank you Ryan."

Ryan shrugged and sat close to Spencer who immediately wrapped his arm around her. Morgan shook his head.

"Doesn't anyone think it's strange that the only one of us that is in a relationship at the moment is the nerd?"

Penelope looked at him. "Hey, this nerd is still in a relationship, thank you very much."

"Where is Kevin? He didn't come tonight."

"He's in West Virgina, visiting family. His uncle died."

JJ frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was going to go with him, but he wanted me to be here. The doodle car thing was half his idea."

Ryan closed her eyes as she leaned against the man. She hadn't sleep since late last night. Spencer looked down and frowned. "Sleepy?"

"No, I'm fine, love."

"Aww, love. How cute. No more Dr. Incredible?" Morgan winked and Spencer stared at him causing Morgan to chuckle some more.

Ryan grinned, sleepily. "He is still Dr. Incredible. It's Elle's favorite thing to call him."

"You and Elle are close aren't you?" Emily asked.

"My best friend." Ryan nodded. "I tell her everything."

"More than you tell me?" Spencer asked and Ryan raised her eyes to him.

Penelope chuckled at the look. "You probably know half of what Elle knows, Reid. Girls talk."

"You don't talk about me do you, that's..."

Morgan laughed. "They sure do, I bet. I bet Elle knows exactly how 'incredible' you really are." He winked and Spencer's eyes widened before he flushed deeply. Ryan even blushed a little before Emily stood up.

"I should be going. You still going to drive me home, Derek?"

"Sure am. See you guys at work. Ryan, it was nice to see you again."

Ryan nodded and leaned into a slight hug with the man before he had his way around the room saying his goodbyes to everyone along with Emily.

Penelope turned to the door as they left before turning back to the group. "Ever since Reid left, those two have been closer than usual. I'm starting to wonder if there is a something-something between them."

"Derek and Emily? What? No way." JJ said with a laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"Incest." Ryan mused and the women turned to her as she smiled. "We have an incest problem in our group too. Elle and Jason."

"Oh?"

"Elle likes him. He likes her, but won't ask out. Silly boy." Ryan shook her head. "And then theres Will who wants to screw JJ."

JJ shook her head. "So we learned today. That wasn't a joke?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean, I'm positive he thinks your attractive. Who wouldn't?"

Both Penelope and Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at the brunette before blushing a little. "I was just stating her attractiveness. I think you're..."

Ryan kissed him. "It's fine, Spence. I'm just teasing. JJ's pretty hot." She winked at the woman and Penelope laughed.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Ryan looked around the apartment before looking back at Spencer. She smirked and kissed him. "You are such a nerd, Spencer."

"What?"

"There are books everywhere. You can't even sit on the couch."

"You can too! You just have to move a few books."

Ryan giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wouldn't have you any other way, you know? I love the fact you read so much and you know so much. You don't have to be anything other than what you already are."

Spencer shook his head, unable to believe her. "I could-"

Ryan kissed him. "Shut up. Let me talk."

Spencer looked at her, uncertain. Ryan smiled at his silence, even with the doubt and confusion on his face. She ran her fingers over his cheeks and sighed.

"I love you, Spencer. I tried so hard to keep a distant between everyone because of what happened. I.. didn't want to lose someone again. I couldn't lose someone again and then I met you and I don't know what happened. You're like... You're so not like anything I've ever met before. You were intriguing then I hated you for what you said. How could you not want to be around your father when he was alive and.."

She paused and shook her head. "I don't know. I shouldn't have gotten close to you. You were in love with someone else and everything told me not to. That I'd hurt and yet, here I am. and there I was, trying to get you to continue what we were doing and you were amazing. You have never not been amazing. Honest, even when it was difficult, even when it could have hurt me. I appreciate that, you know, that you tell me the truth, even when it's hard."

Spencer smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek. She smiled a little and turned to his hand, kissing his palm before grabbing his hand and holding it between her hands.

"And now it's my turn."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

so... this is the second to last chapter of this story! I was going to end it with this chapter, but I couldn't so... Next chapter! See you then. Oh. It will be up on Thursday, if not before. We'll see. Tomorrow I go from school to 7 to 2, drive the hour home and then go to work until midnight, so it wont be tomorrow. :P


	73. Chapter 73

Spencer sat down on the couch slowly, wondering what exactly she was about to say. He arched, pulling the books out and setting them to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Ryan looked at him and frowned. She knew that look. She had perfected that look. He was retreating into himself, waiting for bad news. Waiting to be left or hurt or something. Ryan took a step towards him and frowned when he pulled back.

"What do you mean?" He repeated. He trusted her and he was wondering if there was a need to doubt that. He hadn't done anything to her. He hadn't cheated or even thought about it! It had barely been two weeks since he left. Could she not handle the distance? Is that what this is about.

"Spencer, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." He said, curtly and Ryan frowned. He was defensive and it was her fault. Wrong use of words.

"It's... Spence."

Spencer looked away from her and she reached out for him again. He nearly flinched.

"Baby." She moved to his lap and grabbed his face. "Look at me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, softly, raising his eyes to hers.

Ryan looked at him, seeing the heart broken look in his eyes and all she could think about was how much Henry resembled him, even in their desperation. She pushed the hair away from his forehead and kissed it.

"Never."

He grabbed her by her wrists and kissed her roughly. Passionately. Enough to take her breath away. She pulled back and stared at him.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Whatever you need to tell me can wait. As long as we're okay. I need you now."

"I..what?"

"I thought I was losing you and it... I need you."

Ryan looked at him and grabbed at his face, pulling him back to her lips. Her confession could wait.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer kissed Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan?" 

She grunted and buried closer into his chest. "Sleep."

Spencer was quiet for a minute before he kissed her neck. "Wake up."

"Twice is enough, Spence. Sleep."

"...I'm not... I want to know what you were going to tell me."

"Tomorrow."

He kissed her ear. "Now."

"No." She grunted and pulled the blankets over them more, hoping to block out the annoying, yet comfortable disturbance.

"I won't be able to sleep if you don't tell me."

She sighed and pulled back to look at him. "Who says you'll be able to sleep if I tell you?"

Spencer looked at her confused. "Price I'm willing to pay."

"It's a conversation. A conversation I am too tired to have. Remember that I came here straight from a case? a case that took three long days and a lot of energy that I spent more of making you...well... we both enjoyed that I have to admit, but now.. I need to sleep and you need to shut up."

"But-"

"But nothing. Patience. Learn it. and silently."

Spencer pouted and Ryan moved against him, resting her head on his chest. She kissed above his heart before closing her eyes again.

"I love you."

"Yeah."

He yelped when she bit him hard.

**Criminal Minds || Viva Las Vegas**

Spencer watched her as she moved around the kitchen. He raised a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, put it in his mouth, and chewed, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked the same as normal. No signs of nervousness or anxiety. She had said last night that she wasn't breaking up with him and at the moment, he had took it as everything was fine, that they just needed to talk about things. The moments following had been filled with what ifs and possibilities. Maybe she had cheated on him. She knew it was wrong and still wanted to be with him and that's why she needed to be honest. Honest even though it hurt. He frowned, watching her. There didn't seem to be any shame on her face. Wouldn't there be shame? He'd be ashamed if he did that. He had been ashamed when he did it with JJ.

"So.."

"Are you done profiling me?"

"I wasn't profiling." Spencer said, before taking another bite of sugary cereal. He hoped he looked innocent rather than guilty.

Ryan leaned against the counter and looked at him. "I know that look."

Spencer smiled a little before looking at her. "It's tomorrow."

She sighed. "Spencer, I'm going home in like 6 hours. Can't we just-"

"Exactly why we should have this conversation now. You're leaving."

Ryan looked down at the cereal box and frowned. "And what if we talk and you don't want me to come back?"

"How could I want that?" He grabbed at her wrist and pulled her over.

"If... you did something that could...damaging to our relationship then we'll..."

Ryan looked at him, sitting on his lap. "Are you infering that I need to tell you that I cheated on you?"

"I...well, isn't that it?"

"You think that I would do that?" Ryan got up and stared at him, obviously angry.

"I..uh..I.."

"I'm not you, Spencer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what-"

"I haven't cheated on you, Ryan."

"Yet. You could. With JJ. Who do you think I slept with, huh? Will?"

Spencer played with the spoon in his bowl. "I... I don't know."

"You can be such an asshole sometimes, Spencer. Do you know that? Most of the time, you act like you're better than everyone else and it's okay, because...well, you are... but then other times, the whole 'I know everything' act can get a little old. It's very infuriating."

Spencer stared at her before standing up and raising his hands in frustration.

"Okay. I made a wrong inference! What else could it be? You aren't breaking up with me, You didn't cheat...then what? What else could it be? You made it seem like it's bad, so I can't assume you're moving to DC or that- "

"I'm pregnant."


	74. Author's Note and Update

Just an Author's Note:

Thank you for everyone who read this story and reviewed the chapters.

The sequel will be up...soonish. Probably Monday, seeing how I don't have to work or go to class.

But until then, if you'd like, you can find a story called "Vegas Missing" and it will have missing scenes and different POVs of situations. Right now it only has one and it was the one that was already written as its own story, but I plan to add another tonight and will add them randomly.

And you can review that story with anything you'd like to see and I'll write that. (except the reactions to the last chapter news. You'll see that soon enough.)

Uhm.. The new story will probably be called "What happens in Vegas." or "Stays in Vegas" Or something involving that quote, seeing how VLV stuck and it's another slogan so *shrugs*, makes sense. so look for that. I'll probably post another update, but just in case.

Thank you again


End file.
